


Berserker's bride

by Consort_of_Cosmos



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Building Relationship, F/M, Fem!Hiccup, Genderbending, Genderswap, General Creepiness, Power Couple, Some dubious consent, alwaysagirlhiccup, kinda underage but histroically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consort_of_Cosmos/pseuds/Consort_of_Cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was born useless to her tribe. Being a girl and a hiccup, her only value was that of a bride. So she was traded like a yak to the son of the Berserker chief. The boy is a sadistic madman and now she must find away to survive this marriage away from everything she's ever known. Even if that means befriending a dragon. Fem!Hiccup Dagcup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night's Begining

She had led a life of misery but this was perhaps one of its worst moments. She was being walked to the altar, a wooden crown decorated with fresh flowers sat heavily on her head. As the chief’s daughter she’s the most richly dressed bride the village would ever see, but the limited ornament were big on her tiny form. She was Hiccup, daughter of Stoick the Vast, his only child, and the bane of the Berk Hooligans. Born early, sickly and small, she had little worth to her father or her tribe. She couldn’t fight and they had no use for a Viking who couldn’t fight, no matter how brilliant her mind. And her mind was brilliant, even if nearly everyone refused to acknowledge it. She closed her eyes but refused to cling to her father for comfort. It was his fault; he had decided she was worth nothing but a bartering tool. Soon she would be leaving one hell for another, for she was marrying Dagur.  
The future chief of the Berserker tribe had a wild streak and was simply psychotic. Over the past several years, he’d burned her, thrown knives at her, chopped off her hair more than once and attempted to drown when they were little. Now she was to call him husband. His father decided he needed a wife to temper his rowdiness and a wife that would enforce a long held peace. Her blood would discourage his son from demanding battle, or so Oswald hoped when he came to Stoick with the proposal. Stoick had agreed quickly to the arrangement, and everyone was happier for it, all except the happy couple themselves.  
Not to say Dagur was displeased with the arrangement, indifferent was a better word for it. He barely even seemed to notice his bride walking toward him on the procession. Hiccup was shaking, she knew Dagur, too well ad she could only imagine what could happen if she was forced to accompany him all the time from now on. One their hands were tied over the sword he had free reign to do as he pleased. He would make a plaything of her and she would be even more alone than before. Now Gobber would be removed, the only person who had ever given a damn about her living or dying. He father clearly didn’t and her mother was dead.  
She was passed off to the altar where the elder of the Berserker tribe evoked Frigg to join them. They put their hands on the ancestral sword of Dagur’s family. Dagur blandly said his vows; Hiccup said hers with a sense of hate and disgust. For moment, it seemed she caught Dagur’s attention, he watched the fire in her eyes flare before dying out when the cloth was wrapped around their wrists. Dagur lost interest and retreated into his mind, probably entertaining fantasies about killing puppies or something equally distasteful. Hiccup was a wreck, her eyes were red and swollen from crying in rage but now she was calm. If nothing else, she could hold herself with dignity before going to nearly guaranteed grave. Hiccup the Useless would at least not be seen as a pitiful girl weeping at her own wedding. A sacrifice was made and Dagur presented her with the ancestral sword of his family. Hiccup took it gingerly, feeling secure with the familiarity of metal in her hands. She took a deep breath and repeated the vow to keep the sword safe for their son. The thought of having Dagur’s child sent a shiver down her spine. But she stood strong, even as Dagur pressed their mouths together, it was a dull kiss, a disappointment, knowing it was her first. Neither of them tried to make it better. The crowd clapped, but even the good wishes felt hollow.  
The feast went by in the blur. It felt as though she weren’t even in the same room as everyone else. The mood was far better once mead had wetted everyone’s bellies. Dagur’s spirit improved as he told stories of is various kills to her cousin, Snoutlout. Originally, it had been unspoken contract that Hiccup would marry her cousin to maintain the bloodline and pass the mantel to one within his own family and so Stoick would know his own grandchild would succeed him. At the time, Hiccup had thought nothing could be worse, but she was very wrong. She swallowed thickly as gifts were left for the couple in front of their table. Gobber came up with a gift for her. He placed the parcel in her hand.  
“It’s not much Lass, but it’s what I have.”  
“Thank you.” She whispered.  
“I would have done something if I could; you know that, don’t you.”  
“I know Gobber, it my father wouldn’t listen to you; he truly had made up his mind.”  
“Stay safe Lass.” She nodded mutely.  
“Lass, listen here, if anyone can make good from this, it’s you. Do yer best and you can get happiness. I know it.” She finally smiled for the first time in the day.  
“Thank you, Gobber.” She gave him a one armed hug and at sat up again. She felt strong again, her composure regained. A mask slid into place and she knew that she could do this.  
There was no way in Hel she could do this. Her fear of a life with Dagur had completely overshadowed what should have been her concern, the wedding night. The village cheered the whole way to their accommodation. Hiccup struggled to keep calm. Dagur seemed more interested in the overall mood of the crowd than what he was about to participate in. He exchanged bawdy joke with everyone, laughing through his whole stride of conquest. Hiccup gnawed on her lip but offered no reaction. When they reached their room for the night, she was hefted up over Dagur’s shoulder. Before the door closed, she saw her father briefly, his expression ever stern. And for a moment, Hiccup wondered if he ever loved her at all.  
The encounter was blessedly quick and relatively painless. It didn’t help that the elders of both their villages watched like a pair of sick perverts. Dagur mated like a beast, his interest was lost the minute it concluded. Hiccup was thankful it wasn’t as bad as she had imagined. A few bite-marks on her shoulder and neck, but it had pretty to the point, and better yet they never made eye contact. It allowed her shell to falter and even to allow some tears to slip. Because nothing could be worse than letting Dagur think she was weak, well, weaker. She had little to work with and refused to let him have anything. He was a predator by nature and she refused to be prey.  
They departed early the next morning, Hiccup dressed like a proper wife in clothes that were a wedding gift from her father. Her hair was all tied up and her expression stony. She glanced over her shoulder as she boarded her husband’s ship. Her home, her people, she was leaving it all behind, though truly it was no longer hers. She was a woman wed and her place was with her husband. The other teenagers were not there, except for Fishlegs, he alone came to see her off. He pressed a small copy of the book of dragons into her hands. ‘For luck’ he’d said and occupy never felt more touched. She had smiled and kissed his cheek. If only she could have married him, he wouldn’t have bullied her like Snoutlout and he wasn’t mindless like Dagur. But the time of what-if’s had come and gone. This was no longer her home, no longer the place of her forge with the back room just for her. No longer were the damned teenagers her peers, they strangers now, as they and always been, but now, nothing connected them at all.  
So she raised her head high and boarded the ship without fear or weakness. Hiccup was not strong, she could not fight but she had her pride if nothing else. The chest full of wedding gifts was boarded on after. Hiccup smiled and gave a small nod to Gobber and the made the mistake of looking at her father. He had the audacity to look sad. Hiccup sniffed, her father had nerve, but it didn’t matter anymore. It was done and time to move on. The men started shouting as wind caught in the sails.  
X  
The chain of islands of the Berserkers, the Skrill Talon, was not that different from her own. The minute she had the chance, she had shed he garbs of married life and dressed how she pleased. A long green tunic and brown leggings was all she required. She had thrown her old vest to the ocean, a spite against her father, her boots had gone in next. Instead she wore the sleek ones she had got a wedding gift and coupled it with a fur shoulder cloak to keep her warm. Dagur ignored her during the day for the most part for which she was grateful. Her memories consisted of nearly being drowned, stabbed and beaten half to death by him, so she could only have gratitude for his indifference. The first few days she did nothing but wander the area, taking in her new home.  
She’d taken a peek into the forge and found it horribly neglected. She’d tried to convince the smith to let her work with him. The smith brushed her off, appearing more terrified than anything. Gods, they were scared of her husband, as if he cared in the slightest about her. She rolled her eyes lazily and reclined against a rock just outside the village. The quiet calmed her racing mind. It was quiet here, during the day least. Once dusk rolled around it was chaos. Dragon raids were smaller here, and further in-between, farther from the supposed nest. But they came and were swiftly ended. This much had to be said for the Berserkers, they efficient in dragon killing.  
The sound of roars woke her like they always did. Dagur shot up pout of their shared bed, cackling in delight and he pulled on his trousers and armor. Hiccup pulled the blanket around her body to shield her nudity from the chilled air. She watched Dagur leave indifferently, waiting until the door slammed shut before she got out of bed too. Hiccup dressed slowly as was her habit. At least at Berk she had the smithy, but now… No, she couldn’t think of Berk, she was done with them. So Hiccup slid into her usual clothing and picked up the crossbow gifted to her on her twelfth birthday. It had been an efficient invention, a collaboration between her and Gobber, it was the most efficient crossbow in existence. She had kept it a secret from her husband, as much as she could but he was more interest in swords and axes so there wasn’t a problem.  
Hiccup wasn’t strong but the crossbow was light and easy to use. Since she wasn’t allowed outside during the raids, just like home, she would sit in the bedroom and wait for excuse to leave. She could have just ignored orders, but consequences were more than a stern scolding and maybe a slap on the wrist. Here it was manhandling, screaming and simple isolation. Much worse. Tonight though, tonight she didn’t wait long for an excuse as it came crushing though the roof. A bolt struck and sent her reeling to the ground. She sat up long enough to see the dark shape disappear into the night.  
Night fury.  
This was her chance. She had to kill a dragon, secure her place among the Berserkers. She managed to sneak out while no one was looking and rush up a hill to get a better vantage point. She lay flat on her belly, aiming the crossbow,, waiting for the ideal moment. She lay in the dim light of dragon-fire in the distance, waiting, she was a Viking. She was the wife of the future Chief of the Berserkers. She was the daughter of Val, one of the best shield-maidens to ever be. She would prove herself her mother’s daughter, to everyone who doubted her. To her husband, her new tribe and old and her father more than any other, she would prove her heritage at this moment. She sat still under the night sky and she fired.  
The shape fell and crashed into the wild parts of the island.  
She had done it.  
She had struck down a dragon, and Night Fury at that.  
Unfortunately. One of the villagers saw fit to find her there. Hiccups barely understood the man that lifted her clear off her feet and scolded her like a disobedient child. She was dragged all the way back to her husband, Dagur didn’t bother looking at her. He was too busy stabbing a Nadder. Hiccup suddenly found it entirely depressing that the best she could hope for would to not end up like some poor beast that caught Dagur’s eye.  
Hiccup sat alone in her home, curled up by the fire hidden under fur blankets. With the hole in the roof, she’d be sleeping there until it was fixed. Dawn was already upon them, she lay down and dozed praying the wind would not be too cold. She was woken by a knocking. Hiccup already knew who it was. Only one Viking had a confident knock when entering Dagur’s home. Oswald the Agreeable entered her home, not bothering to wait for her to answer the door. Her father –in-law was a good man, reminded her of her father, but he was less judgmental than him. He was fond of Hiccup, something greatly appreciated when living in this place.  
“I hear ye escaped today.” Her father, no Stoick, would have been angry at that. Oswald was amused.  
“That’s the rumor.” She emerged from her burrow on the blanket s to greet her father-in-law.  
“Ye really are something. I ‘eard they found ye with yer crossbow on the hill.”  
“Guilty.”  
“What were ye shooting?”  
“Night fury.”  
“Ye have some sense of humor, lass.”  
“Sure, whatever.” A silence settled over them. Oswald settled down in a chair, watching her with a solemn expression.  
“I know it’s hard lass, but it will get easier, I promise.”  
“No offense, Oswald, but your son is maniac, I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t smother me in my sleep.” Oswald put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Did you know why I chose you to marry my son?”  
“Because no one else was desperate enough?”  
“Because no one else was smart enough.”  
“What?”  
“If Dagur married a normal Viking girl, one of them would end up dead. What we needed was a little more of this.”  
“You just gestured to all of me.”  
“Exactly. Any other lass would be dead by now, but not you. I had faith in you. I knew you could make it.” His faith and acceptance of her and her queer ways warmed her heart. But her anger and spite at the match wouldn’t allow her to show it. Even Gobber, who accepted her, still didn’t understand her or really try. Oswald did.  
“What and endure our fluffy marriage full of hugs and kisses?”  
“No, to make a good man of him, or at least a good husband. I want my son to know the warmth of love, or affection, but he can’t learn that from me. If there’s anyone who could teach him, it’s you.”  
“Me?”  
“Yer a smart girl. Ye can figure something out.” Hiccup said nothing.  
“Ye reminded me of yer mother on yer wedding day.”  
“Huh?’  
“Ye look nothing like her of course, or yer father for that matter. Of course, after a babe or to, you might plump up.” Hiccup made a face.  
“Anyway, for a moment ye looked angry and that was what reminded me of her. Yer mother always had fire in her eyes in battle. Ye have it too, Dagur liked it, use it. You’re not the kitten your Father thinks ye are. Yer capable of great things, lass, start by provin’ yerself to yer husband.” He patted her shoulder, got up and left. Hiccup sat there for a long while, letting his words sink in. It was nice to have someone believe in her.  
Tomorrow she would get that dragon


	2. Chapter 2

x  
Hiccup leaned against a tree as she marked off another spot on her impromptu map. She closed the book and sat down with a thud, scuffing at her hair. She was too angry to even care that she would have to re-braid it before returning home. Today was the first time she ever valued the utter solitude she endured on a daily basis. None even noticed that she slipped out, most probably didn’t care. Hiccup thought spitefully that even if she ran off to be with a man, none would notice. Though, who’d be stupid enough to try anything with Dagur’s woman, nobody. Ugh, even being branded as a possession frustrated her. But perhaps she could spend her afternoons here in the forest, instead of sitting in the house. It was peaceful, and there was certainly an air of relaxation here.  
Hiccup pulled herself up and continued down the trail, lost in her thoughts until she tripped and fell face first into the ground. Hiccup was a clumsy girl, it was known fact of anyone who had even heard her name, but even she didn’t trip over nothing. She glanced back to the fallen branch, the break was fresh, very fresh, and it would take a lot to dislodge a branch of that size. She glanced up the trees and saw a steady path. She rushed to the overhang, seeing a breathing black mass; she cowered for a moment, fumbling with a blade. But then she took a deep breath and stilled herself. She chanted her status like a mantra, as if it would give her strength.  
You’re the daughter of Stoick the Vast and his shield-maiden wife.  
You’re the prodigy apprentice of Gobber the Belch.  
You’re the wife of Dagur, future chief of the Berserkers.  
You’ll lead the Berserkers one day at your husband’s side.  
You’re a Viking.  
You may not be a shield-maiden, but you’re a Viking.  
It’s in your blood, it’s your inheritance.  
You can do this.  
You can kill a dragon.  
She approached the beast, her breath caught firmly in her throat. The beast was tangled in the branches, weak from struggling and doubtlessly hurt from its crash. She got closer, and closer, and saw a shredded tailfin. She hopped down to the dragon’s level, staring at it in awe. She had done it; she had brought down the rarest of dragons. Oh, Stoick would be eating his own beard when he found out. She let loose a gleeful chuckle but the then the beast stirred with a snort. She started and fell on her rump, hard. The dragon, no, the night fury was awake and his eye was trained on her. Hiccup cowered for a moment and then drew herself up with a dagger in her hands.  
“I’m going to kill you; I’ll bring your head back and finally get some god-damned respect.” The beast watched her bring the bald over her head. Hiccup paused; there was fear, but acceptance and sadness. She closed her eyes and tried again, only to peak and see the dragon drop his head, eyes closed, preparing for what was to come. Hiccup tensed and reading her muscles, and then…..and then…..  
She couldn’t do it.  
Hiccup didn’t know what madness came over her but she dropped to her knees and began helping the dragon get untangled from the branches. The dragon remained quite still until she managed to push the last bough off the beast and stared down at it. Within a moment she was on her back, pinned by the massive paws of the reptile, equally pinned under its gaze. For a few heart stopping moments she was convinced this was end. Oh well, better killed by a dragon than her insane husband, though she wondered which would make a better story. She closed her eyes and waited for burning and darkness, but it didn’t come, instead she had a roaring screech echoed in her ear before the dragon got off and ran away, alternating between flying and crashing. She sat there hyperventilating. She tried to get up before fainting.  
X  
She didn’t make it back until it was nearly dinner time. When she walked through her front door, she was surprised to see Dagur sitting at their table. He noticed he come in and tilted his head back. He was still wearing his helm, stating his night wasn’t over. Frankly she was surprised that he hadn’t run off to the mead hall yet. He watched her with his annoying haughty glare. Had she been a violent person, like Astrid, she might have thrown something at him for the indignity of it. Hiccup herself really wasn’t concerned about her rank as a chief daughter, despite the respect it was supposed to afford her. But everyone who was even remotely okay with her existence constantly pushed her to make use of it, because frankly, it was the only card she had in her arsenal.  
“Where have you been?”  
“Out for a walk.” She replied.  
“My father insists that I should be seen with you on my arm at some point. Apparently bedding you isn’t enough for this to qualify as a marriage.” He told her standing up.  
“I can see his point.” He offered his arm, which she took, tucking her tiny hand into the crook of his elbow.  
“So you’re coming with me to the mead hall, tonight.” Not a request, she expected nothing less. She nodded demurely, looking down.  
She hated the mead hall. Though being the future chief’s wife afforded her protection from wandering hands, the snickers and smirks were harder to ignore. No one dared say anything against Stoick’s daughter in front of him, fearing his retribution. Dagur didn’t care all that much. So she ignored them and listened to Dagur recount some story about a hunt and his frustration at not being able to catch his prey. It hit her all once. The words given to her the night before her marriage came to her.  
“Marriage is a compromise child, a game of give and take. But remember, you are a chief’s daughter, you are his equal. Do not let him forget that.” The woman was a bit of a pariah like herself, a cripple no longer able to do anything but weave cloth for the village. With her mother gone there was no one else to give her the pre-marital talk.  
“Men treat their women like property but only the weak allow that. A wise woman rules over her husband, a wiser one rules through him. Remember that, dear Hiccup. You’re much smarter than anyone else.” The woman had patted her head and finished sewing her wedding dress.  
She knew what to do. Hiccup managed to endure the rest of the evening, with her husband eyeing every woman in the room and only paying her mind when another man did. Dagur had little interest in her, but she was still his property and none were allowed to encroach on that. One he was appropriately drunk he staggered away, his weight on her shoulder. She somehow, managed to get him home. He made loud claims about taking his right as her husband but fell asleep after mere tugging at her hair that he managed to unravel. Hiccup sighed and pulled the covers over him. She was still his wife. Once Hiccup was sure that he was settled she snuck out and made her way to the smithy.  
She spent all night planning it and the next day working on it, until the smith saw her and chased her out. She hid the work in her weaving room. There were men who might have been brave enough to enter but Dagur believed old superstition and never dared enter his woman’s domain. So there she did minor adjustments that didn’t require a forge and using the tools given to her as a wedding gift by Gobber. Dagur was busy with his own things and didn’t his wife’s sudden enthusiasm for weaving. But if all went well, she wouldn’t be ignored anymore. And hopefully, being noticed wouldn’t lead to an untimely death.  
X  
She had been going to the forge one evening when everyone else was already in the mead hall, when she spotted a girl standing outside the forge. The girl was older than herself but not by much. She recognized her as one of the tavern wenches, a Roman girl, if she remembered correctly. The girl had been stolen from some Roman ship during a raid and now was a slave here on the main island. The two of them weren’t so different. The girl deliberately moved in front of the door. Hiccup paused and eyed her skeptically. She was taller than herself and solidly built with an alluring figure. Her hips were wide, her waist small, and healthy sized breasts. There was no doubt what she did as a Roman for a living. As if to enforce the notion, she wore her hair mostly loose, only something young girls and whores did. Hiccup always found her eyes drawn to the girl’s strong nose, her most notable feature and her equally strong jaw. Despite the way she wore her hair, it was lovely, thick, dark and shiny. Her eyes were smaller and a sharp hazel color, complementing her olive skin, much unlike her Norse masters.  
“Can I help you?” Hiccup asked, shifting.  
“Yes, but I can also help you.” The girl leaned against the wall of the forge with an impish grin creeping its way up her face.  
“Yeah, sure, look just move please.” Hiccup attempted to brush her off but the girl was having none of it. But the roman slave laughed at her.  
“No need to be hostile. I’m your friend.” She informed Hiccup with a teasing shrug. Yes, her courtesan training showed in all of her movements. Despite her buxom size, she moved with a sense of grace Hiccup didn’t have. When the slave moved she commanded the attention of the men around her, the movements of her hips were always subtle but poignant.  
“Are you, aren’t friendships usually something both people know about.” Hiccup asked skeptically.  
“Usually, but you and I are friends, or we will be, name’s Vessa.” Then she held out her hand. Hiccup eyed it warily. Vessa her held hand vertically, so she couldn’t be asking for something. Vessa sighed heavily and grabbed Hiccup’s hand, giving it a firm shake. At Hiccup’s baffled expression, she elaborated.  
“Roman greeting.” She explained.  
“Oh, is that how you greet friends you don’t know?”  
“Don’t sound so skeptical ma’am. You may be the chief’s wife, but you’re as much as slave as me.” Hiccup regarded her coolly. It was comforting and distressing that someone viewed her marriage in a similar light. But it was a thought to have someone help her. Hiccup was a wreck and could use help of any kind. It wasn’t as though things with Dagur could really get worse.  
“What is it?” She asked finally.  
“Hmm?”  
“What is it you can do for me and for you?”  
“It’s very simple really. I’m sick of being a tavern girl, a slave, like you. I want you to make me your servant, companion, whatever. You have a trade and I want to learn it.” Hiccup listened, it was a reasonable request. She knew many women of rank had handmaids to attend to them and she imagine with the right mistress, a maid could have a pretty decent life.  
“And what do I get in return.”  
“I teach you how to control your husband.” Hiccup laughed.  
“No one can control Dagur.”  
“It’s more manipulation than control. I’ve seen him; he’s not so different from any other man. He likes sex and violence; both things are something you can give him. You’re a petty girl. You can ‘make him happy’ easily enough. And you can give him toys to play with. You can do it.”  
“I don’t know anything about boys.”  
“That’s where I come in; I’m going to teach you everything you need to know. Your husband will fall all over himself to please you.” This was a thought. Hiccup, as well as most of the tribe acknowledged that Vessa was a prostitute and continued her profession here. She would know the ways of men, more than a virgin bride like Hiccup would. As a girl, she had always been told men were controlled by what was between their legs, which had confused Hiccup for the longest time as a girl. It was said that an Empress of Rome had once been in Vessa’s profession. Perhaps there was hope for her marriage. Hiccup looked to Vessa and nodded. They shook hands, slaves of different chains.  
Hiccup walked into the forge.  
Vessa followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the beginning of a beautiful, albeit professional, relationship. I don’t know for sure that Vikings didn’t do handshakes, or if Romans did either. I do know, and correct me if I’m wrong, it was a practice that started in the Middle East as a sign of trust, mostly proving you weren’t holding a weapon and I imagine it traveled across Europe with Christianity and not something Vikings would have been exposed to at this time. Rome however was all about travel and trade in that part of the world and it would be likely to have picked up on the gesture during their multitude of conquests.
> 
> It’s also fascinating to me how big Viking society was about cleanliness. Despite many of the jokes in HTTYD, Vikings liked being clean, especially when it came to their hair. Their hair as a rule was kept very well groomed and it was a societal rule that once married, girl had to wear their hair up. They were seriously clean people. Of course it was acceptable to wear your hair down if you were a prostitute. And slave owning was big, a sign of prestige no less, in Viking culture so it is very likely Vessa would have come under Norse ownership if a Roman ship happened to go through their waters, though I imagine she was a slave before too, but it doesn’t matter at this point. To be fair, I don’t know if Romans made it that far north, though I wouldn’t doubt it, but I recall it being mentioned in the books, which I should read, that Romans were known to them. Vessa, a slave/prostitute could have been brought along as entertainment to the crew, especially if one person was of great status.
> 
> BTW I don’t know exactly if it was okay to marry your cousin in Norse culture, but I imagine it was due to the fact that it was practiced all over Europe, especially among the blue-blooded, and even uncles and nieces, which is worse. So don’t be offended, history isn’t pretty, hence thirteen year old brides.


	3. Night's Passion

“Do have you Dragons in Rome?” Hiccup asked idly one evening. The night before had been spent looking for info on night furies in the book Fishlegs gave her, but there was nothing. The book had little use other than telling her the unique abilities of each species, their combat was the only thing recorded. Now she was looking for any info she could gather.  
“The Empire is a big place. Some do, some don’t.” Vessa replied, watching her work from her perch on a chair.  
“Where?” Hiccup insisted, not looking up from her fiddling.  
“The east mostly in the deserts, a few scattered population around the land, but nothing like here. I didn’t know dragons of different species cooperated.” Vessa told her, with an inquisitive expression.  
“We’ve never known anything different. They’ve been here as long as we have, if not longer.” Hiccup shrugged but there was something odd about that. Stories from other lands about dragons never had different species cooperating.  
“Then why did you stay?”  
“Vikings have stubbornness issues.” Hiccup told her with mirth in her tone.  
“Sounds stupid to me.”  
“It is. But I had no say in it. Now we stay because we don’t know anything else. We could conquer surrounding areas but resources are always thin because of dragons. And the fight wouldn’t end until all of the victims were dead. Easier to stay and do things that we know.” Hiccup said, it was the reality of their situation, no changing it. Perhaps if they hadn’t settled her in the first place…  
“Hmm. You’re not like the Vikings.”  
“No, I’m not.” Hiccup sighed, a constant reminder of her permanent status as an outcast.  
“I’m surprised you made it this long.” Vessa told her, leaning her head on her hands.  
“I’m the only child of a chief. Even us Vikings see the value of match. It’s not to different from Romans, it business transaction. The Berserkers and Hooligans have a long standing truce. I was just a way to enforce it. Otherwise I would have married my cousin, keep the Chief line in the family.” Vessa’s face pulled in disgust.  
“Your cousin? That’s disgusting!” Hiccup blinked at her.  
“Well I admit, he wasn’t charming but-” She started…  
“No, I mean, how can you marry someone in your family!” Vessa shouted, waving one arm around. Hiccup blinked at her stupidly.  
“Do they not in Rome?”  
“Never, you can’t marry someone related to you, even by marriage!” Vessa insisted, shaking her head about.  
“Jeeze, by that logic everyone is related.”  
“Well, you can marry someone if they’re distantly related, like, several times removed or a seventh cousin. Besides, the empire is a big place.”  
“I guess that’s true. The villages are so small. I would be related to everyone really.” The conversation paused as Hiccup removes molten metal from the forge and poured it into the mold while Vessa fetched a bucket of water.  
“Is it easier to live in the south?” Hiccup asked as she took red hot bolt and put in the bucket to cool.  
“There’s a place for thinkers, if that’s what you’re asking. Not if you’re a woman though. Women have three occupations, wife, priestess, or whore. I guess you could add slaves, but I meant the free people in Rome.” Vessa heaved over another bucket to help keep the water cold.  
“Were you a slave?” Vessa blinked owlishly but shrugged.  
“Yes.” Her tone was enough for Hiccup to change the subject.  
“About those dragons, do they always attack on sight?”  
“In all the stories I know. They used to bring them to the coliseum sometimes, for gladiators to fight. They never give up a chance to rip off a man’s head.” Hiccup blinked and looked down at her bolts.  
“Always huh?”  
X  
“So why didn’t you?” She mumbled. It’s the next day and she returned to where she nearly killed a dragon, the dragon. Vessa was busy and Hiccup didn’t want to share this with anyone just yet. Besides she didn’t know what Vessa wanted really. She slowly made her way down the trail he dragon left behind. She walked for a long while before she reached a deep cove, a small thing. She heard the frustrated growling and and hid. The dragon may not have killed her the first time, but she was hardly going to take the risk again.  
It seemed smaller than she remembered, of course before it had been standing over her with intent to kill. It tried to climb the walls but failed again and again. It tried to flap its wings, only to fall. Hiccup cocked her head, wondering why it wouldn’t just fly. But then she noticed the tail. The tail had three fins on it; one was missing its mate. The fin must have shredded in the fall. Her foot slipped and a pebble clattered to the ground. The head on the best swiveled to look at her. Hiccup froze; it made no move to attack, only to watch her. Slowly Hiccup backed away and dashed home.  
X  
“Dagur’s isn’t a usual guy. How do you know your tricks will work on him?” Hiccup asked. They were in the middle of a seduction lesson. Hiccup was dressed in only her tunic and leggings.  
“They have in the past.” Vessa told her, looking Hiccup over like a piece of livestock. Despite being manhandled as Vessa “looked for her best features” it was her wording that caught her off guard.  
“What?”  
“Oh, don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve never bedded your man. That honor is yours alone.” Vessa told her casually, pulling the tunic tight to examine the shape and size of her chest.  
“Really, I was his first?” Hiccup had a hard time believing that.  
“As far as I know, I don’t know what he got up to while traveling, but I never really heard gossip about it. He just didn’t seem all that interested.” Well, that was plausible; his idea of a good time was killing something or tormenting someone, namely Hiccup.  
“Yet you think you can teach me to seduce him.” Hiccup asked skeptically as Vessa made and unwanted examination of her head and neck.  
“Hun, I know his type.” Hiccup raised an eyebrow, could Dagur have a type?  
“Oh, and what’s that?”  
“He wants a woman, a prideful woman, who needs him. Funny, the sadistic bastard wants to be needed.” Vessa shrugged as if this was a normal situation. Then proceeded to make an unwarranted grab at Hiccup’s rear. Hiccup slapped her away but Vessa continued undaunted.  
“Needed, how do you mean?”  
“Oh, you know…” Vessa peered at her with a smile.  
“In case you weren’t aware, I was a virgin on my wedding day. I don’t get the ‘you-knows’.”  
“Sound desperate for him, he’s the only one that knows how to satisfy you, you’d never look anywhere else. He may act like a brute, but he wants love, like everyone else, he just wants it expressed differently.”  
“By acting like his personal whore?”  
“No, no, honey. You’re his wife, no one’s forcing you or paying you. Wives have power of their own, over their husbands, particularly you. You were bound to him and he wants you to want him on his merit. He wants to satisfy you, to make you only have eyes for him. Trust me, honey, men want to be needed by their woman more than anything. I’ve known enough married men to know what they want from their wife.”  
“Yeah, but I bet they were attracted to theirs.”  
“Dagur likes you, or at least the way you look. I’ve seen the way he stares at you the mead hall. The problem isn’t your looks; it’s your regard for him. You’re afraid, and for good reason. But it’s possible to be afraid of someone and to bring them into your control. You’re a lady, use what you have. Believe it or not, many women run this world, only the best can rule through their husbands.” Hiccup paused, thinking of the words given to her the night before her wedding.  
“Men are just like any wild beats. They can always pose a danger, but they can be trained. Now, how is that contraption of you coming?”  
“Good, just a few tests and adjustments left.”  
“Good, then I’ll teach you what you need to know.”  
“Thank you?”  
“It’s a business transaction honey, I’m quite familiar.”  
“Now the first thing to know about men is they love the way a woman moves. Walk.” Hiccup did as she was told but Vessa shook her head.  
“No, no, no, no, your hips, swing them a bit more while you walk.” Hiccup tried again, awkwardly. Vessa sighed.  
“Okay, subtle, be subtle.” Then she guided Hiccup to the proper posture. Her back was straight and her head tilted down just a bit and her hips back.  
“You’re dainty but you have your own appeal. Show the man you have a figure. Men love a woman who loves sex, especially if it’s only for them. Dagur strikes me as a man who is in touch with his primal side. Endorse it, appeal to it. Submit and do it with glee that it’s him.”  
“How…”  
“Easy, as a prostitute you become a fabulous actor or you don’t eat. Moan for him, make him feel proud that he’s pleasing you, that you need him.”  
“I don’t, I’m not…”  
“Okay, tell me what it sounds like when you’re bedding him, what you two say.”  
“N-nothing.”  
“Hiccup, ma’am, here is nothing you two are doing that I have not done or seen a hundred times. There’s no need to be embarrassed with me.”  
“He grunts mostly, he doesn’t say anything.”  
“And what do you do?”  
“Breathe, I guess.”  
“Okay now I’m starting to see the problem, hun. You have to enjoy it, does it hurt when he beds you?”  
“No, well sometimes.”  
“Does it feel good?”  
“A little.”  
“Well then, we need to take a different approach. You’re going to have to train your husband to please you too. Bedding is a mutual experience, or meant to be. You’re going to have to take charge next time.  
“Take charge?”  
“You’re going to be on top.”  
“But, girls are supposed to be on the bottom, isn’t that how it goes?”  
“I’m sorry who knows better, brothel girl or virgin bride.”  
“Okay, point taken, but how am going to…”  
“And this is where he real learning begins.”  
X  
Hiccup lay in bed that night alone. Dagur had probably passed out drinking, He did often. Hiccup wondered if she was at fault. She had been told to fulfil her duties as a wife. For so long, her duties meant, keeping his home, bedding down with him and bearing children. At least that was the nonsense village women had fed her. But she knew many women in the village hadn’t been like that, particularly her own mother. Val had never stayed home long, often traveling away. She never was a stereotypical wife; her status allowed her freedom, freedom from her family that tied her down. Hiccup resented her mother at times, for coming and going as if they were nothing. Her mother loved her and accepted her odd ways, but she had still been so young, so very young when she was removed from her life.  
In time, Hiccup would become a mother herself, hopefully not for a while but she promised herself to be a better mother than her own, be there for her children and not simply disappear one day. Never to return. She wanted to give her children the best life possible ad that meant a good relationship with Dagur. And that meant listening to Vessa. It was embarrassing to have Vessa telling her what features a man would find attractive. Apparently her breasts and butt where small but perky and firm, and apparently, Dagur need this shown to him. Then there was all this nonsense about getting him on the bottom and that was a humiliating lesson. Mostly because she needed a partner to practice “the flip” with, which was Vessa who seemed undisturbed by it all. Mainly it had been about moving, the subtle movements Vessa had been taught that kept men watching and most important would keep Dagur watching her.  
As the fateful night grew close she grew more anxious. Especially because there was this silly, girlish, part of her that wanted Dagur to like her as she was. They were married after all; they should try to make the best of it. She wanted to believe she could learn to love her husband. Vessa only dealt with the psychical aspect, but not emotional. Hiccup just wanted to be happy, why was that so much to ask?  
X  
Hiccup went back to the cove where the night fury was. The poor things probably hadn’t eaten in days, so she brought along a fish. She slowly clambered into the cove and it was then the beast noticed her. She didn’t see it, peering from behind a rock, like a predator staring down its prey. It hopped down from its perch, catching her attention. Hesitantly, she held the fish out, a peace offering. It came closer; opening its mouth then spotted something and reared back growling. She reached for her dagger on her hip. She reached for it, causing the dragon to arch its back and growl. He didn’t like the dagger, but he knew what it was, amazing. Slowly she pulled the dagger out and dropped it. The beast snarled at it until she kicked it away with a well-balanced foot.  
To her utter astonishment, the beast became docile. It sat back on its haunches and stared at her pupils wide and friendly. A fin on his head twitched like she had seen on dogs. Hiccup held out the fish again and the beast eyed her or a moment before slowly making its way to her. Once it was close it opened its mouth like the day they first met, but she was met with a surprising sight.  
“Toothless? I could have sworn…” Then teeth popped out of the gums and snatched the fish away, swallowing it in two bites. Hiccup drew back in alarm as the great dragon licked its chops. It started crowding her until Hiccup fell flat on her rear against a rock. The beats loomed over her and then made a curious sound before plopping a slimy fish half on her lap. Then it reared up and sat on its tail very much mimicking her own posture. The beast was smart.  
An awkward silence ensued between them. Then the dragon glanced at the fish and then her face. It was communicating, and she realized what with a twist on her guts. Not wanting to risk incineration over a possible insult she sunk her teeth into the half-digested, slimy fish. She held it in her mouth, trying not to gag, the dragon looked pleased. But after she refused to swallow, it made a clear swallowing gesture. It was really mind-blowing how smart it was, it communicated with her, which most animals, save dogs, were incapable of. Hiccup protested briefly but choked down the fish with a shudder and gag. The dragon just licked its chops with a humming sound. She gave a weak grin and the dragon narrowed its eyes, scrutinizing her. Then slowly, very slowly, it tried to smile too, imitating her.  
Hiccup stared in astonishment. The slowly, so very slowly, she reached out a hand to touch. The dragon immediately growled, his teeth appearing from their sheath, snarling. Then he took off flying a ways before landing on the other side of the pond. It made a few more sneering sounds before she decided it was time to leave.  
Over the next few days, Hiccup often visited the dragon. Vessa often questioned where she was running off to but Hiccup would blow her off. She simply stayed and observed the dragon with a tinkerer’s eye. The way it slept, relaxed, groomed itself and ate. One day she was simply enjoying the dragon’s company but grew bored as he napped in a tree. So she began drawing him in the dirt. She heard the night fury coming up behind her. She tensed but tried to act casual and continued drawing. The dragon watched her for a few moments for walking off and after ripping a tree from the ground, returned with a fat sapling. Hiccup watched in amazement at the dragon began practically spinning about, leaving lines in the dirt, but they seemed very deliberate. The dragon was taking great care in his creation. Once he was finished, he bobbed his head in a satisfied way, much like a child after finishing a sketch. Hiccup stood and took the whole thing in. Unaware, she stepped on a line, prompting he dragon to snarl. She jumped but slowly found herself experimenting, putting her foot on the line and taking it off, watching his pattern. After getting it, she stepped over the line, seeing as the dragon was still friendly; she began dancing around on the lines, gleeful as a girl. She didn’t even remember the dragon was there until his breath puff hot on her scalp.  
She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She held out her hand again, the dragon snarled at it. Hiccup wasn’t sure what came over her, it may have been a madness sent by Loki himself, but she couldn’t help it. She closed her eyes, turned her head away and held out her hand again. The dragon regarded her and stared at her hand for a long while. Then slowly, with great hesitation, the beast of legend pressed his snout against the tiny human’s hand. The moment was over so quickly, Hiccup was barely sure it was real, but as she watched the dragon race off, she knew it was.  
X  
“Is it almost done?”  
“Calm down Vessa, it’ll be done soon.”  
“I’m tired!” She whined, Hiccup only rolled her eyes and finished tightening the bolts.  
“There, finished, now quit whining.”  
“So how are you going to present it?”  
“Uh, I was thinking something like, ‘here honey’.” Hiccup said, holding the gift limply.  
“Lame, it’s in the presentation. Give me that!” Vessa snatched the parcel.  
“You have got to be more alluring. Something like, ‘husband, I have made this for you’. And be sure to look as sultry as possible. A man’s brain is between his legs!” She was shouting with one fist in the air like the whole statement was a battle cry.  
“I’m not sure.”  
“Okay, your pose. Your head should be tipped down, but not too much, you have to keep eye contact. You’re short so don’t hunch. But don’t stand up completely straight either! And stick out that ass girl, it ain’t much but work with what you have!” The resulting posing came out strange and awkward.  
“Vessa….” Hiccup groaned.  
“Don’t ‘Vessa’ me, I’m a pleasure coach and you are going to seduce your husband one way or another damn it! Now, wow me!” For some odd reason Hiccup thought of Gobber’s teaching methods in the forge.  
“I’ve got something for you.” Hiccup attempted, lowing her voice.  
“You have to purr damn it!”  
“Well sorry, I wasn’t trained in the art of seduction as a part of my lessons growing up.”  
“You’re a daughter of the chief, you should have.”  
As expected, this went on for hours.  
X  
Dagur walked into the house about an hour after sunset, probably just dropping his gear to go to the mead hall and drown himself in aforementioned beverage. Usually Hiccup would be away in their room, avoiding contact, but not tonight. She was sitting at their table, wrapped in his ceremonial cloak, wearing a shift beneath it that would have made her blush. Her hair was loose, Dagur liked it down, and she felt naked despite all she was wearing, it was hard for her. But she had resolved for tonight.  
“Dagur.” He looked over at her.  
“Now what are you doing there?”  
“Waiting for you.” Hiccup hated the timid sound in her own voice, how it made her sound nervous. She couldn’t afford that, not now. She stood closer, praying that the courage held. She adjusted her hold to show him the bare skin of her forearm, and he was watching.  
“Oh.”  
“I missed you.” He was watching her move, under his cloak. Dagur spotted her bare feet and ankles peeking from beneath the hem. He was wondering what was inside. Hiccup picked up the parcel and handed to him.  
“For you.” She said simply. He was entranced, it was good sign. She never let her eye contact falter. He unwrapped to reveal a shield with the mark of his tribe.  
“A shield, my sister had one like this….” She hoped that was a good thing.  
“Not just a shield.” She guided his hands to the mechanism and he watched in surprise as it shifted into a crossbow, his favorite hunting weapon. She guided him to set to its original form and release the harpoon mechanism, burrowing itself in their wall. He was awed. Then he dragged his gaze back to her, where she was standing her ground.  
“That is amazing, and you made, for me.” His insanity was poking through but Hiccup remained collected through it.  
“For my husband.” And with the must sultry smile, by Vessa’s standard, she could muster, she dropped the fur cloak. Dagur lost interest in the shield and dropped it. Hiccup winced internally at her hard work being handled so poorly, but pushed past it. This was what she’d been hoping for. Dagur was fixed on her and only her now. The shift she was wearing came above the knees and tied in the front.  
“I haven’t shared your bed in so long, as a wife is meant to. I have missed you in more ways than one, Dagur.” She tipped back her head a bit, showing her long throat. Vessa said it was one of her best features. And he was watching. It was all a bit embarrassing really. She bit her lip and reached for the ties on her shift, tugging the whole thing open in a matter of moments. She realized then, he was looking at her eyes and not the parts he was supposed to; he was a bit flustered and nervous, but only watching her eyes. Hiccup was frankly ready to get the show on the road before she lost her nerve. She took on hand and guided it to her chest.  
The feel of her skin snapped him out of his trance and he pounced. He grabbed at anything he could get at really and in the ensuring scuffle for dominance, his helm fell near the shield. With his hands in her hair, she suddenly wanted the same thing. Hiccup discreetly pulled at the leather thong holding it in place, releasing his red hair and threading it through her fingers. Acting solely on instinct, she gave a brief tug and Dagur pulled back. Hiccup took the opportunity to push him down on the fur cloak and straddle him, her shift covering really nothing now. He gazed up at her, at a loss for words, his chest heaving under her thighs.  
“My turn.” She told him simply and continued her assault.  
X  
After all was said and done, they lay under the cloak on the rug beneath. Dagur was tracing idle patterns into her lower back. The moment was strongly intimate and comfortable. Hiccup felt safe for the first time in well, ever. His silence unnerved her a bit, he was usually so loud. But here, she heard nothing from him but low content sighs. Her head was tucked under his and their bodies still pressed tightly together. They had cooled down for the encounter and were just soaking one another in. One leg pushed between hers and hooked over to keep her from trying to leave. His unoccupied hand made its way into her hair. His tenderness seemed out of character, but he was deliberately being gentle with her, loving even. He was holding her like she was some valuable treasure that someone wanted to steal from him. Hiccup didn’t know what she’d been expecting, but it wasn’t this. Hiccup looked at the fire from her spot under Dagur’s jaw. It was beginning to go out. She moved to get up, but he pulled her back down.  
“Dagur.” She started, not sure where she was going with the thought.  
“You are not going anywhere.” Dagur stated simply, tightening his grip on her.  
“The fire…” She protested weakly as his fingers continued massaging her scalp, it felt really nice, this all felt really nice.  
“I’ll keep you nice and warm.” The he then pushed her face against his pectorals, her fingers touching some of his tattoos. She huffed.  
“How long do you intend to hold me hostage here?” She asked, an unamused expression pressing into his torso.  
“Oh, until we die maybe.” He replied flippantly.  
“Geeze, we’ll freeze.” Hiccup complained, adjusting her head so that only her cheek was on his chest. This was all oddly comfortable; she could understand not wanting to leave this. She even had this odd fear that moving would break this moment and things would go back to the way they were before.  
“I’d die a happy man.”  
“Wouldn’t you rather I keep making you happy?” She asked dryly. He cocked his head in thought.  
“True.” Then he flipped them, caging her beneath his limbs. He was much larger than her, and looming over her like that would have scared her a day ago, especially since they were both still nude, but now she only thought he was being dramatic.  
“But for now, I’m quite happy holding you captive.” Hiccup rolled her eyes.  
“You’re impossible.” Dagur chuckled a bit, and then he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, biting a mark into her skin.  
“Enough biting, Thor, one might mistake you for a wild beast.” She teased, pushing at him weakly, not even her meager amount of power behind it. It was strange how much more comfortable she was with him now. A small display of power was all that was needed. He was far gentler now, at least n after glow. Hiccup would be lying if she said that his strength had no appeal.  
“Well, I’m as strong as one.” He replied, rubbing his hooked nose under her jaw.  
“Maybe, but you are a man, act like one.” He bit at her other shoulder in response.  
“Ugh.” But she groaned with a smile. Dagur plopped down on his side and grabbed her, pulling her head close. She leaned in. There was still awkwardness with his complete disregard of personal space, and yet….  
“I can hear your heartbeat.” It was an idle statement, not really meant to mean anything.  
“What do you think?” She scrunched her face in confusion. Dagur and his awkwardness was almost endearing, sweet even, but it was still made for some awkward moments.  
“What do I think about your heartbeat?” She clarified.  
“Yes.” Hiccup paused and took in everything she could with and inventor’s ear.  
“It sounds fast.” She said finally.  
“It’s because you’re here.” Hiccup paused and managed to tilt her head enough to get a good look at him.  
“Dagur, who would have known you were a cornball.” She teased, poking his cheek.  
“If you tell anyone, expect grave consequences.” He told her seriously, but couldn’t keep the amusement off his face.  
“Oh, what sort of consequences.” He grinned a bit manically, but Hiccup didn’t back down.  
“Oh, I’ll just make you scream for me over and over.” He whispered in her ear. Then he stood up, scooping Hiccup with him and carrying her up the stairs. Hiccup laughed all the while.  
X  
“Well, doesn’t someone look happy to be alive today?” Vessa chirped, creeping up from behind Hiccup  
“Ugh, Vessa, let it go.”  
“How did it compare to the wedding night?” Vessa pressed. Hiccup turned her head defiantly. Vessa poked her cheek.  
“You’re practically glowing. Oh and look at all these marks, he was a happy boy.” Vessa squealed. Hiccup laughed and pushed her playfully.  
“Shut up!” It felt good to laugh like this, really good. Hiccup couldn’t remember the last the time she had had fun with a friend, well, she couldn’t recall having a friend.  
“I’ll talk to Dagur tonight, about getting you instated as my assistant.”  
“That pliable to your demands already.”  
“It’s a request and reasonable one. It’s not like I’m manipulating him.” Hiccup protested weakly.  
“Why would you care if you were?” Hiccup shrugged. Vessa looked at her for a long while. She clearly had something on her mind but decided not to push it.  
“It’s alright, I can stand the Hall another night or too. Just worry about keeping his attention.”  
“Yeah.” Yet it wasn’t just his attention she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh awkward writing, I have written something more smutty than this, once and its currently rotting away, because I get so ashamed to look at it, ha ha. But yeah this was written by a hardcore virgin so please forgive me for any flaws. I don’t know why but the impression I get with Dagur is that if he manages to get attached to someone he’s gentle with them or at least tries to be. I don’t know, when he thought of Hiccup as his brother he was practically spoiling him with affection. If Dagur had done that pre-Toothless, Hiccup might have stuck with him. I don’t know I think Dagur is capable of being a good guy with the right incentive, or at least becomes really affectionate once it takes hold. A little more about Roman culture in this chapter, apparently marrying someone related to you by marriage was considered incest, go figure. I should also mention I spell Hell as Hel as that was the name of the queen in the land of death Helheim, or hel for short, in Norse mythology, so that is intentional.


	4. Night's Trade

After that first night, Dagur became incredibly attached to his young wife. Hiccup was slowly learning to tolerate his more eccentric habits. She would never laugh at him when he was being strange; as it was his way, but she would express that might not be the best way to do things. In a manner of days, she found herself disregarding his constant violation of personal space. She ignored his hands constantly encircling her tiny waist, pulling her into his lap any chance he got, even going so far and spend long moments smelling her. They were married so they were being held to a different standard. However, she was not fond of him casually groping her in front of his men. Usually she gently guided his hand to a more acceptable location. He didn’t like it, but was living with it. Hiccup learned quickly, he was revved up by open challenge, but subtle words could push his greatest rage into calmness, or whatever calm for Dagur was. And it genuinely calm him down, her presence was doing this alone. It was strange to have this kind of power over him, but she hated it at the same time. Power, it was never something she wanted, only happiness, but the power was an equalizer between them. If Dagur decided to kill her, she couldn’t stop him. But she could guide him without him even realizing. Oswald approved greatly.  
“You tamed him well.” He told her one day when he caught her going about on her own.  
“No offense, Oswald, but I’d rather not see it as taming.” Again with this taming, controlling, she didn’t want a relationship based on that.  
“As you wish, but you do seem to get along better with him.”  
“I don’t know, and frankly the reasoning is probably not something you want to hear.”  
“I know what a husband and wife do, lass, I was married once myself.” Wow, there was an image she really didn’t want in her head.  
“Still….”  
“You’ve done well with him though; he really seems to have taken to you.”  
“I guess, he just seems to like having me around now.” She shrugged, praying Dagur’s affection was not a temporary state.  
“I knew you’d make a good wife for him, glad to see I was right. You make him happy, and in time, he might do the same for you.”  
“A nice thought.”  
“Never give up hope, lass.”  
X  
“Dagur?”  
“Hmm, what?” He asked not looking up from his mug to address the small girl on his lap. Apparently part of his routine now was to plop his wife on his lap when he was eating or drinking at their table. Hiccup didn’t mind really, she had come to like the way Dagur smelled and the gesture made her feel safe. But she had maintained that this was a private thing, not to be done in the mead hall. Dagur agreed, reluctantly, especially when Hiccup stated that others didn’t need to see her that way.  
“I was wondering if you would give me permission to work in the forge. I was an apprentice to Gobber, and I wanted to continue working. I want to make weapons, to help Sven.” She asked gently, till not sure how much Dagur was willing to give her. She put her hand to his chest for good measure.  
“Sven?” That got his attention. This was the part she wasn’t so fond of. Since their “first” night, he had become incredibly jealous and possessive. He was afraid someone might snatch her away. Hiccup had to constantly remind him, there was no one else she wanted, which was true.  
“I have no interest in Sven, dummy. He’s really old, besides, why would I want someone besides you. You’re more than I can handle.” Her words calmed him down so she continued. But gods it unnerved her when he looked her right in the eye like that. He loved doing it for reasons that were his own, but Hiccup was less than fond of the eye contact coupled with the lack of space between them. His hand stroked her cheek as if to reaffirm that she was actually there and not a dream. Hiccup decided to calm him further with a light kiss on his brow, nose then his mouth. Then drew herself back to continue the conversation.  
“Anyway, I wanted to continue working my trade.”  
“Of course, why did you even ask?” He laughed, hugging her closer.  
“I was told as a woman, I needed permission.” Hiccup huffed the last word. Dagur’s eyes grew dark. Other being afraid of someone taking her, he also never tolerated disrespect to her. It had started when she had told him how she had narrowly avoided being drowned as a newborn and how no one in the village ever let her forget it. She wasn’t sure if the idea of never having her scared him or if by his utter possession of her, insults to her were to him as well.  
“Did Sven say that?” his muscles tensed up.  
“Yeah, I worked on your gift when he was out.” She shrugged, trying to keep him calm by rubbing the underside of his jaw.  
“Well, you can tell him to talk to me if he has further issue with you.”  
“I will. I had another request.” She said slowly, moving to straddle him.  
“Oh?” He looked interested, as always.  
“The serving girl, Vessa, the Roman one.”  
“What of her?”  
“I need an assistant, a helper, Vessa used to serve a blacksmith, she knows the trade and I was wondering if you would make her my assistant, servant, whatever.” She finished with a shrug.  
“Alright, but I expect a little compensation, I’m not the chief yet you know.” He held her chin in his thumb and forefinger. Hiccup smiled in return. Dagur liked her smiles.  
“You will be.” Hiccup replied, kissing his mouth a biting his lip lightly. He liked a little roughness in his love. She endeavored to fulfil that role.  
“Yeah, and that would make you the chiefs woman.” His hand was rubbing her thigh and trying to push her tunic up.  
“Wife and your woman.” Hiccup corrected.  
“Sure.” A deep laugh rumbled in his chest. She smiled and kissed him again.  
X  
“So what sort of things did you have to do to get him to agree?”  
“Nothing special.”  
“Oh no, no, no. I was details shrimp.”  
“Well, you’re not getting any.” Hiccup insisted, crossing her arms.  
“Hiccup!” Vessa shouted. Vessa pushed her and Hiccup pushed back. It felt good to have someone to joke around with. Especially since Vessa was her own age, perhaps a little older, the girl herself was not entirely sure of her own age. This was something she had never had back home, Gobber was more of a father figure than friend, but he was her confidant at least. And in time, maybe that role could be shifted to Vessa, and maybe even Dagur.  
Vessa was the closest she’d ever had to a friend, even if it was for Vessa’s benefit.  
X  
Hiccup entered the forge, chatting with Vessa about inane things, the things girls their age were supposed to talk about. This was good and fun, and now she was going to work the forge too. Her day was getting better. Then the shadow of the lumbering man manifested in the concern of her eye.  
“I thought we discussed this many a time, Lass.”  
“I know, but I’ll be working independently, I won’t get in your way.”  
“I won’t have some girl child mucking up my shop.”  
“I have Dagur’s permission! I won’t be in your way, but I will be here.”  
“You listen here girl, I don’t care if you’re spreading your legs for the chief’s son, but I won’t be taking orders from you. You understand?”  
“What!”  
“You heard me girl.”  
“I am his wife; I’m not ashamed of it, or anything that comes with it.”  
“Show her respect, she’s the wife of the future chief!” Vessa added.  
“Ha, respect. What do expect girl, when you sell yourself for power and consort with a lowly slave wench?”  
“Hey, whatever problem you have is with me, leave Vessa out of it! She is my assistant and under my protection. I won’t have a lunkhead like you slandering her because you don’t have the brain capacity to respect someone without something hanging between their legs!” Gods, that was embarrassing to say, but it seemed to get the point across. What she wasn’t expecting was for him to reach for her quickly. Vessa tried to intervene, only to be shoved aside as Hiccup found herself pushed against a wall.  
“Feisty, aren’t you?”  
“Let me go!”  
“Your place is in you husband’s bed, making him babies. That’s your only worth. You’re a weak sickly girl who should have been tossed to the sea. Your status is all that saved you. The Berserkers like strength, and that’s something you don’t have.” Hiccup spat at him.  
“You have a backbone girl, I’ll give you that. But you need to be reminded of your place.”  
“Let her go!” Vessa was pounding on his back. Sven turned on her and grabbed her instead.  
“You’re even worse!” He snarled, pushing her to the ground. In a panic Hiccup grabbed the nearest tool, a pair of tongs and wacked him in the head.  
“She’s under my protection, you WILL leave her alone!” Sven crumbled to the ground and Vessa gave him a swift kick in the side before going to Hiccup’s side.  
“Hey, what’s going on in here?!”  
“Dagur!” Hiccup shouted, dropping the togs as if she had done something wrong.  
“Hiccup, what’s going on?”  
“Nothing, really.” The shake in her voice made it hard to believe her, especially their rather disheveled appearances. Dagur noticed Hiccup rubbing her wrist gingerly. He gently grabbed her forearm and brought it up for inspection. The skin was red and already beginning to bruise. Then Dagur turned his gaze on Sven who was trying to get to his feet. He released Hiccup and began walking toward him with a dagger drawn.  
“Dagur, stop it. I’m fine, I handled it.” She attempted to get his attention. No good.  
“Hey Sven, got something to say?”  
“She was acting all uppity. She needed a lesson.”  
“Is that so?” Then Dagur promptly suck the dagger in Sven’s side.  
“Dagur!”  
“Hiccup is my wife. Anything you do to her, you’re doing to me. Any insult paid to her is paid to me. No one hurts her, she is mine.” He punctuated the last three words darkly. Sven only groaned in pain. Hiccup watched the muscles in his arm tense as he prepared to disembowel the poor man. Hiccup was faster though and grabbed his arm, pulling the dagger from Sven’s body. Sven collapsed and Dagur turned his attention on Hiccup.  
“What are you doing?!” He screamed in her face, but Hiccup stood her ground.  
“I’m fine Dagur, he did nothing permanent. The man’s learned his lesson.”  
“He will die for such an insult on you.”  
“Then you would be short a smith, I may know the trade, but I’m still learning. Shave his beard show everyone that he’s a coward, but killing him is a tad extreme. Let him suffer in life.” Hiccup could barely get the words out, but she knew Dagur, and knew what he wanted to hear. It worked too; his muscles released their tension as she continued to draw his eyes with a subtle tilt of the head. Eventually he huffed, storming over to the whimpering Sven and sawing off his beard in a single motion then grabbing Hiccup and dragging her out the door.  
X  
They barely made inside the house before the door slammed Dagur paced the room like an angry animal. Hiccup only hoped she hadn’t pushed the influence too far. He seemed to decide something and pulled out a chair, then walking towards her. Hiccup managed not to cower even after her grabbed her, surprisingly gently, and led her to the chair, sitting her down. Then he rummaged through some chests before finding whatever it was he was looking for. He carried the box under one arm and dragged another chair in front of her. He took the seat himself and looked at her. Then he opened the box and pulled out, much to Hiccup’s surprise, medical tools. He took one wrist, kissing the bruise before rubbing a salve of some kind in it then wrapping it up.  
“Don’t expect me to do this every time you get yourself into trouble.” He told her sternly, finishing up one wrist and moving on to the other  
“Thank you.” She mumbled.  
“You shouldn’t have provoked him; he’s twice your size. He could have really hurt you.”  
“I was fine Dagur.”  
“No you weren’t, next time something like that happens, call me.”  
“You can’t always be there; I have to be able to hold my own if I’m your wife.”  
“You don’t need to, I will protect you.”  
“What if you can’t, what if you can’t get to me in time, what if you’re hurt, what if you simply aren’t there. I have to be able to protect myself.” He stared at her for a long time, frozen in mid-wrap. He was thinking and he obviously thought she had a point.  
“If you’re going to protect yourself, you’re going to have to learn how to fight.” Hiccup smiled.


	5. Night's Training

“I can’t believe you did that!”  
“Vessa….”  
“Oh don’t worry, it’s no criticism. Damn you’re a fast learner!”  
“Okay…”  
“No seriously, you could usurp the job of a Brothel Mistress.”  
“Okay, I get that that’s supposed to be a compliment, but it really isn’t.”  
“Okay fine, but you’re a damned quick study. You would have done well in my former business.”  
“Not really.”  
“Oh, I saw the way you got him to bend to you with a head tilt.”  
“It’s not like that. I mean, I’ve known Dagur since we were little. I’ve always had an idea how his mind works, you just gotta say the right thing. His new affection for me, well it just helped.” Vessa laughed.  
“You would have done well in a Roman court.”  
“I doubt that.”  
“Ha, a pretty face and sharp mind, you could have been an empress!”  
“My face isn’t pretty.” Hiccup insisted, pulling her furs around her tighter.  
“Ah, don’t give me any of that modesty garbage. You’re got a nice bone structure, a long neck, fair skin and red hair.” Vessa told her, yanking lightly at a long of her reddish hair.  
“My hair’s brown.” Hiccup insisted. Dagur had red hair, her father had red hair, many people had red hair, and she just wasn’t one of them.  
“A lot redder than mine is. Trust me; you’d be a commodity in Rome.” Vessa argued, messing up her mistress’ bangs.  
“Hey, do you ever miss Rome.” Vessa smiled mysteriously and lounged against the wall.  
“Yes and no. I hardly miss my profession; my life with you has improved dramatically. But I miss the warmth, the crowds, the noise; I miss a lot of things.”  
“Do you ever miss your family?”  
“Yes, but I haven’t seen my family since I was a very little girl. They’re probably dead by now, or forgotten me.”  
“I see.” Hiccup didn’t want that for herself, for all her anger towards her dad, she didn’t want it to split her from her past.  
“Do you miss your home?” Vessa asked.  
“Not really. Everyone hated me, except Gobber, my teacher. I certainly don’t miss my peers or the villagers, always telling me I was in the way. Here, Oswald has been like a father to me, and is fond of me. Dagur, well, he’s taken to me, and I wouldn’t give it up.” Her family was here now, and they made her feel loved. That was what mattered, not just blood ties.  
“Do you miss your family?” Vessa pressed.  
“I miss my mom, she disappeared at sea when I was little, but I still remember a lot about her.”  
“And your dad?”  
“He never wanted me. And he sold me off first chance he got.” Hiccup spat.  
“Well it’s hardly unusual for a marriage to be arranged.” Vessa reasoned.  
“I know.”  
“And it was his job to see that you married well. You’re married to a man who will be a chief, one who adores you at that.”  
“My father didn’t know that going in.”  
“You’re going to have to forgive him eventually, he is your father. You’re his only child.”  
“I know.”  
X  
“Lesson one, your opponent will try to kill you, never hold back.” Hiccup stood there with a wooden sword in hand. Dagur held up his blunt sword and swung it quickly, stopping before her neck.  
“Lesson two, you’re smaller and faster, use it to your advantage.” He swung his sword again and Hiccup blocked it with her wooden one.  
“Lesson three, always keep your balance.” He kicked one leg lightly, but toppled her whole body. Hiccup looked up at him. He pulled her to her feet again, taking relatively slow swings to let her get used to defending. Luckily she already seemed to understand dodging. Hiccup simply didn’t have the massive muscle through things as he did.  
“Lesson four, you are weak, use your opponent’s strength against them. They will charge you; get out of the way last moment.” He demonstrated and Hiccup managed to scuttle out of the way, then falling on her butt. Dagur started to put his hand out to her, but then Hiccup grabbed his arm and yanked hard, bringing him down. Then she put her wooden sword to his neck. Dagur looked at her for a moment and then started to laugh a deep hearty laugh. He laughed for a good five minutes and Hiccup even joined in for a few minutes. Dagur cupped her cheek, stroking her jaw, a fond smile on his lips.  
“Lesson five, even if you’re small you can win.”  
X  
Hiccup and Vessa returned home one evening to find her husband sitting at the table. She hung up her cloak. Vessa scurried into the weaving room that had become her own quarters, sparing only a glance. Once the door to the room shut, Dagur patted his thigh, indicating for Hiccup to sit on his lap. Hiccup rolled her eyes good-naturedly and did as she was asked. She plopped down on his lap and leaned her head onto his shoulder. His fingers searched for the pins holding her braids and gently pulled them loose. This felt nice, it felt safe. He always made her feel safe these days. His finger carded through the loose auburn waves with a distant look in his eye.  
“I have to leave in a few days.” Hiccup sat back to look him in the eye.  
“Where?” She asked, afraid of the answer.  
“Your father wants another hunt for the nest; Dad and I are going to help. They need extra men.” It was what she feared.  
“Why are you going?” She asked, moving so that she straddled him, looking in the eye.  
“I know how to kill dragons why else?”  
“But people die on those quests all the time. What if you don’t come back?” She insisted, her tiny fingers fisting the fabric of his leggings.  
“I’ll come back.” His hand cupped her cheek but Hiccup wasn’t soothed.  
“But what if you don’t? Your father and some men should be enough.”  
“A Berserker never backs down from a challenge.” He told her firmly, this was getting to dangerous territory. She was pushing it, but she had to try.  
“No!”  
“Hiccup, I’ll be fine.” His thumb ran over her cheekbone, but tears started burning at her eyes. She should have known this would happen. This concept wasn’t new, her father was a chief and her husband would be. She had to expect him to take risks for the tribe, for the betterment of them. But she wanted to be selfish and keep Dagur with her, because Hiccup wasn’t sure she could deal with losing him,  
“But….”  
“I can do this; no dragon alive can stop me from coming back.” Hiccup put her head back on his shoulder and accepted his embrace. One arm wrapped over her back.  
“My mom said stuff like that, and one day, she never came home.” Dagur shrugged and continued rubbing his blunt fingers through her hair.  
“I will, I promise you. No need to be scared alright, I’m not your mom. I will do my job then come back. If you honestly think a mere dragon can fell me, you haven’t been paying attention.” The cockiness in his tone made her feel a little better. Because she had yet to see anything best Dagur.  
“Yeah.” Then Dagur pushed her body back so he could see her face.  
“Hey, look at me.” Hiccup did as he asked. His fingers pushed her bangs away and his kissed her briefly, brief but full of unspoken affection.  
“I ain’t gonna die on you now, ya hear. I’ll bring back the head of a nightmare and make you a cloak from its skin.” Hiccup was frankly disgusted by both gifts, didn’t change the fact that hearing it from Dagur was a good thing. For him, that was how he expressed affection. Their marriage would never be perfect, but Hiccup was pretty sure she could manage. A smile made its way on her face. She was feeling a little better.  
“You better not; I think I’m just starting to like you.” She said, sitting back a bit with a snarky grin.  
“Oh, just like?”  
“Well yeah, maybe in a few years I’ll be able to say I’m fond of you.” Then he laughed that incredibly strange laugh of his. He always laughed a few seconds longer than was would be considered normal. It made things just a little awkward but she was quickly growing used to it. So she waited for him to finish, then his mood changed and his body tensed.  
“Are you worried what would happen to you if I die?” Hiccup honestly hadn’t thought of that, but now that’d he’d brought it up…  
“I really don’t want to go back to Berk, besides, being a widow at my age, not really appealing.” She tried her best to keep the bite in her voice but the quiver was a bit too much. She didn’t want to go back to Berk to her father or anyone. Dagur noticed it.  
“Well, then I’ll have to make sure you’ll always have a place here.” He told her calmly leaning into the chair slowly.  
“And how are you going to do that?” Hiccup asked, wondering who he was going to threaten over it.  
“I’ll get you with child.” He told her fiercely, his hand grabbing at her thigh.  
Now keep in mind Hiccup hadn’t been a virgin since her wedding night, and she was well aware their nightly, and sometimes daily, activities could result in a child. It was the whole reason to have a wife after all. Yet somehow, much like losing her virginity on her wedding night, the thought of motherhood evaded her mind. Her face turned an unattractive shade of red, certainly not helped by Dagur’s intense gaze. She fidgeted and eventually looked away, not sure what to say. Dagur waited a few beats before saying anything.  
“Is there something I should know?” He raised an eyebrow the hand on her thigh traveling north to her waist and his thumb rubbing her belly.  
“No, no, no, I am not pregnant, I assure you.” She replied, waving her hands.  
“Yeah you did just finish bleeding the other night.” Dagur mumbled mostly to himself.  
“Okay, can we not talk about that?” Hiccup told him flatly.  
“Alright, then what’s with the imitation of a trout out of water.”  
“Sorry, talking about babies kind of caught me off guard there.”  
“It’s not news; you will carry my kid sooner or later.”  
“Well yeah, but I haven’t really been thinking about that.”  
“Is there a problem?”  
“Well, I am only thirteen.”  
“You’ll be fourteen soon.”  
“That’s not the point…”  
“You’re the one who brought up your age.”  
“It’s not my age, it’s, I’m small.”  
“Yeah and blood is red, what your point.”  
“Girls with tiny hips die in childbirth.” She said quietly.  
“You wouldn’t, Odin knows you’re too stubborn to die.”  
“This isn’t a joke.” Dagur leaned back, then he removed his helm, yup it was serious Dagur time.  
“Are you really worried about that?”  
“I wonder if I was married off with that expectation in mind.” Dagur was quiet his silence prompted her to continue.  
“I’ve always been useless and small; if I had been a boy I could have inherited the tribe at least. But Sven put it out there clearly, that my only use was to give children. I wonder if my dad just wanted me to be replaced by, gods willing, a healthy grandson.” It was then Dagur interrupted her with a tap on her face.  
“Hey, I will not hear crap like that again. I don’t care what your father intended. You’re my wife, you belong to me and we decide how we do things. If you want to wait, that’s fine; there are ways to prevent it. But you have brought something to my attention and you should know that I wouldn’t let you die so easily. I’ve grown fond of your silver-tongue.”  
“My what?”  
“You can talk a man out of his soul, you’re smart and bring the funny, I appreciate it. Besides, I enjoy your tongue for other reasons.” Hiccup turned red and looked away.  
“Just don’t go saying stuff like that to your men.”  
“Why not?”  
“Why not? Dagur, not everyone needs to know about our personal lives.”  
“I don’t think we have anything to hide.”  
“You’re just an exhibitionist.”  
“And you love me for it.” A silence fell over them. There was no doubt denying that they had found a way to make their marriage work, but neither had said that dreaded four letter word. Hiccup contemplated her options and her own feeling on the matter. She had come to be fond of Dagur, that much was true. Despite the strain of his threadbare sanity, there were parts of him that were undeniably sweet. But she would not lie to him, omit the truth maybe, but lying to a man who had deranged in his name was just asking for trouble.  
“Hmm.” Was all she offered in response. Dagur regarded her for another few beats before accepting her answer an standing up, holding her in his arms.  
“Alright, up to bed with us.” Hiccup only smiled and withheld a witty remark.


	6. Night's Departure

Hiccup stood on the docks, watching the men prepare to leave for their expedition; they were likely to be gone for little over a month. Much like when she was still just a daughter, she often stood at a dock just like this, seeing off her father on his expeditions. Now she did as a wife. Dagur was overseeing a few things and Hiccup had to be impressed about how far Dagur had come since their disaster of a wedding. Like Oswald thought, he probably just needed an outlet of sexual tension and while there was no doubt in Hiccup’s mind that he was still dangerous, violent and a bit of a sadist, at least he clung to lucidness more than not. The most insanity she saw these days were when he returned from a hunt or a fight and practically tackled her to the floor in an adrenaline rush, still covered in the blood of whatever was unfortunate enough to face him, which was followed by a bit too rough but passionate lovemaking on the floor. Even now she still had quite a few love bites and bruises from an over-excited Dagur, who claimed he wanted to make a proper goodbye to her for the time being. He was violent, he was cruel and even unnecessarily so, Hiccup accepted it, but at least he was kind as he could be with her.  
But she stood on the deck and watched him help his father get the boats prepared. His men complied with his every demand as Hiccup watched sadly. If you had asked her a year ago if she would be saddened by Dagur’s departure, she would have laughed but now it felt like a real ache in her chest. Vessa stood with her; the pair of them bundled under thick fur cloaks to fight off the chilly autumn weather. The ships were ready to leave far too soon for Hiccups’ liking; it was when the men started saying goodbye to their wives and children that both Dagur and Oswald came her way.  
“Keep an eye on the village for us Lass.” Oswald told her fondly, scruffing her hair gently. Dagur waited not so patiently or his father to walk off before gripping at her hair and planting a big kiss on her mouth, nipping hard enough to cut her lip just a bit. Hiccup was a smith by trade and she could take a little pain frankly she hadn’t even winced from the hair pulling and lip biting, which Vessa seemed to be impressed with.  
“Stay safe.” She mumbled, avoiding eye contact.  
“Who do you think you’re talking to Silver-tongue?”  
“I don’t know a man who thinks with his axe before his brain.” He laughed, the same damned, awkwardly long laugh. Once he finished he grabbed for her and pulled her roughly against him.  
“I’ll be fine, since nothing can best Dagur!” It was a little strange for him to be shouting at her when he had her face pressed into his chest, but he was called deranged for a reason. Then he pulled back his hand cupping her babyish face, then patting it twice.  
“How about one more for the road.” Hiccup rolled her eyes. For some bizarre reason Dagur enjoyed her back sass; when if it had been literally anyone else, they would lost a limb for it.  
“Come on, I need something to keep me company on these long nights without you in my bed. Poor Dagur has only his hand for company; he’ll need a little something to make those nights pass.” He mock whined.  
“Dagur!” She hissed, her face turning that ugly shade of red that Dagur thought was cute, as much as he could think of something was cute. She slapped his arm and Vessa snickered, loudly.  
“Come on, little Silver-tongue…..” He goaded. Hiccup huffed loudly before standing on her tiptoes kiss him. Dagur pounced and swept her off her feet leaning over her, ravaging her mouth, quite graphically. By the time he was satisfied, Hiccup was panting her face even more red than it was before, not at all helped by the endless cat-calling of the men.  
“Okay, okay, you got your kiss, gods I think I don’t care if a dragon eats you anymore.” She grumbled, lightly beating his chest with his fists.  
“Please, what man could satisfy you after having me?” He leered, touching his cheek to hers.  
“Someone who doesn’t need me constantly stroke their ego.” Hiccup muttered  
“Is that what you’re calling it?” It was then Hiccup shoved him, which really didn’t mean anything beyond the intent, because he was easily twice her size. She actually just ended up pushing herself backwards.  
“Oh, just leave already.” She pouted, crossing her arms and willing for the red in her face to fade. He chuckling fondly, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head before strolling off onto the ship. Hiccup watched reluctantly at the ships left and eventually the vanished over the horizon. She wouldn’t’ move until the last dot faded into the blue of the waters. Vessa stayed with her until Hiccup finally turned to leave.  
“Damn, you really like him, don’t you?”  
“I wouldn’t say like as much as got attached.”  
“Call it whatever you want, but you like him and he likes you. Now we just have to pray it’ll last.”  
“Hmm.”  
“We’re going to have to redo those braids; your lover boy did a number on them.” Hiccup reached back to feel the several loose strands hanging from her braids.  
“Ugh, Dagur….” She huffed.  
“He really likes your hair.”  
“Yeah, Thor knows why….”  
X  
Hiccup needed something to distract her, so when she managed to shake off Vessa, she set time in the cove with Toothless, as she’d dubbed him. He watched him mill about his days and suddenly, he stopped. Hiccup stared as Toothless watched carefully as a bird flew from its nest and into the sky, his gaze not moving from the bird until it was out of sight. Toothless looked over at his tail with the missing fin, his expression seeming so human, like he was grieving. Then he lowered his head down and went to sleep. Hiccup cocked her head and crept over. Toothless opened his eyes briefly to confirm it was her, before dozing off again.  
She looked over the construction of his tail fin. Hiccup began to feel the echo of sadness, it made her think of her own situation, trapped in what was once an unwanted marriage, but now…. She had learned to manage it and then, then she found a way to fix things, by using her skills as a smith. Then it came to her like a wave over sand. Hiccup could build nearly anything, and the design as right in front of her. She would build Toothless a new tail, help him fly again. It would be a good way to hide from the emptiness left by Dagur’s departure.  
X  
Unfortunately, it was time to tell Vessa about Toothless. She still wasn’t sure if she could trust the Roman girl, but Vessa was wondering where she disappeared to constantly. Vessa was loyal to Hiccup, as far as she knew; ultimately if a better offer came along, Hiccup wasn’t sure she wouldn’t take it. But she was a slave, a slave to the Chief’s wife, and she had little hope for more. In her position she was being protected and educated. Bu Vessa needed to know that this was a trust between them, that they could both depend on. Sure Vessa could tell her secret, but she was also a slave and belonged to Hiccup who could technically have her killed without any problems. No to mention it would turn to her word against Hiccup’s, and reputation or not, a Chief’s wife trumped a thrall.  
She might as well know by now. Vessa had enough dirt to use, even if she had no credibility. Besides, Vessa might understand more than a Viking about the dragon. She hadn’t been raised to hate them as Hiccup had. So one day, after Vessa had taught her a bit of weaving, because apparently every woman needed to know how to do it, or something like that. Hiccup led her down to the cove where Toothless was. While Toothless had come to be okay with casual touching, bringing in someone new could be very dangerous. So Hiccup as sure to bring some fish as she slowly made her way down the rock face with Vessa following a bit behind. Once they were in the cove, Hiccup called out.  
“Toothless!” And like clockwork, the beast came running. Vessa had tensed up and moved to grab Hiccup and get her away, but Hiccup shrugged her off with a reassuring grin. Vessa stilled and watched Toothless approach, stalking them, but Hiccup had to show her. Hiccup walked up to him casually, planting her hand behind his frills.  
“This is Toothless.”  
“Draconem…” She mumbled in awe. Hiccup did hate when Vessa started rambling in Latin.  
“What’s does that mean?”  
“Dragon…”  
“How did you do this?”  
“I trained him.”  
“You trained a dragon.”  
“Um, more like befriended him.”  
“This, Mistress, is amazing.”  
“Hiccup, my name’s Hiccup.”  
X  
Stoick saw the crest of the Berserker tribe over the horizon. He had been promised that both Oswald and Dagur would be there. With them would be news of his girl, his daughter. Gobber pestered him constantly to send her letters via Johann, as he did, but neither of them had received anything from her. She was probably still angry with him. Stoick could hardly blame her; she had screamed and raged against him for the first time in her life when he told her she was to be married.  
But what was he supposed to do. Dagur needed a wife; the Berserkers need incentive to stay loyal in the impending rule of the mad boy. Oswald had asked for her, more than he had ever expected. He had simply planned to give her to his nephew and hope for the best, not like anyone else would ever have her. Love was luxury she would probably never have. Stoick was lucky; his own marriage hadn’t been arranged, a love match. But their child, years of trying, and trying, and the only one that survived the birth was a runt, a hiccup. Everyone in the village said to throw her to the waves, like they did with all runts. Hiccups were weaknesses, burdens to the tribe, a mouth to feed that couldn’t contribute. But his wife, how she had raged at the idea of surrendering their child to gods of the sea. She had declared if Stoick so much as tried that she would take to the sea once more, but not return as she had done before.  
Stoick weighed his options, he wasn’t exactly keen to surrender his only surviving child, but traditions existed for a reason. The baby was weak, probably wouldn’t survive long anyway, and if she did, would live to an old age, probably dying in youth, or in childbirth. It was mercy to kill such children so, they would not have to suffer, but his wife, she was determined to keep the baby. And Stoick knew better than to argue the point. So Val got her way, the baby lived and when Val vanished, Stoick was thankful for the child, even if she was a hiccup. But at least Hiccup was a girl; weakness was more acceptable in a daughter than a son. He would marry her well and hope that her sickliness wouldn’t be passed to his grandchildren. She could marry and bring honor to his line in the birthing bed.  
The ship docked and Oswald came to greet him. The man was younger than him, not by much, but he looked older than his years. Probably run ragged from his madman of a son and hellion of a daughter. But the daughter had been married years ago and Dagur had grown, unlikely that the stress decreased. But he looked healthier, no like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.  
“Stoick, old friend.”  
“Oswald, good to see you. We’ll be leaving ourselves in an hour, so maybe take some time to catch up.”  
“Eager after news from Hiccup hmm?”  
“She has sent no letters, with your son… I’m concerned.”  
“Well, then the news I do have will relieve you. Hiccup is thriving.”  
“What?”  
“Dagur and Hiccup seemed to bond, they’re thick as thieves now; Dagur’s infatuated and she seems fond of him now as well.”  
“How…?”  
“You’d have to ask Hiccup that. She works at our forge helping the smith make weapons; she befriended one of the village girls and has definitely earned Dagur’s affections. He was so reluctant to let go of her so we could leave. She practically had to swat him off. Your girl is a spitfire Stoic, she’s done wonders.”  
“Wonders…”  
“The shield Dagur’s carrying, it was a gift from her, made it herself and it doubles as a crossbow. He’s very fond of it. And Dagur seems to have calmed down considerably; I’d say your girl is a temptress Stoick, no offense, because she has that boy wrapped around her finger. She seems to have tamed him….”  
“I’m glad she’s alright.”  
“I tried to get her send some letters with the trader, but she seemed adamantly against it. Give her a year or two and she’ll come to terms with it. I’d say she’s changed a bit too. Perhaps all your girl needed was a marriage like my son.”  
“Or maybe they needed each other.”  
X  
Over the next few weeks, hiccup and Vessa worked on repairing Toothless’ tail. Hiccup did most of the main fiddling but having an extra pair of hands certainly made the work go by quickly and easily. Though frankly, Vessa spent most of the these flights laughing her Roman butt off as the dragon and human frequently crashed into everything from water to cliff faces. With Hiccup constantly being attended and only spotted with tools, it was assumed that the young chief’s wife was working on some project. So there were no negative rumors about her. Not that anyone even could think of such a thing, being that they were deathly afraid of earning her wrath would become her husband’s wrath. Every day passed with a new adjustment. Finally it was at the point that they could hover while tethered to an anchor. Before long it was time for the first real test flight.  
Hiccup was nervous. The first real flight she had ever done with Toothless was the product of many falls, bruises and discoveries about dragons. She wasn’t sure she could do this and stared into her cheat sheet like a lifeline. The flight was originally slow and deliberate. The whole things felt surreal and for once in her life, she felt utterly free. She started slowly, stuttering over the position of the tailfin, while keeping her eyes glued to the cheat sheet. They dove down and Hiccup felt her stomach jump at the feeling. She was all but screaming in gee as the wind blew through her hair. Toothless tuck n against the water, Hiccup kept alternating between fearing for her life and laughing like a child. It was working, really working. Then Toothless clipped a rock, mostly working then. She apologized and Toothless groaned in response. Then they clipped another and Toothless made his displeasure clear with a fin to the face.  
Then they were climbing. It was more intense than any horse or ship, this feeling of utter freedom and power. No wonder Toothless missed it. They climbed higher and higher, Hiccup was shouting and laughing all the while. Then everything went to hell. In the moment that they hung in the air, Hiccup became unfastened from the saddle and with herm the sheet of paper as her acting life line. Understandably she panicked like a mad woman, reaching out and lashing for anything that could slow her descent. Toothless was in a similar state. Even as they plummeted Hiccup attempted to make her way to Toothless babbling like a madwoman. She saw the mountains rushing up to her and she tried to get back on the spinning dragon only to get whacked in the face by his tail. Death was getting closer with each passing moment. It was odd, but the one thought that wouldn’t leave her was how mad Dagur would be if she died. After some groping around he managed to get back on the saddle with her cheat sheet in her mouth. She hooked back in with practiced grace as they fell further. Toothless was screaming and she had to act fast. She looked to her cheat sheet but found she couldn’t see it. There was no time so she trusted her instincts and moved.  
Hiccup was rewarded; her instincts gave her better flight than ever. She and her dragon wove through the rocks at high speed. She had to trust Toothless and she had to trust herself. It worked by Loki it worked. She was too focused to enjoy the sensation of successfully navigating. Once the pair was in the clear, Hiccup threw up her hands, crowing in victory. Toothless had his own version, spiting a fire ball out….. Which the two of them proceeded to fly into with Hiccup lamenting her luck.  
“How bad is it?” Vessa was barely containing her snickers. Toothless seemed oblivious to the plight and continued munching away. Hiccup could feel the soot on her face and the stiffness which may have mean her hair was burned, though she seriously hoped not. Toothless regurgitated a fish for her, trying to cheer her up.  
“No thanks, I’m good.” Vessa was all out laughing now as she undid Hiccup’s hair trying to comb it out.  
“Doesn’t look like there’s any real damage, a good wash should get this all out.” Vessa filled a bucked with water and began running a wet cloth through her hair. Hiccup wrinkled her nose.  
“What’s in that water?”  
“Lye, haven’t you used it before.”  
“No.”  
“Even men use the stuff, it’s the only way to get all that soot out of your hair, and it might even make it lighter.”  
“My hair’s fine.”  
“Other than being lightly toasted.”  
“Ha ha.”  
“Oh? Not worried about what lover boy will think if he comes back to a bald wife?” Vessa noticed the pause in Hiccup, her face was contemplative. There was a look on her face, akin to worry.  
“I wonder how he’s doing.” She mumbled.  
“I’m sure he’s fine Hiccup, and probably thinking of you.” Vessa shrugged and continued washing out the soot.  
X  
Dagur was standing over the bloody corpse of a Hooligan. Everybody was standing around him in fear. He looked up, as if he was ready to challenge anyone with complaints. Then the massive shadow of Stoick the Vast overtook him. Dagur looked up, defiant to his very bones. Stoic took in the form of the corpse and his son-in-law standing over it.  
“Are you out of yer damn mind boy!?”  
“I don’t take insults.”  
“Insults, you killed this man over an insult?!”  
“An insult to my wife, your daughter. An insult to her is an insult to me, and no one insults a Berserker.”  
“How dare you kill one of my men over something so insignificant!?”  
“I will not have anyone badmouthing me or my wife!”  
“Dagur!”  
“Oswald, get your boy on a leash or by Odin, you will have a war on your hands.”  
“We’re leaving Stoick, I promise that this won’t happen again.”  
Dagur was all but dragged screaming back to his father’s cabin. Once they were inside Oswald slammed the door and turned on his son. It was the first time Dagur had ever seen his father so angry or even angry at all. He had never thought his father an intimidating man, not very tall or particularly muscular, not even a magnificent beard. His father looked plain and average to him. Yet there was a spark in his eyes, the spark of their ancestors that gave them their name. The fury did exist in his father but it was buried, either by will or not, but it was there. He was so taken aback; he just stood there as his father began to yell at him.  
“What were you thinking!?”  
“He insulted Hiccup!”  
“And what, was so horrible that he deserved having his throat ripped out.”  
“He called Hiccup a curse; he called her a curse and said she should be killed, like she could have been at birth.” Why couldn’t he understand? Hiccup was so little and dainty, she need protecting and nobody should speak ill of her. She was wonderful! He was just trying to be sure she was happy, like his father wanted, like he wanted!  
“They are just words!” Was he blind, words did as much damage as a sword!  
“An insult to her honor, to my honor, our honor.” Oswald turned away, rubbing into the deep creases of his forehead. One meaty had was planted on the chair in the room.  
“Damn it all, I thought we were past this.” He mumbled. Dagur blinked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I married you to her because I thought she would make all this stop!”  
“Stop what?!”  
“Your violence Dagur, we might have a war.”  
“Good!”  
“Good? Do you want a war, a war with your precious wife’s tribe? Did you even think about how she will feel about this?!” He hadn’t, but it was done and nothing could change it.  
“It doesn’t matter, they’re weak and they don’t respect us, especially you!”  
“Dagur if this keeps up, so help me I’ll send her home.” It was like ice invaded Dagur’s veins.  
“What did you say?”  
“I arranged the marriage and can have it dissolved. I’ll send her home if you don’t shape up. A girl like her deserves better than you. She will make that cousin of hers a good wife.”  
Dagur didn’t even realize what he had done until blood started leaking over his hand. Father and son looked down to see a sword stuck in his father’s gut. They both looked up and locked eyes. His father could only cough and gurgle. Dagur couldn’t believe he had truly done this, he let go of the hilt and stared at his father, his mouth opening and closing. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to make an excuse, tell him he deserved it, or apologize. Eventually though, he managed to speak.  
“Father, I couldn’t…” He paused, taking a shaky breath.  
“I couldn’t let you take her; she’s the first thing in my life that has been utterly mine. You were going to take her away. This is your fault, yours, not mine.” His father only gurgled in response. His body slow slid off the blade and into a crumpled heap on the floor.  
“No one takes her from me, not even you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! Dagur kills his daddy. I know we don’t really know if Dagur killed his father but it is pretty heavily implied. Here I try to show his reasoning deranged as it may be. Sorry about the delay and chances are this won’t be the last. I have a satanic painting teacher who likes to overload us with work. He’s crazy really, so like Dagur.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup had been working on some improvements for Toothless’ tail when a villager came into the forge panting. Vessa had been lounging, trying to fix a small mechanism Hiccup had given her for practice. The messenger gleefully informed her that the men were returning and a grin found its way to Hiccup’s face. Vessa snickered from her spot to the ground. Hiccup ignored her and got to her feet, running down the path, without her cloak to keep her warm. She stood shivering at the docks, watching the ships grow larger and larger. Vessa joined her, carrying her winter cloak, muttering about what a pain she could be. Soon, the other families with loved ones on the ship stood waiting. The first of the ships docked and the men then immediately disembarked waiting for their loved ones.  
Hiccup watched as many of the men and handful of women dashed down, embracing children, husbands and wives. A few shot her cautious looks but left with their families. Hiccup was beginning to feel left out. Dagur should have been dashing for her, picking her up and spinning her around a touch too fast, and Oswald was supposed to ruffle her hair while still being lifted by Dagur. Then Dagur walked down the plank, and immediately Hiccup knew something was wrong. They may not have been married all that long, but she had known him since they were children and she could read his body language like a book. He was tense, and looked like he hadn’t slept. Hiccup immediately worried. Something happened and she dashed up to where he was stepping on the dock, hoping a greeting would help. It didn’t.  
“Dagur!” She called his attention and he fixed his gaze on her. Hiccup tensed, he was in a moment of quiet rage. Then he reached out and grabbed her arm, hard.  
“We’re going home.” He said simply then strode off purposely, dragging her along, roughly.  
“Oh, okay.” She stammered. She looked at Vessa with a confused look, Vessa shrugged back at her. There was a moment when Vessa moved to follow them but Hiccup shook her head. Whatever storm was coming, Vessa didn’t need to get involved.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Quiet.” Yes, this fury was a lot scarier than his fits. His deranged fits usually meant he was going to do something impulsive and was fairly predictable, but when he was like this, well, something must have gone very wrong. He tugged her, trying to get her to move faster and Hiccup knew she would have bruises on her arm in the morning.  
Once they reached their home he practically tossed her inside and followed her in. Once the door was locked and bolted it, Hiccup was pushed against it. She was held under his gaze for a very long time, his grip biting into her upper arms. She managed to move one arm enough to touch his war paint. It was then she realized that there was blood smeared on his hands, and it was under his fingernails.  
“Are you afraid of me?” He whispered.  
“No.” The answer seemed obvious to her, and she must have sounded crazy. But Dagur narrowed his eyes and came in closer.  
“Really, do you think I won’t ever hurt you, just because you’re my wife?” Hiccup felt oddly calm, tilting her head lightly and looking down she replied.  
“No, you’ve hurt me before, you’ll hurt me again.”  
“Then why aren’t you afraid?”  
“Because I’ve had worse, from you and others. I knew what to expect when we were married.” His hands released her entirely and slammed on both sides of her head.  
“You should be afraid.” He hissed.  
“Why? What happened, Dagur?” Calming him the only way she could think of, she cupped the sides of his face.  
“I killed him.”  
“Who?”  
“My Father.” Hiccup tensed up, the shock etching into her very eyes.  
“I killed him for you.” Hiccup swallowed her fear and stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Why?”  
“He wanted to send you back to Berk, as a disgraced wife, said you were making me dangerous.” Hiccup held him closer, suddenly confident that he wouldn’t hurt her. One arm wound its way over her back and then another.  
“Some coward made a remark that was an insult to your honor, so I killed him.” Hiccup refused to let her body shake, and Dagur started to return the embrace.  
“No one, sullies your honor, nobody. I killed that man for you, one of your former tribe mates.” He hugged her so fiercely he felt his arms lift her, just a little off her heels.  
“You killed a Hooligan.” She whispered.  
“He said you were a curse and you should have been drowned.” Hiccup tensed at that. The idea of her needing to be drowned as an infant was hardly new to her, but the fact that people were bringing it up to her husband of all people….  
“So I cut his tongue out, through his throat. I nearly caused a war, and my father threatened to send you back with your dowry and everything.” Hiccup shook, no; she didn’t want to go back. Dagur was dangerous, but he cared for her. Here she was an honored chief’s wife, she was respected. To return home, disgraced and divorced would be worse than when she had been there to begin with. A woman could remarry, but a bride that was not a virgin was certainly less valuable and Hiccup already had so little value as it was. Doubtlessly she’d be married to Snoutlout as originally planned as Hiccup knew her cousin well; he would not treat her as well as was within his power. Doubtlessly he would take slaves and keep Hiccup as a wife of convenience, not worthy of respect. Dagur was sadistic and cruel but he respected her, cared for her as she was, something even her own father could not do.  
“So I killed him too. I’m the chief now.” Then he began lower himself to the floor and Hiccup followed him down until they were sitting.  
“You’re staying here, with me. He can’t send you away now.”  
“Dagur, he was your father.” Dagur purposely looked away, on the verge of fury, but not with her.  
“He was weak. You are the wife of a chief, and that man cursed you. He couldn’t be allowed to live for such a crime.” Then a silence ensued. Hiccup liked Oswald, they both knew this, but nothing could be done to change what had happened. Dagur didn’t like making Hiccup unhappy, and Hiccup knew hat Dagur hadn’t been thinking at the time, that he probably regretted it at some level. But it was done regardless and they had to work with what they had, because now way in Hel was Hiccup returning to Berk. Hiccup could only hope this wouldn’t affect relations with her birth-tribe.  
“I won’t let you go back to those, those, cowards.” He was spitting the word out between his teeth. Hiccup found she wasn’t insulted over his animosity for the Hooligan tribe. She guessed it was because she really wasn’t one, not anymore. He was shaking slightly; it took her a moment to realize that Dagur was afraid, afraid for her. He knew how they treated her and in some weird way, Dagur had come to depend on her. Hiccup was snarky and sassy with everyone, even Dagur. But she understood him and tried to work with him rather than against him. Dagur was different, and Hiccup tried to understand him, as he tried for her. He needed her, and well, it felt nice to be needed.  
“I don’t want to.” It was strange and crazy even that she would rather stay with a madman of a husband then return to her father and Gobber, who only wanted her safe, to that little room in the forge that was just for her. But she couldn’t leave Dagur, not now especially, he needed her and she needed him. Perhaps she was a little deranged herself. With him looking at her with such an insecure expression as if she were his only chance of salvation that could slip away any moment, she was no longer afraid.  
“You want to stay with me?” He whispered.  
“Yes.”  
“You want to be my wife?”  
“Yes.”  
“You want to have my children?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you love me?” Hiccup sat back now and looked at him. His eyes met hers, he was serious and Hiccup allowed a faint smiled to etch into her lips. She gently removed his helm, pulled his hair loose as he did the same for her. His fingers twined in her hair, practically a security blanket for him, something familiar and comforting to hang on to. Hiccup returned the gesture, knowing he liked having fingers go through his normally tightly wound hair. His hair was more brilliant than hers; everything about him was brilliant and radiant to look at. His freckles were lightly dusted and his hair contrasted his eyes so well, so brightly. Hiccup, who had been called by many, auburn haired, could only see brown against his red. His hands were big and made her feel safe when he held her; he was a magnificent looking man. She felt so small and helpless by comparison, so plain. But Dagur thought she was beautiful. He had a great affection for her and it would be a lie to say Hiccup didn’t.  
“Not just yet, but I think I will.” She told him truthfully, Dagur didn’t like lying, so she wouldn’t lie. And rather than being upset, Dagur pressed his forehead to hers. His grip tightened on her, pulling her against him, with no space in-between. It was as though he wanted to merge their bodies together, to make it so she could never leave him. Hiccup simply mimicked it, sliding her cheek against his and tucking her face into the crook of his neck.  
“I think I will too.” It wasn’t love, not yet, but it was what they had.  
X  
Hiccup didn’t lie when she said she wasn’t scared of him. he knew that he would never intentionally hurt her, not anymore. He was too rough with her sometimes, but he was never cruel with her. But things were changing. With Oswald’s death, Dagur was the chief now and there wasn’t a single person on the island who didn’t respect that, even knowing that he was the reason Oswald died. Hiccup liked Oswald; he had been kind to her. But she knew better than to discuss it with Dagur. He hadn’t killed his father in a calculated method or to gain power, he had killed his father in a fit of rage. Despite what people thought, Dagur could get attached to people; Hiccup was fine example of it. He was hurting about the whole thing, even if he didn’t admit it. And Hiccup didn’t push him, she knew how he felt, there was no need. He was grieving, he just didn’t show it. He didn’t like lying, he didn’t like betrayal.  
It was time for him to meet Toothless.  
X  
“Are you sure you should do this, honey?”  
“He needs to know. I shouldn’t lie to him.”  
“You’re his wife; it’s practically in the job description.”  
“I need him to know that I trust him.”  
“Do you?”  
“I do.”  
“Alright, do what you need to, but it goes sour, don’t say I didn’t warn you hun.”  
“I know.”  
X  
“Dagur!” Se shouted cheerfulyy.  
“Hmm?” He asked, not looking uo]p from his sword sharpening.  
“I have something I want to show you.” It caught his attention as she’d hoped and he looked at he curiousl.  
“Alright, what is it?”  
“It’s in the woods.” He gave her a long look.  
“What’s in the woods?”  
“It’s a surprise.” She tired to b cute, bt hiccup was never ute whens she was trying. It just made Dagur skeptical of her.  
“I don’t like surprises.”  
“You’ll like this one.” Dagur blinked slowly. Hiccup smiled awkwardly.  
“Alright, alright, let’s go.”  
“Uh, uh, uh, no weapons.”  
“Why?” Hiccup stood near him, tilting her head innocently.  
“They’ll get in the way.” She teased. Dagur looked interest but pulled off his axe and sword. Hiccup gave him an expectant look, he sighed and pulled a few knives from his arm and belt sheathes, mostly hidden from the untrained eyes. Hiccup gave him another look and he pulled another pair of knives he kept strapped to his thighs under his hip guards. Then he held out his arms. Hiccup continued to give him the look.  
“What?” He demanded. Hiccup rolled her eyes and leaned over to him. She plucked a knife out of each boot and one from the front of his pants. She gave him a dry look.  
“Seriously? I watch you get dressed in the morning; I know how many knives you keep on your person. And why you keep one in your pants is beyond me, just seems like a bad idea.”  
“No one but you would look there.”  
“Yeah well, if some essential bits get chopped off, don’t complain to me. I’ll be upset enough on my own.”  
“It’s in a sheath.”  
“I stand by what I said.”  
“Alright, whatever, can we go now?”  
“Yes, yes.”  
He followed her deep into the woods but she could practically feel him getting impatient. Once they’re more than shouting distance from the village Dagur spun on her, herding her against a tree. He grinned that eerily grin that displayed every one of his teeth. He moved to pull off his helm when Hiccup grabbed his hand, blushing furiously. This sort of thing shouldn’t embarrass her, but it did regardless.  
“Cut it out that is not why we’re here.”  
“You were the one who said knives would get in the way.”  
“Well yeah, but this isn’t what I meant.”  
“You were the one practically suggesting it with the shake of your little ass.” He swatted it and Hiccup was sure she couldn’t get any more red.  
“Look, we can do this later; I really have to show you something.”  
“Can’t it wait for a few more hours?”  
“Hours?”  
“Well it is me.”  
“No, it really can’t.”  
“Aw come oooooon.”  
“Dagur.”  
“Fine, but you owe me later Silver-tongue.”  
“Enough with that nickname, its embarrassing.’  
“Hey, it’s a comment, on your wit, whatever you’re thinking of must be very inappropriate.”  
“Seriously! Cut it out!”  
“You’re adorable when you blush.”  
“I look like an apple, an ugly, skinny apple.” Dagur laughed again and swatted her rear. Hiccup slapped his hand away frantically and stormed further into the woods. Well he seemed to be back to his usual teasing, pervy, and playfully sadistic self. That was a good sign. They walked a bit further, further to the cove where Toothless rested. She stepped, looked at Dagur one, then took a deep breath, and then whistled. Then the dark shape of her dragon came barreling into the clearing. On look at Dagur and the beast tensed up, in a battle ready pose. Dagur was standing there slack jawed s Hiccup walked next to the dragon, stroking his neck. She gave him a sheepish smile.  
“What in the name of Odin….?”  
“Dagur, this is Toothless. Toothless, Dagur.”  
“Is that a night fury?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!”  
“I’m sorry.” He stormed forward and the dragon roared before moving Hiccup behind him.  
“I’ll kill you hell-spawn!” Toothless roared and gathered gas into his maw. Hiccup yanked on his head fins and looked Dagur in the eye.  
“That’s enough, both of you!” Toothless looked her, his eyes becoming docile and nudged her. Dagur watched in fascination and passed. This must have been why Hiccup said no weapons. She knew him too well.  
“Dagur, give him a chance. Come here, slowly, let him get your scent, I won’t let him hurt you.” Dagur looked her up and down, looking for any bit of a lie. But she was sincere, so he listened, reluctantly. He slowly approached the dragon. Toothless watched him warily; any tenseness in the beast was soothed by Hiccup’s touch. Toothless sniffed him a few times and seemed to relax further, enough so that he sat on his haunches.  
“So the beast likes me now?’  
“He recognizes your smell, from me; he recognizes the bond we have.” She shrugged.  
“Can he?”  
“I think he understands that you’re my man and I’m your woman. He’s a very protective lizard; he doesn’t even let Terrible Terrors near me.” Dagur stilled and looked at both of them.  
“How long have you been lying to me?” Hiccup flinched at the bite in his voice.  
“I shot Toothless in that dragon raid, a few weeks after our wedding. I found him in the woods, injured, and I thought if I killed him, I would get some respect.” She told him, looking at Toothless, scratching him behind his fins.  
“So why didn’t you?” She looked at him, locking eyes. A pat of her wanted to flinch and cry, shy away or beg forgiveness, but Dagur liked strength. And she would be strong.  
“Because he was scared, and alone, like me. I couldn’t hurt him, when I let him go, he didn’t kill me. And because he was injured, he couldn’t leave. So, I visited him, earned his trust, built him a new tail and he lets me ride on his back.” She told him coolly, her muscles we coiled, waiting for a reason to jump on Toothless back and leave.  
“Why didn’t you tell me any of this before?” He stepped toward her, keeping his posture as unimposing as possible. He didn’t want to scare Hiccup, not before he understood. Hiccup was supposed to be his ally in all ways. She wasn’t supposed to lie to him; she was supposed to be the one who never did. Dagur didn’t let people in very often, and his trust came even more sparsely.  
“Because I knew you’d kill him unless I set things up right.” Dagur took a deep breath Hiccup tensed up more, moving closer to Toothless. Then he surprised her when he let the breath out, visibly relaxing.  
“You’re not wrong, so why tell me now?” Hiccup relaxed a smile on her mouth.  
“Because I don’t wanna lie to you.” Dagur drew himself up.  
“I want to trust you and to have your trust, and have earned it. Toothless is a bit like you, you need to earn trust, so I’m telling you my biggest secret now.” She left Toothless and went to him, looking up at him. Toothless balked, trying to get Hiccup to stay behind him. But she put out a hand to calm him. Toothless stilled reluctantly. She walked until she was right in front of Dagur, close enough for him to hurt her if he wanted. This was it, the moment she showed him that she trusted him and he could trust her.  
“So, here we are.” She told him with a swing of her head and arms. Dagur looked over her, not making any sort of threatening move, he was considering. He stared at her for a very long time, before his gaze flicked up to where Toothless was sitting with a very menacing expression.  
“It’s kind of hard to say I hate you with that beast looming over your shoulder.”  
“Well I didn’t intend to die here if that’s what you’re saying.” He locked his vision back on her, for another tense moment he did nothing. Then he shook his head gently.  
“I don’t want that.” He put his hand out slowly, keeping eye contact. Toothless understood and slowly walked up to where they were standing. Toothless tapped his hand with his muzzle then recoiled. His eyes followed the moving dragon.  
“Can you train other dragons?” He asked, looking back to her.  
“I, I haven’t really tried besides some terrors and a wild Nadder that got unruly with me.”  
“But you think you can.”  
“I can try.” His hand suddenly hooked around her waist, pulling her against him.  
“But, first things first. I want to ride with you on that beast.”


	8. Chapter 8

Toothless was more than reluctant to allow Dagur on his back. It had taken a lot of coaxing on Hiccup’s part to even have the dragon consider it. Well that and some salmon had been needed. But eventually Toothless allowed Dagur on his back, just in time because Dagur looked as though he was getting irritated with the dragon for his stubbornness. Hiccup mounted in front of him, hooking her feet into his saddle. Dagur tensed for a moment when the muscles shifted under them both. The he took off like a rocket. Hiccup had a huge smile on her face at the familiar feel of wind on her face, pulling her hair loose like Dagur did. She couldn’t help but laugh at the grip Dagur had adopted during launch.  
“This is amazing!” He crowed from behind her. Hiccup only rolled her eyes fondly. The feeling of flight was unlike anything she experienced, and Dagur obviously felt the same way. He rush, the clear air, the clouds, it was amazing. They flew and flew until they saw the sun set. Just before the sun vanished beneath the horizon, Dagur got a hold of her chin and turned her head enough to kiss her.  
“You’re amazing, Silver-tongue.” Hiccup felt a smile etch onto her face; she was giggling and laughing, pressing her cheek against his. No more lies, none, her soul had never felt lighter.  
X  
The village was a little less than pleased for their chief and his wife to appear in the middle of the village on the back of a nigh fury. Well, they were shocked more than anything, seeing their chief and his little wife calmed them down. Dagur gave some hyper explanation of his wife bringing glory back to the Berserkers through dragon training. Although there were some naysayers the tribe quickly became accustomed to the idea. Mostly demanding Hiccup train dragons for everyone. But Hiccup kept brushing them off. For now she wanted to enjoy the friendship she had with Toothless and her increasingly affectionate relationship with her husband.  
She knew well that a true chief was a leader first and man second, but there had to be in exception for young couples, enjoying a good marriage. Well maybe not, but Hiccup did like how much they seemed to be flourishing. Her days were spent teaching villagers her tricks and riding Toothless and spending her nights in Dagur’s arms. Wiry Vessa’s help, she was teaching people to ride dragon as she had, as companion, like a loyal hound. Vessa even claimed her own dragon, a purple Nadder she called Cassia for the beast’s vanity, and they got along well. Dagur had yet to bond with one though, most shied away from him, but he seemed to take no offense. Hiccup had never been so happy in her entire life. But it seemed happiness was never to last for her.  
Because it wasn’t long until she found the nest.  
X  
It had been a standard flight. Dagur understood that Toothless didn’t like him, and it was fairly mutual so he respected the fact that Hiccup liked her solo flights. Since they usually took place in the early morning, it didn’t interfere with her duties. The sun had barely risen and the sky was beautiful and clear. Hiccup felt at ease in flight, despite being so far from the ground. She didn’t know why it felt so right. She had flown much farther than usual; so far she almost began to see landmarks of her home land. But her peaceful flight turned sour rather suddenly. Toothless started getting tense and fidgeted.  
“Toothless?” Toothless’ frills flattened and he started making strange rumbly noises.  
“Toothless?” Then he jerked from their path and into another direction entirely. Hiccup could only cling to the saddle as he started taking rapid turns and flew through the mist. Hiccup bit her lip to stop from yelling as Toothless narrowly avoiding rocks. Then it happened, Hiccup looked up and saw a monstrous nightmare. Her eyes widened and she hunched down until he was lying flat against Toothless. The dragon refused to yield, to her commands and suddenly the number of dragons exploded and there dozens, hundreds maybe. The mist interesting part was that they were all carrying food. She turned as they came to an active volcano. Realization came over like a tidal wave.  
The nest.  
Despite he whispered protests, Toothless took her to the very heart of the volcano and she could only hope Dragons didn’t like swimming in lava. Once inside the cave, she found the walls literally covered in dragons of all species. She was cared and rightly s. then Toothless landed at the ledge near a pit, filled with hazy red light. Hiccup watched the dragons dropped their pilfered food down it. Hiccup watched in awe. They weren’t eating any of it. Just dropping it down the hole, were they storing food for winter perhaps? Then she watched a gronkle hover in and drop a single fish down into the red mist. Then it came.  
Out from the mist came the head of a dragon, the massive jaws snapped shut over it, one bite for dragon. It was bigger than anything she had ever seen. It was nearly as big as the mountain itself. It’s head alone was twice the size of a mead hall. Hiccup frozen stiff, like and animal being hunted. Then one of its many eyes turned on her, it saw her, and she was not welcome. I turned on her ready to bite, to devour her and the dragon whole.  
“Toothless, Toothless please, get us out of here.” At first the dragon didn’t respond.  
“Toothless, buddy.” She whispered desperately, it was then that Toothless snapped out of his trance and flew. He flapped his wings again and again until they emerged from the top of the volcano. Hiccup looked back and saw an unfortunate zippleback take her place in the maw of the beast.  
X  
Hiccup was half in tears; Toothless didn’t stop flying for a moment until she saw the first signs of Skrill Talon. She all but crash landed onto the nearest island. The villagers saw her and immediately ran to her aid. Hiccup couldn’t even speak she was so scared. Toothless was snarling at anyone who got too close. Hiccup couldn’t believe what she had seen, a flight that would have taken hours felt like mere moments to her. What had happened, what had she seen there? She vaguely heard villagers yelling to get the chief. She remained unaware of anything until Dagur’s hands came to her shoulders and started shaking her.  
“Hiccup, what happened, tell me now!” She looked up at him, registering his presence for the first time.  
“Dagur?”  
“Hiccup, come on, are you hurt? What happened?” He knelt down to meet her at eye level.  
“The nest, it was the nest, by Odin; it was there it was huge.” She whispered, her eyes going out of focus.  
“You found the nest?” She didn’t respond to the question.  
“It was there, and it was huge.”  
“What was?”  
“I don’t know what it was, it was a dragon, but it ate dragons, it was as big as a mountain Dagur, so big.” She seemed to notice him again, speaking to him directly.  
“A dragon.”  
“It’s like their queen, they feed it, so they don’t get eaten, Dagur, it ate two dragons.” Hiccup spooked and grabbed onto him while she was rambling and trying not to cry. It was then Dagur noticed the villagers murmuring to each other.  
“Hiccup, come on, let’s go home. I’ll discuss this with the rest of you later.” He lifted her to her feet and led her away, his arm holding her body against his own. Toothless followed with his mournful bleating. He stopped one they were inside, sitting her down and pulling up a chair so he could sit across from her. Toothless curled himself around Hiccup’s chair. Dagur held her hands in his and then used one to cup her face.  
“Hiccup, talk to me, Silver-tongue. Tell me what happened.”  
“I was out flying with Toothless, we had gone farther than usual, and I was even near Berk. And well, suddenly Toothless started acting weird. He flew in another direction. Then we were in mist and there were dozens of dragons, all carrying livestock. They led me to a volcano, and the dragon dropped the food down the center. Then a dragon came out, and by Odin I swear it was nearly as big as the mountain itself. It ATE dragons, Dagur.” His had pushed some of her bangs from her face. When she looked up at him, he wasn’t anxious he was smiling.  
“Dagur?”  
“This is wonderful, don’t you see?”  
“What are you talking about?” Fear was gripping her guts at his expression.  
“We can finally bring glory back to the Berserker tribe! All thanks to you! We will set out in the morning!” he stood up, holding his hands out in excitement.  
“Dagur, were you listening? We can’t fight this thing!”  
“For fifty years, our tribe has withered under the rule of my father and grandfather, but you and I, the blood of true chiefs, we will show the world what the berserkers are capable of under our command.”  
“We can’t fight it!”  
“Of course we can, we can kill anything!”  
“Dagur, if you ever listen to me in our lives, it’s now! That thing is a monster, it will swallow us alive.”  
“Don’t be silly, in fact. I should probably go discuss this with the armada right away. You can stay here love. I’ll be back soon.” Hiccup tried several more times to stop him but Dagur would hear nothing of it. She could only stand there as the door shut behind him.  
“Hiccup?”  
“Vessa, he’s going to get us all killed.”  
“Is it true? Is there a dragon as big as a mountain?”  
“Yes, there is.”  
“By the gods.”  
X  
Hiccup waited for Dagur by their fire, in the nightshift, wrapped in a heavy fur. Vessa was already asleep in her room. She could hear Dagur approaching from his heavy footfalls. He opened the door with a gleeful expression. He ran in and lifted her up and spun her around, lacing a heavy kiss on her mouth. He set her on her feet and moved his mouth down her neck. His hands were wandering all over her tiny hips and waist. Hiccup couldn’t help her submission, his touch was intoxicating. But after he pulled her shift over her shoulder, she remembered she had to talk to him.  
“Dagur.” She whined. He bit harshly under her jaw.  
“Hmmm?”  
“We have to talk.” She insisted, pushing him off a bit.  
“About what?” He mumbled, not giving in.  
“Dagur, the dragons.” Dagur pulled away  
“What about them?”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“The tribe is setting out in the morning to kill them all.” Her body stiffened, her grip increasing.  
“No, you can’t!” She cried.  
“I am going to bring glory and honor to our tribe, our names.” He insisted, petting her hair to calm her down,  
“You’re going die, you promised you wouldn’t die!” She whispered desperately, keeping eye contact.  
“I won’t die.”  
“I don’t think you understand what is waiting for you.” Dagur grit his teeth and slammed her against the wall, all but cracking her head against it.  
“I have made up my mind.” He told her darkly. Hiccup knew that tone; she knew it from her father when she protested her marriage. He was serious about this, and there was nothing she could say to stop him.  
“I understand.” She whispered.  
“I’m setting out tomorrow. You will stay here.” Oh that would not do.  
“Oh like hel I’m staying here, I’m not staying behind.”  
“I’m not losing you!” He shouted at her, getting in her face, but Hiccup didn’t back down.  
“Neither am I!” She grabbed him.  
“You’ll need Toothless to find the island.”  
“We don’t need you there. What we need is you here and safe.”  
“Toothless only listens to me! You need me there! I promise I’ll stay with the ship! But don’t ask me to send you off to your death. I am your wife, I stand with you no matter how bad things get. I want to be there. Please.”  
“You will stay at the ship.”  
“I promise.”  
“Good, good, neither of us is going to die. We’ll bring glory to our tribe.” He tucked his face back against her neck. Hiccup tipped her head back, closing her eyes.  
“Yes…”  
“Let’s make this night last.”  
X  
Hiccup was not going to be staying on the boat like she said. Dagur was blinded by the promise of glory, too blinded to remotely see sense. She had to stand by him, and save his sorry ass when things inevitably became too much for him to handle. Dagur was an amazing swordsman and could take on any man and most dragons, but this was not most dragons or a man. This is the god damn queen of dragons. And even the entire Berserker armada had no defense against something of that scale. It would be up to her and Toothless. No doubt she would catch hell from Dagur for disobeying him, but she could do what needed to be done.  
She stood on the deck, kneeling next to Toothless watching as he guided the great warships to their destination. Hiccup was tense, and her body only got tenser the closer they got. She did nothing but take deep breaths and steady herself against her friend. The mist got thick enough that Hiccup could barely see the bow. They barely kissed the great crags of rock that felled many of the ships that belonged to her kin. Hiccup wouldn’t speak, nobody was speaking at all, and even Dagur was quiet. Then the mountain came into view. Dagur got excited, was pacing the bow back and forth cackling to him4self.  
Hiccup watched with solemn eyes as all the men dismounted and she stayed behind o the hip, waiting for things to go to hell. She kept breathing, it was she could do. No one would listen to her so she would have to watch as they made the biggest mistake of their lives. Dagur gave the signal the catapults threw their stones into the walls. It created a hold the size of a village center, and Dagur walked to the edge, throwing a torch inside. He warriors saw the sheer multitude of dragons lining the walls. Dagur’s face split into a grin and Hiccup flinched, praying to every god, especially Loki, she could think of to keep him safe through the coming ordeal. Dagur gave his signaling battle cry and surge forward with his men. She closed her eyes when the flood of dragons came forth, she had to keep breathing. Toothless was all but cowering against Hiccup. She got to her feet, moving to mount Toothless.  
Dagur stared in utter confusion when the dragons flew by without even seeming to notice them. There was a rather awkward pause, and of this was truly how he was meant to bring glory back to his damn, this was far more anticlimactic than he expected. But then it came, the roar that was deafening to his ears and force that even pushed him back a few steps. He began backing up, this was more than he expected, and this was perfect. But his people began showing doubt; whatever made that noise was more than any dragon any of them had ever faced. But something was coming and even Dagur knew it was time to back the Hel up. He was dashing backward and laughing all the while.  
The face of the dragon emerged, pushing through the stone like sand. It roared and everyone could only stare in shock. Hiccup was sitting on the saddle, and she was ready. The beast stormed forward, everyone too afraid to get caught under one of the massive feet. Dagur saw many of soldiers turning and running for the ships. Dagur saw the dragon’s line of sight follow them all the way to the ships. He reached to call out but it was too late. The dragon lit them all on fire, destroying them with its hel breath.  
“No!” He screamed, hiccup had been on that ship. Damn it, Hiccup was on that god damned ship. He felt the rage his people were known for fill his whole body. He may only be the size of one of the monster’s eyes, but that was not going to stop him from taking his revenge. He stormed forward, crossbow from hiccup, being aimed. He shot one bolt, another, nailing it in one of its eyes. The dragon turned its attention on him and moved to swallow him whole. Dagur was ready to die this way; he was sure Hiccup as waiting for him outside the gates of Valhalla.  
But the dragon was foiled by potent blast to the head, it reared back and Dagur looked at the black shape flying through the sky. His jaw fell open, and then he laughed. The dragon turned all its attention on Hiccup waving its head around trying to catch sight of the fast black shape.  
“Hiccup?” The pair blasted the dragon, harder this time, knocking it on its side. Whatever she was doing, he just hoped it was what she was planned. The dragon was angry, and it had her in its crosshairs, he could only hope she had a plan at this point. He watched in awe as the huge beast took flight ad followed Hiccup through the sky. The whole armada watched in awe as Hiccup zipped by the beast following her.  
“You sir, have one hell of a wife.” Dagur could only nod in agreement. I was easily the most remarkable thing he’d ever seen an probably the same with his men, watching Hiccup lead the behemoth into the clouds.  
X  
Hiccup was hoping that her plan would work; they led the dragon into the clouds, where she and Toothless would have an advantage, being smaller and naturally hidden. Once they lost the dragon they flew in circles around the dragon blast it in the wings and face, praying it would make a difference or better yet make it angry. It worked because the dragon started spewing fire in every direction. Hiccup did her best to evade and seemed to succeed until she looked behind her and saw Toothless’s protect was on fire. Damn it, time was up. It was now or never. So she flew directly at the dragon, catching its attention again and baiting it to chase her. It did, the dragon was following her and her heart was pounding. This would be her great achievement to both the tribe and her bloodline, but yet it wasn’t really what her opportunity was at the moment, the only one she had was to stay alive, so she flew faster harder, pushed Toothless to his limits. And she waited, waited for the opportunity. The tailfin was all but gone at this point, but he just had to hold on for a little while longer just a few more moments, just a few and…  
There it was!  
She had Toothless spin around and fire at the gas gather in the dragon’s maw. And it worked, by Loki, it had god damned worked. She wanted to laugh more than anything else. She watched the dragon’s belly lit up like a Snoggletogg tree and it was a beautiful sight, in a twisted sort of way. It crashed into the earth with her tribe as an audience, but the idea of escaping came to her a bit too soon. She flew straight up, trying to outrun the blast. But it was too late, far too late. She couldn’t escape the flames and she couldn’t escape the bludgeoning tail that came straight for her. The pain came suddenly knocking her right out. She was falling, such a strange feeling. Her head was buzzing, and ringing, the world stopped making sense and everything was gone except for the feeling of falling.  
Toothless tried to turn, do anything, he could survive the flames, but his rider couldn’t. But it was simply too late and the tail smacked them both. Hiccup was knocked right his back, and Toothless had few options, but it was a clear decision. He needed to catch his rider, it he couldn’t, and he was content to die with her.  
Then everything went dark for him too.


	9. Chapter 9

Dagur walked through the mist, calling for Hiccup. There was no damn way she could die. The damn girl would ever die before telling him off like the nagging wife he always feared shed be. But he’d take her nagging, her I-told-you-so’s, her most burning sass, he would take any of it right now. He thought he had seen her dainty form engulfed by the fire. But he saw Toothless chase after her. There was a chance she was safe, she had to be safe, because if she wasn’t, if she wasn’t….  
It would be his fault wouldn’t it.  
He had sworn on his wedding day to love and protect her. Usually such words would be meaningless to him. Vows like that meant nothing, but it did with Hiccup. Everything in his life had meaning with her. She gave him meaning. She was his wife, she was his partner, and without warning, the skinny little hiccup of Berk had suddenly become his most important thing. Without her, his life was madness, and he had been alright with that before, but he couldn’t go back to it. No, there was no longer a life without Hiccup. There was no life without her sleepy smile in the morning, her nimble little fingers in his hair, her dainty little frame that needed protecting, the surprising power hidden beneath said dainty frame, her love. He had always though Love was an illusion for the weak minded who had nothing else to live for, or consumed by their own lusts. But love had changed him for the better, tempered and calmed him. His rage was there but controlled with her gentle touch and biting remarks. Desperation reached new levels and his calls turned to pleas.  
“Hiccup!”  
“Hiccup?”  
“Hiccup!”  
“Damn it where are you!”  
“Hiccup!”  
He called until his throat was raw and sore. His body felt weak, so very weak. His body wasn’t, but his soul was. If Hiccup was dead, if she was really dead, Odin that wasn’t a reality he was sure he could face. He was a chief, a chief was meant to be more than a man. He was a madman but he knew his responsibilities, his people were his to protect and lead to glory. But how could he do it without her. If he had listened, they wouldn’t be here now. Hiccup was rarely wrong, infuriating but beneficial to the two of them as leaders. If she died, if she died, he would never move on. He didn’t want a wife that wasn’t her. He didn’t want children that weren’t carried by her. He didn’t want a life that wasn’t shared with her. If his self from a year ago saw this now, he would have slapped himself across the face for his sappiness, but with Hiccup it was genuine. But then in the mist, he made out a large dark shape. He found himself running, and running and running until he found Toothless lying prone on the ground. The tail was burned away and the saddle was empty. He collapsed to his knees. He was practically crawling until he was close enough to touch.  
“Hiccup?” The weakness in his voice should have made him sick.  
“No….” When Toothless heard him, he stirred shaking his head a bit to wake up. He and Dagur made eye contact and held it. Toothless took in his expression. Then slowly, slowly unfurled his wings, revealing Hiccup cradled in his legs against his belly. Dagur immediately starting reaching to her, he scrambled over himself going to grab her. He had to hold her; he had to know….. if she was dead.  
“Hiccup!” Toothless relinquished his rider to her mate. Dagur scooped her up, looking at her prone form. She seemed mostly unharmed. He ran a fast hand over her face reverently. He felt for a pulse and didn’t feel anything. He ripped off his helmet and tossed it aside, breaking one of the horns, putting his ear to her breast. Her heartbeat was faint, and suddenly it stopped, he panicked. Dagur laid her flat on her back, and he pumped her heart for her. He could hear his comrades come up behind him.  
“Come on, love, come on. You can’t die on me now damn it!” He kept pumping, praying to any god he could think of, which wasn’t many, to resurrect her. Be it the god of chaos, thunder, smithing, love, the all-father, the all-mother, every desperate prayer was to them, begging the gods to spare her, his wife. But it wasn’t showing signs of working, she wasn’t breathing on her own, and she needed to, fast.  
“Come on, come on Silver-tongue, I love you; I love you, now come back!” With a final, brutal strike, her heart jumpstarted, her eyes opened and she started coughing. Dagur had tears in his eyes as he watched his wife cough up black goo that she had inhaled. Dagur lifted her up against him again.  
“Thank the gods.” He cradled her head onto his shoulder.  
“D-Dagur?” She whispered, her voice was raspy.  
“I’m here, I’m here.” He told her, petting her badly singed hair. He winced, it would have to be cut off. Too bad, she had beautiful hair.  
“M-m-my leg, it hurts, it hurts so much.” Dagur finally noticed. Her left boot was bloody and misshapen. He looked back at her.  
“‘M I dead?” She stuttered. He shook his head, too stunned to answer. Her hands started gripping at him, looking for an anchor.  
“It hurts, it hurts a lot Dagur.”  
“It’ll be okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you Silver-tongue.”  
“Dun’ go, ‘kay?”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I lov’ you, Dagur. So dun’ go…” Her eyes closed, at first he thought she had died, but her breathing was strong. Then he even realized what she’d said. He started to laugh, tears running down his face. Dagur just sat there in half hysterics. They confessed their love when one of them was half-dying, figures. So he just cradled his comatose wife to his chest and half-laughed, half-cried.  
X  
“The leg’s going to have to come off.”  
“Nothing you can do?”  
“She’s lucky she’s not losing her knee too. She’s going to lose her leg to about halfway up her shin.”  
“I see.”  
“We have to perform it as soon as possible. We’re going to have to perform it on the ship.”  
“Is that safe?”  
“If we don’t act, she’ll die sir.” It didn’t answer his question, but it was an answer that needed to be said.  
“I understand.”  
“I’m going to have few men come in to help. It’ll be better if you wait outside.”  
“No way in Hel.”  
“Sir, this isn’t something you’re going to want to see. She will be in a lot of pain.”  
“I’m going to be there.”  
“I assure you, she’s not going to remember anything from after her impact. She doesn’t’ need you there.”  
“Bullshit. I don’t care if you think she’ll remember. I’m going to be there, she’ll need me there. Understand?”  
“I understand, if you’re going to be there, you’ll have to help hold her down. You have to know that no matter how much she cries or begs, you listen to me until the procedure is over, do you understand.”  
“I do.”  
X  
The operation was worse than he had imagined. He had thought he could handle it without a hitch. It was far worse. She had remained unconscious during the prep-work. They didn’t want to fasten her down or fear of causing more stress; it would be better if someone familiar was doing it and prevent her from hurting herself. Her jaw was pliable as they put a leather bite gag to protect her tongue and teeth. Dagur didn’t think he’d have to use much strength to hold her steady. And while he didn’t notice the initial cut through her swollen shin, when they brought in the saw, everything went to Hel.  
The saw going through her muscle and bone woke her up, or seemed to. She screamed, Dagur had never heard her scream like that, ever. She arched her body, was trying to fight Dagur, and trying to get away from the pain. Her leg was the only part that was tied down. She didn’t stop screaming for a moment, and it turned out to be a lot harder for him to handle than he thought. Once they finished cutting she dropped down, crying through the gag, her eyes wide but unseeing. She started screaming again when they tried to seal the stump with the leftover skin. Once everything was done, she passed out again. Dagur had to admit that perhaps the healer had been right about barring him from the operation.  
X  
Hiccup felt so heavy, her whole body ached and her face stung in small spots. Her eyelids felt like lead, but something was telling her it was time to wake up. Slowly, she struggled to consciousness. Hiccup managed to open her eyes. Dagur was asleep at her bedside, arms crossed, leaning back in his favorite fur covered chair. She initially wondered what he was doing there, but then the battle came back to her, the impact. Was she still alive?  
“Dagur?” She wheezed, he immediately jerked awake.  
“Hiccup?!”  
“Yeah? Was’ goin’ on?”  
“Oh, Odin, you’re awake!” He grabbed her face and gave her a big kiss on the mouth. One he was done he tapped his forehead to hers, taking several deep breaths with her hands still on his face.  
“Thanks the gods.”  
“Not that I’m complaining, but, um, what happened.”  
“I thought you weren’t going to wake up. Odin, I’m glad you did.” He muttered, nuzzling her neck slowly.  
“Um, that’s nice, but um, how long was I asleep.”  
“Week and a half.” He mumbled into her jaw.  
“That long? No wonder you were worried, wait, Toothless! Where’s Toothless?!”  
“He’s over there, giving us space.” Hiccup looked over and saw Toothless sitting up in the corner, clearly happy to see her too, but like Dagur said, gave them space. Dagur nodded and Toothless bounded over and up on the bed, nuzzling her face.  
“Toothless, hey buddy, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Dagur sat back and waited for his turn again. When Toothless accidently stepped on her belly, he whacked the dragon, not enough to hurt him, but to tell him to stop. He jumped off the bed.  
“It’s okay, he just surprised me.” Then she noticed something.  
“Dagur, why can’t I feel my leg?” He bit her lip and didn’t answer. Hiccup didn’t wait and ripped the blanket off. Where the lower half of her left leg supposed to be there was nothing, what was left was bandaged past the knee. She started breathing heavily.  
“Where’s my leg, Dagur where’s my leg!”  
“It was badly damaged; we had to remove it to save you.”  
“Where is it?”  
“You gotta clam down.”  
“Calm down, half my leg is gone, how am I supposed to calm down!”  
Hiccup kept breathing heavily, she looked about ready to pass out then she looked at Toothless who was swaying his own damaged tail. Suddenly she calmed down, taking a few deep breaths.  
“You okay.”  
“I think I will be.” Dagur smirked and kissed her again, this time much longer.  
“Dagur! Remember what the healer said, no happy time until she’s healed up. And you have some nerve not to tell my mistress woke up, honesty, were you raised in a pasture.”  
“Someone’s feeling their oats.”  
“I’m in charge of looking after both of you and by the gods you two don’t make it easy. Between you deciding to be uncurious for over a week and you lover there refusing to leave your side, I couldn’t’ decide if it was more sweet or annoying.”  
“My head feels lighter too, did I lose an ear or something.  
“No, no, your hair was pretty badly singed; we had to cut most of it off.” Hiccup felt her hair and found it indeed far shorter, it fell just past her shoulder rather than down to her waist as it did before. It was a small loss in comparison to her leg, but she knew exactly how much Dagur like her hair, but reminded herself that it would grow back.  
“Oh, okay.”  
“Oh get over it it’ll grow back.”  
“Is that any way to speak to your mistress?”  
“Oh, thank the gods you’re alright Hiccup, what would the village do without your copious snarking.”  
“Dunno, they would have to deal with yours instead.”  
“It’s a miracle, she’s feeling better already.”  
“Did the healer leave crutches for me or anything?”  
“Like hell you’re walking around. You are staying in bed until your wounds finish closing.”  
“good luck enforcing this.”  
X  
True to Dagur’s word. Vessa could barely get her to stay in bed for three days. By the fourth day she was on crutches trying to go into the forge. Vessa had to relent and held her out. Vessa ended up assisting Hiccup build a prosthetic leg for herself. Dagur unfortunately had to go back to his duties while Hiccup was simply working. She spent weeks designing, building, scrapping and starting again on her leg. She wished Gobber could help her, and thought of how her family had not even come to visit her.  
Admittedly she was more than a little bitter over her father not coming to see her even now, though frankly, by the time he even received the news she could have recovered. And well, she wasn’t even sue Dagur had told him. She had hoped anyone would have told her father but frankly, that would involve telling them about dragons and everything so overall it was bad idea. They would be visiting for the annual meeting in a few weeks and then she could explain everything in person. Besides, she wasn’t too eager to see he father anyway. He had never been good at comforting her and Dagur had taken the position with relish.  
It took nearly half a month after prosthetic was finished and the stitches had healed enough that she started practicing with it and making adjustments as she went along  
X  
One morning, Hiccup was lying down in bed, like she was actually supposed to be doing. Dagur was already getting ready for the day. There was something soothing about watching Dagur prepare for the harshness of the world. In this room, in this home, their world was loving. Dagur didn’t need his armor, his hidden blades. The wooden walls were like a wall of stone, protecting them both from the harsher expectations of their duties as leaders. In this home, Dagur belonged to only her, here he was a man, out there he was a warrior and a leader. She was a leader too, an example to follow and symbol of hope to their people. But here, none of that was true. It was just them.  
“Hey Silver-tongue, braid my hair will you?” Hiccup sat up, surprised by the request. Hair was very sacred in their culture, to be kept clean and tidy. To style the hair of the opposite gender was an intimate gesture, especially considering married women never wore their hair loose. Despite being married for months and Dagur’s fascination with untying her hair, neither of them had performed that sacred bond. Only in her fantasies memories did Hiccup remember a woman braiding her father’s hair and beard. Hiccup smiled, sitting up straight, only in a thin sleeping shift.  
“Of course.” Dagur sat on the edge of the bed, handing Hiccup a comb. Hiccup hummed a bit herself, as she combed out the tangles in Dagur’s flaming hair. Oh did she envy his hair, so brilliant and bright like he was. She relished in the familiar braiding motion of her fingers, arranging the strands in a tightly woven braid. After she finished tying the leather length over the end she kissed him behind his ear. He grabbed her and swung her around until she was lying on his lap. She giggled as h nipped her ear.  
“My turn.” Those words never failed to make Hiccup blush those words had been the turning point in their relationship. She tipped her head back and was surprised when she felt the comb going through her own hair. Having expected sex, she blinked rather owlishly at him as his blunt fingers started weaving her crown braids. It felt nice and she could really understand why it was considered so intimate. Vessa had been helping her with her hair since becoming her handmaid, but this felt very different. Dagur was efficient in his work and finished quickly. Hiccup suddenly wished that her hair was still long, so he could spend more time on it. The braids were a bit clumsy but she loved them more than any of Vessa’s work, and would wear them with pride. She was drawn from her thoughts by his touch on her cheek. He tipped her head back, kissing her gently. He was in odd mood this morning, surprisingly romantic.  
“I love you.” Hiccup tensed for a moment and looked at him. Dagur was unstable, deranged, sadistic violent and cruel at times. But he was still a person; he loved his father and sister, unconventionally but none the less. He cared about his tribe and seeing them properly looked after. He had feelings, and a love for his wife. Hiccup felt the warmth fill her chest. She felt as though she already knew this, as if it was something that was a long held truth between them. So she smiled, cocking her head.  
“I love you too.” The tenderness disappeared a bemused expression took its place as he nuzzled her ear.  
“Good, last time we did this, you delirious with an injury.”  
“What?” She asked, that confused puppy look coming back to her face.  
“They told me you wouldn’t remember, turns out they were right. When I found you after the battle your heart stopped. I told you to live, and that I loved you, I started your heart again, somehow. And when you woke up, you begged me not to leave because you loved me.” There was vulnerable side of him again, the side that he was showing. His fingers rubbed her freckled cheek and her smile widened. It was like that one Snoggletogg when her mom and dad had been there and made her favorite meal, except it that feeling times a hundred.  
“I guess my injury ridden self knew something my regular self didn’t.” She told him with a causal shrug and an impish grin. Dagur laughed, nudging her with his strong nose.  
“I guess so.” Then he opens the draw next to their bed, pulling out a small parcel.  
“I was waiting for the right occasion to give this to you.” He handed it to her. Hiccup carefully unwrapped it, wary of gifts from Dagur. But inside the parcel was what looked like a talon on a black cord.  
“It’s a Skrill talon, from the first Skrill my people harnessed. It’s passed down through chief’s wives. It’s sign of our protection over our wives, especially if they’re from another tribe. It belonged to my mother, and now it’s yours.” He pulled out the necklace and strung it around her neck. She never felt so touched. She kissed him shyly, fighting tears from her eyes. Dagur kissed back, but this time, more aggressively.  
“Don’t you have to be somewhere, and I have to help the Alvasons with their terror.”  
“I don’t think you’re going anywhere for a while.” He replied.  
X  
Dagur’s sister Brenna and the Hysteria tribe came to visit only a few days after she managed to get a hold of walking with her prosthetic. Hiccup had met Brenna once when she was little, Brenna was about six years older than Dagur which made her about twenty three, nearly ten years her senior, she’d been married for about four years now. Brenna was much like her brother, a great warrior and a healthy person. She was far more thoughtful than her brother which made her someone to be feared. Where her brother was impulsive, she was calculating. She had her husband wrapped around her finger, she was respected by the Hysteria tribe, much like Hiccup had come to be by the Berserkers.  
Once Dagur and Brenna’s husband, Norbert the Nutjob, left to discuss their latest terms of alliance, Hiccup found herself alone with her sister in law. Brenna was all curves and a voluptuous woman over all. She had the same green eyes and red hair f her brother, but her jaw was softer and her eyes sharper. Hiccup couldn’t help but feel dissected, particularly when her eyes spotted the talon hanging from Hiccup’s neck. Brenna walked around her like a circling Scauldron, watching her with her sharp eyes set above her equally sharp nose. She was dressed head to toe in a mix of armor, furs and fine clothing, making for a shield-maiden image, her long red hair pinned upon the back of her head. Hiccup stood beside her, the image of a trophy wife, a wife whose value lay in her blood. Her clothes were made up of the finest wool money could buy, a traditional green strapped dress over a white tunic and brown leggings, her short hair only sporting braids that ran along the side of her head, the rest draping over her shoulders. A heavy bear skin cloak pinned at her shoulders and nearly dragged along the ground.  
“So, you’re Hiccup, the runt that has my baby brother chasing his tail.” Brenna stated, still circling her.  
“You’ve heard of me?”  
“Dagur only talked about you in his letters. I remember you as a kid; you were hardly anything worth bragging about. But something about you, I can tell we’re going to be friends.” Then there was the grin, of course there was the grin. The grin that apparently was hereditary and scared the living hell out of Hiccup, because she didn’t know what Brenna would do. Brenna looked her over once then smiled about something, something she couldn’t see.  
“By the way, you might want to adjust the fit on your gown; it’s getting a little tight upstairs.” With that she turned and followed the procession.  
“Uh, okay, I’ll take that under consideration.” Now that Brenna mentioned it, her clothes were starting to get tight across the chest. She looked over at Vessa who was staring at her bust.  
“Um, do you mind?”  
“No.” Hiccup sighed and walked away.  
X  
Hiccup sat next to Dagur at the head of the table. Dagur and his brother-in-law got along like a house on fire, though the older chief was far more cunning nature than Dagur’s method of brute force. But they complemented each other. Though Hysteria and the Berserkers were always dancing on a line between friendship and war, usually keeping the mead flowing and the marriage between their chief and Brenna kept things from getting violent. Dagur would complain endlessly about his father, but Oswald knew the value of political match, so proved by the marriages of his two children. Hiccup played the role of Dagur’s wife well, only because tradition only demanded that she interact with Brenna who had taken a shine to her as her little brother had.  
Brenna was twenty three to Hiccup’s thirteen-almost-fourteen; she had been playing this game much longer than Hiccup had. And among such brutal tribes, the power dynamic was much more different than what Hiccup was raised into. She received many warnings about watching where her husband’s eyes lingered, making sure they respected her for herself and not because of Dagur’s authority. Most of all, Brenna warned her that once people were more used to Dagur’s way of doing things to keep ear open for rebels, because there always were. She claimed that was what got her father killed, but Hiccup knew that wasn’t the truth. However, she didn’t correct her good-sister. Hiccup idly wondered if her father’s death even bothered her, or if she was simply shutting it away like her brother.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Norbert pulled Brenna up to dance. Most of the room’s occupants were drunk off their asses; Hiccup and Brenna were among the exceptions. Hiccup had been told very sternly “you may imbibe but never enough so that you lose yourself.” She had said this with a wink and smile. Dagur surprisingly came to dance with her as well. Dancing was nice, though he was far too drunk really be called dancing. But she enjoyed it none the less.  
X  
Hiccup’s fourteenth birthday came about two weeks after the departure of the Hysteria tribe. It was then that Vessa started acting really weird around her. The whole tribe was readying to celebrate her birthday, and everyone was in a great mood. Hiccup was doing some work around the forge, just because it was her birthday didn’t mean she wasn’t going to work. When she had finished some basic tidying, Vessa saw her working and immediately pulled her away, chattering in Latin. Hiccup only knew a few words of the language, many of which were taught to her by Vessa. She kept chattering about her being a stupid girl. Vessa’s odd behavior continued all day. Whenever she saw Hiccup working she would quickly pull her away and tell her to sit down. She even panicked when she saw Hiccup was riding Toothless, all but yanking her off, shouting vulgarities in Latin. Finally once they were in the house Hiccup confronted her.  
“Hey, what’s your problem! You’ve been weird all day!” Vessa cocked her head at her mistress, and then promptly cupped one of her breasts. Hiccup immediately slapped her away, crossing her arms over the offended bits.  
“Hey, hey, hey, hey, the hel are you doing?” Hiccup had tuned redder than ever, staring Vessa down with a glare her father would have been proud of.  
“Haven’t you noticed any changes recently, you know with your body?” Hiccup stared at her as though she’d lost her mind. Vessa took a deep breath, with an annoyed expression crossing her features.  
“Alright, Hic, when’s the last time you bled.” Hiccup stared at her for a long while, the color drained from her face. Vessa stared, expecting more of a response.  
“Hiccup?” Hiccup was staring into space.  
“Hiccup, hun? You there.” Then she saw the body began to sway. Then it began to collapse.  
“Oh boy!” Vessa shouted, making a grab for her. She managed to catch her head so she didn’t smack it into the ground.  
“You alright there?” She eventually asked Hiccup seemed to come to her senses again. Hiccup stared forward, thinking everything over.  
“You really think that’s what it is?” She said quietly, her voice barely hiding a slight tremble. Vessa shrugged. Hiccup’s expression relaxed and she sat up. She was still looking forward, one hand rubbing into the flesh of her belly. Then a wry little smirk made is way on her face.  
“Well that actually explains a few things.” She whispered wearily.  
“Really, what sort of things?”  
“Things.” Hiccup insisted.  
“What sort-” Vessa stated before Hiccup held her hand in front of Vessa’s face.  
“So not discussing this with you.”  
X  
“Dagur?”  
“What’s up Silver-tongue?”  
“I have something to tell you.” She sat on the bed, tucking her legs on top of the sheets. She had a silly smile on her face that made a total idiot of her. She alternated between biting her lip and flitting her gaze around.  
“Oh yeah?” He asked distractedly.  
“Mm-hmm.” She confirmed, with her grin getting wider. He blinked at her, trying to make sense of her unexpected good mood.  
“Well?”  
“I think my place in the tribe has been sealed.” She told him proudly.  
“Silver-tongue, the people had loved you for months. I thought you knew that.” He replied rolling his eyes. Hiccup blinked.  
“No, I mean, our marriage is ironclad now.” He attempted again.  
“As if anyone could take you.” Hiccup was losing patience and fast.  
“Dagur, are you being serious right now?” Was subtlety really this lost on him?  
“What?” Apparently it was.  
“Oh Frigg.”  
“What?”  
“Come here.” He did as he was told.  
“Do I look different?” He asked holding her arms out. She knew she looked different because apparently Brenna knew weeks before she did.  
“Different?” He asked, cocking his head. Good Odin he looked like a stupid puppy.  
“You know, bigger in some key places.” He looked her over once. Hiccup crossed her as under her bosom.  
“No.”  
“Really, nowhere?” Hiccup attempted but this was coming out all wrong. Was she really so flat?”  
“What, are you asking me if you’re fat? Cause you have put on some weight, but nothing I don’t like. You could afford a little softness ya fishbone.”  
“I’m not fat, stupid, I’m pregnant!” Well, that hadn’t gone as planned. They just stared at each other for a good five minutes; Toothless was starting to get concerned. Then she saw Dagur start to wobble and could only watch as the idiot fell backwards, his helmet clanging loudly in the ground. Hiccup sighed loudly, looking to Toothless.  
“Well that could have gone better.”


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup was a bit nervous to be heading home for the first time since her wedding. The first time she’d seen her father or Gobber in over a year. First time she’d speak to them too. She was a bit spiteful in refusing to write to them and burning the letters she did receive. It was childish, but something she felt like she had to make her point. Then again, Stoic seeing his daughter for the first time in a year, missing a leg, pregnant and with a trained dragon should be enough to give him a heart attack. If she’d have her way, she’d already be there via dragon flight, but Vessa, Dagur, the shaman, Dagur’s second in command and a few married women in the village had forbidden her from anything remotely strenuous. It was rather annoying actually. She didn’t know how anyone could handle having babies if it meant sitting still all day every day.  
X  
To say Stoick was eager to see his little girl for the first time in months was an understatement. He hadn’t seen his little girl in so long, the last living bit of his wife. There were moments that he regretted sending her off in marriage, especially after the incident with her impulsive, but powerful, husband. He could only hope he would see her in one piece. He hoped Oswald was looking after her, he had taken a fondness to her when she was about ten, hence his request for marriage. But it would be good to see her. Gobber was just as eager and apparently so was one his students who was practically jumping up and down to see her. Stoick drew himself up as the armada came into port. The ship landed against the deck with a solid thud. The bridge was set up and the guards stood ready to announce their chief.  
“Announcing the High Chief of the Berserker Tribe, Cracker of Skulls, Slayer of Beasts, the Great and Fearsome-”  
“Oswald the Agreeable?” Gobber whispered  
“Dagur the Deranged!” Before Stoick or Gobber could say anything the herald continued.  
“Announcing his wife, Blood of Loki and Volundr, Tamer of the Wild, Bride of the Berserker Chief, and slayer of the Red Death itself, Hiccup the Silver-tongue!” Gobber and Stoick, well the entire village stared slack jawed as the herald stood aside revealing Dagur and beside him, his slip of a daughter on his arm looking healthier than ever. Dagur’s helm had a damaged horn now, and Hiccup, well she looked beautiful. Her hair looked shiny and her skin seemed to be glowing.  
“As well as her mount, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself-”  
“Okay, they get the point. Here buddy.” Hiccup interrupted, then slapped her thigh lightly and a huge dark shape came gallivanting over, rubbing against her like a house cat. A night fury, a creature of legend, that no man had ever seen and lived to tell the tale, was crooning and being pet by his hiccup daughter. The entire Hooligan tribe started to panic, reaching for their weapons.  
“It’s alright; this is Toothless, my dragon.” She said simply, there was an air of confidence in her voice that hadn’t been there before. There was something in her stance and expression, something that almost dared them to challenge her over the beast. And whatever it was that gave her that aura kept every man about silent in her presence. Her back was straight; her head held high, Hiccup had changed.  
Once they stepped over the side of the ship and towards the dock there were endless questions that needed answering. They walked together like a good husband and wife, her arm in his. That was good to see. The dragon was less than one step behind and at the end of the procession was a Roman girl dressed like one of their own. Less good to see. Hiccup’s leg was missing. Really not good to see. She and Dagur seemed to be getting along famously. But there was an Odin-be-damned dragon following his daughter like a chick would its mother. Then there was the Roman girl. Hiccup’s hair was short. Their titles seemed so outlandish. But yet only one question made its way out of his mouth.  
“Where’s your father, Dagur?” He managed to glance at Hiccup who shook her head minutely, as if telling him not to talk about that. Her eyes were wide and afraid, purposely staying out of Dagur’s field of vision while she did so.  
“Oh, my father lost his taste for blood, however I am starving.”  
“Unfortunately, Oswald was no longer able to perform his duties as Chief. Dagur has taken over the responsibility.” There was a political answer if he ever heard one.  
“Oh, he seemed in good health last I saw him.”  
“I swear, he wouldn’t have been able to get on the ship. Dagur and I can handle his usual duties.” Hiccup was practically shouting at him to stop the conversation in its tracks.  
“But still-”  
“So the terms of the treaty, with the inclusion of dragons on our islands, there need to be some revisions made.” Hiccup interrupted.  
“There are more than that thing.” Hiccup’s face soured; her hand going behind the dragon’s frills.  
“Toothless is my friend, and without him, you’d still be fighting dragon raids, wouldn’t you.” They had stopped, to the endless confusion of his people.  
“How did you know they stopped?”  
“Because I stopped them. But we’ll talk about that later, I’m sure it’ll be a great story for the feast.”  
“Yes, but before that, according to the current terms, our meeting starts with a tour of Berk.” He could see Hiccup nudged him roughly, and he nudged her back.  
“Your father never found the tour necessary.” Hiccup pursed her lips, all but glaring at him.  
“Well I’m not my father, am I?”  
“It would be good for him; he never got a tour, like Oswald did in the beginning. Besides, I was born here; I think he might like it.”  
“Of course, I would like to see the place where my little Silver-tongue grew up.”  
“Dagur, peace meeting, professionalism?” Dagur laughed, hooking an arm over her shoulders, the weight of it was enough for her knees to buckle for a moment.  
“Ha, she gets so embarrassed by the pet name, women huh.” Hiccup stuck out her bottom lip, glaring at him from beneath her bangs.  
“This woman can still burn your ass.” Stoick was honestly expecting him to hit her, which may have well caused a war. But he laughed, for an uncomfortably long time. Concluding it with a fierce kiss on her head.  
“That’s my girl. So anyway the tour, Hiccup, why don’t you run around for a bit. I’m sure you don’t need one.” He tapped her hip lightly, the only contact that Hiccup allowed below the belt, while in public at least.  
“Yeah, thanks.” She moved to get on Toothless’s back. Once she was mounted, Dagur noticed.  
“No flying!” He shouted after her.  
“I know! No fun for Hiccup, none at all.” She shouted back on the dragon that carried her along. The Roman girl followed her.  
“I love her to death Stoick, but your girl is a handful, was she always this bad.”  
“At times.” Dagur smirked and walked along the path.  
X  
It was strange being back in Berk again. There was a vulnerability that immediately came back, but it was lessened by Vessa and Toothless being there for her. Things had turned out so differently than she had ever imagined. She could have just as easily been standing here as Snotlout’s wife and his baby in her belly. That scared her a little. She had sacrificed a lot but she was happy with Dagur and that scared her. Because her happiness never lasted. She dismounted Toothless once she got to the front door of her old house. Hiccup must have stared at for a long time, just taking in what used to be her home. She had vague memories of sitting on the front steps, waiting for her mother and father. She remembered playing in the yard with the others, though it ended in tears. She thought of how she got sick over and over and how she would be tended to in her own bed. She sighed and scratched Toothless. Then she heard voices, voices of those who used to torment her. Snoutlout and the twins were there.  
“Woah, Fishlegs was right, you did get hot.” Hiccup immediately felt the urge to curl in on herself. She was hot now, what happened to the spotted fishbone? All her life she had been criticized for being too skinny, not good for birthing sons, and freckle faced with dull brown hair. Now she was hot. Dagur thought she was pretty and that was enough, but having someone else confirm it… Admittedly she had rimmed her eyes with kohl to look prettier. But hot? Her cousin approached her, and noticing her body language, Vessa and Toothless came to her aid.  
“Who do you think you’re talking to, she is Dagur the Deranged’s wife, and you better back off before sees you.” Bless Vessa for her protective ways. But Snoutlout was not one to be cowed. And despite being shorter than the Roman slave girl, he puffed himself up like a prideful housecat.  
“Well I’m the future chief of this village, and I’m not taking that from you.” He told her, trying to seem aggressive and manly. But Vessa wasn’t having any of that. Hiccup could only stand timidly with Toothless as her side like a faithful hound.  
“Oh, you’re the cousin. You were right Mistress, you did get off lucky. You certainly deserve better than this little vermin.”  
“Hey!” He stepped forward only to have Toothless snarl at him, making him back the Hel up. Vessa didn’t look ready to let the matter go because she advanced, at which Hiccup had to interfere.  
“Vessa, come on. He’s still my cousin.” Vessa paused, clearly torn between obeying her being her usual feisty self. In the end she relaxed her pose, her muscles uncoiling. She returned to her spot at Hiccup’s side.  
“But seriously, it’s like your grew boobs overnight.”  
“Yeah, you should give Ruffnut some tips.” Which followed with a punch in the face courtesy if Ruffnut. Hiccup would be lying if she said that wasn’t gratifying to watch. But the subject of her breasts, swelling from the child, made her even more uncomfortable in the presence of her former tormentors. She didn’t want anyone to know yet; she wanted a formal announcement in front of the tribe, a final lock on the marriage. So she sputtered and came up with an excuse for her sudden maturing.  
“Well, I am still growing. It’s not out of the realm of possibility. Look, I should get going Dagur’s wondering where I am…” Man that sounded pathetic to even her. Snotlout approached, encroaching on her personal space forcing Hiccup to back up. Hiccup had to try really hard not to cross her hands over her belly, even the idiots might have suspected something then.  
“Aw come on, stay a while longer, we haven’t seen you in forever.” He was close, way too close.  
“I don’t really think a year is forever, and what’s with the sudden interest in me.” She replied, trying to seem flippant, but Snotlout grinned and came closer, almost whispering.  
“You trained a dragon.” Toothless nudged her side. Hiccup managed to get out from under Snotlout and practically hide behind Toothless, a bit too much like coward, but whatever.  
“Uh I was going to tell the stories at the feast, until then, I really should get back now, come on Vessa.” Hiccup dashed off as much as she could with her bad leg. Vessa hefted up her skirt following. Toothless bounded after her like a dog.  
X  
Hiccup was dashing recklessly and crashed into another person. She fell flat on her butt, she looked up to the large but soft form of Fishlegs. She looked up and smiled at him. Fishlegs immediately moved to help her up, stutter over his words. He wouldn’t look at her directly, he alternated between his feet and something n off to the side. Hiccup however, was too happy to see a friendly face to notice or care.  
“Fishlegs, it’s good to see you!”  
“Really, it’s good to see me?”  
“Of course! The book of dragons you gave me helped me a lot, in training Toothless.” Maybe not the initial trust, but the sentiment of the gift helped her a lot when she was struggling emotionally. It was silly to remember that the day of her wedding she had wished she could marry him but now found herself happily married to Dagur. But any kindness was appreciated by Hiccup. Vessa came speeding from behind them.  
“Mistress! There you are!” Toothless bounded up to Hiccup, settling at her side.  
“This is Toothless.” Fishlegs looked as though he died and went to Valhalla.  
“Is that a real night fury?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wow….”  
“So, who’s this, Mistress? A sweetheart?” Fishlegs turned red but Hiccup rolled her eyes.  
“No, Fishlegs is my friend, or was when I lived here, sort of.” Vessa took a good look at Fishlegs and seemed to see something she didn’t like.  
“Mistress, the Chief will be looking for you soon.” Hiccup blinked at the statement, but frankly, Hiccup trusted Vessa’s judgment. So she immediately agreed.  
“Right, gotta run, see you at the feast.” Hiccup ran off with Toothless at her heels. Fishlegs watched her go with a dumb expression. He gave apathetic little wave, enough to almost make Vessa gag. It was worse than she thought. Vessa waited for Hiccup to be out of earshot. Then she turned to the boy. Vessa took a few steps watching the boy closely. Fishlegs trembled under the gaze of her catlike hazel eyes. Vessa held up her chin and pated one hand on her hip.  
“Fishlegs was it?” She asked skeptically and Fishlegs nodded.  
“Uh yeah, Miss uh…” Vessa waved off his words with a flick of her hand. Fishlegs immediately silenced and looked up at her with big cow eyes.  
“Vessa, no need for the miss. I’m no miss, only a handmaid.”  
“Uh, okay.” Vessa looked him over again, frowning more deeply.  
“You better watch how you go looking at her. Consider it a warning. She has a husband, and he wouldn’t like it.”  
“No, I, I wouldn’t.”  
“Look kiddo, you’re not in trouble, yet. It’s just a warning. I get you like her, and can understand, but Dagur is a possessive guy, he gets on my case for looking at her the wrong way. He ripped the throat out of a guy for badmouthing her. It would upset Hiccup to see you die brutally. I look after her, so for my sake and yours. Just watch your step around her, alright?”  
“Uh yeah, um.”  
“Just a bit of advice.” Vessa told him over her shoulder, walking to follow her mistress.  
X  
“There you are, Silver-tongue.” Dagur called from her father’s side.  
“Hey!” She shouted, running up to Dagur and planting a kiss on his cheek. Stoick watched with a less than pleased expression. Dagur shot him a cocky glance.  
“Where have you been running about?” He asked, rubbing her hip.  
“Oh, just my old house.”  
“How’s it compare?”  
“I like our home better.”  
“Of course.” His arm hooked around her waist. He nuzzled her head, with a grin.  
“So is the feast ready?”  
“It will be soon, we’ve been through most of the island.” Stoick answered carefully, keeping an eye on the two.  
“Well maybe I can do a flying demonstration….” She looked up at Dagur.  
“No flying.”  
“But...” She whimpered, using her best puppy eyes. Dagur wasn’t swayed.  
“We discussed this.” He told her.  
“Just a short flight, nothing strenuous I promise!” Dagur rolled his eyes.  
“The shaman said no. Alright, I’m not risking your health.” Dagur turned away, avoiding her cute face.  
“You make me sound like an invalid.” Hiccup pouted, giving up on the persuasive attempts.  
“Consider yourself one for now. Don’t go straining your dainty self.” And invalid for now? Was Hiccup sick or something, Stoick felt his mind ache with unanswered questions?  
“I’m not dainty, I’m grisly.” Hiccup argued.  
“Whatever you say Silver-tongue.” Hiccup rolled her eyes and leaned against him.  
“That reminds me, you wanted to do your training demonstration tomorrow, didn’t you.”  
“Yes, or you going to ban me from that too.”  
“It’s not strenuous, you just have to have Toothless with you.”  
“Hold on now, what demonstration.”  
“Hiccup told me you keep dragons in your arena. If you’re going to train them she’ll need to teach you how.”  
“Now whoever said you’d be training those hel-beasts on my island.”  
“It was a forgone conclusion. With Berserkers mounted on dragon back, we’re an unstoppable force. I personally don’t care but your daughter insists on it.” He tapped Hiccup on the back to draw her father’s attention to her.  
“Hiccup.” Stoick growled slowly. But Hiccup didn’t back down or flinch to him. What had happened to her?  
“Consider it a gesture of goodwill between our tribes, I’m giving you power. There are many in these waters who would kill for it.”  
“You’re teaching all your allies then.” Hiccup shook her head.  
“No, just the Hooligans.”  
“Oh, not the Hysteria Tribe.”  
“No.” Hiccup said. It was odd. Hiccup had always been a tender child. But talking politics with her, well she adopted a poker face. Her emotions were hidden; her stance was tall and strong. Socially she was awkward, politically, she was a natural. Her distance from Dagur was perfect, close to denote their unity but far enough to state she could hold her own. Politically, she was savvier than her husband. Stoick could only guess what had occurred to make her like this.  
“Why just us?”  
“Our blood ties, mainly, and we trust you with that power.”  
“Your good-sister is the wife of Hysteria chief.”  
“They don’t have children, their marriage isn’t ironclad.”  
“Neither do you.” Hiccup cocked her head, but didn’t say anything. Stoick found it odd she didn’t confirm it but Hiccup was acting so distant and odd, he brushed the thought away.  
“I understand you’re the chief, so you have final say. I just want to show you what a trained dragon can do. Your tribe would be safe not only from other tribes but wild dragons. They good companions and if trained correctly are more loyal than the greatest hounds.” Stoick eyed the dragon sitting at her side, the beast was huge, but docile with Hiccup and constantly glared at anyone that even riled her slightly.  
“They have attacked this tribe for years, you know that well girl.”  
“And I know why they did, and I stopped it, and lost a leg for it! The war is over, times have changed and soon, the Berserkers won’t be the only tribe with trained dragons.” Hiccup kept his gaze, something his daughter of a year ago would never have done.  
“Just let her give you a demonstration and stop being stubborn.”  
“Watch your tongue.”  
“Alright boys, let’s calm down your manliness contest, hmm? Dad, just give me a chance alright?” Then she was pleading with him, with her mother’s eyes. It wasn’t fair. Hiccup resembled her mother so much, even seeing her now, bought back many memories. How could he refuse?  
“Fine, one demonstration.”  
“That’s my Silver-tongue, she’s way better at all this political crap.”  
“It’s called doing your job.”  
“Whatever, now where is some mead for my thirsty men!” Hiccup roiled her eyes fondly.  
X  
They settled into the mead hall easily, Dagur at Stoick’s right and Hiccup on the other side of her husband. It really was unnerving for Hiccup to be so reserved. Usually she would shrink in such public contexts. But she seemed to draw strength from it instead. There was this distant smile on her face; she alternated between chatting with her hand maid and whispering in Dagur’s ear. She still seemed so young but the way she and Dagur behaved, well, it seemed too adult for a fourteen year old and seventeen year old. Especially since Hiccup’s right hand seemed to be a permanent fixing on Dagur’s leg. Everything seemed well and good until Dagur suddenly tensed up, he made a grab for his axe and got to his feet.  
“Who is smacking, I hate smacking!” The entire room froze at his unexpected outburst. Hiccup was already on her feet, trying to draw his attention.  
“Dagur, love, it’s a mead hall, someone is bound to smack.”  
“I just hate it so much.” His arm moved with the axe still in his hand but Hiccup caught it. She rubbed the bare skin of his hand tenderly, keeping a calm expression. After spending several moments of seething he noticed her touch. Finally his attention went to her. And Hiccup smiled. She stood on her tip toes and whispered so only he could hear.  
“Remember, we’re my father’s guests, please, calm down. I know how you hate it, but remember our deal, alright. Good boys get rewards.” Dagur seemed to calm down a bit. Hiccup wrapped her hand over his wrist; bring it down to his side. She discreetly removed the axe from his grip and took his hand in hers.  
“See, not so bad. Everyone has habits that someone else hates.” Dagur adopted a petulant expression.  
“Hmmph, I still want to cut off the legs of whoever was smacking.”  
“Of course, but they won’t get us anywhere.” She led him back to his seat and the entire room stared. It was the first time Hiccup really displayed how much control she had over Dagur, calming him from an irrational rage with a simple touch and a smile.  
X  
“So there she is, flying on the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, a bite to this monstrous dragon!” The crowd oo’d and aaa’d and Hiccup smiled at her husband’s story telling.  
“They fly up into the clouds and all you can see are their shadows as fire goes everywhere! Then they’re flying up again, higher and higher and higher until the great dragon opens its jaws to burn Hiccup to a crisp and hen Toothless turns and spits fire in its maw, causing the dragon to light up on the inside! And its wings burn up like paper and it crashes head first into the ground, causing an explosion the size of a mountain! Hiccup tries to escape the blast, flying straight up even though Toothless’s tail is all burned up. But then, the tail hit them both throwing Hiccup from the saddle and into the flames, Toothless close behind.  
“Did she die?” Tuffnut asked in wonder. Dagur and Hiccup gave him a long look, Hiccup blinking several times.  
“Yes Tuffnut, I died, that’s why I’m sitting here.”  
“I knew it!”  
“Anyway, I found Toothless lying among the remains.”  
“He was not in the corpse.” Hiccup sighed.  
“How do you know, you were unconscious.”  
“And you weren’t on the dragon with me.” Dagur chuckled a bit, but continued.  
“Anyway, when Toothless saw me, he bowed his head, acknowledging my greatness, and opened his wings, and Hiccup was inside.”  
“You forgot the part where you were crying.” Hiccup teased. Dagur looked at her fiercely.  
“I was not crying.”  
“Oh yes you were.” Hiccup laughed, causing her husband’s face to redden.  
“Whatever story over.”  
“That’s amazing.” Ruffnut crowed.  
“Hiccup you’re so cool!” Fishlegs  
“I wanna lose a leg too!” Tuffnut added.  
“No you don’t” Hiccup told him, sighing. Then Snotlout noticed she was drinking clear water instead of mead like everyone else.  
“Hey, why’re you drinking water, what are you, a yak, get your mead!” He insisted.  
“No, I’m fine.” Hiccup replied.  
“Aww, you’re no fun! Grab a tankard.” Ruffnut shouted merrily.  
“Don’t bother, she’s buying into some Roman wives tale about mead while pregnant making small babies.” Dagur shrugged. Hiccup gave him a horrified look, her jaw hanging open.  
The entire room spit out their mead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just refused to be finished, I could not for the life of me write the ending paragraph it took so many days and all in all, the ending still feels lame. Hiccup seems to keep surprising the Hooligans time and again. She proved herself as not one to take lightly. And everyone’s surprised. Stock seems to be having complicated feelings. He was sure he was doing the right thing by marrying his daughter off, when Dagur killed in cold blood, Stoick began to wonder if it was for the best. He kind of flip flops on the concept of the marriage. Stoick loves his daughter, he really does and he tried to do what was best for her, and now is questioning is decision. Hiccup resents him for forcing her into a damaged and resents him even more for refusing to trust the relationship she has with said husband. It’s really a fractured relationship which keeps getting worse. Over all its really just miscommunication. We also get to see the beginning of Hiccup learning dragonese, I haven’t decided if she’ll full on learn the language but making vocal cues is a start.

“Yer pregnant?!” Hiccup closed her eyes, pursed her lips and took a very deep breath. She turned to Dagur briefly, glaring at him.  
“I was hoping to keep it a surprise until later, but since Dagur feels now’s the time to talk about this…”  
“Hey, don’t pin this on me!” She gave him a look that said, “I very much am going to pin this on you”. So Dagur quieted down.  
“Yes, I am about two and half months along, and very soon, Stoick the Vast will have his first grandchild.” Then Dagur puffed up like a cat and put his hand on her belly with a very big, ‘I did this’, smile on his face. He rubbed a few times and Hiccup put her hand over his. Her smile of tender and full of love; Dagur’s prideful grin vanished and for moment he looked tender too. But proceeded to ruin it with a wet kiss to her cheek, which cause Hiccup to laugh and bat him away. It reminded Stoick of him and Val when they were young, but they weren’t this young.  
The festivities had a different tone after that, everyone celebrating the new baby on the way. There was no guarantee the pregnancy would last or the child would live, but it was something to celebrate none the less. Stoick looked at his daughter, his only child, his baby girl. She was a grown woman. This shouldn’t have happened so early; she shouldn’t be having a baby already. But this was of his own making, she was of age to marry, but it all felt too soon. She was fourteen, barely. Hiccup was still small, too small for childbirth. He had hoped, in an odd way, that she would have the same struggles her parents did in conceiving, so it would buy her a few years to mature. Stoick had wanted to wait until she was at least sixteen, preferably eighteen for her to marry, but the opportunity came when she was thirteen, and he had to take what he could get.  
But Hiccup looked happy. She was the pride of Dagur and his tribe; she was famous dragon slayer and tamer. Hiccup had finally become what he had always wanted from a child, someone to bring honor to his bloodline. But it an empty happiness, because his daughter wasn’t with him anymore, she belonged to her husband. He took another drink watching a drunken Dagur pull Hiccup onto his lap. It angered him, but it was of his own making. She seemed happy, but he would be sure to confirm it later. After the incident with the murder on the ships he began to wonder if things were as well as Oswald said. Now Oswald wasn’t here, Dagur was chief and his daughter with child and short a leg. And also, Hiccup desperately tried to keep Dagur under control, signaling her father to avoid certain topics and steering conversations like a Roman politician. She seemed to be handling things but he worried it was a temporary state.  
“Well, that was a surprise.” Stoick clenched his mug.  
“Ya’ alright?” Gobber asked.  
“It’s too soon.”  
“She is married, Stoick. It was bound ta happen.”  
“Dun ya remember the man Dagur murdered! How do we know ‘e won’t do the same ta her?”  
“Hiccup’s got that boy on a tight leash. ‘E won’t do anythin’ ta her, specially not now.”  
“How do ya know!”  
“I dun, but I trust ‘er.” Stoick noticed Hiccup get up with her hand maid and walk from the hall, probably to get some air.  
“If yer so worried, talk ta ‘er.”  
X  
Stoick found his daughter wrapped up in her fur cloak, with that Roman handmaid of hers. She was standing, watching the moon, the maid obviously there to keep her out of trouble. Something about her expression, it reminded him of Val. When she left, she was an awkward girl, her appearance hadn’t really changed but her whole demeanor had. That expression, it was like her mother, perhaps it her impending motherhood, but who knew for sure.  
“Hiccup, you should be inside, not good for the baby.” Hiccup looked at him, with an odd expression. She muttered something to the Roman who nodded and left.  
“It’s fine, so what do you really want to talk about?” She could see through him, so easily, watching him with her big green eyes.   
“Hiccup, I have to know, what happened to Oswald?”  
“Dad…”  
“I need to know.” Hiccup sighed, looking away.  
“Dagur killed him.” She told him, her voice barely above a whisper.  
“Why?”  
“He threatened to send me home; Dagur killed him in a fit of rage.”  
“Gods, it’s worse than I thought.”  
“It’s not.”  
“Hiccup.”  
“It’s not! He won’t admit it, but he regrets it. Dad, he’s became really attached to me and the thought of having me marry someone else scared him.”  
“That’s not an excuse.  
“You don’t know him.” She argued.  
“Hiccup, he killed one of our own.” Hiccup took a deep breath, looking at her father sternly.  
“One of yours, I’m a Berserker by marriage, and he killed that man in defense of me. He’s extreme but I’m trying to tone it down. He acts in protecting me.” What she said evidently hit a nerve.  
“Hiccup if he turns on you…”  
“I’m not afraid of him, I know he loves me. Yes he will hurt me, yes, he will make me sad, but I understand that.”  
“Hiccup, I can still dissolve this marriage.” Hiccup crossed her arms over her belly defensively.  
“A bit late Dad, I’ve got his child in me. Even so, I don’t want to leave him.” She took a step back. Stoick took one forward with his hand stretched out for her.  
“There’s a place for you here...”  
“Now that I kill and tame dragons, Dagur loved me before that, more than I can say of you.” The venom in her voice surprised both parties. Even Hiccup seemed to be regretting what she said.  
“Hiccup…” He started only to be interrupt be a drunken call.  
“Silver-tongue, where are you?”  
“I, I gotta go.”  
X  
Hiccup was a plague; that had been a definite truth when Astrid had been growing up. Born a girl and a hiccup, the child had been proof of some divine curse. She was supposed to be a disappointment, never to bring honor to her line in way other than the birthing bed. Astrid was not like that, she was shield maiden through and through, a good marriage would bring honor to her and her husband, though frankly she had no interest in getting married any time soon. Hiccup served as a reminder that once you were physically a woman, you were fair game for marriage, sometimes not even then. Astrid knew she was a catch and she was sure families had come asking, but she wanted nothing to do with it. However it was that Hiccup managed to charm that lunatic, it was lucky. For now it seemed Hiccup was thriving in her husband’s home. But pregnant, that was another barrel of fish altogether.   
Hiccup was the daughter of a chief; she had greater expectations put upon her. Expectations that Astrid, as one of the best young warriors of the village, would soon have to match. And while motherhood didn’t mean the end of shield maiden’s career it certainly didn’t help. Astrid saw a bit of her future in Hiccup. Married off into a strange family and carrying that man’s child whether willing or not. Hiccup wasn’t stupid, though an early child sealed a marriage; for someone little like her, it was dangerous game. Even Astrid, as developed as she was, was still way too small for childbirth. There was no way Hiccup had tried for the baby inside of her, and she wondering idly if it had been forced. Dagur was the kind of guy that took what he wanted, regardless of how it affected others.  
As much as she had been indifferent to Hiccup until now, she worried. It was a man’s world, if you were a woman, you simply had to work for something even half as good. Girls had to look out for each other, as much as she and Ruffnut disagreed on many points, it was unspoken that they watched each other’s backs. Now Astrid found herself wishing she had done the same for Hiccup. Because it was very, likely this would be the last time they saw her alive.  
X  
It was already bad enough that Hiccup was married and far away, but the news that she was pregnant with a baby as well was a bit much for Fishlegs. Fishlegs always adored Hiccup since they were children. She was different and special and she liked to listen to his droves of knowledge. As they got older the two drifted apart, mainly to the apprenticeships and Hiccup’s tendency to be ostracized by the villagers. But even with their drifting, Fishlegs always thought she was special. As he grew older and realized his fondness was actually a crush it became harder to spend time with he, because he’d be looking at his feet the whole time. The worst of it was that he knew, he KNEW, he could never have her. Hiccup was the only child of the chief and needed a man that matched her status. Hiccup had been betrothed from the cradle to her jerk cousin who treated her like trash. It always irritated him how none else except Gobber saw that she was a treasure to be loved. But he was too much of a coward to protect her from the other villagers. Maybe if he had been brave enough, he could have earned a place beside her.  
But just as her betrothal with Snotlout was broken she was quickly married off to Dagur of all people. The guy was responsible for the majority of the girl’s near death experiences. When they sent her off, Fishlegs expected her to never return or return a beaten down woman. But Hiccup proved again how amazing she was, not only returning healthy but happily married with a child on the way. Fishlegs truly, deeply liked Hiccup, maybe even loved her but none of that changed the fact that she was the wife of someone else. He took some comfort in seeing her smile so genuinely with Dagur and the way Dagur treated her like she deserved. Hiccup was happy and really, that was what mattered.  
X  
Snotlout was bitter. How had the runt turned out to be the most desirable woman without warning? He had been fairly alight with the idea of marrying Hiccup. He would get to be chief and he would have had a wife who would never be able to do better and love him only. He could picture it now if Hiccup had married him as promised; she would be bringing honor to his name, their tribe and carrying his son, because of course they’d probably be having a boy because how much more perfect could they get, not the lunatic’s. It was weird to say motherhood had made Hiccup hot, or made her develop in places she hadn’t been before. Or maybe this was the first time he had seen her in clothes made for her, other than her wedding day. It would be a lie to say she hadn’t been lovely on that day too. Dagur spared no expense decorating his wife.  
Originally the idea of having to marry her had irked him from time to time, because having Hiccup meant he couldn’t have Astrid, one of the best young maids there were in the village. In his worse moments, he had hoped Hiccup would die in birth of a son and then he could remarry Astrid. But the truth was out; Hiccup had been the best marriage prospect in the village. She was fairly of good breeding, relative good looks and skills that brought whoever to whoever possessed her. Snotlout had enough mead in his system to make this work, enough to give him courage but not too much to impede his actions. He looked at his cousin, his mother’s brother’s daughter. Her skin was glowing, the firelight making the red in her hair shine, and her body filling in preparation of motherhood. Dagur was drunk off his ass, half passed out, and he had to act before Hiccup played the good wife and took him to their accommodations. He waited until she strayed from the crowd to a corner, a habit he could time, and made the move to strike.  
“Hiccup.” He called, low enough to not draw attention. She saw him and watched in delight as she cured in on herself instinctively. She could handle herself politically but socially, it was nice to see that hadn’t changed.  
“Snotlout, what is it?” This was good, she was willing to talk, and it wouldn’t take long to escalate that. They were cousins, distant enough to marry, close enough to be alone together.  
“So, what’s it like married to Dagur the Deranged.” He noticed her draw her body up a little.  
“He’s a good husband, and a good leader.”  
“Is he, does he completely satisfy you?” Hiccup was beginning to catch on.  
“Can’t complain.”  
“Well, I guess it’s to be expected, you were a virgin after all, never got to taste finer fruits.” Hiccup eyed him warily, her posture getting more defensive.  
“Snotlout, where are you going with this?” Then he placed his hands on either side of her, making it near impossible to escape. Hiccup may have tamed Dagur and dragons but in a physical fight, she would lose to him without a doubt.  
“I’m just saying what we both want, Hic, and you don’t even have to worry about any dark haired bastards coming out with that ginger in your belly.” His hand went to her hair, pushing some stray bangs away, Hiccup slapped at his hand. Then she tried to push him off.  
“Cut it out!”  
“Why? We both want this; your husband is passed out, what’s the problem?”  
“I don’t want you, get off of me.” Hiccup glared intently, looking as ferocious as she could.  
“Don’t be silly Hiccup. Of course you want me, every girl does.”  
“Look, if Dagur catches you, death will be the least your worries.”  
“Not hearing no, baby.” There was a flash of light and a blade was pressed to his throat.  
“Well perhaps you’re stupider than you look. Back off.” Hiccup’s hand was shaking, not yet accustomed to killing but willing to. Snotlout did as he was told and the moment she got her freedom she bolted from the wall, still holding the knife.  
“Never do that again.”  
“Hiccup…” Too late she dashed off to the protection of the group. The Roman handmaid spotted him and practically pinned him down with a glare. He was disappointed when Hiccup and her maid lifted Dagur onto their shoulders  
When Snotlout, being himself, refused to give up and followed tem to the cottage where they were staying. He waited until the lights were out. He made his way to the window and peeked inside, seeing if Hiccup was still awake. She was, and so was her husband, very awake it seemed. Snotlout aborted the mission right there. As alluring as the image of the naked girl was to him, he knew better than to go anywhere near her with Dagur around.  
“You gonna stop spying now?” He spun around to see the Roman leaning on the corner of the house with a bored expression.  
“I, I, I, uh…”  
“Do you get the message yet, she isn’t interested. She’s Dagur’s and you have to back off. I’ve seen that man try to gut someone for insulting her, think what he’d do if he caught you sniffing around her. Like it or not, you are family and it would upset Hiccup to see you castrated and killed brutally. I care about my Mistress, and only her. But this is for your own good, back off.” Snotlout didn’t react as first. Then Vessa stormed over, kicked him between the legs and loomed over his crumpled body.  
“And don’t you dare ever touch her again.”  
X  
The next morning, Hiccup was positively giddy over doing the demonstration for the village. She was all but skipping around with a grin on her face, especially seeing as she was the only one who didn’t get drunk the night before. Toothless was at her heels as she dashed down to the arena here she would, hopefully, change the view of the Vikings. Most of the populace was groggy as they made their way to the arena. Hiccup entered the arena eagerly, Vessa waiting outside the grates, Dagur sitting next to her father in the stands. It was time to really prove herself to all of them. Toothless followed her into the arena, the whole experience was a bit surreal, once she had dreamed of killing her first dragon here, proving to the village she was not a failure. Now here she was, doing the opposite.  
“I wouldn’t believe it if ya wern gonna show us in a few. Hiccup the useless, now a dragon trainer.” Hiccup smiled, running to hug her mentor.  
“I missed you Gobber.”  
“Din seem like it, no letters fer old Gobber.”  
“Sorry about that…”  
“Just dun do it again girl, you father kept thinkin’ you died. He’s insufferable when ‘e worries.”  
“Dad didn’t worry about me.”  
“Oh yes ‘e did. Every time Johan came ‘round he was there asking after ya. Especially after the ‘ole mess with the nest search.” Hiccups face sobered, at least it didn’t come as a surprise to her.  
“Yeah, Dagur told me about that.” She mumbled, suddenly avoiding eye contact, as if she was the one who committed the crime.  
“What did he say?” Gibber asked, genuinely curious if he tried to lie.  
“That the man insulted me and need to be punished.” Of course he wouldn’t lie about something he proud of.  
“You don’t approve, do you?” Hiccup shook her head.  
“No, but Dagur’s going do whatever he wants, I just try push him in the right direction.”  
“You’ve been doing a great job, lass.”  
“Yeah, I’m trying.” Hiccup subconsciously wrapped her arms over her abdomen. Gobber eyed the action with a raised eyebrow.  
“How’d ‘e take the news?” Hiccup seemed to brighten at the thought.  
“He was happy, he says it’s great they’ll be another little me in the world. “  
“Good to hear.”  
“He wants a girl.” Hiccup said with a small smile.  
“Well, that must take the pressure off. Unusual to want a girl, but I sappose when he’s as young as you ‘ave plenty of time for boys.”  
“Yeah, he wants a little girl like me and him. I keep trying to tell him we aren’t exactly like our parents, but he’s in love with the idea of having another girl like me running around.” Her hand was rubbing over the flat plane of her belly where a potential daughter grew. A girl would suit Hiccup, he could understand why Dagur wanted one, as unusual the thought was.  
“That boy really adores you.”  
“He loves me, and I love him. Nobody believes me but…”  
“I believe ya.” Hiccup smiled at him, indeed, Hiccup was right. Children were not strictly the product of their parents. Val was clever but not nearly as much as Hiccup, Stoick was brave and stubborn but Hiccup was weak and socially awkward. There were bits of both of her parents, more Val than Stoick but Hiccup had a face all her own. Hiccup was unique, coming from a long line of strong sons that were all the same, she was different. Her demeanor, everything was different. It was no surprise some wondered if she had Roman blood in her. Gobber might have wondered if Val got up hijinks on her trips if Hiccup didn’t have the distinct Haddock jaw and nose. Hiccup was very different, and it seemed to work for her just fine.  
“I should go, they’re waiting for me.” She mumbled stepping away. He she turned to leave, Gobber called for her again.  
“Hiccup.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I do believe ‘e loves, I do. But I want you to promise me somethin’.”  
“What?”  
“If somethin’ ‘appens, he loses his grip completely, promise me you’ll tell us if yer in trouble. I ‘ave no brats of me own, yer a daughter to me. I dun want you to get hurt. Promise you’ll tell if ye feel scared of him, not just fer yer sake, but fer yer babe.” She had an unreadable look, as she wasn’t sure what to make of that statement. But she nodded.  
“I promise.”  
X  
“Are ye sure she should be in there, she is with child.” Stoick asked slowly, eyeing Dagur in the seat next to him. Dagur seemed entirely unconcerned.  
“Toothless is with her, that dragon will give his life for her.” He said dismissively.  
“Are ye sure…”  
“I promise, your daughter gets into plenty of mischief to know how to handle herself by now. Pregnant or not.”   
“Just let the terror out first.”  
X  
As ordered, the first dragon to greet her was a terrible terror. Hiccup almost laughed. The terrors were vicious, more so than their brethren due to their complex over being small. But Hiccup knew just how to appeal to the little ones. She held one hand behind her, a sign for Toothless to stay put while she worked. Then she got to her knees, imitating the crooning sound Toothless made when being friendly. She held out one hand, the fingers limp to show she meant no harm. The terror approached her warily, skittering it way to her in small bursts. Then it sniffed her hand for a bit, even licking it, and then touching it with its muzzle. Hiccup smiled and made the crooning sound again then tossed it a bit of dried fish. The terror squealed in delight, nuzzling up against her and even crawling onto her shoulder. Hiccup stood up and smiled at the crowd, stretching out her arm, causing the terror to perch on her wrist.  
Next was a Nadder. Hiccup moved to its blind spot, reaching her hand to scratch it under its jaw. The dragon responded positively, pushing its head against her hand. She kept making the odd crooning noise as she scratched. The entire crowd gasped as the dragon collapsed under her touch. She kept crooning and ran her hand along the nadder’s jaw. It started purring at her and Hiccup smiled. The dragon eventually got up and Hiccup guided it back to its cage. The dragon even seemed reluctant to go back so Hiccup scratched it a bit more to temper it.  
Then came the gronkle, these were fairly easy to train. These dragons were cuddly and loved affection. She paused and the dragon watched her, not making any sudden moves. Eventually curiosity won out the gronkle approached her, taking in her scent then gong as far as to sit on its haunches, staring at her. Hiccup gently held out her hand, and after a few cursory sniffs it licked her hand. Hiccup simply rubbed the head of the dragon cheerfully, making humming noises in her throat. The dragon lay down and gurgled at her.  
When the zippleback came out, Hiccup pulled another trick. Zipplebacks were trickier because you had to appeal to two dragons at once. So she held out some dragon nip and out for inspection. The dragons sniffed it and the fell all over themselves in contentment. Hiccup rubbed the grass into each of their muzzles then she had both heads nuzzling the sides of her face.  
Finally the monstrous nightmare, it was a powerful and strong hearted dragon, but could be gentle when prompted. It took in her scent, sniffing her in long deep breaths. Hiccup held out her hand, lowering her head to show respect, the dragon bowed his own head and slowly, very slowly, pressed his muzzle to Hiccup’s hand. Hiccup smiled and scratched gently at its scales. Hiccup gently placed her other hand on the dragon’s muzzle. The dragon nudged her and Hiccup smiled. Raising one hand to her audience the dragon bobbed its head and let out a spit o flame.  
X  
Hiccup was fond standing outside the arena with Vessa, Toothless and the terrible terror on her shoulder. She was smiling and laughing with her maidservant. Dagur immediately congratulated her, kissing her head.  
“How in the blazes did you pull that off girl?”  
“Well, I had to patient with Toothless, but I gradually learned a lot of little tricks about dragons. Mostly, you just have to show them respect and kindness, that and that you’re not going to hurt them. It also helped that I’m pregnant, the nightmares usually take longer to tame.”  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
“Well, both dragons take part in rearing the hatchlings. So dragons male and female can smell if you’re gravid. Dragons are all programmed to be gentle to young creatures, smelling it on me makes them gentler.”  
“So they never attack a pregnant woman?”  
“Well I wouldn’t say that really. They tend to be gentler if that’s the case, but if things were desperate, they wouldn’t really hesitate attacking.” Hiccup stated. The terror on her shoulder nipped at her bangs.  
“Made a friend there?”  
“Yeah, Sharpshot.”  
“Hiccup, another one, really?”  
“Well, he’s not for flying. I was thinking of training him to perform other duties.”  
“Like what?”  
“Mail obviously.”  
“Sure, obvious.” Dagur snickered.  
X  
“So yer the handmaid.” Vessa had taken a moment to stray from Hiccup to take in the sights herself and see if anyone was gossiping. She was surprised to see Hiccup’s mentor approaching her casually. Unlike many of the men on Berk, he didn’t have hesitance, lust or an uppity attitude. He was simply coming to greet her as though she weren’t a thrall. Hiccup had spoken of Gobber fondly. Not a very sensitive man, not particularly bright in matters other than smithing but he had cared for Hiccup  
“I am.”  
“Now ‘ow did da Roman slave get such a position I wonder, ‘ave you been a maid before.” Vessa shook her head with a wry grin.  
“Hardly, I was a slave in a particular form of employment. I had a trade that my mistress needed to learn.” He had probably heard rumors and knew exactly what she was. Vessa waited for the moment when Gobber turned on her, calling her unsuitable. While the concept was hardly foreign in this culture, it was considered unacceptable for such a woman to serve a mistress. Vessa had left that life behind, but history had a way of staining you. But Gobber’s expression remained friendly; perhaps a good natured curiosity was fostered there as well.  
“And what trade was that?” He asked gently, as if he didn’t know.  
“The trade of wife. Your apprentice is a smart girl and she picked it up quickly.” Vessa told him with a shrug. Hiccup didn’t mind her former employment men and Dagur didn’t either. So no one had a right to judge her for it.  
“So this mysterious previous employment…” Gobber continued. Vessa was wondering why he was insisting on making her say it. Was he really so dim to elusive language?  
“I was a whore, but now I’m not.” Vessa said bluntly, tossing her head a bit and tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. That was one aspect of being a handmaid she was not accustomed to. As a whore she wore her hair loose or practically loose, but as a maid she had to keep an image of dignity which meant braiding her hair like a married woman. Gobber stared at her, but not a condescending way, it made Vessa more curious to his reaction.  
“I see.” It was all he said, nothing negative in his tone. Well Vessa could see the man had probably influenced her mistress quite a bit. But she wasn’t going to necessarily buy it. Gobber could easily be waiting for right moment to tell her off.  
“Is this the part where you tell me to stop corrupting your precious apprentice’s virtue with my presence?” Vessa asked in her best bored tone, leaning against a nearby wall. She rolled her eyes too for effect.  
“Of course not, if anything ye saved ‘er life. And she seems to ‘ave made a friend outta ye.” Genuinely surprised with is reaction Vessa rewarded his tolerance with a cautious but honest answer.  
“My mistress has a way of doing that.” Vessa told him slowly. Gobber smiled it was a nice smile in the way it made her feel warm. She could see why he got along with Hiccup.  
“I’m glad she ‘as a friend.” He reiterated, a friend, not a servant, a friend. It put Vessa at ease. Now she almost felt inclined to reassure him of her intentions.   
“She’s a sweet girl, rare thing in these parts. I may only be a year or two older but she’s like a child to me. She’s grown a lot but she’s still a child in many ways.” It was true. Though their relationship was meant to be professional Vessa saw Hiccup as her sister and at times a daughter. Vessa may have only had two-three years on her, but experiences age more than years. It showed with them. Vessa hadn’t allowed herself to care for someone like this for a long time. Hiccup was like a daughter, and anyone who tried to hurt her would feel Vessa’s wrath.  
“A child having a child.” Gobber started. He was worried, Vessa was too, everyone was.   
“Oh, she’ll be alright. I’ve seen far younger girls deliver well.” Vessa wasn’t sure if she was trying to reassure herself or Gobber.  
“You sure ‘bout that?” Vessa’s eyes averted his, glancing at the ground. She was still smiling but it was a false smile.  
“No, but telling her otherwise isn’t going to help.” He mumbled with a slight shake of the head.  
X  
“I had a request.”  
“Request.”  
“I was hoping to take someone as my apprentice back at Skrill’s Talon. You know, teach them to train dragons so they can teach the people here.”  
“Hold on, I still haven’t agreed to dragon training.”  
“Well it is your decision, but it would be in your best interest, even to help you.” Stoick stared at his daughter. She wasn’t going to let this go, ever. He would meet her part way.  
“I’ll allow you an apprentice, but I will have to think more on this. Who were you thinking?”  
“Fishlegs.”   
“Fishlegs?”  
“I’d prefer someone young, not full trained in killing, someone with knowledge about dragons. Fishlegs would do.”  
“Why not your cousin, or Astrid?”  
“Too prideful, too engrained into killing. They wouldn’t work well with them.”  
“Fine, just prove he can handle it. The boy lies up to his name.”  
“I promise he can, and I even have a dragon in mind for him.”  
X  
“Uh, Hiccup, are you sure I can do this?” Fishlegs kept glancing between her and the gronkle that Hiccup had taken out of its cage.  
“Yes, I’m sure, she’s a sweetheart, I promise. Come on, I’ll walk you through it.” She walked next to Fishlegs, making a low humming sound in her throat.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Keeping her calm, Toothless uses it to calm down people and dragons. I can’ exactly imitate it exactly but I think she understands is my intentions. Now keep calm, that’s the first rule.” Fishlegs nodded and stared at the dragon that seemed lazy in comparison.  
“Start by giving her a name.” Hiccup prompted.  
“Uh, well, I guess, uhm, Meatlug.”  
“Good, now try talking to her.”  
“Uh, hi Meatlug, I’m Fishlegs. Uh, please don’t kill and eat me, I’m sure you’re a very nice girl, a really pretty girl right?” Meatlug cocked her head, her fat tongue lolling out.  
“Uh, I like reading about dragons, they’re cool and…” Meatlug came closer.  
“I think she likes you. Now to cement the bond. Close your eyes turn your head away and stretch out your hand.”  
“Are you sure she won’t eat it.”  
“I’m sure, now try it.” Fishlegs closed his eyes and held out his hand, waiting for inevitable pain. But then he felt a warm muzzle press into his palm. Fishlegs opened his eyes in wonder at the sight of the gronkle staring at him with big warm eyes. Then he looked at Hiccup, who was smiling at him. There was so much excitement in his heart he thought he might die.  
“I think you’ve just trained a dragon.”  
X  
Leaving was harder than she imagined. Though she desperately wanted to return to her home with Dagur, a part of her heart ached to leave Berk. She had managed to patch things up with Gobber but not her father. The man couldn’t make up his mind with her and Hiccup didn’t know what to think. Stoick was her father at the end of the day. She had managed to regain a friend in Fishlegs and a new apprentice. Vessa and Cassia were doing well, but Hiccup did want more than one well trained dragon rider on the Skrill’s Talon. She was grateful or all she had but a part of her pulled her heart to Berk, the place where she was born and for better or worse had been her home for thirteen years. She had found a home in Dagur, in the Berserker tribe, but it didn’t have the same feeling as her childhood home. Hiccup had never felt welcomed among her people and even less so now that she was married far away. There were many things she wished could change in her relations to Berk. She would always be loyal to the Hooligans, even if they weren’t to her. Dagur swung his arm over her shoulders and she pushed her body against his, both of her their hands resting on Hiccup’s belly, smiling faintly as they watched Berk disappear over the horizon.


	12. Chapter 12

The Berserker tribe was thriving with the inclusion of dragons in their midst. Mainly Hiccup was training them, but very few Vikings actually rode them like Hiccup did. Most Vikings had them as companions, beasts of burden and most of all pets. The word of the Berserker tribe on dragons spread quickly to the other tribes. The Meat-Heads, the Oiks, the Bog-Burglar and every tribe out there had caught word of the dragon riding chief-ess. Hiccup had become a commodity; Hysteria luckily took little interest in dragon riding preferring their own killing methods. Norbert and Brenna didn’t push the matter. The Bog-Burglars were fascinated with the concept, more so that the one who performed this feat was a woman. Most of the other tribes had sent messages declaring their desire to learn.  
But then there were the Outcasts.  
They were forward, forward enough to declare a visit to the tribe to discuss things. Hiccup stood beside her husband, in her finest clothes, Dagur in full armor. The ship pulled up to harbor and most had their weapons drawn to face their “visitors”. First from the ship came Alvin himself, the subject of every scary story Hiccup had grown up on. For just a moment, she gently squeezed Dagur’s hand before letting go and drawing herself up to her full height. Toothless stood beside her, muscles tensed to kill at the first suspicious move. Alvin walked straight up to the couple. Alvin was bigger that Hiccup ever thought, as big if not bigger than her father and definitely bigger than Dagur.  
“So, yer Stoick’s runt daughter huh, the dragon rider. Ah bet dragons aren’t the only things you’ve ridden since you’ve gotten here.” Alvin glanced to see a sword to his neck.  
“Keep in mind that’s my wife you’re speaking to wretch.”  
“Apologies, now, we’ve come to speak business and the like.”  
“We agreed to meet with you because and only because it’s courtesy from one chief to another. We’re allied with the Hooligans, don’t think this meeting is any sign of friendship.” Hiccup spouted formally and scathingly.  
“Quite a mouth on you girl, but let the men folk talk now, hmm.” Hiccup pursed her lips and a growl came from her side. Alvin looked down to see the night fury growl at him.  
“Better watch it Alvin, Toothless doesn’t take kindly to people badmouthing his rider.” Hiccup told him loftily. Alvin wasn’t fazed; in fact he moved closer to get a better look at the beast. Toothless bore his teeth at the man sensing his rider’s tenseness.  
“So this is the night fury?” Hiccup was watching him.  
“Let’s get back to topic Alvin, what is it you want?”  
“What I want is for your little girl there to do, is train me some dragons.”  
“That’s out of the question.” Dagur replied without missing a beat.  
“Oh, you’re gonna listen to yer Hooligan whore, Ah haven’ even told ye what ah would give you in return.” Hiccup bristled at the insult, Dagur simply tensed up. If Alvin kept this up there was a disemboweling in the future.  
“Watch it Alvin.” Dagur said simply. Alvin smirked a bit, Hiccup had trained the by well, months ago that boy would have already attacked him for such insults, but she had him in control.   
“Think of it Dagur, our tribes would be an unstoppable force, especially if you brought in your sister’s tribe. I think that Berk would be a fine addition to the Berserker territories, especially since your woman there is already up the duff with Hooligan blood.” Dagur drew his head back, tilting it, subtlety pushing Hiccup behind him.  
“Why would I need to do that, like you said, Hiccup is already carrying Stoick’s grandchild, won’t be long until we have multiple boys.”  
“He plans to give it all to that to the idiotic nephew.” It was a well-known fact that Snotlout was up to inherit Berk, but Hiccup having a son would complicate the issue, and with how Hiccup had been growing, some doubted Snotlout would inherit anything.  
“He won’t for long.”  
“I doubt that e’ll pass the title down to ‘is daughter.”  
“I’ll put it very simply Alvin. You have nothing I want. So why in the name of Hel herself should I have my wife train dragons for you. As Hiccup mentioned before, you’re an enemy of her birth tribe and our ally. I mean, my relationship with my father-in-law is bad enough, what with killing my dad and everything, I don’t think attacking him would simplify things, besides, Hiccup would never let me back in our bed again.” Hiccup smacked him to shut him up.  
“Come now Dagur. One chief to another, leave the little lass out of this decision. You could use us an ally.”  
“I repeat Alvin you have nothing I want, now get the Hel off my island. Oh and from chief to chief, never badmouth my wife again, or I will kill you.” Dagur told him, turning away, his arm hooking over her shoulders.  
“You’re making a big mistake Dagur.”  
“I doubt it~” Dagur sang, striding off. Hiccup looked back once, eyeing her enemy.  
X  
“I don’t know why you even bothered talking to them. What you even want with them? We should have just taken the girl.” Savage complained as they prepared the boat to leave.  
“And how would we have done that Savage, stormed the Skrill’s talon and thousands of Berserker troops to steal the chief’s pregnant wife. ‘ow do ye think that would ‘ave gone?”  
“Still, Berk is ours for the taking, why did yo even offer.”  
“Oh Savage, it’s the girl we need. We might as well have help taking those bastards down. Besides, though I’d get a look at the prize for meself, skinny little thing, but not ugly.”  
“Dagur is volatile, we can’t keep him around.”  
“Ah didn’ plan to, we only need one thing from Dagur.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“A male child of ‘is blood. Once the babe is born, if it’s male, we’ll have no use fer Dagur. Then I’ll claim the Dragon Rider as me own. Can you imagine the look of Stoick’s face when I present ‘is precious runt as my woman?” That Dagur boy, he was up and coming and would become a huge threat in the future if allowed to live. His weakness has been his loose grip on reality but the runt was steering him like a damn dragon. That boy was at her beck and call. And the runt was smart, it was her redeeming quality, gods knew she was no looker or fighter. It was that damned mind that trained dragons, her husband and the whole damn Berserker tribe. In reality her only value was being Stoick’s daughter and gods would he put that value to use. Nothing would please him more than to destroy Stoick. Stoick’s wife had done most of it for him by running off the way she did and bearing him a sickly babe. No Hiccup would be the final nail in the man’s coffin. With a madman for husband, she wouldn’t be cowed by violence, but luckily, unlike dragons, there was more than one way to train a girl.  
X  
“Fool badmouthing you like that, who does he think he is?” Hiccup was still cradled by his arm. Usually this pose made her feel safe, as if nothing in the world could harm her so long as Dagur held her close. But she felt an unease filling her whole body. The way Alvin looked at her; it was like how Dagur looked at her, but without fondness or love. It was more like Snotlout, looking at her as a prize to be claimed. And that if he wanted, there was nothing to be done to stop him.  
But things were different now; she was no longer a sickly child hiding behind her father’s leg. She was a woman grown, wedded and bedded. She was to be a mother and she was the wife of a ferocious warrior. There was no room for weakness in her anymore. Because it had been proved that people would still try to harm her in spite of her marriage, and perhaps because of it. People still thought her a blood wife, only valuable because of her bloodline but that time was gone. She was a dragon tamer and rider, he defeated the Red Death on her own. She was birth a child in a few short months. She was not weak like she was once. Her husband could not protect her from everything and she didn’t want him to, she wanted protect him too, because she loved him, as insane as the idea was.   
Alvin was deranged like her husband, but more lucid, a firmer foot in reality. For all of her love and gentle touches, Dagur would lose himself sometimes, particularly in a fight and it was up to Hiccup to bring him back. It frightened her, that someday she might not be able to bring him back. She feared the madness in his blood eve more, flowing in their child. Madness ran in his blood, and sickliness in hers. All she could do was hope that their babe would be as strong as Dagur and clever as herself. But even if they were not, Hiccup would protect them too. From Alvin especially, whose gaze made her feel dirty.   
“I don’t like this Dagur, he’s not going to give up because you said no.” She attempted, using words to wiggle her way under his seemingly unending confidence. Berserkers were strong but Outcast were Hooligans by blood, while not as fierce as their Berserker counterparts, but just as strong.  
“I realize, but I won’t let anything happen to you.” Hiccup wanted to scream and rage at him, her moods had been volatile as of late, but being coddled was a trigger for it.  
“Dagur, I grew up on stories of this man. He wrote the book of dirty tricks. He will take any opportunity.” She could feel her frustration growing; Dagur has been taking her less seriously treating her like a child. And she hated it. He pregnancy did not make her weak, in fact it empowered her, made her feel like fierce dragon herself, watching out for her kin. And dragons did not like being treated like babes.   
“Then we’ll play it safe, don’t’ worry, not good for the babe.” Hiccup rolled her eyes and walked off. Dagur was left standing with an empty arm.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Dragon training!” She shouted back.  
X  
“H-H-Hiccup, is everything alright?”  
“Everything is fine, Fishlegs. Now, how have you been bonding with Meatlug?”  
“Great, Meatlug is just the sweetest.”  
“Gronkles usually are.” Hiccup told him, scratching the gronkle’s muzzle. Vessa looked down at her from Cassia’s saddle.  
“Okay, Hiccup, what really happened?”  
“I don’t think Dagur is taking the Outcasts seriously enough. These may not be one of Hysteria’s, but they’re far from harmless. They’ve had a vendetta against my tribe since they were left on that rock before I was even born.”  
“That long, impressive. Why did they abandon them there anyway?”  
“They tried to sell out our tribe to the Lava Louts in exchange for Alvin becoming the chief. After that, Dad took everyone involved and dumped them on what became their island. Last I heard food is so scarce there they commit cannibalism on their fallen warriors, they’re said to eat their enemies too. But those are mostly rumors.” She said it casually, reacting it like a lesson.  
“Uhm, can we stop talking about this?”  
“Yeah Hiccup, you’re scaring Fishboy.”  
“But this is serious. I mean, the Outcasts had never found friends really but when they focus on something, they do everything in their power to destroy them.”  
“And how has the effected Berk.”  
“That’s why they wait for ships to have and attack them.”  
“Hiccup, you’re being paranoid.”  
“Whatever, daughter of their enemy tribe, I mean, what do I know? Fishlegs, back me up.”  
“Well, you know I’m always behind you Hiccup, but well, the Outcasts aren’t dumb enough to attack either of the tribes. It’s a little early to worry.” Hiccup sighed.  
“It’s just your maternal instinct; you’re just paranoid for the baby.” Hiccup shrugged, sensing the argument to be over. Vessa had a point, though Dagur’s protectiveness manifested outright; Hiccups’ had been more subconscious. She had been avoiding flying and even the forge a bit, since she found out. She eventually got back into working with their dragons and hand signals.  
Toothless and Sharpshot took quickly to hand signals, Meatlug was a bit slower an required more patience. Cassia was a faster but not by much. Meatlug was only just allowing Fishlegs on her back and she was still skittish around Vessa. Cassia had bloomed into a vain little butterfly, looking for approval from her rider and Hiccup at every turn.  
X  
Hiccup was lying on her side in bed. She had been lucky in most aspects of her pregnancy, other than the fatigue. Once the day was over nothing could rouse her from the bed, and it was difficult to pull her out in the morning too. She was also more easily worried than before. One hand moved down to rest n her belly. The skin there had also been soft and squishy to the touch. Now it was taut, and it was hard, like muscle, but there was no muscle, only new life. She ran her fingers over the bump idly. It felt nice. Toothless was especially taken with the new baby. She wasn’t sure how much he understood her words, but he could definitely smell the baby, frequently nuzzling and licking at her bump. He had been her faithful dragon, keeping guard of her. Now he as curled up next to the bed, his body rising and fall with his breaths. Every so often, Hiccup would reach a hand down to scratch and pet his scales. Toothless was always so warm, it felt nice in such a cold place. She heard the heavy footsteps of her husband coming up the stairs. She managed to pick up her head to see the familiar silhouette in the doorway. Dagur smiled at seeing his wife sit up, hand firmly on her developing baby bump. Hiccup slid but of bed, her foot and prosthetic making a soft thump as she walked to greet him.  
“Hey Silver-tongued.”  
“Dagur.” She replied, pressing her head against his chest. Then stepping back to help him remove his armor. Dagur removed his helm and started pulling put his hidden knives. Once he was suitably undressed he cradled Hiccup’s face.  
“How’s the kiddo doing?”  
“Fine, haven’t felt anything yet.”  
“You know what I’d really like if for you to put on that little shift that ties in the front.”  
“Dagur, I don’t think it’ll fit me now.”  
“Give it a shot.” He insisted, plucking at her brown hair.  
X  
Vessa tried to respect Hiccup as her mistress, she really did but when your mistress was Hiccup, you found yourself sassing as much as she did. There were times when Hiccup was just asking for a tease. Today was one of those instances, when she returned to Hiccup, struggling with the loom. Vessa couldn’t help but laugh. Hiccup immediately turned around, flushing at her inability to perform one of the more basic jobs of wife and mother. Once Vessa calmed herself down she took stock of the situation. There were several failed attempts at clothing littering the floor and it seemed that s she had run out of fabric she had tried to make more. A few more snickers escaped and Hiccup gave her a very unamused look.  
“Having some trouble there, Miss Blacksmith?”  
“Shut up.” Hiccup growled, trying to weave more yarn but only making bigger knot.  
“Hiccup, hun, do you not know how to weave or sew.”  
“I can, I sewed Toothless’s saddles.”  
“Hun, this short is made for a baby with meter long arms, and ones that aren’t even matched.”  
“I can sew.”  
“No, sweetheart, you can’t.”  
“Well, I have to try.”  
“Why, the chief’s wife doesn’t have the adoring villagers showering her in gifts and good wishes for the potential their to the tribe?”  
“But, I’m the mother, I should do it.”  
“Hiccup, hun, it’s alright. You don’t have to try so hard. You’re a smith not a seamstress. Don’t worry so much.”  
“But I have to try.”  
“I don’t know much weaving hun, not my trade.”  
“Silver-tongue?”  
“In here.” He walked into the room, taking stock of the scene in front of him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Sewing, well, weaving now.”  
“Why?”  
“To make clothes for the baby, obviously.”  
“These look like they would only fit a very deformed baby, you have something to tell me.”  
“I’m still learning I can get it.” Dagur sighed heavily, he moved to step forward but noticed Vessa was still there.  
“Vessa, leave.” Vessa opened her mouth to argue but shut it quickly after a stern glare from her mistress.  
Once she was gone, Dagur sat wither on the floor, picking up the garments and examining the work on them. He gave an amused snort before ripping out the stitches, to Hiccup’s horror. She moved to stop him when he picked up the needle she left in one of the shirts and stated correcting her crooked stitches. Hiccup’s jaw was hanging open by the time he had fixed the stitched in the miniature tunic and handed it to her. Dagur shifted under her gaze, flushing, obviously embarrassed.  
“Um, Dagur.”  
“What?”  
“Why do you know how to sew?”  
“Why don’t you?”  
“No really, I just want to know, no judgment, promise.”  
“Dad was traditional, felt girls should handle stuff like weaving and sewing, even in the chief’s family.”  
“You weave too?”  
“Not the point!”  
“Okay, um, but you’re not girl.”  
“But my sister is, and have you met my sister.”  
“She forced you to do her chores.”  
“Yup, I, as the little brother, who was much littler than her at the time; ended up doing her weaving.”  
“You’re good at it, why didn’t you say something?”  
“Didn’t think you’d be so bad at it.” Hiccup snorted, leave Dagur to turn an insult into something cute.  
“Well may be you can teach me or something.”  
“What’s with you anyway, there are countless people providing stuff like that for the baby. You’re the chief’s wife, and the dragon whisperer, it’s not something you should worry about.”  
“But I’m the mother, I should do something to prepare.” She insisted.  
“You shouldn’t worry about anything but staying healthy and safe until the delivery, you hear me.”  
“Yeah… But I really want to learn this stuff, since I’ve been barred from the forge and have to let up on dragon training. You can teach me.” She finished with a cheerful note in her voice; it would be nice to have an activity to do with her husband that didn’t involve wearing out the bed.  
“Silver-tongue…” He wasn’t whining, but he was pretty damn close.  
“I won’t tell anyone, promise.” She swore excitedly.  
“Ugh, fine. I’ll teach you the basics, but that’s it.” Hiccup smiled and crawled into his lap.  
“I don’t know why you’re so ashamed of it. I think its something to take pride in.”  
“Oh?” He asked noncommittally, clearly not believing a word she said.  
“They say to work with thread requires very skilled fingers, and that’s something about you that I very much enjoy.”  
“Really now…”  
“I promise to repay you for each and every lesson, teacher.” She chuckled into his neck, further nuzzling herself in.  
“Well, maybe I should teach more than the basics then.” His hand snuck its way under her tunic, Hiccup shuddered form his cold fingers but didn’t back down.  
“I sure hope so. I’ll be needing all the help I can get.”


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup had been raised in relative isolation during her childhood. She had not really had friends as a child, certainly not other girls. The closest she had ever had was Snotlout and that was only because they had to stand together as a betrothed couple for ceremonial purposes, especially during tribes visiting. Astrid thought she was a pest and would kick her around whenever she tried to play with her. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were hardly different in that account except two of them would be beating up on them. Even now her only companions were Fishlegs and Vessa, among the few around her own age. Apparently back when she was a girl a disease had swept through Skrill’s Talon and killed a large part of the young population. Dagur and Brenna were among those that survived. There were a handful of others. But they avoided her. One reason was the fact that she was married and pregnant in that point made her an adult and not a peer in their view. The other was that she was the chief’s wife, and more importantly Dagur’s wife, which pushed her further away from them. Fishlegs was her apprentice and Vessa was her handmaid, which also put them below her technically, there were many times she wished to have someone who would not be technically her inferior to be her friend but she was a chief’s wife, so there was little to be done.  
But she began to hope the day she met Heather. She found Heather sleeping among the remains of dingy on one of the more secluded shores of Storm, the central island of Skrill’s Talon where she lived. Hiccup had been going for a walk along that shore desiring some privacy since Dagur had tended to be extra protective ever since she started showing a bit. It was barely even a curve, but Dagur insisted it was there. But in her seclusions she found a dark haired girl curled up under a ruined sail. Hiccup had crouched down to wake her. When the girl had woken up, she had been scared, curling further in the wreckage. She had been scared further when she saw Toothless, as she did gasp in surprise.  
“Hey, hey it’s alright, he won’t hurt you promise.”  
“Hiccup, is she alright.”  
“Well, my name’s Hiccup, she’s Vessa. Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you.”  
“Where am I?”  
“You’re on Storm, of Skrill’s Talon.”  
“The Berserkers?!”  
“Hey, calm down, we’re not going to hurt you. Come on; let’s get you some food and water.” Hiccup held out her hand and the girl took it.  
“I’m Heather, but your chief…”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m his wife.” Heather tensed up, moving to rip her hand away. Hiccup   
“You’re Dagur the Deranged ’s wife! Oh, I’m sorry, I’m uh, sorry!”  
“Hey, it’s alright, don’t worry about it.”  
X  
Heather found herself sitting in front of the fearsome chief of the Berserker tribe. He was as imposing as stories painting him, but his cheerful wife sanding behind his chair made him less scary somehow. After a long and awkward conversation of Heather explaining that her home had been taken by pirates, Dagur allowed her to stay, especially considering the lack of young people in the village. He waved her off visually and Hiccup immediately met up with her again.  
“I told you Dagur would let you stay! You can stay with Vessa until we can find accommodations for you. I’ve got some dragon work for you too, but Vessa can help you get settled until then. Bye.”  
“What’s with her?”  
“The Mistress doesn’t have many friends her own age, especially girls. She’s just excited.”  
“You’re not a friend?”  
“I’m her handmaid; there is a professionalism barrier there. And I guess you can imagine why she doesn’t have many other friends.”  
“Chief’s wife.” Heather mumbled  
“Dagur’s wife.” Vessa shrugged.  
“Come Miss Heather, I’ll get you settled then, I have to meet the Mistress in the training arena.”  
“So, she trains dragons?”  
“Yes.”  
“How is that possible?” Heather asked baffled.  
“The Mistress has a way with the beasts, something I’ve never seen before.”  
“Other can ride them.” Vessa paused, eyeing her oddly.  
“Yes, the mistress trains me as one of her riders and her apprentice. There are others who work with them, but we handle them for the most part.”  
“You ride dragons? What is it like? How do you do it?”  
“Amazing, the mistress taught us her tricks, but we couldn’t have done it without her.”  
“Hmm.” Heather replied.  
X  
After Heather settled her few possessions in the weaving room on a cot set up across from Vessa’s, she followed the Roman to the Berserk training arena. The arena was big, it seemed barren, it there were weapons, tools and saddles. Inside was a purple Nadder that immediately went to Vessa when they entered. There was another ride I there, a young man, chubby and shy looking. He looked flustered just by seeing her. And the gronkle with him nudged his hand. Then there was Hiccup, she was scratching at the head of her night fury. She looked different here, her clothing was casual. It was just a tunic and leggings with a loose cropped vest. Heather hadn’t noticed underneath all her heavy ceremonial clothes but it looked as though she had a much fuller figure than she had heard, especially around her abdomen.  
“Oh, Heather, welcome to my training academy. This is Fishlegs and his gronkle Meatlug, and you already know Vessa. Her dragon is the nadder, Cassia.”  
“I still can’t believe you train dragons, how did you figure all this out?”  
“Patience, lots and lots of patience. Well that and study.”  
“Study?”  
“Did your island not deal with dragons?” t was rare, but some just weren’t in their flight path for raids, some simply untouched.   
“Occasionally, but not so much, we were farmers and healers mostly.”  
“Really, well it’s gotta be a change to be here. I’m sorry for what happened to your island.”  
“Yeah, it was pretty bad. I was lucky. My parents ensured I got away.” Hiccup looked down.  
“Let’s stay hopeful that you may be able to go home, but if not, you and your family are welcome here.” Hiccup told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“Thanks, that’s really nice.” Hiccup smiled and Vessa popped up behind her, pulling on her cheeks.  
“Your inner mommy is showing again Hiccup.”  
“I can’t help it!”  
“You and your need to nurture.” Heather found herself really smiling for the first time in days. She had always heard the Berserkers were brutal but Hiccup seemed so nice.  
It made her sick knowing what she would have to do.  
X  
Heather met with the Outcasts on the same deserted show she had been found on. It was the dead of night and Alvin was standing at the shore with his own dingy. He was an imposing figure, way more than Dagur because there was no friendly face beside him. She hated this so much but what choice did she have? It was made worse with each step she saw Hiccup’s smile.  
“So, what has our little spy learned hmm?”  
“Hiccup does most of the training, but her handmaid and apprentice know a bit too. They put the things they learn into a book, the apprentice is in charge of that.”  
“She teaches her slave?”  
“They all call her a handmaid, and the Roman is very protective of her.”  
“I see, well retrieve the book Heather and keep an eye on everything.” Heather nodded and turned to leave.  
“By the way, how is Dagur’s Hooligan whore?”  
“What?”  
“Has she started to show yet?” Heather looked at him oddly.  
“That’s all I needed.”  
Heather crept all the way back to the Chief’s home. It was quiet for once. She had learned quickly that Dagur didn’t care that there were two people sleeping below him. But he was married so there was nothing to condemn. She had just about made it back to her bed when Vessa sat up. Heather nearly jumped out of her skin, looking at the sharp Roman face eyeing her in the dark.  
“Have a nice walk?”  
“Uh, yeah couldn’t sleep.” Heather tensed as she watched Vessa light a candle and hold it up. The former whore stared her down with cat-like eyes. Vessa cocked her head slightly and the light from the candle made her seem fierce. Her mouth opened just a silver, making Heather think the girl was about to devour her or something.  
“I’m only going to say this once. I know you’re up to something, but Mistress is too kind to turn someone like you out. But whatever it is, I’m going to protect my Mistress. I’m watching you, so keep that in mind, Heather dear.”  
“I really don’t know what you’re on about.”  
“Honey, I was a prostitute, I lied for living; you think I can’t smell a lie a mile away. Like I said, I don’t care what your circumstances are. Just keep my Mistress out of it, or won’t be me you’ll have to worry about.” With that, Vessa blew out the candles. Heather said nothing; she curled up under the covers.  
X  
Heather was spending time with them, watching them train dragons. Hiccup had told her that if she paid attention to their lessons, Hiccup might teach her too and give her a dragon. Heather learned quickly though dragons seemed fierce, they were willing to trust, and they had a good sense about people. If you weren’t compatible with a dragon it would reject you. Hiccup claimed there was a chance of training dragons through domination as the Berserker tribe had once done with skrills but she didn’t condone it. It was four days after her little conversation with Vessa that Heather noticed she never saw Hiccup flying.  
“Hiccup, shouldn’t you be showing us how it’s done. I rarely even see you in the saddle.” Then Hiccup laughed. It was an awkward laugh but it was gentle and happy, it made Heather’s heart ache in yearning. It felt like so long since she had been able to laugh like that.  
“I thought you knew, sorry. I can’t fly right now, everyone from the shaman to Dagur and Vessa have been forbidding me.” She explained, her expression still brimming in mirth.  
“Because it’s not safe!” Vessa shouted in exasperation.  
“What’s not safe?”  
“The baby, I’m pregnant, so no flying or anything else fun.” Heather felt her heart drop into her stomach.  
“You’re pregnant?”  
“Yeah, I was really thin before so I just don’t look it now.”  
“She gained a lot of weight.”  
“Is that anyway to address your mistress.”  
“I’m honest, what more do you want?” Now that Heather looked at her, she did seem a bit pudgy, it not too much that it was really noticeable. And her belly was a bit round. It was confirmed when the chief’s wife lifted her tunic enough to see the rounded, taut skin of her belly.  
“Um, wow, I didn’t know.”  
“I’m surprised that you didn’t know that despite everything else you’ve heard of me.”  
“The baby is quite the talk among these waters recently.” Vessa added, eyeing Heather’s reaction.  
Heather only found herself nodding numbly.  
X  
“Enjoying your new friend?” Dagur asked, pulling Hiccup aside as she returned from the training arena.  
“It’s nice to have her around.” They started walking with Hiccup’s arm on his, a sign of solidarity between the two. A gesture Hiccup never failed to enjoy. Hiccup leaned into him a bit with a small smile. Dagur was not as touchy feely in public as he was in private. He had no qualms about groping her public but showing tenderness was not something he was accustomed to people seeing. But hiccup had no such issue and spoiled he husband with all the affection she could muster. She knew that despite the fact that Dagur rarely retuned her affections in public, he was more than happy to cuddle in private.  
“Oh really?”  
“She even manages to substitute you.”  
“What’s that mean?” He stopped just off the edge of the path and turned to stare at her.  
“It means, I feel very lonely sometimes when you’re off being a leader to this tribe and a little company from time to time wouldn’t hurt. I think even the baby misses you.” Hiccup told him, and raised her eyebrows. Her fingers entwined into his.  
“You know just as well as I do…”  
“You have to work and lead our tribe and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. But coming home a little earlier an eating dinner with me wouldn’t endanger the tribe would it?”  
“Believe it or not, I don’t enjoy being away from you.”  
“Then get dinner with me, at the house, just us. I’ll send Vessa and Heather to the hall to eat.”  
“And then some alone time?”  
“Well, if you insist.” She rubbed her nose against his.  
X  
It was one thing to steal something and endanger he wife of one of the most feared chiefs in the area, it was quite another to do it to his pregnant wife. Oh god oh god oh god….. She was in deep and there was no foreseeable way out of this situation. There was a chance she could appeal to Hiccup’s good nature, but after lying already, she doubted that a sudden confession was going to get a warm reception. But she didn’t have a choice, her parents were at stake, she had to hope that one day Hiccup would understand. She also had to hope this didn’t hurt Hiccup in the long run. She had been so nice to her.   
Heather managed to gather her resolve and start her plan. The book had been easy to snatch, Hiccup kept the book in her home, it had been child’s play to snatch it. However getting out of the house without the damn Roman noticing had been a bit harder The girl was light sleeper and damn suspicious of Heather. She had good instincts, Heather would give her that and she had to be smart to adjust to a life radically different from her own. So Heather managed to escape the chief’s home with the book and went to the place where Cassia, Vessa’s nadder slept. The beast was wary of her at first but with the same gentle tone Hiccup used she managed to calm the dragon down. She was at ease with her and even let her get on her back. This was good very good. She took off like she’d seen Vessa do many times and took off, wincing when she head the dragon shriek. Damn it, no way she was getting away easily now.  
It wasn’t too long before a pair of dragons was pursuing her. After spotting the dark shape, she recognized one was Toothless and the other probably Meatlug. It was odd, Hiccup shouldn’t be flying, he wasn’t that far along but still. As they started coming up on her it was obvious that Hiccup was not the one riding Toothless, it was Vessa. Vessa knew the basics of working Toothless’ tail fin but wasn’t experienced enough with it to have caught her already. Heather urged Cassia on but even with an unexperienced rider, a night fury was still faster. But by the time she had reached the outskirts of the islands Vessa over took her, knocking her off and with her, the book. The book plummeted to the ground and Heather was close being. Toothless snatched her up and the party turned as the Outcasts took notice and began firing.   
The game was up.  
X  
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t have your head on a pike to make an example out you.” Heather was kneeling before Dagur on his high backed chair. His posture was calm but his expression was full of rage. Hiccup stood at his right, looking at her feet, obviously hurt by her betrayal. Vessa and Fishlegs stood among the crowd, waiting to see what fate would befall her.  
“Please, I had no choice, the Outcasts….”  
“What, what was your reason for lying to me and my wife, preying on her good will? I warn you girl, I don’t take kindly to lying.”  
“They have my parents. When I said that my home was besieged by pirates, it wasn’t true, I admit. It was the Outcasts, they were attacking because we were weak and when they saw me they saw an opportunity. They thought Hiccup would be more likely to take kindly to me. So they sent me here to get information, in exchange for my parents.”  
“And why, my dear, should we believe a word you say now?”  
“It’s the truth.”  
“Uh huh.” Dagur said skeptically.  
“Please it is true, and I can prove I can help you. I know some of their plans, I’ve overheard them. I can tell you what their next move is going to be with the book, but I need someone to rescue my parents.”  
“We can handle anything they throw at us, I doubt any information you have would be all that useful.”  
“What if I told you their plans concern your wife and child?” Dagur paused down at her.  
“I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather you dun messed up. So yeah I wanted to include the Heather saga and here it is. Hiccup’s no going to give birth for a good couple of chapters, since many have been asking, you’ll see why I will go into detail. I picture Hiccup eager to make new friend and that she would genuine enjoy company. Pictured that Hiccup was a lonely child, not many peers. I know personally that even with a lonely childhood and being used to solitude you can still come to enjoy the company of others.


	14. Chapter 14

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”  
“Vessa….”  
“No, I can believe we’re doing this.”  
“Look I’d do it myself-”  
“If you weren’t up the duff by Mr. Lunatic.”  
“That was uncalled for.”  
“You’re sending one of your only riders with the liar to get back parents you’re not even sure exist over information that may or may not be useful to you.”  
“Well when you out it that way, just, Vessa I’m not even sending you.”  
“Yeah, you’re sending Fishlegs, Fishlegs. I mean, this kid can’t handle it.”  
“It’s too much of a risk for you; I’m not putting you in that kind of danger.”  
“I can handle danger; that was my job.”  
“Prostitutes have a very diverse job description.”  
“You have no idea. But seriously, send me, I know how to handle stupid men, hell dress me up like Heather, I doubt they’d be able to tell the difference.”  
“They’re not that stupid, your face is shaped differently, not to mention the color of your skin.”  
“I don’t know, I have a feeling you could take a young girl from anywhere around here, color her hair with soot and that’d be enough.”  
“Give some credit.”  
“I don’t think I will.”  
“Look this is only going to happen if and only if Dagur feels her information is useful. Nothing is ironclad until then.”  
X  
“Their plan is to take Hiccup and your baby for themselves and use them to conquer both the Berserkers and the Hooligans using their bloodlines, epically if the baby is a boy. They planned to force you into a partnership and kill you so they can take Hiccup and force her to train dragons in exchange for her child’s safety. They’re just preparing and biding time until the baby is born. Alvin also, he wants, he wants to make Hiccup his woman and have her bear him a son which will serve as the heir to Berk, as an ultimate insult to Stoick the Vast. They want dragons to enforce their will and even damage the other islands by letting loose angry wild dragons. They want to break you. Once they’re done with you Alvin planned to take your sister as a trophy and use her to control Hysteria.” Heather heard a loud crack and flinched. Underneath his hand, the wood armrest was breaking under the strain of his hand. Dagur had never been so infuriated, no man alive or dead had ever had the utter gall to target those closest to Dagur. Really there were only two, technically three people he cared about in this world and Alvin was threating the wellbeing of all of them. Although he was angry, Heather saw no aggression being directed towards her she continued a little more meekly now.  
“The book needs to be retrieved. They’ll learn a little but not much. Eventually they’re going to realize the only one who really known about dragon is Hiccup. They’ll come after her before the baby is born if it comes to that point. They’re willing to wait for the baby but not enough that they’re going to let your forces increase. They’ve even been scouting the shores to see what Hiccup’s patterns are in preparation for an eventual abduction. Dragons or not, Alvin sounds like he’s been interested in her for quite some time.” Dagur was taking several deep breaths; Hiccups’ hand covered his right one on its armrest. Hiccup looked very pale, this news was unsettling. Vessa had to intervene and lead Hiccup away so she could sit down and catch her breath. Heather watched d as Hiccup sat in the corner breathing in and out with her arms wrapped over her belly. What Alvin wanted to do, it wasn’t a fate Heather would wish on anyone.  
“Now please, I want to get my parents out of there.”  
“We will.” Dagur said strongly.  
“But I need some time to think this over.”  
X  
The minute they were alone Dagur immediately made a grab for her, pulling her up against his body, burying his nose into her hair. This was different form the anger he displayed before. This was fear. This fear was for her, their child, even Brenna, all focused on Hiccup. She wrapped her arms around him too, this was scary. It was one thing for your home to be threatened, but quite another be threatened so personally. Alvin wanted her, just her and all that came with her. He wanted Dagur dead, he wanted to separate them. Hiccup reached her hand to the nape of his neck, touching the strands erupting from is plait. Hiccup feared for Dagur as well. Dagur was a young, up and coming chief, full of youthful strength and ignorance. Alvin was experienced in his craft, and he would be able to hold his own against Dagur. Until now, Dagur had seemed like some unstoppable force that couldn’t be put down. But a personal target of him and those he loved made a threat very real.  
“He won’t hurt you, I won’t let him.” He growled, rocking her in his arms. Her own arms came up, wrapping firmly behind his neck and using it as leverage to pull herself to face-level.  
“He won’t hurt you either, I won’t let him.” Hiccup whispered into his ear. Dagur pulled back enough to examine her expression, and then a smile crept over his mouth and let out a dry guffaw. He kissed her brow and hugged her again.  
“Hel hath no fury.” He muttered.  
X  
“So, um, Vessa.” The roman’s eyes snapped to Heather.  
“Don’t talk to me.” She said simply, flicking her head in dismissal.  
“It’s going to be a very long trip if we’re both quiet.”  
“Yes, and I prefer silence to a child’s pathetic lies.”  
“Can you really blame me for lying?”  
“No, but the endangering of my mistress isn’t something I easily forgive, no matter the reason.”  
“You’re pretty loyal for a thrall.”  
“Very few masters treat their thralls well.”  
“But you’re still a thrall, what did she do to inspire your level of loyalty.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s a long ride, and I’m curious I guess.”  
“Because she’s the first person to treat me like human being.”  
“Not even your parents.”  
“I was sold to a brothel when I was old enough to walk and my master realized I would be pretty and sold me off.”  
“Did your parents…”  
“I would assume my master and father were one and the same, and I was told by one of the older whores who taught me, they heard my mother brought the idea up in the first place in return for gold that could lead to her own freedom.”  
“You were a…”  
“I was raised to be as a whore, I was a whore.”  
“How did a Roman come this far north?”  
“There was a captain who was fond of me, a younger commander but he was kind to me, despite buying my body. He had a mission to scout this area, and had the misfortune to run into the Berserkers. I’m sure you can figure it out from there.”  
“The Berserkers are fierce warriors.”  
“But still human, just as capable of laughing and loving as anyone else. I remember seeing Hiccup for the first time very clearly.”  
Vessa helped set things up for the meal later that evening, her and the other serving girls, a nice substitution word for whore who didn’t get paid. The lot of them were thralls, slaves captured in wars, Vessa was the only one not of Viking descent. Some of men thought she was prettiest; others thought she was too scrawny, tastes Vessa supposed, but there was no disputing that she was the only one trained in this profession. Vessa went outside to fetch one of the jars of preserves with other girl when she saw a small procession coming up the path. There warning long was the Chief and his mad son, but here was a face Vessa didn’t recognize. She was a mousy little thing, short and thin, hair that was more brown than red and a stubby nose with a face smattered in freckles. She wasn’t very pretty but she was hardly ugly either. But the girl was well dressed, in bear furs and finely dyed wool. Vessa turned to the other girl with her.  
“Who’s that?”  
“You haven’t heard? Chief’s son just got married, that’s his new wife, heard she’s the daughter of the Hooligan chief.”  
“Poor thing looks terrified.”  
“Wouldn’t you, being married to him?”  
“Yeah, I would.”  
The weeks passed and the girl did how to have a strange habit of getting into trouble. She was hardly as meek as she appeared when she first came to the island. The girl seemed determined to make something of herself and didn’t turn out to be early as sheltered as she first seemed. But when with Dagur she withdrew from the world, Vessa saw it in her timid countenance with the boy. But there was an angle she could work here. Vessa was known for her skills in the bedroom and this girl seemed to need those skills dearly. Initially the young wife had been wary of her but soon the professional relationship become more than professional. They became friends. Hiccup kept her word and made her a handmaid but protected her, something she never had to do. Hiccup was something indeed, she was someone Vessa could laugh with like a girl for once in her life. Was this normalcy? Because she was staring to like it.  
“She is something.”  
“Yeah.”  
“She’s lucky to have so many people looking out for her. I know you won’t believe me, but I want her to be oaky. She was nice to me, a stranger. She should be happy.”  
“She will be.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“But I can hope.”  
X  
It wasn’t too long before Heather and Vessa made their approach to Outcast Island. Vessa had convinced Heather to go in with their plan of making Vessa appear as a prisoner. Heather agreed and stared to their the Romans wrists together only to get scolded an told she had no idea how to tie a knot, leading to an awkward lesson on how to accomplish such a thing without a proper demonstration. Heather had to admit being harped at by the Roman really wasn’t her cup of tea. When they approached Heather immediately put on her acting face. Vessa, she found didn’t very act very hard, seeing as angry-captive was similar to angry-handmaid-forced-to-help-her. When they got to the shows they were great with a mix of confusion and elation by the Outcasts.  
“Well, well, found the book and a prisoner dear.”  
“The Roman saw me taking the book, he would have told Hiccup.” Heather shrugged. Alvin touched the girl’s jaw.  
“Hiccup’s Roman slave.”  
“Yeah, her name is Vessa.” Vessa said nothing, playing her part well, glancing around as if she were confused.  
“Ca she understand us?”  
“No, Hiccup says she only speaks Latin and a little Norse.”  
“How is that?”  
“Hiccup speaks Latin, and Germanic, a little Gaelic and French. She’s good with languages.” Though she doubted Alvin would ever know how good she really was. Alvin stared at by Vessa suspiciously, obviously trying to recall if he observe anything that contradicted Heather, but coming up with nothing he imply hel out his hand to Heather.  
“The book, now.”  
“My parents, first.” Heather retorted.  
“It seems you learned a bit from the mouthy whore.”  
“I don’t get it; if she’s such a whore than why do you want her as your woman?” Heather sneered. Vessa kicked her ankle as a warning.  
“Not that it’s any concern of years, but it’s the principal of the thing. She’s got her blood and it’s all I need. This little whore is far prettier anyway, wonder how much Hiccup values yer life?” He grabbed Vessa’s chin who spit in his eye.  
“Though ye said she don’t know Norse.”  
“I think she could guess what you were saying.”  
“Never mind the Roman, let’s go see your mummy and daddy shall we.” Heather nodded. Vessa kept step with her, playing her part of an ignorant foreign thrall well. Vessa watched as they were led to the dragon training arena where, as she said, were Heather’s parents. Vessa nudged Heather lightly turning her gaze to the caged dragons. Yes the plan would work out very nicely. First Heather hesitantly walked to the center of the arena, Vessa stood the side, watching, and waiting. Heather’s hesitance vanished quickly as she dashed to her mother and father, running to their embrace. Vessa felt her heart thud in sympathy, watching Heather act as the child she was, finding comfort in the arms of her parents. Vessa turned her gaze on Alvin and his men, trying to work the magic Hiccup knew so well upon the dragon.  
It didn’t take them long to realize that the book alone wouldn’t be enough.  
X  
Dagur stood at the harbor, ready to onboard the fastest ship in his fleet, readying to receive the soon to be fugitives of the Outcasts. A few men stood by, readying the ship. It would be a swift trip and fairly easy operation, Hiccup was the only one seeing her spouse off, it was merely a gesture of comfort. Dagur sighed once, eyeing Hiccup before he got ready to leave. Dagur kissed her mouth briefly; Hiccup hugged him before they separated. Dagur patted her belly with the back of his hand before giving her a cocky smirk. He got on the ship. All Hiccup could do was smile and wave as he departed.  
X  
Vessa could have laughed if watching them attempt to train a Nadder f there weren’t such a risk to her often safety. Heather had not been allowed to leave until Alvin was satisfied with the book, which Vessa expected but Heather didn’t. Vessa knew plenty of men like Alvin over the years, he was a man who was reluctant to relinquish his toys. Vessa watched as the Nadder strikes at one of the men. Alvin wasn’t happy the results, he pulled faces and grunted at every failure. It was then he remembered Vessa.  
“Oi, Heather, bring the roman over ‘ere.” Heather looked between them before nodding to going to Vessa. Heather made a show of pulling Vessa to the Nadder. Vessa looked at the beast, it was red different from her Cassia. But it was a nadder, as vain and preening as any Nadder and she knew how to appeal to them. She held out her hands, imitating Hiccup in her calm demeanor. The nadder was unruly, making a show of spitting and growling but Vessa did not falter, she made hushing sounds. Slowly the nadder cocked it head at her, noticing she was different form the other humans. Slowly the dragon came closer, sniffing her like a dog but Vessa didn’t flinch once, even when the dragon snapped its jaws. But slowly the nadder came in and touched its nose to her hand. Once everyone was watching, she caught the nadder’s gaze, she simply jerked her head in the direction of the men, it eyed them before screeching, Just as expected the man drew their weapon and the nadder went after them with flying tail spikes. Vessa whistled the Nadder looked at her. Vessa grabbed onto the spike and hoisted herself on the dragon’s back, only pausing to reach out her hand to Heather.  
“You coming?” Heather barely blinked before grabbing Vessa’s hand and hoisting herself on the dragon as well. Vessa had the Nadder take flight, only swooping low enough to pick up the Heather’s parent in its talons before swooping away over the bay. Vessa steered the dragon far from the island until she saw a familiar flag.  
“Took you long enough.”  
“I don’t think you’re capable of any form of patience.”  
“Maybe, you’re just slow.” Vessa urged the dragon to touch down. It did, cheerfully. Heather and her family were realized.  
X  
When they got back to the Talon, Heather had to fight n urge to run up and hug Hiccup, thanking her for everything. It would be welcome, Hiccup may have helped her, but she was still angry. Heather knew that. But she showed her gratitude by kneeling before them, thanking them profusely. It was an odd comfort to see Hiccup uncomfortable with a sign of respect like that, that she was still a humble young girl. Heather noticed they were already setting up a ship from them to leave in, making sure their chief made it back safely before Heather would have her own departure. It hurt to know the tribe was eager to be rid of her but she could hardly blame them for it. She had cause trouble to their beloved Hiccup. The fact she was leaving with the head attach was nothing sort of a shock by the people, but Dagur had made a deal and he was going to keep it. Something he might not have done if Hiccup wasn’t always one step behind. Her parents were quick to board the second ship, no intention of being around the feared Berserkers any longer than necessary. Heather though had to make her gratitude known.   
“Thank you, for everything.”  
“Let us know next time there’s a problem.” Heather nodded shamefaced and returned to the boat where her parents were waiting.  
“And heather?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It was nice to meet you.” Heather smiled and nodded. She got on the boat and went to her family an only looked back once as they sailed away. Hiccup was watching her, to make sure she departed safely, her soft smile making Heather feel some measure of redemption. Dagur tapped her shoulder, kissing her on the mouth before the pair departed from the harbor. Heather smiled, Hiccup deserved to be happy and she hoped Dagur and the baby would make sure that continued. But a sense of dread washed over her as well. So she bent her head and muttered a prayer to Frig, a prayer to keep that imperfectly perfect family safe, for them to flourish in whatever hardships awaited them.  
She owed them that much.


	15. Chapter 15

Dagur came home one afternoon to the sound of praying coming from his wife’s weaving room where her hand maid slept. He rarely ever heard Hiccup pray, she wasn’t deeply invested in the gods and he wasn’t either so it was fine. He opened the door to the weaving room to see Hiccup kneeling before an image of Frigg, probably a wedding gift intended for her, muttering prayers under her breath. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to have been too focused to notice his presence in the doorway. To get her attention, he rapped loudly on the open door and she spun her head to see him. Hiccup blinked a few times before lowering her head as though he’d caught her doing something bad. Dagur cocked his head and crossed his arms.  
“What’s the matter?” He asked simply. Hiccup slowly struggled to her feet, her belly had grown over the past few months that led to a noticeably roundness that could be seen beneath her clothes. Dagur loved it, Hiccup hated it. He couldn’t understand how pregnant roundness translated to fat in Hiccup-world. But that wasn’t the issue here, something was wrong and he was going to find out.  
“Nothing, what’re you talking about?”  
“Hiccup, you only pray when something’s wrong, and you’re praying to the goddess of marriage and childbirth when you usually pray to Odin.” Hiccup blinked in surprise then raising a skeptical eyebrow.  
“Didn’t think you paid attention that much.”  
“It’s you, Silver-tongue; of course I’m paying attention.” He shifted his footing in the doorway.  
“Are you going to come out or what?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry is the Deranged afraid of entering a weaving room, if your manliness that weak.” Dagur grinned. He then stormed in and lifted Hiccup up.  
“Oh no, the sanctity of the weaving room has been defiled, whatever shall I do?” Hiccup asked mock-distressed, putting the back of her hand to her brow.  
“I guess I’ll just have to reassert my manliness.”  
“Dagur, I’m big as a house.” She whined as Dagur nuzzled her chin, turning her whine to a laugh.  
“Oh don’t start pulling excuses….”  
“Dagur!” Then he put her down with a hair ruffle. The cheer was gone from his face and somberness took its place.  
“But come on, what’s with the praying.” Hiccup shifted around on her feet.  
“Hiccup.” He insisted sternly. Hiccup shrugged making in impressive effort to keep a neutral expression.  
“Just worrying about the baby.”  
“Did the shaman say something?”  
“No, no, she said the baby is healthy, and big.” There it was; the problem that had been looming over her from even before she was pregnant. He took a cursory glance. Her hips were still small; the shaman pointed out it would be hard, especially if the babe was big. Which considering the heritage, was a great possibility. Dagur was not so tall yet, but he was still large, Hiccup’s father was a giant, and while her mother had been slim, she was still very tall.  
“Hiccup, you’re going to survive this birth.” Then Hiccup’s dam broke. Dagur jumped back, not used to seeing his wife in tears, hardly ever seen it really, if ever.  
“You don’t know that! I don’t want my child to go through what we did, growing up without a mother! I mean, gods, I don’t know how to be a mother. Mine was gone while I was in the cradle and yours died, damn it, neither of us have any god damned idea what we’re doing! I don’t know if I can do this, so I evoked Frigg for guidance and damn it, she didn’t answer. I barely even remember my mother; I don’t want mine to not even know me.” Damn it, she was in full meltdown mode. Vessa had warned him that she would be volatile but he hadn’t been prepared.   
“Hiccup…”  
“I don’t want to die!” Gods damn it, he couldn’t deal with this. So he approached it as he did with all problems in his life, fiercely and with brute force. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a single shake.  
“You won’t! There is nothing that’s going to take you from me and our child! I don’t care if I have to face down Hel herself, I will keep you.” Hiccup tensed up and Dagur could see she was about to burst into tears. So Dagur grabbed her and held her against him as gently as he could. He hoped these moods were a temporary thing like Vessa promised. He loved Hiccup but her moods had started to scare him a bit.  
“It’ll be okay, I’m here.” He mumbled squeezing her tighter.  
X  
“Ugh, why do I need to accompany you to your visits to the shaman?” Vessa groaned, making a show of tagging along with Hiccup, complaining at every possible interval of silence.  
“You’re my handmaid, in the job description.” Hiccup replied, not looking up from her journal where she was scribbling a new sketch.  
“What am I even doing?!” Vessa complained loudly, earning the chuckles of passing villagers who were now more than familiar with Vessa’s behavior.  
“Emotional support.” Hiccup replied curtly. Vessa snorted loudly, crossing her arms and stomping along, in very unladylike fashion. Then again, what was ladylike for Vikings?  
“What, in case you faint again?” She aksed with a tone of amusement. Hiccup stiffened but didn’t look up.  
“I fainted one time, and it wasn’t even fainting, I just lost my bearings.” Hiccup replied sharply.  
“You fainted like a fairytale princess.” Vessa chortled.  
“I take offense to that.”  
“Good.” Hiccup stopped, closing her journal with a soft thud before tuning to look at her maid.  
“Seriously Vessa, we need to work on-” Hiccup was cut off as she was shoved roughly to the ground.  
“Are you out of you damn mind?!” But by the time she said that, there was already a scuffle. The villagers were swarming some guy, many were gasping and Vessa fell to her knees with a bolt protruding from her shoulder. Hiccup felt her heart in her throat and an uncomfortable stirring from the babe.  
“Vessa….?”  
“Can’t let you die, I’d be out of a job….” Vessa clenched her teeth and wrapped her fingers over the bolt.  
“Someone get the shaman!” Hiccup shouted and several darted off to do just that. Then she turned back to Vessa, trying to calm her down. Vessa kept moving to try to pull it out and Hiccup had to keep pulling her hands away.  
“Don’t touch it okay, the shaman has to do it.” Hiccups rubbed her side to sooth and distract her.  
“Damn it this hurts.” Vessa grabbed Hiccup’s forearm, focusing the pain into her flesh. It hurt Hiccup but she hardly minded.  
“Well you have a piece of wood and metal going through your shoulder, I imagine it hurts.” Vessa snickered weakly.  
“Is now really the time for your sass?”  
“Just be quiet, the shaman will be here soon. What was that? A stray bolt?”  
“No, an assassin after your life, or at least your baby.” Hiccup felt her hand travel to her belly the other digging into the soil. She looked over where the aforementioned man was on his knee with his head pressed to the ground. Hiccup managed to get to her feet and approached the man, keeping a good distance away.  
“Who are you?” She hissed, trying her best to be intimidating while looking like a beached whale.  
“Long live the Lava Louts, lass.” Then the man started foaming at the mouth, his restrainers dropped him. Hiccup watched as the man choked to death on something. Poison most likely. Hiccup bit her lip and a few people went to her in confusion, their words melded together. Hiccup didn’t move until the Shaman came down, being carried by one of the men, she was not as young as she used to be. The shaman went to her first.  
“Hiccup, child, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, I’m fine, Vessa’s hurt.” The shaman blinked in surprise and looked over to here Vessa was still kneeling taking deep breaths to bear the pain. The shaman took a look at the wound, carefully prying away the Roman’s hand.  
“Get her to my hut; I’ll handle it from there. Escort the mistress home, and inform her husband of all of this.” Hiccup could barely remember being led home by one of the villagers, who sat her in her chair by the fire and draped a fur blanket over her lap and belly. Dagur came in moments after she had stilled, storming in. Hiccup got to her feet, reaching out for him. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to cry or not oddly. She definitely wanted a hug though; she opened up her arms to ask for one. He walked right up to her, cupping her face in his hands. Hiccup pulled her hands back to cover his.  
“Are you hurt?” He demanded. Hiccup shook her head and pressed herself to his chest. He let loose a deep sigh and kissed her brow, leaning his head atop hers. She pulled her arm out and wrapped them around his trunk, taking comfort in his solid torso.  
“Thank the gods.” He mumbled. Odd, he wasn’t one for the gods. But it was her, so perhaps it was his way.  
“They hurt Vessa.” Hiccup mumbled between tears.  
“The Roman?”  
“She got hurt protecting me.” Hiccup continued, undaunted. Dagur shushed her gently.  
“She was doing her job, I’m happy she kept you safe.” Dagur reassured her but no avail.   
“The bolt could have killed me.” Dagur said nothing, rocking her side to side gently.  
“It could have killed the baby.” She continued.  
“But it didn’t you’re safe.” She paused, pushing away to look at him.  
“For now. The man was a Lava Lout, Dagur; this won’t be the end of it.” She told him sternly, her tears drying.  
“There is a chance he was working alone.”  
“No, no, the Lava Louts hate my birth-tribe. They’ve risked open war, but they fear what our alliance would do.”  
“We’ve been allied for fifty years.” Dagur argued but Hiccup would not be silenced in any way.  
“Never by blood like this. The baby is changing everything Dagur. He will have blood ties to the Hooligans, compulsion to come to their aid. The Lava Louts are afraid, and they’re trying to, ahem, remove the problem.” Dagur felt her tense up ad step away from him. Ferocity filled her eyes, not looking at him or anything and her arms wrapping over her middle.  
“They will not have my child.” She spat. Dagur nodded, folding her back into his arms from behind.  
“No, they won’t.” He agreed.  
X  
Vessa was a little loopy after they gave her action to dull the pain. The bolt had been removed without having to shatter her shoulder blade, so that was a small mercy. Hiccup was alive and she would heal, eventually. They had warned her that the tea they forced down her throat would impair her, but she hadn’t been expecting to hallucinate. Why else would the damn chief of the Berserker tribe be standing over her bed? She couldn’t think of a reason, so it had to be the tea.  
“Vessa.”  
“Oh, hi mister cheify, how’s your ladybug doing?” Then she went on rambling in Latin.   
“They gave you that pain tea huh, foul stuff. I’ll come back when you’re sober.” Vessa muttered nonsense and waved him away with her good arm.  
He kept his word, because by the time the pain returned to her shoulder, Dagur was there, unyielding in his purpose. Vessa eyes him warily, praying she didn’t say anything too insulting during his previous visit. Though most of it as Latin, Dagur didn’t know Latin, she hoped. He walked to the foot of the bed, a tall and looming figure. Vessa held her ground, as much as one could bedridden with a shoulder injury. Dagur was an intimidating man, more so than many Vessa had met in her time among the Vikings. But Dagur was a lion among wolves. There was a sense of power about him, a wildness that emulated off his form. He was not as big as many Vikings, but he more terrifying. Yet this was a man wrapped around the finger of runt girl, even with Vessa help it was an accomplishment. Mostly because it wasn’t a control based in lust, it was based in love. She had seen this man tear people apart but touch his wife with such gentleness, Vessa wanted to weep on Hiccup’s behalf. Vessa couldn’t help but think if a man like him could find love, there was hope for anyone.  
“You saved my wife and child today.” He started simply, taking his gaze off her and examining one of the shaman’s charms.  
“All in a day’s work.” Vessa quipped. His gaze snapped back on her so fast Vessa flinched.  
“Enough of your tongue, Hiccup is more than I care to deal with.” Despite his warning, Vessa felt pushing was appropriate. But this was Vessa who didn’t understand respect.  
“Yet you call her tongue silver.”  
“Enough.” The dark undertone as enough for Vessa to silence. It was easy to forget that while she could be casual with Hiccup, the same was not true for Dagur. But he had come for reason. She drew herself up a bit an addressed him more formally.  
“How can I help you chief?”  
“Despite what others think of me, I am a man of honor. Those who provide great services for me are rewarded.” He started and Vessa scrunched her face. This was not what she was used to from hi In all the ears since she came to this tribe, Dagur never acted this official about anything. Then he continued.  
“As I said, you protected my wife and child with your life. And you shall be rewarded.” His eyes were back on her and Vessa cringed, what did this man see as a reward?  
“Oh, how’s that?”  
“From this day forward, you’re no longer a thrall.” Vessa froze.  
“In the eyes of the tribe and all tribes, you’re a free woman of the Berserkers. You may stay if you wish or leave. If you want to go back to Rome, I’ll have supplies prepared for you. If you wish to stay, you shall as woman equal any born of my people. You may marry, own land, chose your profession and come and go as you please.” Vessa’s heart thumped in excitement. Since the day she was born, she had been a slave, condemned by her own family to forever serve. But her new family, they were liberating her.  
“Chief…” She whispered, beyond touched by the gesture.  
“You may call me Dagur; you’re my wife’s friend as well as her servant.” His tone was formal and uppity almost, but his words...  
“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll take that freedom and I choose to continue working under Hiccup.” She said softly. His eyes watched her again, looking for signs of dishonesty.  
“If that’s what you want.”  
“It is.”  
X  
Dagur walked down to the docks, Trader Johann had come to port and Dagur intended to give Hiccup a gift to cheer her up. Besides her worrying over the baby’s well-being, she also felt immense guilt over Vessa getting hurt in her place. No matter how many times Dagur told her she was being foolish, Hiccup was stubborn and refused to listen. He approached the ship; many of his own tribe had already come and gone. He hoped the trader still had some ink or charcoal sticks left, those never failed to raise Hiccup’s spirits, even with the more volatile nature her moods had taken since conceiving. Johann spotted him immediately and looked torn between scrambling around and running right up to him, he seemed to decide to stay still though and wait to be addressed. He was being quiet too; it was a good thing, the man talked too much for Dagur’s liking.  
“Chief, what an honor it is to see you here.” The tiny man proclaimed, bowing excessively.   
“Yeah, yeah, I wanted some charcoal.” Dagur waved him off.  
“Oh, a gift for the missus?” Dagur shot him a very unamused look.  
“I heard what happened, thank Odin she’s safe. She’s a good lass, your wife, always been fond of her…” Johann found an axe at his neck.  
“You better be going somewhere different with this.” Dagur warned. Hiccup may have tamed the beast for her but no one else was privy to it.  
“I meant to say was that she was always fond of my odder items as a child, it was refreshing. You’re lucky man, and if the stories are true, she only has eyes for you.” Dagur released the tension and Johann scuttled back.  
“Please, as an apology, take this. It was a gift for the lady I had made for her, to celebrate the baby.” Johann pulled off a sheet and revealed a cradle with the Berserker insignia carved into the head board. Dagur ran one hand over the smooth wood. It was well made, a lovely gift. Dagur suddenly felt out of his comfort zone. Hiccup had been pregnant for almost six months now, but this cradle made it real. Dagur was not a nice man, or a particularly gentle one. Hiccup was the exception and Vessa to an extent. He stared at his hand on the headboard. They were stained deeply with the blood of many, innocent, enemies, people who tried to hurt Hiccup. He wondered if it bothered Hiccup at all that he had killed his own father, she had been fond of Oswald. He remembered the conversation from the other day, Hiccup’s anxiety over not being able to fulfil the needs of the child and Dagur now started to wonder the same thing. Hiccup managed to draw out his kindness and tenderness, but he hardly understood the concept otherwise. Babies were fragile and small, he wasn’t sure he could do this.   
“Oh yes, I also have something from the lass’s father, Stoick the Vast sends it with his regards.”  
“I’ll have someone collect the cradle later, but I’ll take the chest.”  
X  
He found Hiccup curled up by the fire when he returned. Anxiety was still creasing lines into her forehead. It made him very unhappy to see that. Toothless was curled around her per usual, since he was unable to fly with her he settled with guarding her like a hound. The beast had become very protective since Hiccup got pregnant. It was good to know that someone was keeping the reckless girl safe, but irritating because the dragon was reluctant to let him near. He put the chest of the table catching her attention. She immediately tried to stand to greet him, only to lose her balance. Being six months pregnant and missing a leg made even simple tasks like standing difficult. Even she conceded flying was out of the question at this point. Dagur immediately walked to her and helped her stand. His hand subconsciously reached out and rubbed over the sizable bump peeking from beneath her tunic.   
“Little one’s getting big.” He mumbled, continued to rub, feeling for signs of movement.  
“Like I said before, I’m a house.” Hiccup chuckled weakly.  
“I don’t know, I kind of like it.” Dagur mumbled, still eyeing the lump under her breasts.  
“Really?” She asked skeptically.  
“You’re walking around with the physical embodiment of our fertility. Proof that I am a man among men.”  
“Oh gods.” Hiccup rolled her yes.  
“What?”  
“I prefer a physical embodiment of our love, but fertility, I guess that works.” She snarked.  
“Aww don’t get all moody.” He cooed mockingly.  
“I’m carrying your big-headed baby; I’m bound to get moody.” She replied, laughing and pushing him away.  
“Well, will a gift make up for it?” He picked up the chest and held it out to her. Toothless came up from behind her and sniffed it, making a face. Hiccup cocked her head. Her eyes were red and swollen from her earlier crying fit. She looked it over, her eye fixing on the crest.  
“What’s that?”  
“Your father had it sent to you.” Hiccup blinked a few times before taking it and setting it on the table. She opened it and her eyebrows shot up and then her whole expression softened. Dagur was damn curious now. He watched in surprise as she pulled out a tiny plush dragon, a blue nadder, rolling it in her palms and staring at it with an odd expression.  
“I remember this…”  
“What is it?”  
“My mother made this for me, when I was little. Dad told once I was really scared of dragons as a kid. This helped me conquer my fears and keep me company when my dad was gone.” She shifted it between her hands with a strange expression.  
“My parents never really did know what they were doing, I wasn’t supposed to live after all, my dad was concerned for the tribe first and my mom was always gone…. But I turned out alright.” Then her face scrunched up the way it always did before she cried. Dagur tensed, waiting for her to start bawling. But then she surprised him, the way she always did. She looked at him with a big smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks.  
“I think we can do this.” Dagur stared in utter bewilderment for moment, before he felt his own face pulling into a smile. Dagur threw his arms around her, hugging her close.  
“Yeah, I think we can.”  
X  
Far away on the isle of Hysteria, Norbert was drinking mead in front of fire when Brenna, his wife, came into the room. Norbert had a feeling there was going to be one of those talks that he so greatly detested, usually involving him showing attention to other women to killing some innocent bystander, the usual. But this seemed a bit different. The woman deliberately stormed in front of him, blocking his view of and heat from the fire. He lazily looked up at her. Brenna was younger than him, but not by much, and like her brother and mother before her, she had an intimidating silhouette, if you weren’t used to her of course.  
“Yes, Brenna?” Norbert inquired, sounding as bored as possible.  
“Hiccup was attacked.” She stated simply.  
“And?” Norbert asked lazily, waving his mug about.  
“It was a Lava Lout, he intended to kill her and my little niece or nephew.”  
“Where are you going with this m’dear?”  
“What the hel were you thinking?” Brenna hissed, all but spitting fire in her rage.  
“What?” Norbert asked in faux innocence. Brenna wasn’t amused.  
“You think I’m stupid? I know you told them where to find her and how! What the hel are you thinking, she’s my brother’s wife!” She shouted, slamming her hands on the armrests of his chair. Norbert ignored her outburst, taking a long gulp of mead before addressing her again.  
“A woman with too much power. A woman who threatens us, the sooner she’s gotten rid of the better.” He replied casually.  
“That is my sister; she’s with child you brute.” Brenna snarled through her clenched jaw.  
“A Hooligan, unsuitable. We’ll find your brother a better wife.” Norbert replied. Brenna got into his face, glaring at him.  
“I don’t think you understand, if she dies Dagur won’t stop until he finds out who killed and her and make them die horribly. There won’t be another wife.” Norbert guffawed.   
“So he thinks himself in love?” He questioned, far too amused for Brenna’s liking.  
“He does, I’ve seen him look at her, talk about her. This is once in a lifetime. This is his wife and only wife he will ever have.” Norbert shrugged, unconcerned.  
“Still, she is not a proper wife for him.” He told her.  
“You’re the one who encouraged my father to make the match in the first place!” Brenna screeched slamming her hands by the sides of his head.  
“She was supposed to die by now; he was supposed to bring war to the tribe.” Norbert told her, watching the mead roll about in his mug.  
“So you only intended her death?”  
“The Hooligans and Berserks have been buddy-buddy long enough. It was fine when it was only your weak father, but Dagur’s at the helm. The boy is all wildfire, unpredictable, damaging and dangerous. I refuse to allow him to continue.” Norbert told is wife as causally as if announcing the weather.  
“Hiccup keeps him under control.” Brenna argued.  
“Hiccup was meant to die not wield his destructive power.” Norbert rebutted.  
“What in the damn world is wrong with you?”  
“They were both supposed to be dead by now, not fostering peace with some bastard in the runt’s belly.” Norbert explained, finally looking Brenna in the eye.  
“And what exactly did you intend for my birth-tribe after my entire damn family was dead, husband?” Brenna questioned from between her teeth, seething now.  
“Our children of course, that you stubbornly refused to supply.”  
“The gods choose such things…”Brenna started, as if reciting a line from a play. Norbert held up a hand to stop her tirade.  
“Cut the crap Brenna, you think I don’t know what those foul teas of yours are?” Brenna flinched. But she didn’t back down. She pulled back drawing herself up casually as her husband had been doing.  
“And that makes you so sure that I won’t go straight to my brother and Hiccup’s tribes with this information you have so generously given to me?”  
“Because your brother would cut you down in rage like the mad bastard he is. Because whether or not you’re willing to accept it Hysteria is more of your tribe than the Berserkers and you don’t want to bring the wraths of two tribes down on them.”  
“I’m sure I can dispose you easily.”  
“You’re my wife, regardless your fate is tied to mine, even if you survive your own brother’s rage you’ll be branded as my former wife, a woman who betrayed her husband. None will trust you if even the sacred bond of marriage means nothing to you.”  
“You know your brother Brenna; you know the Hooligans hold no love for you, the sister of the mad boy who claimed their princess. What do you think your fate will be?” Brenna looked down. Berserkers were warriors through and through, but honor did play a big part in their society. Your reputation was everything. Norbert stood up now, cupping Brenna’s face his one hand, bidding her to look him in the eye.  
“We are both products of madness; the insanity within you is strong just as it is in myself. You were meant to be my wife. Embrace your insanity, don’t be your weak father…” He watched in delight as the fog struggled to envelop Brenna’s mind.  
“My father….” She whispered, visually struggling against her madness, her anger and rage.  
“Was a weakling who bent the knee rather than fight. What happened to the one who killed your lovely mother?” Norbert fed the fire, fed it and fed it until it consumed all.  
“My father didn’t execute him.” Brenna whispered, the fog taking hold her of her perception.  
“What did he do instead?” Norbert goaded.  
“He let him go….” She whispered.  
“Hiccup is your father, she is weak.” Brenna shook her head, clarity clawing it way out again.  
“No, she is stronger than Father, she is….”  
“Perhaps… But there is no madness in her, how could she understand any of us?” He stepped way.  
“The harbor will be watched Brenna, you may be well loved here but their loyalty is to the chief first, not his wife.”


	16. Chapter 16

Hiccup was reclining in their brass bathtub in their room. She was rubbing soap into her skin and quickly rinsing it. Because it was deep into winter, hot baths were few and far in-between. But being the chief’s wife had its benefits which meant at least three baths a week. Being pregnant meant she could guilt Dagur into hefting up heavy buckets of hot water. But Dagur liked bathing too. He was in the tub with her, washing her back. Hiccup smiled when Dagur moved to scrub her hair. She giggled as his fingers tickled her scalp. Then she splashed him, and he splashed back, the pair of them laughing like children. His hands settled on the curve of her belly  
“Sir!” It was like someone flicked a switch on Dagur.  
“What the hel do you want?”  
“I apologize sir, but you told us to tell you the moment-” Dagur stood up out of the tub and grabbed a towel.  
“Get out, show some respect for my wife. I’ll discuss this with you later.” The man scurried away, like a mouse despite being twice Dagur’s size. Hiccup peered over the edge of the tub watching him dress.  
“Was that necessary?”  
“What?”  
“Scaring the life out of that poor guy. Not every tribesman needs the fear of god shot into him every time you talk.”  
“It is.”  
“No it isn’t.”  
“He burst into our bedroom without leave, he could have seen anything.”  
“Yes, your beached whale of a wife.” Hiccup got out too and rubbed herself down with a towel.  
“Don’t knock yourself like that.” Hiccup rolled her eyes and pulled on a loose shift, the only one that fit her at this point. Dagur pulled on his shoulder plates and Hiccup walked up behind him, twining her tiny fingers into his hair.  
“Oh, I just remembered something I wanted to ask you.”  
“What?”  
“Was I your first?”  
“First what?”  
“You know, lover, I guess.” She could see Dagur flush all the way down his neck. It wasn’t often he blushed, but it was usually for her.  
“Dagur?”  
“Mmmfmmph.”  
“What?”  
“Youwermahfirstndfmed.”  
“Okay, I’m going to need you to use your words Dagur.”  
“Yes, you were my first.”  
“Wow, I know Vessa told me that she didn’t think so but I thought you would have gotten up to some hijinks.”  
“What make you say that?”  
“You were a sixteen year old guy with poor impulse control. And you know, you’re not bad looking.”  
“Oh?”  
“You should see some of the village women, always checking you out. It’s annoying.”  
“What’s so annoying about it?” He asked, a smirk etching into his features. Hiccup scowled at him.  
“They act like they have a chance of usurping my place but I don’t go around scaring the hel out of them.” She responded, trying to act like she was something other than jealous over it. She nagged Dagur over his jealousy all the time, it wouldn’t do to give him ammo to get back her with. But his smirk left and his smile was more amused.  
“Well you don’t ever have to worry about someone ever taking your place, Silver-tongue.” He told her, ruffling her bangs. She scoffed at the notion a bit.  
“Really? If I had died that day I defeated the red death, you wouldn’t have taken another wife?”  
“Never.” He answered promptly, no hesitation an only sincerity in his tone. The statement baffled her for a moment. She searched his expression but found only sincerity. What had been a somewhat playful comment had turned into a touching and perhaps saddening statement.  
“Dagur, you’re a chief, you would have to marry eventually, if only to have a kid.’  
“I don’t need an heir, I could pick one, besides, after having you, I wouldn’t have anyone else.” Hiccup smiled.  
“You’re sweet.”  
“I’m not sweet, I’m just honest. I’ve never loved before you and I know I would never love again.” That was unexpected. Dagur was all war songs and expressing affection with the heads of his enemies, not really professing undying love.  
“Have you been reading those roman plays?”  
“Shut up.” Hiccup finished tying the leather cord over his hair, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his earlobe.  
“Well, that poor man needs something with you, so go and terrorize him.”  
“Will do and don’t bother getting dressed I have plans for you.”  
“You make a whale feel loved.” He laughed and kissed her mouth.  
X  
“So what, my friend, was so damn important, that you barged into m home, into my bedroom like you did.”  
“Sir, please, we found a skrill.’  
“Truly?”  
“Yes sir.” Dagur laughed, starting lowly and quietly before giving hearty guffaws  
“Finally! Quickly, go and collect, bring it here and the man who discovered it shall be well rewarded.” He shouted turning and running back to his home. He found Hiccup at her desk in a loose tunic and leggings, and was very surprised to hear him barreling up the stairs. She scooted out her chair in time for Dagur to pick her up and swing her around in a circle.  
“I’m not even sure how you managed to do that, but what on earth was that about.’  
“They found a skrill Hiccup.’  
“What?”   
“A skrill, final a dragon worthy of me.”  
“Dagur, aren’t skrills….”  
“My tribe once trained them, and you’ll surely be able too. Now the chief of the Berserkers has his own mount. Think of it, by the time the baby’s born we will fly together.” He kissed her hard. Hiccup tolerated the rough embrace for another five minutes before her weight began to wear on her back.  
“Dagur’s that’s all great, but I’d appreciate it if you put me down.” Dagur did as asked and Hiccup rubbed her lower back.  
“That does hurt you know, no more of that until the baby gets here please.” Why she was feeling surly Dagur was practically vibrating in excitement.  
“Just think Silver-tongue, a skrill to lead our tribe with.”  
“Yes that’s all very nice but tell me, how is this dragon getting here and while we’re talking about this, where is it?”  
“My men are collecting it as we speak.” He mumbled, hugging her against him. The ever growing baby bump was making the contact they once shared near im possible.  
“I don’t know why you’re so fixated on a skrill; a monstrous nightmare or thunderdrum would suit you just fine.”  
“No, I am the chief and my wife rides a night fury. I want to be equal to you in all ways. A skrill is how I’m going to do that.” Hiccup rolled her eyes.  
“You’re already my equal.” She told him. He laughed and kissed her hair again.  
“Gotta go silver-tongue, got preparations to make for our new guest” Hiccup rolled her eyes and gave him a light slap on the chest.  
“You’re impossible.” She groused. Dagur dashed out the door, only pausing to reply.  
“I know!” He sang. Hiccup only laughed, shaking her head fondly. Then she put her arms over the swollen bump of her belly, addressing it sweetly.  
“You’re doomed with us as your parents; you’re bound to be crazy kiddo. Sorry.”  
X  
Hiccup and Dagur were standing at the docks while the ships returned. Hiccup shifted between her foot and prosthetic, unnerved by the supposed arrival of a skrill. She remembered some of the stories her father had told her, well Gobber actually, about Berserkers and how they were really the first dragon trainer, because they trained skrills. They were the stuff of legends second only to the night fury. And Toothless wasn’t easy to train, even if she had known all of her tricks; Toothless was too smart to be won over easily. The same would probably be true of a skrill. She felt her hands cup the underside of her belly. She could only think of how scared the poor thing must, taken from its home and forced onto a ship. The ship came to the dock and then the men began to disembark. The lot of them was injured. Hiccup moved to run toward them but a sharp grip on her am halted her. Dagur walked forward instead, to the men were some of them were limping toward him.  
“Sir…”  
“What happened?”  
“Sir we….”  
“Where is the skirl.”  
“Dagur.”  
“Sir, it was Alvin! He took us by surprise, and he said, he said…”  
“What?”  
“He’d like you and the Mistress to come visit; that he wanted to give you his gift in person.”  
“The gift being the dragon.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Hiccup bit her lip.  
X  
“What do you want to do Dagur?”  
“Vessa, leave.” Vessa gave a light curtsy motion and left as she was told. Dagur sat in his chair, rubbing his hands. Hiccup stood some distance away.  
“Hel, what do we do now?”  
“That’s what I just asked you.” He put up a hand telling her to be quiet.  
“No sass now alright.”  
“Dagur, I will go with you to get that dragon….”  
“Hiccup…”  
“I don’t mind, I honestly help that dragon and it may very well be that dragon you need.”  
“Hiccup…”  
“I’ll be fine, you know, I’m not made of glass, I’m not going to pass out if I see the guy.”  
“Damn it Hiccup, how can you be so calm!?”  
“What?”  
“You know that man wants from you, u should be shaking in your boot!”  
“Dagur, I know that he’s a threat, but I won’t let that knowledge get in my way. I don’t have to shake in my boot to be scared of him. I am, but I won’t let that impair my judgment, ever. I know you like to think of me as some delicate little treasure, but I’m a Viking just like you, just like my parents and everyone around us. Don’t question my own strength.” He shifted under her fierce gaze. It was easy to forget, she looked so soft and round now, that this was the same girl who slayed the Red death, won him over, trained a night fury, pregnant or not she was not one to take lightly.  
“So what do you want to do?”  
“We can’t let them keep the skrill, the poor thing must be terrified. We will get it, and if the gods smile on it, you will be its rider.” Dagur stared for moment then started to laugh, Hiccup smirked and drew herself up full, still much shorter than him.  
Gods he loved her.  
X  
Hiccup stood at the bow of the ship, Toothless sitting next to her. One arm crossed over her belly, trying to sooth the ever moving baby within. Dagur claimed he couldn’t feel it and despite acting uninterested, he would often put his hand on her belly while he thought she was sleeping, hoping the baby would move. If she woke he would act as though he didn’t at all. It was funnier than anything. The movement was good, a constant reassurance that the baby was healthy. With all of her screw ups, Hiccup didn’t want her child added to the list. Even when the kicks hurt and the weight made it hard to sleep, she was grateful. Every kick and shift was proof that she hadn’t messed up again, that the baby was fine. She could only hope Alvin wouldn’t interfere with it. She kept her gaze to the sea, waiting for that fateful moment Outcast Island came into view.  
The first dot on the horizon made her heart leap into her throat. She pulled her furs around herself more tightly, acting as though ti would shield her from things to come. Alvin had betrayed her father’s people, people that were still hers in a sense. Marriage had a way of blurring loyalties. A woman was expected to be loyal to many, loyal to her husband, her family, her children, her people, and her family’s people. What happened when those loyalties conflicted? Was she still a Hooligan, or a Berserker? Berserkers weren’t friendly with the Outcasts, no one was, but they didn’t have an active grudge, or didn’t until Heather started spouting Alvin’s intentions. Another problem with being a girl, had she been born a boy, it would be less likely she’d be taken as a trophy and probably killed with dignity. Alvin wanted drive his point to Stoick home, what better way to do that than with his recently redeemed daughter and unborn grandchild.  
The eventual thunk of the ship against the dock made her heart lurch. She was hiding below deck now with Toothless, avoiding the inevitable. She and Dagur donned their own forms of livery. Hiccup attending to Dagur, helping his fasten his armor into place. She was avoiding looking at him. Despite her tough front, she was terrified. And feared it would show if she looked at Dagur. Dagur reciprocated, helping to fasten her heavy cloak and draping around her body to keep her warm. Dagur tipped her face up, reading her expression.  
“He won’t hurt you, I promise.” He told her.  
“He won’t hurt you either.” They kissed briefly and the sound of the bridge hitting the deck caused Hiccup to flinch.  
“Are you sure you want to do this? I could handle this alone.” Hiccup mustered up a cheeky grin.  
“What, and waste the elaborate plan I made, as if.” He chuckled lowly and gave her a firm hug.  
“That’s my girl.”  
X  
“Ah, there’s the happy couple.” Hiccup smiled stiffly, her fingers digging into the crook of Dagur’s elbow.  
“Welcome to Outcast Island, sorry if it ain’t to your high standards, Miss Haddock.”  
“With all respect, I’m not a miss any longer.” She told him cocking her head.  
“Right, yer Dagur’s woman.”  
“Wife.” She corrected tensely.  
“Right.” Alvin approached them both and Hiccup stood still despite her urge to run all the way back to the ship and hiding under the furs.  
“My, my, you’ve plumped up nicely since we last saw each other.” His eyes went down to her abdomen.  
“Well, childbearing, it happens.” Alvin’s hand twitched and Hiccup knew he wanted to make a grab for her. His eyes flicked to her belly, Hiccup struggled not to cradle it.  
“Must be a boy, ‘ow big you’re getting.” Hiccup couldn’t stop from retorting. Her and her damn mouth.  
“Could easily be a girl. Have you ever seen Brenna, she’s taller than Dagur is.”  
“Oi!” Dagur griped, swatting her behind.  
“What did I tell you about below the waist?”  
“Then don’t emasculate me in front of other chiefs.”  
“You’re not that short, just shorter than your sister.”  
“Just don’t mention it.” Alvin smirked, their banter was truly adorable, oh he would enjoy the look on that girl’s face when he presented her husband’s head to her.  
“Ahem.” The pair were bought back from their own little world.  
“Now, I ‘ave prepared a lovely little feast fer you two. I ‘ave some things ta take care of, I’ll be there soon.”  
“And the skrill?” Hiccup pressed. Alvin raised brow at her.  
“Yer a bold one.”  
“You offered it as a gift; I can’t help but wonder what condition the poor beast is in.”  
“Now, now, have ya no faith in old Alvin.” He asked, getting to close for her liking, or Dagur’s, judging by the tensing grip on her arm.  
“With your history with my family, not really.” Damn it, she really needed to watch her tongue, oh well, too late now.  
“No way to speak to a chief little lady.” She wasted no time in retorting.  
“But the way to speak to a traitor.” Alvin held her gaze. Oh yes, he would enjoy breaking the prideful girl. But now was not the time with Dagur standing so close with a hand on his sword. So he laughed in instead.  
“Yev got backbone girl, not many have the guts to talk to me that way.”  
“You strike me as a man who appreciates the truth over bootlicking.”  
“Can’t say I don’t enjoy a bit of bootlicking but bold talk like yours can be a refreshing change.” Hiccup was watching him analyzing him. She had an eerie gaze at times. The girl was trusting of some but once the trust was broken there was nothing that could be hidden from her. This girl was going to be a great challenge; she knew his game and played it well. Dagur’s arm tensed up, so did his jaw. He was visibly restraining himself, so the girl had trained him well. He vaguely wondered if Dagur was aware of degree of control Hiccup had over him. Yes, it would be joy to watch Hiccup’s pretty eyes fade when her greatest weapon was destroyed, perhaps it would be even sweeter to make Dagur watch as he broke in his woman thoroughly. Hiccup saw something in his eyes she didn’t like, and subtly pressed closer to Dagur, a gesture of protection or asking for it was hard to say. He imagined Hiccup had done things to protect him as he had for her.  
Yes, he would enjoy this girl.  
X  
Hiccup and Dagur were brought to the arena where the skrill was being held. The beast was wild and thrashing against its bindings. All the men watched; eager for a show by the famous dragon tamer. The dragon fought against its bindings, rearing whenever Hiccup came close. The crowd watched as Hiccup starting making a strange humming purr. The dragon looked baffled. But Hiccup did not try to touch it. She continued making that noise that even soothed the men watching. The dragon calmed down and sat very still, watching Hiccup. Hiccup held out a hand but the dragon cowered so she pulled back. So she sat down cross legged before the dragon and found itself sitting down with her. They simply sat together and the men were even more baffled as Hiccup began to make low rumbling noises. The dragon watched her and even seemed to be replying in similar noises.  
“‘Ow does she do that?” Alvin asked, truly in awe of her abilities.  
“Hel if I know, she just understands them.” Then Hiccup made more cooing noises, holding her hands out to the dragon but not touching.  
“She’s scared, poor thing.” Hiccup announced, not breaking eye contact with the skrill.  
“She?” Alvin questioned. Hiccup motioned to get up and Dagur went to help her, as she struggled to stand. Then she looked at him as if it were obvious.  
“Of course.” She told him, brushing off her skirt and turning back to the skrill, making more cooing noises.  
“You can tell?” Alvin questioned.  
“Can’t you?” She replied. Then she and Dagur came back to him. Alvin was watching her and she knew it. Her unease even effected the dragon who began to get riled up again. Hiccup shifted uncomfortably under Alvin’s gaze. He assumed her training was something odd, but this was beyond odd, she could communicate with them. She understood them like a mother would her child, noticing minute details, subtle behavior and acknowledging what it meant. It was as if the girl were part dragon herself. Perhaps she was more like her mother than he originally thought.  
X  
The feast was luckily as expected from a feast. The men drank, ate and sang their war songs, Hiccup and Vessa sat stiffly eyeing everything and everyone. Alvin hadn’t taken his eyes off Hiccup the whole time. Even Dagur noticed and he didn’t like it. It took Hiccup’s firm grip on his leg to keep him from getting up and pulling a sword on the other chief. It wouldn’t be long now, soon Dagur would have to fend for himself with the chief, though frankly he spoke violent way better than Hiccup did, Hiccup was all about twisting words and Dagur was the power that backed her up with intimidation. Hiccup watched from the men come and go with the food. Alvin and Dagur exchanged war stories and it wasn’t until he started talking about the Hooligans that Hiccup actually listened.  
“Stoick is an uptight fool. Can ye believe ‘e banished me over a misunderstandin’?” The words left her mouth before she could stop herself.  
“You sold the tribe out.” Damn it.  
“Sold is such a harsh word, think of it more as working fer peace.” Well, no point in stopping now, see it through and all that.  
“A peace that involved you becoming chief and my father dying.” She corrected him with a little bite in her voice.  
“Well, if it benefited me, as well, ‘arder ta say no.” Hiccup felt her mouth twitch. She should really stop at his point, not keep going.  
“And what would have happened to my mother, I understand you guys had your differences.” Alvin glared the girl down and she met his, unflinching.  
“Well, I suppose I might’ve been yer father, ye probably would ‘ave been born healthy. I think yer old dad didn’ have it in ‘im.” Hiccup bit the inside of her mouth to keep quiet.  
“Your husband sure seems to, within a year, good on ye.” Hiccup’s hand was hurting from her grip of Dagur, whether if it was more for her or him as hard to say. But at least this was something that was easier to deal with. She could talk about this, even if she didn’t want to.  
“Say thank you Dagur, he just complimented you.”  
“Didn’t sound like a compliment.” He groused. If Hiccup were being honest, she would be inclined to agree, however, this was not a time for honesty.  
“I’m sure he meant it as one.” Dagur tried to relax; she could feel it in his muscles. Hiccup managed to sit there for another few minutes before the inappropriate comments began to really wear on her. The comments about how she satisfied her husband was bordering on inappropriate even by Viking standards. It didn’t help that he occasionally compared her to her mother. She wanted to rip his throat out, whether it was Dagur’s influence or the baby, could easily be both, she had to wonder another time. Just as well, it was time for the plan to be put into action. She stood with some exaggerated difficultly, drawing everyone’s attention.  
“Sorry, guys, I’m gonna turn in early, childbearing, exhausting business.” Vessa immediately came to steady her and walk with her. She didn’t kiss Dagur as she desperately wanted to, she couldn’t show any weakness of his, lest they be exploited by giant bastard hosting them. She settled by squeezing his shoulder and dragging her hand over the plate on it before walking off, arm in arm with Vessa.  
“Time to get to work.” Vessa said once they were out of ear shot.  
“Hel yes.” They bumped fists as they walked along the dirt path.


	17. Chapter 17

The skrill was scared, even when it was only Hiccup who came in. Hiccup could feel the fear in her defensive snarls and cowering nature. They probably hadn’t even fed the poor thing properly. Hiccup had to get down on all fours to get close and not seem intimidating. The weight of her belly threw her off balance even then but she persevered. She had had to get this dragon away from this island. She made sure the men she had recruited kept their distance with the chains, as much as Hiccup hated the though, the skrill had to remained chained for everyone’s safety. Eventually the skrill calmed down enough to accept the presence of the humans. Hiccup had to keep the dragon’s attention on her as the men held onto the chains as they led her from the arena door. Once out, the dragon needed her presence even more as she grew restless so close to freedom. But this dragon could no longer keep her freedom, as sad as it was. Now that she was known, everyone would try to capture her and chain her down, or kill her because she was threat. Her life with the Berserkers would be one as a dragon mount but one where she would be loved and treated kindly. Hiccup shot a look to Alvin’s unconscious men, some were waking up.  
“Are they alive?” She asked one of her men.  
“Yes ma’am, just unconscious.”  
“Good.” Part of her loathed to hurt these men and other relished in it. These men betrayed her father and the whole Hooligan tribe for Alvin. But they were still her kinsman. Hiccup regarded one of them, awake but gagged and bound with a cool glare, let him fear her and make sure everyone else did as well. Let them know the daughter of Stoick the Vast and the bride of Dagur the Deranged was not one to be trifled with. It seemed to work because the man shrunk under her harsh gaze.  
“Let’s get ready to leave; I don’t know how much longer we have.” Vessa was already running ahead to ready the ships.  
X  
They had less time than they even knew. After Dagur departed from the feast with a smirk and mentioning something about attending to his wife’s needs, his men went with him. The comment about his wife was a deliberate barb, but no one that could be called on; perhaps just as Hiccup grew fierce from her husband, Dagur grew cleverer with her. But something about all this rubbed him the wrong way, Hiccup may have had a good excuse to leave but it seemed wrong and Alvin was a man that trusted his instincts. He glanced out into the harbor in horror as the ships moved out to sea. His gut dropped and he raced to the arena where he found his men bound and gagged. Where dread had been fury took its place. The clever little whore, this had Hiccup all over it, Dagur would not have been so clever to distract the way they did and for the girl to slip off….  
Damn it all.  
“Ready the ships, I think the Berserks need a lesson in respect.”  
X  
“They’re coming. I’d hoped we’d have more time but…” Hiccup mumbled watching the light in the Outcast harbor.  
“It doesn’t matter, we’re younger and faster.” Dagur stated, unconcerned.  
“They’re older ad smarter. You don’t reach an age like that without being good at fighting.” Hiccup counted. Dagur sighed heavily, he did listen to her a lot, thankfully.  
“I suppose you have a point.” He groused.  
“They’re going to catch up with us, their ships are faster.” Hiccup argued further, trying to urge him to be ready for the inevitable conflict.  
“And we’ll fight them.” He stated. Then he looked at Hiccup, up and down taking in her whole form.  
“Go below deck, you’ll be safe there.” Hiccup balked at the idea.  
“Not by much, none of the men would dare kill me.”  
“I’m not risking you or the baby, Go. Below. Deck.” Hiccup chewed her lip irritably but obeyed.  
X  
“Going somewhere Dagur?” Alvin snarled from the ship.  
“I go where I want Alvin.” Dagur shouted back, casually.  
“Not with my skrill you’re not.” Alvin barked.  
“Funny I thought it was a gift, but it wasn’t yours anyway. Hello, it’s on my belt, my sails and my shields.”  
“That skrill was mine to be given at the right price.”  
“Yeah, about that. I don’t think you deserve anything for stealing my skrill.” Alvin growled and turned to one of his men.  
“Retrieve the whore.” He whispered then leapt on the ship. All hel broke lose after that; men leapt onto the Berserker vessel in an all but battle. Alvin took Dagur head on. Alvin had the advantage of brute strength, experience and size but Dagur was surprisingly holding his ground against the seasoned warrior. The stories were true, the boy was a prodigy and nothing less should have been expected from the lasted in the line of Berserker chief, even his father, as tame as he was known to be a, was a gifted warrior.  
“I’ll cut ya ta pieces ye stupid boy!”  
“You’ll try.” Dagur replied with a sickening look of satisfaction on his face. The boy fought like a hellion, and a skilled one at that. He replied not only on strength but agility and flexibility as well. It had been some time since Alvin had gotten kicked in the gut, and it caught it him off guard. Then the blasted boy was head butting, it wasn’t until he had Alvin on his back that he had to play his trump card. Even with the axe to his throat, Alvin smirked.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were ye.”  
“Oh?” That was when he heard a small distressed sound. He spun around to see four of Alvin’s men, dragging Hiccup from below deck with a knife to her throat. Her hair and clothes spoke of a struggle before she was taken above deck. Her hand maid wasn’t far behind, dragged by her hair, kicking and screaming the whole way. Dagur froze.  
“You’re not going to kill her, she’s too valuable.”  
“Yer right.” It was then Alvin’s claymore swept his feet out from under him. Now the blade was to his throat.  
“To lose because of a whore, such a shame really, we could have done great things together.” Dagur glared up at him his lip twitching.  
Hiccup was not going to let this happen, no way. She looked to Vessa on the ground sniffling now that she had been pulled up and her hands grabbed behind her. Hiccup tucked her fingers into her sleeve, fiddling with hidden bindings; she twiddled until she felt a warm handle slide into her waiting hand. She wasted no time, her arm swung out and stabbed the man holding her in the gut and yanked enough to tear the skin. His grip brought the knife close enough to cut her, but not enough to do any damage. She turned her attention to Alvin next, who was staring in astonishment. It was then that she grabbed a crossbow on the ground, scooping it up and firing. The bolt embedded itself in Alvin shoulder sending him stumbling.  
“Back off now if you don’t want to die Alvin.”  
“Ye dun have the balls girl.” Hiccup blinked in confusion for only a moment before stiffening and shooting another bolt, this time in Alvin’s side, enough to send him to the edge of the ship. Dagur took the advantage and knocked him off the ship with a well-placed kick. Alvin fell off the side of the ship. Vessa took the opportunity to bash the skull of her captor with the curve of her own, releasing her hand and pulling her own hidden knife and promptly stabbing his gut before dashing to Hiccup’s side. The effort to win was renewed with the release of the leaders and the Outcasts were driven from the ship into the sea or back onto their own. It was only then that the Berserkers allowed themselves a moment to breathe.  
X  
The skrill lounged on the ground of the training arena. Hiccup sat with her and Toothless trying to help Dagur earn her trust. The dragon proved to be as stubborn as Toothless had been. The skrill had kept relatively friendly just reluctant to allow anyone to touch her and frankly get near her. Dagur had a harder time than anyone but due to his stubborn nature, he kept on trying it made for an amusing sight watching her husband chase the beast with a saddle in hand. Patience never was his strong suit. Speaking of which, Dagur came into the arena, finishing his duties, or pushing them off to someone else, it was hard to say. But he approached and the skrill acknowledged him by lifting her head.  
“Alright beast, care to try this again.”  
“I kept telling you it won’t work.” She called to him.  
“Nonsense, my tribe trained skrills for over a hundred years.”  
“And where did that get you?” Hiccup asked, not looking up from the sketches she had been doing.  
“Oh shut up.” Hiccup waited approximately twenty minutes before trying to interfere again. Dagur had been chasing the poor beast around, this time without a saddle trying to touch her muzzle. She figured now that Dagur was beginning to wear down a bit he might listen.  
“It might help to give her a name.” She called from her seat with Toothless.   
“I got this” He insisted, trying to out-maneuver the dragon. Hiccup rolled her eyes again.  
“You clearly don’t, just give her a name.”  
“Whatever, what about Death-killer?”  
“Yeah you’re not naming this baby.”  
“Tough critic, how about Flying-death?”  
“Oh my gods.” He glanced over to see the look of utter horror on her face.  
“Fine you come up with something.” Hiccup sighed. Dagur should be the one to name her, but she didn’t want the poor things stuck with a stupid name, though she was in hardly any positon to judge, Toothless, she wanted to kick herself sometimes. But it had stuck and now it was so commonly accepted it hardly mattered. She gave it some thought, running some potential names through her mind before one stood out.  
“How about….. Maelstrom.” She suggested.  
“Maelstrom?”  
“It’s a bad storm and turbulent waters I think it would suit her.” Dagur nodded thinking it over for himself, rubbing his chin in the process.  
“Maelstrom, I like it.”  
“Knew you would.” She remarked, returning to her drawing.  
“Okay Maelstrom, be a good girl and come here.”  
“Use a nicer voice.”  
“This is my nice voice.”  
“No, that’s your forced to be nice voice, use your actual nice voice. And don’t chase her, let her come to you.” Dagur heaved a huge breath and at down, making eye contact with the dragon. The newly named dragon eyed him curiously wondering why he had given up the chase. She even made a few noises at him, as if trying to coax him to run again. Soon she lost interest and snarled at him once before going to Toothless and rubbing against him and soon Hiccup. Hiccup made those strange purrs that brought comfort to the skrill.  
“Why does she like you so much?” He grumbled spitefully.  
“I don’t know.” Hiccup shrugged. Then he watched Maelstrom and Toothless play like housecats round the arena, batting at her other and play biting. She had an idea.  
“Let Toothless stay the night with her, with luck he might teach her to behave.”  
X  
“Why does the human pursue me time and again, I don’t know what he wants.” The skrill grumbled, restlessly walking about.  
“He wants to be your rider.” Toothless informed her calmly. He was unhappy to be far from his rider while she was in a delicate state. But he understood her wish and would do his bet to fulfill it. His rider, his female was at an age with him and it made him see the little creature as his brood mate. She was even learning to speak their tongue. Though her words were clumsy but her meanings were always clear and it made him proud to fly with her. The male, he was less fond of. But he was mated to his rider, he made her happy and protected her. He gave her the egg she carried. And there needed to be more people like his human in the world.  
“My rider? What is a rider, a master, a slaver like the Queen?” The skrill hissed suspiciously. Obviously she saw him as conquered. Dragons were vulnerable to control, and it was a real fear to be controlled by one that would take advantage.  
“No, a rider is a partner. You saw my tail, I cannot fly on my own, the female helped me. She understands us.” The skrill snorted loudly.  
“That I know, I do not fear the girl.” She replied, holding her head up.  
“Nor should you. But the human wants to ride you.” They both knew very well who they were speaking of.  
“Why?”  
“You are strong and you will give him strength. My rider and I fly as one. The male wants to fly with her.”  
“Because he is her master?” The dragon questioned fearing for the kind human girl.  
“He is her mate and humans mate for life.” Toothless explained. Mating for life was a foreign concept for dragons. There was no romance in dragon culture, sex was physical and while friendships could last a life time, love did not. But the male did make her happy on some level.  
“Foolish.”  
“I think so but the male wishes to protect her and the hatching she carries.”  
“So she is gravid.” Initially Toothless wouldn’t had been able to tell either, but humans had an odd way of swelling up and hatching the baby from their own bodies. He didn’t understand quite how it worked and it seemed rather awful. His human was always a mix of anxiety and great joy. Human reproduction was beyond his comprehension.  
“Yes, she is and the male wants power to protect them both from his enemies.” Maelstrom said nothing.  
“They call you Maelstrom.”  
“They gave me a new name?”  
“Yes, they cannot pronounce ours. My human calls me Toothless.”  
“Fitting.” She snorted and Toothless joined in a chortle.  
“I think so.” But a heavy silence fell again, Maelstrom stopped her pacing ad sat, looking him in the eye. Unnerving for any dragon to do. It was challenge, but not here, it meant she wanted a direct answer.   
“I smell only blood on that male.” Toothless couldn’t deny it his rider’s mate was drenched in their kin’s blood. He wondered if the smell would ever wash out.  
“He is changing, I see it every day and he does it for her.”  
“Fine, I will think it over.”  
X  
Hiccup was curled under a pile of furs by the fire places painstakingly stitch away at a tiny little tunic. She stuck her tongue out with each stitch she pulled taut. With a final examination she smiled widely. She stood up and showed her work to Dagur who was lost in thought at the table, drinking. She stepped up to him and tapped his shoulder. He glanced at her and paused. She was standing before him, holding a mini tunic with a proud grin on her face, her fingers covered in pin pricks. He considered her.  
Hiccup wasn’t traditionally pretty her hair wasn’t bright blonde, red or black, but a reddish shade of brown. Her face wasn’t heart shaped or angled. She wasn’t curvy, her hips small as well as her rump and breasts. She was covered head to toe in freckles. Her eyes were pretty but she had no curls. He didn’t know why he found her so beautiful, standing in front of him in old loose clothing, her belly swollen, hel all of her was swollen, with a big crooked toothed grin on her face. He even found himself smiling. He reached out, cupping her rounded cheek. She was something, he had seen far prettier women but none inflamed him. Even this touch made him want to throw her down and take her in every way possible, to consume her, meld her to himself so that they would never be separated. A child grew in her, a meld between the two of them. But as rough as he would be with her, ever did he want to truly hurt her. He had hurt her on their wedding night; she must have thought he hadn’t noticed her crying. It still twisted his guts to think of at times.  
He remembered her words about the dragon. They were companions, family, not servants or slaves. But Hiccup was kind to everyone despite their status in the tribe. He admired that but thought it foolish at times. He loved her and she told him that he should find love for his dragon. Maelstrom would take to him if he gave her a chance. Gentleness was not something that came easy. But he would try for her, for them. He gently pulled the tunic from her hands, admired her handiwork carefully.  
“Very good Silver-tongue.”  
X  
The next day when Dagur went to Maelstrom, she let him touch her.


	18. Night's Visit

X

X

X

Astrid looked over the bow of the ship where Skrill's talon was coming into view. Astrid had never been so far from home, neither had the others and it was a bit nerve wracking. Especially because the destination in question was known for its unstable alliance with their tribe, the only things holding it together was the marriage of their chief's daughter to their chief. Officially, Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins were going for a peace mission to promote goodwill, persuade for Fishlegs to bring his new knowledge about dragons back to Berk and bring a gift for Hiccup. Officially that was the story at least. Technically no one knew they were coming; it was surprise visit, a single ship flying the Berk colors. Gobber had come with them to protect the youths and visit with his beloved apprentice.

The ship docked within hours of sighting the land. The twins eagerly ran off the ship to explore the new lands but were hoisted back by Astrid. They weren't exactly sure how they would be received here. The twins and Fishlegs may have had Berserker bloodline but they were Hooligans by birth. Not to mention their treatment of Hiccup had never been ideal. Now that her father wasn't here watching, it was entirely possible that Hiccup might take some form of vengeance. Dagur may have rubbed off on her more than would be beneficial to them. A woman came up to them, fierce, blonde and taller than all but Gobber. Se eyed them warily then the ship.

"What are you lot doin' here?"

"We came to visit Hiccup, and Fishlegs." Astrid told her. The woman eyed her again, but less aggressive in her posture. Astrid mentally sighed in relief; at least they didn't seem to be a group consensuses of hate for the Hooligans. Then she walked to a post where a terrible terror was grooming itself. She scribbled something down and gave it to the terror.

"Go to yer master." The terror flew off with gusto. The visitors stood awkwardly, when Astrid moved to find her kin the woman blatantly stood in her way.

"You will wait here."

It seemed like awhile but before long, Hiccup came down the path, Roman handmaid at one side and guard at the other, Toothless nudging his way through and see everything. Hiccup had clearly thrown on ceremonial cloths in a hurry, her braids were crooked. Once she spotted who was waiting for her at the docks, her posture changed. It was almost relived motion as her stiffness fell, but bafflement took its place. Once she finally got to where the visitors waited it clear how very pregnant she was. Last they had seen Hiccup, you wouldn't' have known she was with child unless she told you, now but was very blatant. A mound erupted just below the bust line of her garment, a nice curve outwards. She seemed to walk a bit awkwardly as the combination of bad leg, changed center of balance and inherent clumsiness was wont to do. Once she was close enough she spoke.

"Um, hi, uh, welcome."

"Hiccup, it's good to see you." Astrid feigned nervously but Hiccup didn't buy for a moment. Her expression first surprised then hardened. It wasn't a cruel or angry glare, but more of a formal and dismissive one.

"Um, no to be rude but uh, what are you doing here?"

"What, a man can't visit his former apprentice." It was then she noticed Gobber and her face lit up like dragon-fire as she hurried and hugged him.

"Gobber!" Gobber returned the hug eagerly, petting her head and pulling back to get a good look at her. He gave a low whistle in amazement at her healthy glow.

"There's my lass, look at you, Ah bet you've doubled in weight!" Hiccup blushed nervously, scratching the side of her head and further skewing her braids.

"Only twenty stones…"

"Ye weigh more than that?" Hiccup laughed and it was a glorious thing to behold. The glow of motherhood suited her, making her hair and skin shine in the dim sunlight.

"I missed you Gobber."

"Uh, we're here too." Tuffnut announced, interrupting the moment. The smile vanished and she looked a little embarrassed, as if having Gobber there made her lose the façade and just be a kid again.

"Uh, right sorry. Well, I can get you guys settled in the great hall for now, I don't have anywhere else to put you on such short notice. Unless you want to sleep on the boat…"

"No way, I've been dying to see Berserker brand destruction." Tuffnut crowed. Hiccup scowled but it seemed playful.

"We don't destroy our own villages, kind of counterproductive." We, she said we not they. Hiccup never seemed to miss a moment to remind them she was a Berserker now, not just the Hooligan chief's daughter.

"Come on." They weren't even off the dock before Snotlout voiced a question, one of many on their collective minds.

"What's with the guard?"

"Oh, that? Dagur's a bit over protective, you know?" Hiccup wasn't a good liar and it was good to see it hadn't changed. Hey had barely made it off the dock when the procession was stopped by a pair of children clamoring for Hiccup's attention.

"Mistress! Mistress, tell Sera you're having a boy!"

"No you're having a girl! I want play with a girl." Hiccup chuckled and ruffled their hair.

"We don't know what the baby will be, but I promise once it's old enough you'll be able play together and does it really matter if it's a boy or girl?" The children grumbled and hiccup sent them set them off. They walked a little longer before man stopped them in the road.

"Good ta see ye in good health Mistress."

"I've told you Bjorn, 'Hiccup' is fine."

"I know you must'av been a runt, but it don't suit much now much though."

"Maybe, but it's still my name."

"As you say, Miss." The man continued on his path still carrying the massive lumber. Astrid was beginning to wonder if Hiccup went through this every day when a child, older than the previous ones, about ten ran up to her with a bundle of flowers in his hand.

"I picked these fer you Ma'am."

"Aww, thanks that's really sweet. How's your sister feeling?"

"She's feeling good ma'am, not sick no more."

"That's a relief; the shaman was concerned I heard."

"She's fine now, and she wanted me ta ask ya 'bout riding like you do. Do you think you can teach us?"

"As much as I'd like to take on another student, I really don't have time right now, perhaps after the baby is born an I can actually demonstrate, hmm?" The boy nodded slowly.

"Now go say hi to your sister for me." The boy shot her toothy grin and dashed off to a local house. The group was starting to get fidgety when Hiccup was stopped by yet another, this one an older woman with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Here, lass, I hear you've been craving sweets." Hiccup took the offered sweet roll with a smile.

"The first is always the worst, just remember that." Hiccup smiled and nodded to her. Once they were out of the main village Astrid finally confronted her about the villagers behavior toward her.

"What?"

"I mean, constantly greeting you and giving gifts…"

"They like me is all, and I guess you could say they're grateful."

"For what?"

"Dagur…" She mumbled. It was all she said and the guard started looking between the two factions anxiously. Astrid only scrunched up her face

"Everyone knows how Dagur used to be, myself included. Hiccup managed to tame him. Even if this is a village of warriors, we don't want to make enemies of everyone. Dagur's a better man for her, and everyone here knows it." Vessa puffed out her chest like a proud mother hen. Hiccup looked down bashfully, having the decency to blush. Even with all she achieved, praise made her uncomfortable.

"Vessa, it's not true."

"He practically raped you on your wedding night. And now he kisses the ground you walk on. I'd say you've changed him." It was odd to see Hiccup stiffen like that. Perhaps all was not as well as she claimed. But needless to say, the conversation took a rather uncomfortable turn.

"I was willing." Hiccup muttered.

"Pfft. As much as a whore."

"Vessa." Hiccup warned.

"Yea, yeah, your friend's little virgin ears." She waved off Hiccups protests. Hiccup sighed heavily and took another large bite of her treat.

"Just ignore her, Vessa is too crude for her own good."

"Too honest more like!" Vessa crowed.

"I don't know why I keep you around."

"Because I keep your scrawny butt alive."

"Not that scrawny."

"Not anymore." Vessa chuckled, tugging on one braid and dashing off.

"Gods damn you…" She huffed.

"Your handmaid is um, interesting." Astrid commented. Hiccup ran her hand through her hair.

"She's a handful but good at what she does."

"And what's that?" Gobber asked in an amused tone.

"Oh quiet, I know she told you."

"Told him what?"

"Nothing!" Hiccup asked then slumped a bit. The guard patted her on her shoulder.

"D'ye need me to carry ye, Mistress?"

"No, I'm fine, I just need a moment." Hiccup braced her self against the guard before regaining herself.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired, Vessa really knows how to rile me up." Hiccup took another deep breath and kept walking. Hesitantly her little party followed. Things were quiet for a bit longer as they reached the hall.

"So, how's the Dag-man?" Snotlout asked, joking.

"He's fine, busy lately though."

"Busy with what?" Astrid asked and Hiccup stopped.

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"I'm not interrogating you."

"Ye kinda are Astrid." Gobber told her. Astrid bit her lip.

"Look, you're kin and we want to make sure Dagur's treating you right." Hiccup's expression closed off.

"He treats me fine, not like the lot of you ever gave a damn about me before."

"Of course we did." Even as it left Astrid's mouth she knew it was a lie.

"Like Hel!"

"Mistress, should I get the chief."

"No, don't get my goddamn husband, I don't run to him every time there's a problem. Like Astrid said, I'm kin and I'll handle them." The guard actually shrunk.

"Look if you have something to say just goddamn say it."

"We're saying Dagur's a crazy bastard who'll probably kill you soon." Tuffnut announced casually. Astrid wanted to strangle him. But it looked like Hiccup might beat her to the punch. It looked like something had snapped in her. Hiccup casually mad her way, standing inches from Tuffnut, staring him in the eye.

"Care to repeat that?" She asked frostily.

"Yeah, your hubby is a deranged bastard." No sooner did he finish the sentence than he got a sharp right hook with more force than anyone would have thought Hiccup capable of. She then proceeded to kick the ever living crap out of him. She was goddamn sick and tired of people questioning her marriage at every goddamn turn. Like she didn't have enough problems already! The guard stood in horror, he tried to reach for her only to a get a glare promising serious pain if he interfered. So the guard scurried off to find her husband.

By the time Dagur arrived on the scene Hiccup was still kicking Tuffnut in the ribs. Dagur wavered for a few moments before trying to stop his wife from killing the poor boy. Admittedly this was not an experience he ever thought he had to face but women did have a way surprising him time and again. Eventually He managed to lift Hiccup off the ground and away from the Hooligans until she calmed. Though she managed to thrash furiously for quite a bit; she wore herself out. Then she started to weep and Dagur just stood there looking between his apparent guests and distraught wife. After a few moments of floundering he turned to the guard that usually stayed with Hiccup.

"Take the Hooligans to the hall." He said simply. They guard moved to do so but Gobber insisted on staying behind, approaching the girl he considered his daughter.

"Now, now, silly lass, no need fer tears. Tell ol' Gobber what's wrong."

"They shouldn't 'av said those things!" She shouted, now more angry than distraught.

"No, but no one ever accused that lot of bring bright." Hiccup continued to sniffle pitifully and Dagur could still only stand and watch Hiccup be so skillfully comforted by one she truly trusted. He handed her a rag, and she took it with a weak smile.

"There's a smile. No need to cry, yer 'appy 'ere right?" She nodded.

"There's a good lass." He left following the rest of the procession.

X

Hiccup avoided the teens after that, getting up the earliest to go to the arena and waiting until it was late to leave. She was embarrassed by her behavior though Vessa assured her they got off lucky because pregnant girls could become very irrational very quickly. But she acknowledged she was being silly about the whole mess. She had to suck it up and apologize. So, feeling much like an idiot, she went down the path to when the teens were eagerly trying to peek into her training arena.

"Would you guys like to see?" They spun around at her voice. Hiccup kept her gaze down, kicking the dirt with her peg. The twins nodded eagerly, Snotlout and Astrid pretended to be uninterested but it sparked in their eyes. Hiccup walked past them and opened the arena's gates. Meatlug and Cassia were snoozing in the sun. Maelstrom, was sitting on her haunches, having perked up at hearing Hiccup. The skrill bounded over, rubbing her head under Hiccup's hand and chin.

"There's a good girl, are you a good girl Mally?" The dragon crooned and Hiccup crooned back, rubbing her nose against the horn on her muzzle.

"What, what is that?"

"This is Dagur's dragon, a skrill. Her name is Maelstrom but I call her Mally." Hiccup scratched under her chin. Though the teens had all met Toothless, a skrill was infinitely more intimidating and to see it behave like a house cat was unnerving. As if jealous of the attention, Toothless galloped up, pushing Mally away to steal her scratching spot.

"And you remember Toothless." She made a low growling sound and a purple Nadder came next wanting to be pet also.

"This is Cassia, Vessa's dragon. A sweet girl, but a vain one, she is, not unlike her rider." Cassia nipped at Hiccup's bangs as she fought for the master's attention.

"You should Meatlug, she's Fishlegs' dragon, but they're out flying now I think."

"This is amazing."

"Maybe Fishlegs will teach you guys someday. I can't exactly take an extended vacation, not that I want to." Mally made her way into the group cuddle, nuzzling Hiccup's belly. The twins took her moment of distraction to wander off and explored the arena with unrestrained glee.

"I gotta stay here."

"Your dad does miss you."

"He sent you guys to spy on me, huh?"

"Kind of." Astrid replied.

"It is kind of nice to see you guys. I know we were never friends, but I don't many friends even now. Everyone's kind of scared of me, as much as they respect me." She ran her nails under Toothless' chin who made a purring sound which Hiccup mimicked.

"It's nice to see the town runt made something of herself." Snoutlout crowed. Hiccup made a dark face.

"Thanks."

"I mean, who knew you'd grow up to be a hot dragon trainer."

"That's enough Snotlout." Hiccup told him flatly. After seeing her beat the ever living crap out of Tuffnut, even Snotlout was not stupid enough to push her.

"I want to see Berk on dragons too. The raids have stopped but I want you to know the truth of dragons. Fishlegs is still my apprentice, but he has been here for a few months and knows about as much as I do about dragons. He doesn't have the way I do, understand how they think but I doubt anyone else does. Fishlegs as a kind heart and welcomes dragons." Hiccup trailed off, scratching Toothless' head.

"I've decided he needs to go back to Berk to teach you what he's learned."

"And why?"

"To fly with a dragon is an amazing feeling; I want you all to know how amazing they can be." Mally and Toothless rubbed against her at the same time.

"Come to our house tonight, for dinner, I think I'll be able to tell you more then."


	19. Night's Flight

X

X

X

"So would you believe that there a more potent type of dragon grass. It nearly drove Toothless mad. If it hadn't been for Fishlegs and Meatlug, we might not have gotten through it."

"I still say we should have kept it."

"Yes, let's keep a root that drives dragons berserk on an island populated with dragons." Hiccup shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"Sounds good to me." Dagur relied casually.

"You make me wonder sometimes Dagur." Hiccup sighed with a deadpan look.

"Deranged is in the title." He remarked, bopping her on the nose.

"A title you picked." He laughed and laughed, Hiccup chuckled along with him. The Berkians watched awkwardly at the two conversing. Even during her brief visit, they had never seen Hiccup so at ease with herself and her surroundings. Dagur got this wild look in his eye and he grabbed her fiercely, so fiercely Astrid lunged out her seat a bit to go to her defense. But instead he bit her ear and she blushed red, slapping him off.

"We have guests." She scolded, but her smile never left her lips.

"Why do we have guests again?" He complained, eyeing the mentioned guests. Vessa muttered something in Latin and he turned his attention on her.

"What did she say?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hiccup….

"Dagur." She imitated.

"If you want to know, learn her language too." She admonished, taking a heaping bite of food, before leaning onto him with a sleepy expression.

"So then there were this flower, that make dragons ill, that was surprise." She continued, her eyelids drooping. Dagur patted her head.

"Go to bed."

"But I wanna talk."

"And I want to do things to you tonight not mentionable in the presence of your former peers. But Neither of us is getting our wish. Go to bed." Hiccup gave him a hearted slap to his shoulder before standing with significant difficulty. Vessa immediately stood to help her, but Hiccup waved her off.

"Stay Vessa, I am perfectly capable of putting myself to bed, despite my condition." She rubbed over her belly for emphasis. Using the railing, she hauled herself up the steps and they heard a door shut.

"So uhh, Fishlegs, how do the berserkers treat you?"

"They're really not a bad one you get to know them."

"We pity you for your weakness, we are fierce warriors." Dagur exclaimed, holding one fist in the air. Vessa mumbled something in Latin again.

"What was that?"

"Learn some goddamn Latin."

"You're pretty mouthy for a maid."

"Funny I used to be complimented for my mouth." An awkward silence followed.

"It's no fun when Hiccup's not here to get all offended my behalf." Vessa pouted in her seat.

"Wait, so what did that mean?" Tuffnut asked.

"By the gods, you lot are a bunch of virgins."

"I am not-" Tuffnut started.

"Whoever implied-" Snoutlout exclaimed.

"Children." Dagur guffawed.

"You're hardly one to mock Dagur."

"Oh, what do you know?"

"I worked in the tavern for years. Nothing happened on these islands without my hearing about it a hundred times over." It was the Berkians turn to laugh except for Fishlegs who looked too damn terrified to say anything and Astrid who just looked unamused by the whole topic. Dagur stretched lazily.

"Well, I think I'll be joining wifey upstairs so you lot can-" He cut off by a loud shriek from upstairs. In a moment was out of his chair and dashing up the stairs with Vessa at his heels. After a beat, the others followed and were met with a shocking sight. Hiccup was on the ground, in the corner of her bed room, her breath heaving with exertion and her pupils dilated giving her a wild look. She was dressed only in a shift and barefoot. She was holding a pen knife in her outstretched hand like a lifeline. There was blood splattered on her shift. On the other side of the room a man was bleeding out from a nasty wound in his neck, no longer moving. He had a knife in his hand. It only took a moment to figure everything out. Dagur and Vessa were at Hiccup's side, trying to calm her down. The Berkians stared in a mix of horror and awe. Hiccup, the weak, the useless had killed a man in self-defense while heavily pregnant. Then her breathing picked up and she shrieked, loudly, followed by gasps. The teens had been so busy staring at the dead body in horror that they turned to see a red stain spreading over Hiccup's crotch.

"Go get the healer!" Vessa snapped. Dagur looked hesitant to leave for a moment before dashing off with no other acknowledgement of Vessa's statement. Vessa turned to Hiccup, gazing into her eyes.

"Hiccup, I'm going to need you to listen." Hiccup was too far gone, sobbing incoherently, clutching at her clothes. Vessa promptly slapped her across the face. Everyone in the room gasped, Hiccup touched her cheek gingerly.

"If you want your baby to live, I need you to listen to me." Hiccup nodded.

"Good girl." She turned to the teens still standing in shock.

"Snap out of it dumbasses, boys, help me get her on the bed!" Snotlout and Tuffnut immediately obliged with Fishlegs flitting about, unsure what to do. Vessa was by her the minute she was settled.

"Okay Hiccup, I need you to breathe, in out and like me" Vessa demonstrated with deep, controlled breaths. Hiccup imitated her, tensing every so often, each time Vessa talked her back in relaxing.

"Think of your baby, your son or your daughter." It was enough to keep her clam.

"Is she in labor?"

"No, too early, damn it, Hiccup keep breathing it'll be fine." Hiccup clutched her hand and tried to stay calm.

"Boys, you should leave. I have to check something." The boys took the moment to flee. Then she turned to Astrid and Ruffnut.

"Hold her hand and distract, I have to check her." Astrid and Ruffnut did as they were told as Vessa looked under her bloodied skirt. After a moment she sighed.

"No baby coming yet, thank the gods."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be, I hope."

"I'm right here you know."

"Of course mistress, who would dare forget you?" It was only a bit longer before the shaman shuffled in with Dagur and Gobber at her heels. She took one look at the dead man in the corner and then the visitors and waved them all out. Dagur tried to stay only to be lifted by Gobber's hook and plopped outside the door. After watching Dagur bang and claw at the door for a few moments the shaman promptly screeched that "a young whippersnapper like him who knows nothing should shut up and let professionals work" after that, he quieted down. It felt like hours had passed but no one left, fearing for Hiccup's safety. Eventually the shaman walked out, her hands coated in blood. Dagur was immediately in front of her.

"They were lucky, your wife and child will survive." Dagur turned to push past her but the shaman grabbed his wrist.

"They might not be next time." Dagur flinched but ripped away. Astrid was able to see him sit down at the chair at her bedside holding her hand and smoothing her bangs, whispering quietly. Vessa exited the room soon after, looking haggard.

"What was all that?" Vessa didn't respond, merely collapsed into a chair, just short of passing out.

"Is she gunna be okay?" Vessa opened her eyes and addressed Astrid.

"I don't know." She replied.

"What do ya mean, ya don't know!" Snotlout shouted at her. Vessa closed her eyes at the verbal onslaught and lazily looked at him.

"This is the third attempt on her life since she got pregnant. If this keeps up… I'm not sure we'll be able to save them next time."

"Third?!"

"What's with that, she's just Hiccup." Tuffnut snorted.

"Yeah, people should be wanting us dead."

"Yeah!" Vessa ignored them entirely.

"I'm sure. Anyway she has never been just a Hiccup. She's a chief's daughter, and only child. She's Dagur's wife and carries his child. Son or daughter, that kid has a hell of a future ahead of it. Spawn of Dagur the Deranged, and Hiccup the Dragon whisperer, blood alone makes the brat dangerous."

"But who do something like that a pregnant girl…." Astrid snarled.

"Someone who thinks both her and the babe too much of a threat to be allowed to live." Vessa replied, rubbing her temples trying to think.

"This isn't going to stop is it?" Snotlout asked quietly.

"They got in her room this time. They ever got so damn close before." She was talking more to herself now. Panic was creeping its way up Vessa's spine, but he had to be calm because gods knew her panicking would only make everything worse. It was selfish in part, her concern for Hiccup. Hiccup was her ticket to a secure life, without her it all went away and she could be left worse than before. But she id care, make no mistake. Hiccup accepted her, never judged her for the things she did to survive. Hiccup had even acknowledged they weren't so different in that sense, the only real one was that Hiccup had a marriage instead of clients. That was the beginning, the two got along Vessa always aided Hiccup would have gone far in Rome. Part of her desperately wanted to take the girl and flee back to that city.

"Vessa?" he was ripped from her thoughts by Fishlegs timidly calling her.

"She'll die at this rate." Vessa whispered. Those words hit them all in the gut. Hiccup was an outcast to them, always had been, so why was it with the threat of losing her hurt like this?

"What are you gonna do then?"

"Hel if I know. I can only pray for her now. These attacks aren't going to stop and we will slip up eventually."

"We can take her back." Vessa peaked at them through a crack in her fingers.

"What?"

"I mean, those guys know she's here, if we take her to Berk, it'll throw them off, maybe long enough." Snotlout suggested. He and Hiccup had their differences but she was still his cousin, blood was blood.

"That might just work." Vessa whispered.

"Yeah, I'll go tell the captain."

"Wait."

"What?"

"You still have to convince baby daddy to let her leave in her condition."

"Whatdya mean, he won't let her leave."

"This is Dagur we're talking about."

"What about me?"

"Uh, Dagur, chief, hi, um…."

"What?"

"We were discussing what to do with Hiccup."

"What's to discuss, Hiccup will have the baby and that will be the end of it."

"Not necessarily."

"What?" His tone turned dark but Vessa alone didn't back down.

"It's too dangerous for her stay here to deliver. The stress alone could make things go very wrong."

"Yakshit."

"Dagur I have seen many girls give birth, and if there's one thing I know is that having people trying to kill you doesn't help matters." She told him, sticking her finger in his face.

"Hiccup is strong." He insisted, though his voice faltered.

"Yes she is or she may have well miscarried already." Vessa huffed.

"That's nonsense." He insisted, averting his eyes.

"No it isn't, at least three people have gotten lose to killing her and nearly dozen more were caught by your guards.

"What're you talking about."

"You think we don't know but we do; about how many people have been caught here, she's not stupid Dagur."

"It's under control."

"Cleary it's not; she nearly lost your child tonight because some bastard came through the goddam window and tried to murder her!"

"Watch your tongue or I'll have to cut out! You're nothing but a foreign whore Hiccup took in!"

"I won't deny that, in fact, that status makes me more familiar with what's going on right now! You're blind idiot at the best of times who refuses to listen to sense! She needs to be moved! I only care about my mistress, not the sadistic bastard she married!" Dagur struck her across the face, sending her to the ground. The teens all backed up in surprise at the blatant display of violence against someone pretty helpless and unused to attacks. Vessa only glared in defiance while holding her injured cheek.

"Dagur!" Everyone turned to see Hiccup sitting up, looking like she was trying to get to her feet.

"Don't you dare hit her!"

"Silver-tongue…"

"No, no 'Silver-tongue', she is my handmaid and she won't be struck for telling you things you don't want to hear!" They held their stare for what seemed an eternity. Hiccup tried to stand only to sit back down, clutching her belly.

"Damn it." She hissed. He immediately tried to go to her but she held up a hand.

"No." He stopped looking genuinely hurt for just a moment. Vessa kept back despite her reservations.

"I'm going to Berk to have the baby." She told him.

"Like hel you are."

"I am." Hiccup insisted. Dagur snarled and grabbed her hard. Hiccup flinched a bit but kept eye contact, staring him down as she felt her muscles protest the iron grip on her upper arms. His grip tightened just a fraction more and Hiccup made a small noise as the strain dug into her bones.

"Cut it out, you're hurting her!" Dagur snapped out of his trance and pulled back, staring at her. Hiccup rubbed one arm, but didn't break eye contact.

"I'm going to Berk." She informed him. Dagur didn't reply he just swept out of the room and down the stairs, the front door slamming shut.

"Ignore him, we have to move. Vessa pack the necessities and only that. We're leaving now." Vessa nodded and began gathering Hiccup's things into a satchel.

"Is Dagur gonna kill us for this?"

"He's letting me go without any more of his fussing."

"How do you know, he walked out like he was gonna rip someone's head off!"

"Because he wants to, but he can't. I have been married to him for over a year now, I think I know how to read him. Believe it or not, he's not a complex man." Hiccup shrugged as Vessa draped her in her warmest fur cloak. She allowed Vessa to further dress her, even getting on her boot and prosthetic. Hiccup tried to stand only to fall back.

"I can't walk." She said simply. Without being asked Gobber walked over and lifted her up.

"Let's go."


	20. Night's Capture

Hiccup was sitting alone in the room they cleared out for her on the ship, she made it clear she wasn’t in the mood for company as she had for several days now. Toothless and Vessa were the exceptions. They only kept her company though Vessa was attending to her, making sure she was comfortable and warm. Hiccup seemed anxious for more than one reason. She told Vessa the baby had been exceptionally restless and it only made Vessa worry more. It could be that the baby would be born soon. Hopefully they would arrive at Berk before that happened. Sharpshot was curled up in a pile of sacks, happily snoring away. Vessa eventually curled up in a pile of furs and joined the little dragon in sleep. She was about to drift off herself when the door creaked open, revealing Astrid in her doorway.  
“Hey there, care to come in.” Astrid rolled her eyes and entered. Hiccup sat up a little to properly address her.  
“Hey.” Astrid’s voice was very small, rather uncharacteristic of her.  
“That thing back at the house…” She started. Hiccup could already sense an argument coming.  
“What about it?” Perhaps her tone was a touch defensive, but with the recent behavior of her former peers she felt more than a little justified in doing so. It didn’t matter which thing she was referring to, but she was sure it was being blown out of proportion.  
“Does he do that sort of thing a lot?” She guessed now that she was referring to the grabbing Dagur did earlier.  
“No.” Hiccup replied curtly.  
“Why don’t I believe you?” Hiccup felt that hormonal anger flush through her again. Her little outburst was from Dagur’s offspring in her, or so he liked to claim. Whatever the cause, Hiccup was trying very hard not to let it loose on Astrid.  
“Because for whatever reason you have it in your head that Dagur is some kind of abusive husband. Frankly he’s beat up on me less than the lot of you.” That stung and she saw the hurt spike in Astrid’s eyes. Hiccup took a deep breath and reined it in. It was uncalled for but greatly satisfying.  
“Hiccup, it’s just when he hit Vessa, it was different. I see the twins and Snoutlout beat each other up all the time and I do it too. Why was it different?” Confusion, not only that, but acknowledgement of that. That was rare.  
“If you haven’t figured it out yet, Vessa was a prostitute, she’s no warrior, she was bred for beauty not strength. Dagur hit someone even more defenseless than me.” It was flippant, she knew Vessa hardly cared about people knowing her background. Astrid had been taken aback by the fact, but pushed past it.  
“You’re pretty helpless right now.” Hiccup shrugged with a small smirk.  
“Not so helpless that I can’t get rid of someone who’s a problem.” Astrid blinked, startled by her response.  
“Yeah, you killed that guy.” Astrid replied. Hiccup looked down with a small snort.  
“Not the first time.”  
“You killed people?” She questioned, surprised.  
“A few.” Astrid couldn’t help herself.  
“When?” Hiccup clenched the sheets in her hands.  
“The first assassin offed himself, the second I burned with dragon fire, a man who restrained me during the retrieval of Mally and finally, the one how got in my room.”  
“Three…” Astrid had never killed a person, only dragons.  
“I don’t like doing it, it’s a lot harder than it looks, to you know, deal with.”  
“You never struck me as one who could kill.”  
“They tried to kill me because they’re afraid of me and my baby.”  
“You?”  
“I’m Stoick’s only child, and if this baby is a boy he’ll have a claim to both the Hooligan and Berserker tribes. There a lot of people who don’t like that.”  
“If it’s a girl?”  
“If it’s a girl she can marry into a tribe ad further extend the network. Besides, if she’s healthy I can have more kids.” Hiccup stopped rubbing her belly.  
“I think a lot of people didn’t expect for me to live this long. They expected Dagur to off me by now.” Astrid settled at her bedside.  
“We didn’t think so either, when you showed up a year later with a baby inside you we were all surprised.”  
“I’m sure.” Hiccup laughed lightly.  
“It was also a bit of a reality check for Ruffnut and me.” Hiccup cocked her head.  
“Huh?”  
“I mean, we’ll have marriage offers soon” Hiccup laughed again, more bitter than humored.  
“Your probably already have one picked out for you and you don’t even know it yet. You think my dad ran that by me. ‘Oh honey, guess what, I have a marriage offer from Oswald for Dagur! Do you wanna marry ‘im?’ Yeah that’s not what happened. It was more of a ‘Hiccup you’re getting marred in a fortnight, pack your things.’” Astrid looked down.  
“I’m sorry it went like that for you.” Astrid said awkwardly.  
“Why, you weren’t whispering the benefits into my father’s ear, to my knowledge, that was my Oswald with my aunt and uncle.”  
“They were in on it.” That was news to her. Stoick’s younger half-sister was known for her power hungry ways, it shouldn’t be surprise that she made an attempt to completely usurp what should have been her niece’s by blood rite. The woman was a bastard, and she was always bitter for it. Snotlout as her only chance, and that power would have still been Stoick’s though his daughter. But if Hiccup was married elsewhere.  
“A sickly girl may bear sickly children, and my mother was only a step from sickly herself. They didn’t want that passed on to their son’s children. Having me married elsewhere was convenient for Snotlout’s ascension and future heirs. Oswald was fascinated by me, he thought I could tame Dagur, and it seems he was right for the most part.” With that little secret held between them, Astrid had the courage to confirm the rumor that had been circulating for months.  
“Did, did Dagur really kill his father?” Hiccup hardly paused before answering. Astrid suddenly got the impression she had to answer this question a lot.  
“Yes.”  
“Then why are you still with him?” It as childish, Hiccup recognized the tone. When she gazed up at Astrid there was an age there. Astrid was older than Hiccup but suddenly felt much like a child nest to her. She had never known a man, she had never carried a child, or had she killed a man.  
“I’m his wife Astrid, I have to stand by him for better or worse. He says it was because Oswald said he was going to end the marriage, but he wouldn’t. He might have threatened it, but he never would have gone through it. Anger filled him, a rage or a panic. He was scared. I’m his wife, he is mine and I’m his. I am going to have his child and hopefully many more. I’m stuck with him, by law and by love, as cheesy as that is.” Astrid shook her head in disbelief.  
“How can you love someone like that?” Hiccup shrugged again.  
“I don’t really know. I could say I had to, in order to survive this, but that’s not it. There are little things, he’s strong but can be very gentle. He cares about m more than anyone ever really has. Dagur treasures me, Astrid, and that was what really earned my love. It can be hard, but we’ve managed to get through everything so far.”  
“Like the fit you had.”  
“He doesn’t hurt me, not often at least. Usually it’s when he’s mad or excited, his doesn’t control his strength. But he’s never struck me, ever. You might not be as lucky.”  
“If any man hits me, I’ll hit back.”  
“It might not be that simple.” Hiccup informed her darkly.  
“I’ll divorce him.”  
“What if you can’t. I know you live a straight forward life but whoever you marry might not be that way. Dagur’s straight forward and I’m not, it’s how I guide him into doing thing making favorable decisions. Life is hard Astrid, it’s harder without compromise.” Astrid considered this.  
“What’s gonna happen, after, you know, the kid’s born.” Hiccup made eye constant and offered a half-hearted smile.  
“I’ll probably have to have a guard with them at all times until they can better protect himself or herself. Maybe assign Toothless to them or if I have a hiccup, maybe they’ll leave us alone. But the healer doubts it, says it’ll be a big baby, like Dagur or my dad.”  
“Do you think you’re gonna die.” Hiccup looked at her quizzically but Astrid started back pedaling.  
“Uh, sorry, I uh, well…..”  
“It’s fine.” She shrugged. A pregnant pause filled the room.  
“I’ve never known you to be so timid, what’s with you.” Astrid looked at her feet and Hiccup shifted realizing that she wasn’t going to get an answer from the girl, not tonight. Astrid shifted between her feet before Hiccup let out a dramatized yawn.  
“Don’t meant to be rude Astrid but it’s been a long day.”  
“Oh yeah…  
“And I’m pretty tired  
“Of course, of course,  
“So, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Yeah, see ya then.” Hiccup watched Astrid closed the door with a heavy sigh she nested under the covers and went to sleep.  
X  
It was only hours later when she woke to the sound of alarm bells. She immediately reached for her hidden dagger, holding it tight. Toothless, Vessa and Sharpshot were all awake and alert. Sharpshot tried to hide in her lap, shuddering and whimpering. Hiccup immediately went for her paper and scrawling down a message, just in case. Hiccup listened, trying to hear what was going on. Vessa looked at her briefly.  
“I’ll check it out.”  
“Be careful.”  
“I know.”  
X  
Dagur curled in the bed alone, feeling angry and bitter. The air still reeked of his Silver-tongue’s blood and possibly their offspring. He didn’t like being alone. Without Silver-tongue to ground him his mind would float and the dark things would creep into his consciousness and into his vision. His eyes clouded over and his perception grew foggy. He was angry, enraged even. Where was Silver-tongue, where was his Hiccup. Where was the crooked toothed, freckled, scrawny wife of his; swollen with child. He needed her, he needed her, he needed her, he needed her…….  
WHERE WAS SHE?  
Why did she go, she shouldn’t, she couldn’t go, she needed to be here, she needed to stay with him where he would keep her safe. He’d keep her safe, the enemies would never touch her if she stayed. He’d crown her with their teeth and bones, painting her lips in their blood, adorn her with their flesh and organs. He’s make a queen of her, a queen of gruesome horrors, queen Vikings and warriors. She’d be the queen of the world if she asked, but she wouldn’t. Hiccup was too pure and clean to adorn with the terrors that lurked in his mind m the dark desires that tainted her with each touch of his fingers, staining her fair freckled skin with the blood of her enemies friends alike. How wonderful iy would be if everyone died, if the world was only the two of them, making love on the blood and bones of everyone he’d ever killed. He loved her, he loved her, that was the right word right? Love. Hiccup used to describe how she felt about her father, her mentor, he dragon, him and their little ball of flesh that would become their child. What did that mean?  
Love?  
Just a word, but he told Hiccup he loved her, and if Dagur loved anyone, it would be her. He’d burn world to ash, he’d kill anyone if she only asked, he’d conquer pillage and rape the world itself until only a husk remained. He was a Berserker and murder in his blood. His father denied it, his grandfather too and his sister. They pretended to be outsiders, in control of themselves and their fighting spirit. Madness was in their blood, as much apart of him as the red of his hair and the strength in his limbs. There was no shame to be had; there was pride, proof of his ancestors that carved a living from this hostile land. But Hiccup didn’t agree. She didn’t like that side, she didn’t fear it per say but she recognized the threat it posed to her. Dagur did hurt her, one in a while. When he was mad, or cared he’d hurt her, as the madness enveloped him like a shroud. But her tiny finger and soothing voice would chase away the shadow like a roaring flame on the longest nights.  
That’s right she needed to be here, where she could free him from the ever creeping darkness that threatened his sanity.  
WHERE WAS HICCUP?!  
X  
She should have expected this but really what could you do. There men aboard the ship and she was barely on her feet. She only tried to find strategic spot in the room, with proper cover and her dragons standing guard. Sharpshot was all but vibrating on her shoulder and in anticipation. Toothless’s eyes were narrowed spitting spurts of flame. She kept her hands firm on her knife, fingers tense. She curled herself into the corner behind the door, kneeling in a way that she could, hopefully, get up quickly. Toothless curled around her, ready and waiting, ready to pick up Hiccup if the need arose. Hiccup listened he blood froze.  
She heard Alvin’s voice.  
Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!  
She took the scroll of paper from her pocket and started scribbling as she had prepared to the minute she boarded the ship. This had always been a possibility, and she was prepared. On the paper were only a few words.  
Captured  
Outcasts  
She handed the paper to Sharpshot, tucking it into his harness and bidding him to leave. He small dragon wriggled out through a porthole window moments before the door burst open and Outcast soldier flooded in. Hiccup stood her ground as they took a good look at him and the dragon, before murmuring t one another. They approached but Toothless snarled. They back up and Hiccup raises a hand to calm Toothless. Using Toothless she carefully stood up still holding the knife. She stiffened her jaw and raised her chin in a show of pride.  
“Take me to Alvin.” She told them. They made a grab for her, but Hiccup slapped their hands away with a bravery she really didn’t feel.  
“I can walk myself.” She told them stubbornly. The men eyed each other but as she was not actively trying to escape, they obliged. Hiccup lowered large knife but kept holding herself proudly. She strode past with Toothless at her heels snarling at the men. Hiccup kept the lowered knife tightly in hand as she struggled internally with each step. Her whole body ached and it kind of felt like her stomach was craping, she just praying for it to be nerves. Her heart thumped harshly as she walked up the steps to the deck, feeling very naked in only her shift with her hair braided down her back.  
Alvin was waiting for her.  
Hiccup approached him holding her head stiffly, Toothless curled around her growling quietly.  
“Can I help you?” She asked, with a boldness she certainly did not feel. She stiffened as Alvin put his hand against her face, grabbing her chin roughly.  
“Look at ye, bout ready ta pop.” He chuckled, pulling his hand away sternly, pulling on her jaw a bit too much.  
“Well I am pregnant, it shouldn’t come as that much a surprise.” She replied, tossing her head a bit, breaking his grasp.  
“We’re gonn ago a little trip, you and me, and yer little friends.”  
“Why……?”  
“Dun play dumb girlie, it dun suit you.” Hiccup frowned, she hated when people saw though her.  
“Train you some dragons?” She questioned. Alvin looked her over, ignoring her question.  
“So, what do the soothsayer say ‘bout the babe.”  
“Bit of surprise. Boy, girl, it doesn’t matter to us.”  
“O yea?”  
“Dagur a wants a girl.” Hiccup insisted and she could feel him getting riled up. But riled men did stupid things, something she was ready to take advantage of.  
“Really now, would ‘av thought the fool would wan’ a boy, everyone does.”  
“Not Dagur, we have plenty of time for heirs.”  
“Girl, do you know what I plan on if you ‘ave a girl?”  
“Enlighten me of your evil plan.” Hiccup rolled her eyes, waving her hand about.  
“Not so evil, any girl of yours could make a good wife once properly broken in.” Hiccup felt chills go down her spine.  
“You Haddock women, and Berserker women are a bit too fiery me taste, a proper breakin’ in would take time but it make a proper wife of them. But, if it’s a boy, the honor of my wife will go to ye dear girl.”  
“Bit of a problem with that, in case you forgot I’m already married.”  
“Eh, not for long, widowhood will be quite beautiful on ye.” Hiccup lost her tongue for moment, only a fool wouldn’t see where he’d been going but perhaps love has blinded her from realities she didn’t want to face.  
“Ye, will be coming with me. Men set her up in a cell away from the others, especially the beasts, every time she resists, kill one of the brats.” Hiccup was in a rage now, it took every fiber of her being not to leap at him and use her nails and teeth like a dragon to take him down. But his words were serious and she knew it. Just as they were being led form the boat to the Outcast ship a voice called out.  
“Wait!” Vessa.  
“What is it whore?” The man holding her asked in a bored tone.  
“I need to be with my lady.”  
“Oh really. And I believe I said she’d be alone. Perhaps I should kill ye fer yer insolence.”  
“Wait, you said it yourself, she’d about to pop. And correct me if I’m wrong but I’m he only one here with any kind to midwifing skills. I highly doubt any of you are qualified to deliver a baby.”  
“Fine, keep the whore with her, but otherwise, keep her separated.” Hiccup sighed in relief.  
At least she wasn’t completely alone.


	21. Night's Captivity

Hiccup and Vessa spent their captivity together in silence. Hiccup wordlessly helped Vessa fix her hair torn from its bindings. Something small and familiar made her feel safer. The baby was moving fiercely in response to Hiccup’s tense body. But it was a comfort to feel the little one moving. She just prayed they would both survive the next few days. Her body was cramping but she hoped it was just stress. This couldn’t happen now. They just had to hold out until Dagur got to them. Please let it not be too late for them. Hiccup ached for Toothless, he was scared for her and him.  
She had been reluctant to let Alvin and his men restrain him but this was the way that saved the most lies. Snotlout, Gobber and Astrid came from prominent families close to the chief himself. The ones really in danger were the twins and Fishlegs. Both were from less prominent families. The twins were descendant of outsiders handed over as a part of a peace treaty and few would put their necks out for them. Fishlegs was in a similar situation. All three were descendants of Berserkers but haven’t lived among the Hooligans for enough generations for people to die for their families, even if young people, especially young women were valuable for the future of the tribe.  
X  
Everyone was avoiding their chief. His mood had been most foul since Hiccup had disappeared. He may have seemed to know what was happening. He spent much of his time alone in his home stewing in his displeasure. They all prayed to Frigga that their lady would return to them soon. Surely the strange girl and her child would calm his rages like before. It felt as if all the rage and madness since their marriage was coming out all at once without her there to calm them. It was remarkable to watch his madness calm with a touch.  
Dagur sat in a destroyed room huddled under one of their blankets, taking in the remnants of her smell. Hiccup always smelled like fire, or soot but there blankets smelled faintly of her blood which only inflamed his passionate nature. He wanted her, he wanted everything from her. He wanted her soothing touches and gentle kisses. He wanted her nagging voice scolding him for his violent ways. He wanted her in his bed, gasping, moaning and smiling as he took her. She smelled of fire, wool and had a laugh that warmed his black little heart. She needed to be with him, her and the child. It was that moment he herd chirping of a Terrible Terror. He managed to focus his gaze to see Sharpshot sitting in front of him.  
He eyed the shrieking little beast quietly, watching as it paced in front of him, trying to get his attention. But he felt as though there was no strength in his limbs to move. The dragon even had the nerve to be exasperated with him an nudged himself under his hand, he felt the harness and more notably the letter tub it had. He suddenly felt a shock run through his body. He jolted from his stupor, ripping the rub open and finding the letter. His eyes scanned over the runes twice before the rage returned in full force.  
How dare they….  
He would tear them to shreds, he would burn them, make them eat their on flesh, by the gods they would suffer for this crime.  
X  
Hiccup was wincing every so often, as her stomach cramped. There wasn’t a question now. The baby had decided to make an appearance at the gods damned worst possible time. After a particularly sharp one, she clutched her belly and groaned as quietly as she could manage. Vessa immediately started checking her over.  
“Hiccup…” Vessa whispered, rubbing her hand on the taught skin, feeling where the baby was.  
“Yeah, it’s time.” Hiccup chuckled madly through her clenched teeth.  
“Damn it.” Vessa hissed, helping her into a more comfortable seating position.  
“Tell me about it.”  
“How close?”  
“Not very, they’re far apart, we have time.”  
“Water?” Vessa asked, touching her leg for permission to check.  
“No, not yet.” Hiccup replied drawing her legs close to herself.  
“Small mercies, I guess it won’t be born on the boat.” Vessa attempted to lighten the mood with a humorous tone, and it worked a bit, a smile worked its way over her mistress’s lips.  
“Yeah, but how long you think I have, realistically?” Vessa shrugged, looking down in thought, raising her brows.  
“Hard to say, it’s always different. It could be born in an hour, or in two days.”  
“Any longer than that?”  
“I don’t think so. I don’t know about your mother giving birth to you, so I can’t judge and since the baby is big, I would guess a long labor.”  
“It should only be half a day until we get to Outcast Island, if I judge correctly.”  
“Seems like a bad idea to pass close to their island on the way to Berk now, huh?”  
“No one’s ever accused them of being smart.” She paused.  
“Do you think they’re alright, Astrid the others.”  
“I couldn’t tell you, I’ve seen only the worst of people, until you. They might have honor enough not to make ergi of them but there are traitors and Alvin is not above taking what he wants.”  
“Alvin won’t hurt them, he’s fixated on me, but his men...”  
“Would rather cut their own throats than disobey. Shouldn’t matter, most those brats have been nothing but cruel to you and they show up uninvited, rude.”  
“They’re kin. They’ve never done something I can’t forgive.” Vessa pursed her lips raising her eyebrows again, glancing at her from the corner of her eyes.  
“Even Snotlout?” She asked, tilting her head a bit.  
“He’s kin, my cousin.” Hiccup said, albeit weakly.  
“He tried to ….”  
“I know. Snotlout is a spoiled brat, but he’s always been like that. I should have known he would take an interest once I belonged to someone else. Even when we were betrothed all he did was bully me. In truth I should be thanking my aunt for convincing Dad to marry me off elsewhere. Even if I did want him punished, it’d cause a war. Dagur never takes insults like that lightly, and everyone would have suffered for it.” She paused, thinking of the consequences of ratting out her cousin, there would have been a lot of death. But even then, she couldn’t exactly fault Dagur for it.  
“If it hadn’t been for Dagur I might still be that scared little girl hiding behind words.” She mumbled more to herself than Vessa.  
“You still hide behind your words.”  
“I do don’t I?”  
“Ya, yeh do girl.” They jolted as they stared up as Alvin. Vessa tried to hide Hiccup behind her but a mainly useless gesture.  
“A girl who lives off words, pathetic.” He scoffed. Hiccup felt that fire bubble in her gut again. Vessa was giving her a pleading look, begging her not to do something stupid.  
“Yet someone whose bested you time and again.” She responded, Vessa rolled her eyes and looked very much like she wanted to slap her forehead in exasperation.  
“You’re a cripple.” It was a weak insult at best and Hiccup scented the weakness in his proclamation.  
“Says the man bested by a cripple” He lurched forward and Vessa spread her arms to protect her.  
“Yer lucky I need the bastard in you right now, but I promise girl I’ll take great pleasure in ripping apart your soul.” Hiccup snarled at him from behind Vessa.  
“Just like a she-dragon, aren’t ya little bitch? I do like a little spirit now and then; the fight is half the fun.”  
“I will see you dead before you lay a finger on me.” Hiccup snarled darkly, the heat and viciousness o her tone managed to throw him off for a moment. He wanted to laugh at her, but he felt frozen b her heated glare. Dagur’s babe had filled her with ferocity she didn’t have before, and that might be a problem in the future. Alvin would have be watchful of her now.  
“We’ll see little she-dragon.” Hiccup spat at him, not able to make it past the bars. She was already in way too much goddam pain to deal with this man’s crap.  
X  
Brenna sat in her room sipping her mead. It was the only thing that calmed her nerves these days. There had been little news of her sister in law. Last she heard, Hiccup was still safe. But eventually her little brother would slip up. Dagur was a fool at the best of times but his battle tactics were unrivaled in the tribes. She had heard of two that actually made it to her good-sister, one killed himself and the second roasted by her dragons. She got lucky both times, dealing with someone stupid enough to attack her broad daylight, but smart enough to get past Dagur’s defenses. Her rage burned as red as her hair.  
These days she was locked in her room with guards at the door, told that she was going through an episode of madness. Norbert may have been mad himself but he was not without his wits. He was keeping her locked up like a mad dog and attempting to impregnate her by taking her contraceptive herbs from her. He seemed to hope her child would replace the one that Dagur would lose. Brenna knew better.  
If anything happened to Hiccup and the babe, Dagur would burn the world around him to ash.  
Norbert could imprison her, but he would never have the Berserker tribe, never. Brenna would sooner die than see it come to light. Even if she birthed a child, even if Hiccup died and took her babe with her. Dagur’s madness would be inconsolable. Hiccup was the only thing standing between the Berserker armada and whoever Dagur felt like turning his attention on. Dagur would take down the Outcasts and Lavalouts first with the Hooligans at his side and then he’d turn his attention on those closest o him. The Berserker madness was strong in him. No one would be safe with an armada like the Berserkers. Her father’s men would be loyal to her brother until the grave. They would fight and kill until everyone was dead.  
And even with that die situation unfolding just beyond her door, all she could was sit and hope for the best.  
X  
Dagur stood in the arena, he and Maelstrom circled each other. Mally may let him touch her from time to time but they were eons from flying together. But Dagur didn’t have eons. It would take four days to get to the Outcasts, three if the wind was with them. He wasn’t sure what exactly Alvin planned to do to Hiccup and knowing Hiccup with her lippy ways could enrage Alvin to kill her, even if she was smart he couldn’t take the risk. Vessa was with her but Vessa wasn’t an experienced healer that Hiccup would need. He couldn’t’ afford to let her stay there by herself. He had to get to her. He considered using Cassia, but he was Vessa’s and besides, he needed to do more than come in sword and dagger flying. He needed to make a presentation of himself to strike fear into the hearts of the traitor and make sure no one made a similar attempt ever again.  
“Maelstrom.” He stated fiercely. Maelstrom balked and shook her head at his tone.  
“Hiccup says that trust is built up slowly with some people and some dragons.” Maelstrom perked at the mention of Hiccup’s name.  
“But we’re out of time for that. I know you don’t trust me, and I really don’t trust you much either. But Hiccup needs me, and you.” He kept eye contact but tried not to be intimidating, a monumental task.  
“We have to fly ad I need you to trust me just this once, for Hiccup.” He slowly put his hand to her muzzle. He wore he saw the beast bow her head in acknowledgement. Warily, he hesitantly mounted her back and with no repercussion he nudged her sides.  
“Let’s fly.”  
X  
The pain was getting worse, slowly but steadily. Vessa helped her get through each one with breathing. She really wished she was with Toothless, but he was bound beneath her the deck, beneath where she was. In moment of silence she could hear him acting up. Se hissed through her clenched teeth as another wave came over her. Vessa whispered encouragingly, holding her hand through it. She didn’t know how much longer this is could stay a secret; she had a feeling she’d be screaming before long.  
X  
Toothless couldn’t understand his human sometimes. He was no stranger to playing tricks but this one, if it was one, was a bit beyond him. He paced in his cage, hissing and spitting at any men fool enough to come close. He knew that the hatchling was coming soon; he could smell her distress rom here. He growled and sniffled, feeling more helpless than when he first lost his tail fin. The Outcasts refused to come anywhere near his cage which gave him some primal pleasure.  
X  
Hiccup had begun sweating a bit when a solid think of a ship meeting the deck echoed through the wood. She was feeling increasingly tired but Vessa insisted they had time still. When the men came Vessa had to help her to her feet, as Hiccup began rapidly losing strength. The men eyed each other at the motion but took her to Alvin, now waiting for her in the dragon arena.  
“You brought me here to train dragons, now?” Her tone was beyond incredulous.  
“What did ye think you were here fer girl?”  
“Alvin if you haven’t gods’ damned notice, I am very pregnant, I am in no condition to be training dragons. I mean, what are you thinking.”  
“Ye won’t be up the duff forever, will ye?”  
“And you think Dagur won’t worry about his very pregnant almost due wife?”  
“Oh, little girl, I’m counting on it.” Then Hiccup’s blood ran cold. A first she thought it the realization of his plan which should have been obvious really. Of course Dagur would come for her, but still. She knew Alvin intended to kill him, luring him in with the threat over his very pregnant wife. It wasn’t just that sending shivers down her spin, but also the very wet crotch of her leggings. She looked down in horror, Vessa shared a similar reaction when she followed her gaze. One of the men snickered.  
“Little bitch pissed herself.” Hiccup dragged her gaze up to Alvin, doing her best to school her features.  
“My water just broke. I’m having the baby.” The silence hat fell over the arena was enough to make her want to laugh in spite of herself. But she was too tired and her legs gave out as she fell on her rump, too beaten down to stand.  
“Mistress!” Vessa shrieked, also formal in front of strangers, even in dire moments. Vessa was immediately at her side, checking her skin and feel her belly to feel where the babe was. Whatever it was that earned the Roman’s loyalty she was thanking the gods for it now. When this was over and if they were all still alive, she’d be receiving the girl a fat reward.  
“Well, what are you fools waiting for; get her to the shaman’s hut.  
“You stupid, Roman? We ain’t got no fancy shamans’ here.”  
“You must have a healer, something!”  
“Bah, a few men know their herbs and patching wounds, but they ain’t no midwives. I guess you’ll be delivering. Put them in the empty pen.”  
“Are you out of your gods damned mind!”  
“What are ye waiting fer, they won’t bite.”  
“You’re crazier than he damn husband!” One man scoped Hiccup up and carried her into the lower pits. That didn’t even have to force Vessa to follow. She was at his heels complaining and swearing in Latin. Hiccup was roughly dropped inside and Vessa dashed after her. A guard stood watch as Hiccup began to pant in exertion.  
“It’s gonna be okay, just keep breathing.”  
“I wanted Dagur to be here.”  
“He will be, you know that idiot.”  
“But not like this.”  
“I know, hun, I know.”


	22. Night's Birth

It was exhilarating to fly on his own; he felt free, wild as ever without the calming touch of his wife to keep him tied to the earth. He could understand why Hiccup was so reluctant to give up her flying time with Toothless. He imagined, idly, if this was what it was like it be a true dragon-to fly, fight and mate like the most wild of beasts. But he had to remain focused. Hiccup was waiting for him-Hiccup and their daughter. He wanted a daughter badly after all, a daughter with Hiccups button nose and crooked-tooth smile. He wanted a daughter brave and bold as Hiccup but his berserker ferocity. He wanted a she-dragon daughter, so that if Hiccup could not have children after this, she would inherit both their posts with a cocky, crooked grin on her freckled, ginger face.

They were waiting for him, Hiccup and their daughter. He would rain lightening upon his foes foolish enough to cross him. He would reclaim his queen and princess with blood and bone. Alvin would fall under his blade; he would grin and paint his face with the traitor's blood. He would stand victorious over the bastard's corpse with his wife back in his arms, where she belonged.

It was foolish of her to leave; she should have never left the protective fold of the Skrill's Talon. That tiny chain of islands was her home now, it should have been enough. He couldn't understand why she yearned for the security of Berk for the birth. How could those fools keep her safer than his men? They failed to see the treasure she was after all, how could they have the wits needed to protect her from the Lava Louts. She would have been safe so long as she was within his grasp.

His ferocity bled into his mount and they flew faster and faster. Within hours, he approached the Outcast base. The island's sparse trees became clearer with each beat of wings. He listened over the wailing winds that he cut through like a blade. What must have been hours felt like mere moments to him, his rage clouding his perception like a heavy mist.

X

Hiccup keened loudly as another contraction hit. Vessa had already removed her leggings and covered her lower half with her fur cloak. She kept checking for dilation but otherwise, kept her mistress' head on her lap, hushing her, calming her to the best of her abilities without the use of any of the painkillers typically used in childbirth. Vessa rarely felt helpless, truly helpless. Everything in her life had depended on her looking after herself, and there was much to do when it was only your own fate to be worried about. But here was one of the few people she'd ever cared for, lying there in pain. It was true Hiccup had made choices that brought herself here, in pain, birthing the child of the man she loved. Love was a fool's wager truly. Dagur seemed to make her happy in many ways, but he brought far more misfortune to the poor girl than happiness.

Men were venomous to women's lives, she's seen more than her share working in a brothel. Women were treated as little more than objects-things to fulfill men's pleasure. Hiccup was slightly different. Dagur did have respect for her, but he still sired a child on her far too early. She wasn't ready for childbirth; she would not be for several more years. She was fourteen for Juno's sake! Vessa had seen many girls die from what was inflicted on her mistress, most of them whores like she had once been. They were nothing-Nobody but the others working in the brothel cared about women only ever had each other, and the occasional boy sold into the same lifestyle as they were. There were times she respected him but many more times she hated him: for causing Hiccup suffering, for inflicting the curse of childbirth on her, for hurting her in any way.

Vessa lived as a slave among the Berserkers for many years, ignored by many, hurt and tormented by others. She had watched the mad boy grow, selfish and violent throughout his life with little to no consequence. Hiccup had changed it all, changed the dynamic of the tribe, with her marvelous help of course, but even the best training was nothing without the personal charm to back it up. Hiccup was a charming young lady- with an adorable sort of vulnerability that drew people in. Vessa had just taught her to use it. She had never planned on getting so attached to this girl. The girl was to be a convenient and honorable mistress; she didn't expect to love this girl, love her like the daughters she had been forced to remove from herself. Love her like the sisters she never knew. Love her like the friend she had never had.

Her love had been returned twofold. Vessa had hoped for little beyond a pleasant working environment and a more honorable living. But here she was, no longer a thrall, but a treasured friend and confidant of the chief's well-loved wife. She had status she had never enjoyed before and never would have enjoyed back in Rome. Vessa would never deny that she missed the warmth and bustle of the capitol, the smiles of her coworkers and the strength she felt from their smiles. But having Hiccup, this runt not meant to live, she had learned to love the bite of chilly air, the roar of dragons and the comfort of a warm fire.

And here she was. All Vessa could do was hold her mistress and pray for her to make it through this trial that took the lives of so many women.

X

Dagur saw the arena and his target waiting for him there. He nudged Maelstrom into nose dive to the ground. They landed with a sizable sound akin a sound not unlike a thunder clap. He dismounted with a flourish, ripping out his sword and twirling it in his hand. Alvin stood there, waiting. He smirked as Maelstrom shrieked behind him. Alvin seemed unperturbed by the dragon. Dagur had hoped he would be at least a little apprehensive at the sight of Dagur, he almost felt insulted. He noticed Maelstrom tossing her head about in rage. He could tell she wanted to strike him with her lighting, but she had collected none. She still had her teeth and claws, but this was Dagur's fight. He held out a hand to tell her to stand down, he was amazed when she complied. Hiccup had been training her well.

"One chance treacherous, where is Hiccup? Give her to me and I might spare your life."

"Funny that ye mention life, because a new one is coming to be now." Dagur froze. He ran over the dates in his head rapidly. Figures were hardly his strong suit, but he knew Hiccup had another two weeks, at least!

"Funny thing about childbirth, it always seems ta happen when most inconvenient. Family tradition in the 'addocks. Ah guess it could be true for Eldsens too, eh Dagur." It wasn't a lie. The Eldsen clan was known for being born under dragon-fire, Dagur himself was born in a nasty raid that nearly claimed the life of him and his mother.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Eldsen. It dun roll on the tongue as it should. Then again, she should 'ave died long ago, when she was a newborn 'erself, that's what should be done with little 'iccup runts like 'er." That was it. He rushed the bigger man with his sword and moved to swipe. Then he heard something, it sounded like a scream, a scream belonged to his Silver-tongue. Why was she screaming, she was never supposed to scream unless it was in pleasure.

"The little 'hore's been at it fer a while now." Dagur bristled and made for another dash, flashing at the giant with his blade, missing when the beat sidestepped. He couldn't focus, all he could think of was his Silver-tongue in pain somewhere, and HE WASN'T THERE!

"Shouldn't be long now, yer gonna be a daddy soon." Dagur snarled and swung again missing.

"Seems like the 'hore is screamin' more an' more." Dagur roared and swung his sword in a desperate attempt to gut, cut, gut, make the monster bleed! He would fell him!

"Yer lashing about like an angry child, boy." The fury raged anew and he lashed again, only managing to nick the man's garments. The scream echoed weakly rom the cages, throwing his concertation to the dirt. How could he focus with Silver-tongue alone and in pain, far from him and his comforting hands? All alone save some burly Outcast and her mouthy handmaid.

"Have you ever delivered a baby?" He had asked her before they departed. Her response gave no comfort.

"No, not by myself. At the brothel, there were several births. I only ever helped, but even what I did had nothing in mind for the babe."

"What do you mean?"

"Most mothers killed the babies that came into the world or sold them. How could a whore properly rear a child in a brothel, no good would come it, it's kinder to kill them. I know plenty to protect and help the mother live, but it won't always be good for your child."

"That's fine, we can have another baby. I won't get another Hiccup, will I?"

"I understand."

He did hope it wouldn't come to that decision. He loved the baby already, it was his, she was his. His daughter would be born fierce and strong like him, there would be no question. But part of him, a small traitorous part of him, knew the idea of losing her after so much, was still a possibility. Even healthy pregnancies could end in the death of the mother, child or both. But he couldn't think of that, he couldn't he had to stray strong he had to fight for her damn it. She was there alone, alone, alone, alone! He should have been there, hel he should have left with her, then this would have never happened. Dagur would have ripped out Alvin's heart and forced him to eat it if he had been on that ship that was attacked. Dagur never should have let her weakling kinsman lure her home. It was suicide; he had known he had known he had known.

But here they were. His Silver-tongue was in a dragon-pen giving birth with only a former whore as a midwife. He was fighting the damn bastard who caused this whole mess and the black beast was nowhere to be found. Maelstrom was spitting snapping form the sidelines, no shots, no lighting charged into her system. Damn it, damn t damn it all, curse this bitch's bastard and all who follow him.

X

"Come on Hiccup, you need to breath."

"What the hel do you think I've been doing!"

"Well I would call what you're doing breathing."

"Shut the hel up!" She clenched her teeth and keened loudly. The silence, a moment for her to try to catch her breath, her bone breaking grip on Vessa's hand loosening. Then he heard a shout from the arena.

"That's Dagur's voice isn't it?" Vessa gave a half-hearted nod.

"Oh come on! Really! Do the gods find it funny to mock me or something! This is just gods damned perfect isn't it!" Vessa nodded and, let her vent until it was cut off by another contraction.

"God Damn it, here we go again! Push!"

X

He couldn't focus and it was taking toll on him. Dagur was pretty sure the bastard had at least fractured his left arm, and his right leg was going to follow if the low blows kept up. He shouldn't have been able to hear his woman crying though the cheers of the traitorous crowd. But he did, he heard so clearly as if he were standing next to her. Another swipe, this one nicked him but it was bleeding like hel. Alvin charged him and he tried to dodge but his leg wasn't working right, it was weak, damn it, damn it all. Alvin spotted the faulty motion and took the opening.

No, this was wrong. He felt a surreal-ness take over as he fell to the dirt. Based on the pain in his arm and leg, he wouldn't be able to get up fast enough to avoid the next strike. Despite his attempt. Dagur was right. A foot came swinging down on his already fractured arm, further crushing the bone. The howl he let out was involuntary and ear splitting. The foot came down again, crushing his ribs. Now he could barely breathe through the pain. He saw Alvin bring this own blade above his head. He was going die here. Odd, he imagined being more afraid, more hysterical, even finding it funny. What he didn't expect was this feeling of nothingness. Hi Silver-tongue would be alone with these people. His daughter would be alone with these people. But he felt, nothing. Everything was getting fuzzy around the edges. He heard Alvin laughing, people cheering and somewhere, faintly, so faint he wasn't sure it was real, was the cry of an infant.

"Wait!" The voice, a woman's voice cut through the fuzziness, cut though the fogginess in his mind. He tried to focus his vision. Alvin was relaxed and looking toward the door of the pits. The woman, the woman with the Roman accent was standing there. The more he focused the more it all seemed off. She didn't have her habitual fur shawl, she was covered in blood and looked exhausted. She had saved him, bought him a few minutes, if only he could muster the strength to move.

"Wait. My mistress, she would like to speak to you."

"The babe, is it born?"

"Aye." She woman replied, pausing stray hair from her face, slicking it with blood and birth fluid.

"She would like to make a deal with you, but there's no deal if you lay one more strike on her husband." Alvin backed off and smirked.

"Very well, let's hear what yer 'hore has to say Dagur!" He man laughed as he followed Vessa into the pits. Dagur find some strength to reach in a futile attempt to help, but lack strength left him limp once more.

"No…." He croaked.

X

Alvin found an oddly calm Hiccup waiting for him in the cage she had been thrown in. She looked exhausted. Her hair was caked in sweat, she had deep bags under her eyes and was as pale as death. Hiccup remained very still save the minute rocking motion on the fur wrapped bundle in her arms. The bundle was wrapped in her former cloak and making small noise that indicated it was alive and healthy. She dragged her tired gaze up to him when he entered.

"Hello Alvin."

"My, my, all this fuss fer such a tiny thing." She drew the bundle closer to her bosom. Her expression remained unruffled by his prodding.

"You're here to discuss business and nothing else." Hiccup spoke sternly, with a strength she shouldn't have back yet.

"How cute." Hiccup did not reply she stared and it unnerved him a bit.

"I have something you want." She told him with a small flick of her head.

"We both know what I want, girl."

"You want to know how to train dragons, yes?" Hiccup asked, calmly, rocking a bit more when the baby mewled in her arms.

"Yeah."

"The secret is simple really, and I've kept it a secret all this time."

"Have you, fer what purpose?"

"I didn't want it falling into the wrong hands, that's why I wouldn't trust anybody with it, not even Vessa or Dagur."

"And you'll give it ta me."

"For a price."

"An' what price is that?"

"The safety of my immediate family and sister tribes. Especially my husband and child. I'd do anything to protect them." The rumors that the girl was half a Roman seemed to make total sense.

"Deal." He said without hesitation.

"We haven't worked out details."

"They can be…. Soused out later." She blinked and nodded, no doubt desperate enough to agree to anything.

"As you wish. Vessa leave us." The roman girl nodded and walked ouside of he pen standing with the guard stationed here.

"You better not try anything funny girl." Alvin warned gravely.

"You think I would risk that with my newborn baby in my arms? Please, I'm not that stupid." Alvin crouched next to her.

"I'm going to whisper, so only you will know. You understand?"

"Stop stalling girl." He snapped. Hiccup leaned to close the small distance between them.

"The secrets of dragons, well, I never underestimate them." Alvin moved to pull back and stare in bafflement but a sharp pain bloomed in his neck. He could only watch stunned as red sprayed on the runt and her bundle.

"No matter how small or crippled they appear." He collapsed grasping his throat as Hiccup leaned over him calmly.

"Nothing in the world is so simple. You once called me a dragoness, and you endangered my pip and my mate. You should have known better, idiot." He felt his body growing cold as he sputtered and choked, and her expression frightened him. It was the first time in a long time that he had actually been frightened. She had this cold look on her face; there was no satisfaction or joy from this, but a cold indifference that chilled him more than the blood loss.

"By the way, just know my son will inherit everything you have and hold dear. Go to hel and rot there you miserable bastard."

Once his sputtering stopped she looked over to the corpse of her former guard with Vessa standing over it panting, her knife in hand. Hiccup looked to her own blade, one she always had tucked her wristband. She calmly wiped the blade on some of the furs, they were a mess anyway, and looked back to her handmaid.

"How's the boy."

"Relatively well for someone who just had his first bath in the blood of his enemy."

"Do babies have enemies?"

"If there ever one who was, this little guy'd be it." Hiccup took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"Help me up." Vessa looked down at her incredulously

"You're joking." She told her mistress flatly.

"Gotta strike while the iron's hot." Vessa rolled her eyes and helped Hiccup to her feet, she and her son were a mess, but it made for a good image. No one would ever forget this, ever. The two of them limped into the arena, beaten and tried but looking as fierce as a pair of Valkyries fresh from battle. Hiccup was barely walking really, relying on Vessa to stay upright and fighting the black spots that threaten to engulf her. She saw Dagur in a broken heap and fought the cry that wanted to escape. Not now. There was time later, but not now. Not now.

The once jeering crowd was silent and stared at her in wonder. Hiccup pulled herself straight as much as she could. Her gaze was stern and cold, not once flicking to her crumped man, or the bundle in her arms which she seemed to hold in an almost unusual way.

"Outcasts! I have slayed your leader, I am your chief now. I have taken leadership by force and I have no intention of giving it up! You can choose to take revenge for the traitor who led you starvation and scavenging or you can rejoining the kin of you true leader and find some redemption for your cursed souls. You can kill us and I dare you to, but know you'll have the wrath of three of the strongest tribes in these waters and they will tear you to shreds!" Hiccup panted and waited for a reaction.

Then slowly, one by one the tribesman stood for her, and cheered.

"Long live the chief." Knowing this was done, Hiccup finally allowed her body to collapse and the world became a swirl of sounds


	23. Night's Love

X

X

X

Dagur woke in pain, his arm ached, his leg burned and his ribs felt like they were jabbed with needles. His head buzzed as he took in his surroundings. He must have passed out while being carried to this bed, how disgraceful. But Alvin did a number on him, definitely broke a few ribs, his arm and leg. The medic, a berserker medic, nearby started and dashed from the room. It was the Roman who came into the room only a few moments later. She looked haggard, not that Dagur was in any position to judge. She was dressed in men's clothing, far too big for her voluptuous frame, strangely enough to him. She sighed in relief and approached him without care and began checking his pulse and his eye dilation.

"It seems the great fool is alive."

"Hi to you too."

"be glad your head is still attached to your shoulders after that foolish stunt."

"I am not so easy to kill."

"Yet here you are, in bed with countless broken bones like the great fool you are." Dagur heard a small noise as Vessa shifted to check his casts.

"My daughter?"

"Your son." Vessa corrected. Dagur's head jerked up to look her in the eye.

"I have a son."

"Yup." Vessa shifted her sling to reveal his apparent son.

"Hiccup had gotten big; it makes sense now. A strong and valiant son, instead of a Valkyrie daughter."

"Shut your trap, you don't discriminate based on gender."

"Why would I?" It was odd to see someone as masculine as him showed no gender bias. But based on what Hiccup said, he had grown up with his sister being his main role model. Many women of his tribe were shield maidens, Vikings, while tended to be less sexist towards women and Vessa was glad do for it. She was glad for her mistress and all the daughters she would have. Stoick as caring as he was, still preferred male heirs. She had feeling Dagur had no issue with that. Hiccup was his equal in every way, not subservient, not a child bearer but his wife and fellow chief.

"It's different in other places. Other places people see women as livestock." Dagur snorted.

"Then they're fools." Vessa smiled and brought his son closer.

"Speaking of, where is Hiccup."

"Asleep and in better shape than you."

"Asleep?"

"She gave birth into chaos and then killed in cold blood. That tends to wear girls out."

"That was real then." Vessa froze, taking in his expression. There was that madness again, creeping over his face like a sick parasite. Vessa shuddered at his grin and instantly reached the baby boy, though pulled back at the last moment.

"Gods, that was amazing, I still feel tingling from it. My bride is truly a fierce creature."

"Yeah, yeah, you've been a great influence on the girl." Vessa sniped

"Of course I have." Vessa rolled her eyes and took his son back.

"Get some rest you great fool." She told him, leaving the room. Dagur leaned back with a sigh, he couldn't help but comply. A broken body was no good, so against his instinct, he rested, the faster he got better the faster he could take his proper place beside his woman. She had handled too much by herself already. Hiccup was strong but could only handle so much by herself. He would be there this time and not make a bad situation worse.

X

Astrid didn't know how long they had been kept in the building's bowels. She really didn't even know where they were. For days they had been sitting in filth, their own filth, exhaustion tugging at her eyes. But how could she sleep when in the nest of vipers. By the gods, how could she have ended up here, she was proud shield maiden left to rot when her kin could have been facing hell. for the first day or so the rioting cry of the people echoed through the chambers. The girls had been kept separate, for reason Astrid would rather not think about. She wasn't blind, she and Ruffnut both were comely and that was a dangerous thing to be in the hands of enemies. She didn't want to think of what the town runt was enduring. Hiccup was pregnant, close to giving birth and yet seemed stronger than ever. The rumors she heard of Dagur's offspring filling her with his courage and madness didn't seem as farfetched. Hiccup had grown strong among the Berserker Vikings who were known to be the fiercest and merciless of their kind, even with her soft heart.

It must have been days, a few, not many when the Roman came for them. Astrid was honestly surprised, the fact that the guards disappeared about a day ago and hadn't come back seemed to mean they would be left to starve. It seemed a kind fate in c comparison to a lifetime as a thrall. But here was the roman unattended, dressed in men's clothing. She carried a sling containing a bundle to her chest. Astrid stood up as she approached the bars and, without a word, made to unlock the door.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked hurriedly, something happened, something big, she just knew it.

"The mistress had taken control of the tribe. Alvin is dead." She said opening the door. Astrid and Ruffnut stayed where they were, rooted into place with shock.

"What?"

"The mistress killed him. The traitor is no more."

"She what?"

"She killed him, it's done. Come." She started walking down the hall to release their male comrades.

"Is she, okay?" Astrid managed to say at last, voicing all of their thoughts.

"She will be. Childbirth hard on young girls." Everyone froze mid-step. As if to answer their incredulous expressions, she moved the sling to reveal a baby huddled to her chest. Her dark fingers caressed the infant's fine hair with a maternal expression. After a moment of letting them see, she adjusted the sling to keep the baby against her heartbeat, a trick she had learned long ago from fellow whores. Once the babe was back in place she gently rested her arm over the bundle.

"Less than a week old but so well behaved." She glanced at their gob smacked expressions and turned to leave. Taking a few steps before sighing.

"Come on out when you're all done standing there like fools. Accommodations have been readied for you." After a continued silence she turned to them, eyeing Snotlout with a little smirk.

"By the way, it's a boy."

x

Hiccup's head was foggy, everything was spinning around as she struggled to open her eyes. Everything hurt, everything let like it was made of iron. Hiccup groaned when she as much as tilted her head. She couldn't remember where she was, how she got here. Something about the smell made her think of her room in Berk. But that couldn't be right. She had been married for a while now. She wouldn't be at Berk, and even if she was, Dagur would still be next to her. Where was he? Thinking of Dagur made her think of the babe.

The thought of the boy caused her to jolt up straight, a decision she immediately regretted as pain shot through her midsection. Hiccup grabbed her belly, hissing in pain. Right, childbirth, that hurt. She breathed heavily, dry heaving, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She desperately tried to think of what had happened prior her little pass out. It was fuzzy but she managed to recall her murder of Alvin. Vaguely glancing at her hands, she saw they had been cleaned. Hiccup wondered how long she had been asleep. Hiccup tried, foolishly, to rise from her bed, forgetting apparently she had no left leg and had just given birth an indeterminate amount of time ago. She immediately fell and shouted in pain.

Footsteps filled the room as a figure came in and helped her back on the bed, muttering rapidly in Latin. Hiccup looked up to see Vessa looking her with an exasperated expression. Hiccup wanted to sleep again, but she couldn't not until she knew about the boy. Her eyes drifted to see the sling on Vessa's front and moving within it. Hiccup reached out, too tried to form words, and Vessa, bless her heart seemed to understand immediately.

Vessa removed the sling and held the squirming bundle close to Hiccup. Hiccup twined her delicate fingers into the swaddling clothes. The boy was so tiny and delicate. He should have been ugly to her, but he seemed more precious than anything. His hair was still fair as infants tended towards, and little blue-grey eyes that would turn green in time. There was a hint of freckles already and it made her smile. Vessa helped her sit up and cradle the child properly. It was surreal, this was her son, she had a son, she had done something her own father had failed at. She had produced a male heir, a healthy male heir, large and robust not a sickly runt. She idly thought of how badly Dagur had wanted a girl, but she didn't think he'd hate having a boy. Then again, it might have been his way of saying he didn't care about the gender and knowing Dagur, it was probably true.

"I'm glad you're awake, but you should sleep some more. You still have to recover."

"I know, but, I can't sleep yet. I want to hold him for a while."

"As you wish." Vessa bobbed her head and left. Hiccup just stared at her son, humming a little song to the baby's gurgles. He would not smile or laugh for months, he would do little than sleep and eat. Yet, she had never felt more fulfilled, breathing in his scent. This contentment was almost scary, she was afraid to be happy, after she found happiness with Dagur and found out she was having his baby, the world turned on her with assassination attempts. Her boy was separate from her now, but he was in more danger than ever. But she was the dragon-whisperer for a reason, she survived being Dagur's bride for a reason. She was fierce, her Viking blood was strong in her veins. Nobody would ever harm her son, ever.

X

Harold was far too old for this. For the fool heartiness of youth, their foolishness and pride. For Dagur and his rowdiness, believing himself invincible as youth always did, for his wife, too quick to run her mouth and antagonize those around her. She was bright as the stars but people like her tended to burn out and with the value she held on his idiotic nephew, nobody would around her burning put. He had promised his sister he'd watch over her children, the offspring of a strong but weak hearted man. The man even had the audacity to sire a basted, not unheard of, but unwanted among her family. He promised to never left the title fall into the hands of the little bastard her husband had produced. Damn the fool and his infatuation with that Hooligan Chief's wife. So in love that he would bed down with any women in her likeness. The woman was dead, and her child sent away. For now, things seemed secure. But with time, Dagur and his madness, Brenna in the clutches of her equally mad husband, Harold often feared he would have to break his sister's wish and put the girl where she needed to be. He was fond of Hiccup, admired her actually. But the foolishness could get her, her newborn son and husband killed.

He approached his foolhardy nephew sitting laying his sickbed. His broken bones keeping him from seeking out his equally foolish wife. He approached his bed bound nephew.

"You're lucky to be live ya stupid boy."

"Not luck, it's because my Silver-tongue is much stronger than anyone knew. Oh what I would have given to see her-" He boxed Dagur about the ears.

"I no ye lost yer mind years ago boy, but I hadn't thought you'd lost yer wits as well."

"What are you on about."

"You had a damn dragon without and you took a seasoned warrior on with only a sword alone, when yer wife was given' birth?!"

"Ha, I didn't need Maelstrom."

"Says the fool lying in bed with more broken bones than he has scars."

"Hmph, they're marks of a man."

"A short lived one."

"Always so critical uncle, how am I supposed to go to Valhalla if I don't die a glorious death or win every battle possible."

"By being a halfway decent man, husband and father. What fool would leave them unprotected like you almost did!"

"Have you seen her?"

"No, ah 'aven't."

"Check on her for me."

"Is that an order sir?"

"Of course it is." Harrold nodded his head, and departed leaving Dagur to his thoughts, always a dangerous thing. Now all he had to distract himself were increasing thoughts of revenge against this tribe. Hiccup may have cut off the serpent's head but the rest was still there and wriggling. He failed his Silver-tongue this time but he wouldn't allow it to happen a second time.

X

Harrold was not an overly involved in Hiccup's life. Since the death of his sister, he hadn't been more than a vague support in Dagur's rule and Oswald before him. He had been present for her wedding, but played little role than the vague congratulations. She had been surprised when Harrold came to visit her personally. He lived on the more distant islands of the Talon and worked as a guard within the distant waters, protecting them from the foreign threats. He had been in charge of protecting from the Lava Lout threat during Hiccup's pregnancy but she hadn't seen him once since her wedding.

"Harrold." She greeted, lightly uneased by the large man's presence. She cuddled her boy to her chest gently.

"You had a son I heard."

"Yeah, a healthy boy."

"My congratulations, little Mistress."

"Thank you." The awkwardness settled like a heavy fog. Harold was a man of few words is Oswald and Dagur were to be believed, and he wasn't one for lying.

"It is a relief to see you well. It seems my fool nephew is more like to get himself killed than do something sensible."

"Sounds like him." Hiccup scoffed, and she swore she saw the hint of smile on his face. The man was huge, like Oswald, like she expected Dagur to be with time, but quiet and assuming, his sister was Dagur's late mother. Harold himself was married with two young children, having lost the older ones to the disease. Humorless but honorable and loyalty to his nephew, Hiccup knew he would never pose a threat to her or her newborn.

"I came to see how you doing, and how soon you think you can make the trip home."

"I don't really know much about that. I think I need to see an actual midwife."

"No one knows your body like you would."

"But I'm not trained to know when something's wrong."

"You're the chief's wife. I don't know about where you come from, but ye should know the basics." Hiccup nodded mutely.

"Truly girl, how d'ya feel."

"A week, I think, maybe earlier if I feel up to it, but I still have things to do here."

"Like?"

"I am the chief of the Outcasts now, I can't just walk away, the results would be even worse."

"Mayhap, never had a head for politics, that was always women."

"Not all women are so bright."

"The, but more often than men. You have a sure head on yer shoulders girl."

"Thank you, Harold."

"Uncle, girl, I am your uncle by marriage." Hiccup nodded mutely once more. But she smiled, this was uncle she was far fonder of than her uncle by blood. Spitelout was an uncle by marriage, married for her father's bastard half-sister. But he felt the blood his son had was enough to usurp her birthright, but held such a distance that he tried to eliminate her first chance.

"Could I ask something of you then?"

"What is it?"

"I, I can't walk yet. But I haven't seen Dagur yet, Vessa said he has seen the boy, but I want to see him. Would you carry me?" Harrold nodded and reached down to lift her, with her son still in her arms, held securely. The giant walked her to the adjacent room where Dagur laid resting. The sight of her caused him to jolt up, then flinch as his ribs pained him. Harrold deposited her on the bed and walked out without a word.

"Silver-tongue." His hand was up, grabbing the side of her face with a roughness she both loved and hated.

"Dagur." She replied, leaning into the touch, not flinching as his fingers pulled on a few strands of hair. He pressed is forehead to hers closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Hiccup was just enjoying this moment between them. Dagur then cupped the face of their son, this pudgy little creature born from their bodies, natural as could be.

"I never considered it'd be a boy."

"Yeah, you're kind weird like that. Everyone else was practically crowing that he was a boy."

"Well, we'll have a girl next."

"yeah we're not having another anytime soon, you're lucky I'm letting you touch me after that ordeal."

"I'm patient." He replied without missing a beat. Hiccup settled into the cot besides him. Dagur held her.

"We never even thought of a name.

"Damn, you're right. What're we even gonna call him."

"I thought, maybe, we could call him Orvar."

"Orvar?"

"It means arrow and an arrow saved him life more than once. I thought it might be fitting. And we can't call him Dagur Jr."

"Wellllllll."

"No."

"Fine, Orvar it is. Ya hear that Orvar?"

"Hey his naming ceremony isn't for month; you'll bring bad luck. And gods know we don't need more of that."

"Fine, fine, ya old fish wife." They cuddled together, looking at their son. Hiccup worried for his health and sanity, for his future. Dagur worried about nothing. Their son was alive and healthy, his Silver-tongue laid beside him in the same state, her eyes tenderly gazing at their offspring, a strong son to rule his tribe and protect its people. Truthfully he had wanted a daughter to have her rule and change the rules of things, otherwise it didn't really matter. He had his family, the little family he'd been though hel and high-water for. It was fine, they were fine. Even as the baby started to fuss Hiccup panicked initially then seemed to remember something.

She opened her mouth.

And she sang.

Her voiced cracked on several notes and she stumbled over syllables, but to Dagur it sounded wonderful.

When the bat was in the skies

I heard a tearful young maiden

Singing beneath the shadow of the green branches

The sun was setting in the sea

And no stars yet graced the sky

When the young girl sang sorrowfully

"My love is on the high seas"

The night's dew began to fall

Each bloom yielding softly to the droplets

The wind blew in a fragrant breeze

Bringing life and renewal to each field

The girl tunefully sang her song

Quiet and peaceful like the June dew

And this chorus constantly repeated

"My love is on the high seas"

Day darkened and the stars shone

Setting their course amongst the clouds

The maiden sat, burdened by her sadness

Her singing could not have been more soothing

I moved closer to the young woman

Singing of her love sailing on the sea

Oh sweet was her sad lament

"My love is on the high seas"

The music enticed me

Nearer to the brown-haired maiden of the warm eyes

And she prayed to the King of Heaven

"Protect my love on the high seas"

Her heart was breaking with love

When I took her by the hand

"Wipe your eyes, your love is safe

I have returned to you from the high seas

By the time she finished the Orvar was asleep. And Dagur and she were not far behind. The peace she felt was the first in very long time, it was really all over. Orvar was alive and healthy, Alvin was dead. It was over, this ordeal at least. She wasn't so naive to think this would be the last of the conflicts in her life, their life. Her marriage made more enemies than allies, if she had married Snotlout as planned, some things would have been easier, the boy she bore would have had black hair, and she would be infinitely unhappy. Things with Dagur had worked out well and for all the conflict, she wouldn't give up a moment with it. Perhaps it was selfish but if given the chance she would choose Dagur all over again. With a little more time, she followed the infant into slumber with Dagur close behind.

There was still much to do.

But it could wait a while longer.


	24. Night's Peace

X

"You awake?" Vessa questioned, nudging the girl cuddled with her husband and child. It was a lovely sight, a shame to disturb really. But her mistress had responsibilities to others.

"Mmmm, g'way Vessa." Hiccup commanded with half-hearted wave.

"Come on, someone wants to see you." Vessa insisted, giving her a small shake.

"Who needs to see me right now?"

"Someone very impatient."

"Enough with the cloak and dagger, who? If it's not important I'm going back to sleep." In response Vessa snatched up Orvar. That got Hiccup's attention, although bleary.

"Hey!" She sleepily reached out for her son which Vessa held just out of reach.

"Got your attention, didn't I?" Her handmaid said with a smirk, moving back more causing her sleepy mistress to reach further, and nearly fall out of the bed.

"What in the name of the gods is so important?" Hiccup groused, leaving on her forearms, glaring at her handmaid from beneath her messy bangs.

"I know you just had a baby and killed an enemy chief and all, but you seem you have forgotten about someone important." Vessa told her, putting her free hand on her hip.

"Who Vessa?" Hiccup groaned, a small sound echoed into the room. A small warbling purr. Hiccup's eyes snapped open and she jolted up.

"Toothless!" At the sound of his name, the beast gallivanted into the room, stopping short of the bed like an excited puppy. Hiccup ignored the shooting pain of movement and grappled at the beast's muzzle, who warbled in response. Dagur groaned at the noise, trying his best to ignore the ruckus.

"Buddy, I'm so glad you're okay!" Toothless chirped in response then stiffened. He drew back and nosed at Hiccup's belly, questioning with a curious noise. Hiccup smiled and turned his head to see Vessa and the little boy in her arms. Toothless garbled oddly with his tongue hanging out, bounding to Vessa leaning his front down like a playful dog. He looked to Hiccup as if to ask permission and Hiccup nodded. The night fury drew up and sniffed the infant, cocking his head then warbling happily, going as far as to lick the newborn's face. Orvar, didn't cry as Vessa expected but rather cooed at him, reaching to grasp at his frills. Hiccup laughed loudly, causing Dagur to toss a pillow at her head.

"Be quiet!" He barked before burrowing under the furs. Hiccup chuckled and motioned for Vessa to leave and Toothless to quiet down. The dragon settled at the side of the bed, content as can be, purring softly. Vessa nodded and left the room, cradling Orvar in his swaddling.

X

The Berkians had been given some rooms in one of the wings of the former Chieftain's home. They had been treated like royalty since their release. They had been given copious food and drink but had yet to see Hiccup. Resting the berserkers said, recovering, no condition to see anyone but immediate family. Gobber had been consistent in asking every day to see her. But no luck. Astrid had to admit she was curious as well. Fishlegs seemed ultimately relieved to have been released, the twins had hardly left the side of the other, Snotlout was quiet and pensive. They had been there for three days before Vessa came back for them. By the then the lot of them had been fairly stir crazy. She had approached in her brusque manner, minus the infant.

"Mistress is feeling well enough to see you now." Gobber immediately stood and went. The twins, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout stayed behind. They had the decency to glance at the Roman with tired eyes, but she ignored their presence entirely.

Gobber entered the room with bedridden goddaughter, humming to a little bundle in her arms on her lap. Dagur was conked out, probably given something to make the stubborn boy sleep to accelerate his healing.

"Gobber!" She exclaimed at seeing him. Gobber took a seat in the chair at her bedside and marveled at her. It was an amazing sight. He had basically raised little girl with her father. He had been with Stoick in the waiting room when she was born. He has reassured his friend that the tiny, sickly baby would live. He was there when the infant girl lost her mother to dragons. He was there for every first, her steps, words, missing teeth and smithing accomplishments. He had seen it all. He had watched her walk to her groom and worried endlessly. Gobber had told the girl she would find a way it make it work, he didn't believe himself but he needed her to do so.

And she did. The little girl who everyone thought wouldn't last a moon's turn from her birth had grown into a hero. It was strange to see, to see this girl grown into a woman of great power and worth. Stoick even had hesitated to give her to Dagur, knowing the boy's reputation to some extent. But she would be a chief's wife, she would be away from him and would grow strong in her husband's household. He had prayed that greater responsibility was all that would be needed for her to grow into the woman he'd always hoped she'd be. Gobber knew well, how he hoped Hiccup would share her parent's trouble in childbearing. He prayed that she would be fully grown before conceiving her first. But here they were. She had a son, who could technically compete with Snotlout's claim.

Snotlout was a capable boy, he was nothing compared to Astrid, but in some respects, men could never compete with women, and vice versa. Snotlout was a fine, strong lad, bit foolish in heart, spoiled by his high birth, and corrupted by his father's prideful ways. He was the son of the previous chief's bastard daughter and was the closest male relative by proxy. While men and women where considered mostly equal they couldn't escape the fact that Hiccup was a hiccup, and Snotlout was strong. Stoick was a good and wise ruler, as boys he had more than a little crush on him. Snotlout though, was no ruler, no wise bastion of thoughtfulness. That was meant to be Hiccup. And while he was glad that Hiccup found happiness with her husband. He couldn't help but think Berk would have benefited from her ruling at Snotlout's side. No argument at this point. What fewer singers they had, sang tales of her triumphs as well as her beauty.

Now Gobber was not interested in women per say but he could realize that Hiccup and her mother were no beauties. Childbirth had improved their figures aesthetically, but at the end of the day, their beauty appealed more to Romans than their home tribes. But here, he couldn't help but think her beautiful. In his humble opinion there was something beautiful, about a mother holding her healthy child, especially if she were smiling. Her smile to the infant boy was something to warm the harshest of hearts. The proud smile of the girl he thought of as a daughter, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He sat beside her, looking to the infant in her arms. The child had fair hair and grey eyes, not uncommon for newborns, and had Hiccup's nose and ears, that was sure. The infant starred at his godfather, god-grandfather? Hiccup just smiled.

"My son." She said simply, the first words she had spoken to him since the birth of her son.

"A fine child, boy to boot."

"Boy, girl, Dagur doesn't care. He'd proud of our child, regardless of gender."

"Ah would 'ope so, no other man would be worthy of ya." Hiccup smile wider at his response.

"He is a good man, when you see what he did to protect me, you will love him too."

"Ah doubt I'll ever love that boy. But 'e makes ya happy, as long as 'e does that, that's all I care 'bout."

"We've named him."

"Really, whatcha gonna call him.?"

"Orvar, keep it quiet though, speaking a name before a month is bad luck."

"Gods, yer mother's daughter, even if yer name were known she forbid anyone sayin' it."

"I wouldn't know, Dad barely talked about Mom growing up. She was a vague ideal to follow. I love her in some abstract sense I suppose but I never knew her."

"She would be proud of ya. That much I'm, sure. Seeing her runt grow into a good woman, and one who loves 'er husband an' child, aye, it would make her proud." Hiccup's face melted into a warm mile, unlike what Stoick had seen before.

"I hope so, Father loved her a lot, I can't help but value her opinion."

"Oh child, she loved ya from birth, she an' yer dad, no one ever thought ya would live, an' ya did, she knew ya would only after yer Da said as much. He'll be proud when he learns of his grandkid." Hiccup smiled again, hugging the baby.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"O' course." She handed Gobber the tiny baby. The infant was quiet, looking up at him with big infantile grey eyes, trying to know what to make of him. The child calmed quickly, due to his mother's presence.

"Aye, he will be a good leader to 'em Berserkers!" Hiccup laughed, it was strangely genuine laugh.

"It's too early to know if his disposition will match his father's." He knew well what the girl was saying.  
I don't know if he'll inherit his father's madness. Hiccup was not shy about that, she knew her husband was less than sane she was no fool, or willing to ignore facts such as that. If the boy came out to be mad in later years, she would be sure to steer him.

"True, it's hard ta know so early." Hiccup smiled again, it was progressive of him to keep an open mind for her children. Gobber knew that Stoick had a strong opinion about the father anyway, but keeping an open mind was something well accepted by his goddaughter. It often made him wonder why he was so eager to marry his daughter outside the tribe, insuring a way to keep his own line established, which Stoick did put stock in. Gobber loved his friend, not in the romantic way, well maybe a little, but it still shocked him to see his friend was so eager to dispose of his only child by the woman he loved to a boy who was known for his poor and barbaric behavior.

"From what little ah know of Dagur. He's proud of ya."

"He is. He loves me, dearly."

'O dun doubt it, yer a special girl, Hiccup, ya wouln' be a respected Chief's wife withou' it."

"Ah hope he grows to be liken ya."

"Well there's a thought."

"He'll be strong, ah, think, the way ye are."

"Hiccup?" The handmaid froze, seeing him as if she knew how much she had forgotten herself. It didn't surprise Gobber. He knew the two were close. And he knew what the girl used to be. Granted the girl knew little of him and clearly knew better than to trust a stranger she only knew through reputation, even that of her mistress.

"What is it Vessa."

"You'll be addressing the tribe soon. We need to be sure you look appropriate."

Vessa led her mistress into a storeroom of sorts. There were chests piled with fine clothing, furs and jewelry. Hiccup allowed Vessa to help her strip down and replace her ragged wool nightgown with a silk green hangerok with a white linen under gown. Vessa braided her hair in a style more Roman than Norse but it would do, especially with all the gold pins shaped like dragons holding them in place. She picked up a shawl made of mink fur and draped it over her arms. Vessa helped her fasten the brooches of her gown, also made to look like dragons. With jewels, heavy earrings, she felt a bit like child in her mother's garments, but Vessa said it made her look like a conqueror. The look was finished with berry juice of her lips, rimming her eyes with kohl and few well-placed pinches to her cheeks. Vessa took one last look and patted her cheek with a satisfied expression.

"Go knock em' dead."

X

Hiccup was sitting in what was once Alvin's chair. She thought it a laughable sight, a hiccup, through a grown woman, sitting in the chair of a former chief, dripping in his wealth. She didn't understand that the sight was powerful. Every man and woman in that room knew what she had done to capture that seat. The idea of warrior women was not unusual but a woman still weak from childbirth killing a man easily three times her size and how the girl just sat there with a steely gaze made her all the more intimidating. This was a bride of a madman, who tamed dragons and men alike. With her conquest of luxuries piled on her small frame, she looked every inch a conqueror. Her dragon, the most feared of species curled around her chair like a large dog or cat. But his nature reared whenever someone he didn't like got too close. The dragon showed his teeth to all, even making a show to gather gas in his maw until Hiccup swatted him for it. Toothless was her partner and she hated to do it, but these men needed to know what kind of power she had, not how compassionate she could be. She would apologize later and spoil Toothless when they got home.

The remaining tribesmen of the outcasts assembled before her, looking up into her unyielding gaze, keeping a sharp eye for any suspicious action. Her eyes seemed to mimic the eyes of the beast at her heels. At her right stood the intimidating form of Herald, hand on his axe to her left was the roman girl, dressed opulently, but less so than her mistress. In the roman's arms was the swaddled form the infamous newborn that had been the root of all this trouble. Her husband was noticeably absent but after the beating he'd been given it was probably for the best that he remained out of sight. She starred down the murmuring men, cleared her throat and spoke.

"Men of the Outcast tribe, I haven't assembled you here to kill you. I have brought you here to talk." The murmuring stopped.

"For nearly twenty years you have followed Alvin, and for twenty years it has brought you nothing. You live in squalor and struggle to survive on this barren rock." She let a heavy pause sit over the crowd.

"But I am your chief now." She declared, putting hand to her chest, covered in looted finery the tribe had stolen from others over the years.

"Alvin was traitor who promised riches and couldn't deliver. He led his loyal men to ruin and death. He brought you all here. Alvin was weak, even with an army of men he couldn't even manage to get a young, crippled girl in the throes of childbirth to bend to his will. Instead he died at my hand, with my newborn in my arms. I have no claim to brute strength, but my mind is as sharp as any axe. I tamed a dragon, I tamed my husband, and I have slayed Alvin."

"I have no intention to punish you all for your treachery. Your twenty years of exile has been punishment enough. However, I have won this island and I can choose who stays and who goes. Now today you will have to make a decision." Much to everyone's surprise, she stood. It was weak and a touch wobbly when she rose, bracing herself on Alvin's chair. Her makeshift prosthetic did its job and supported her. It hurt, it ached, her body was screaming to sit down, but the awe in the faces of the men every discomfort worth it.

"Fight for me, swear loyalty to me and I will make every effort to see you return to your true home on Berk if you so wish it. I am the daughter of Stoick. I have borne an heir to Berk, my word holds weight there. Many of you will be able to see your families again, for the first time in years and return home as kin instead of enemy."

"However, I am no tyrant. I will not try to force loyalty. If you don't want to follow me, fine, then leave this place and don't return. The choice is yours, but if you choose to stay but not swear loyalty to me…." She trailed off and made a small gesture with her left hand, Toothless roared, spitting flamed into the air, causing all to recoil.

"I don't think I need to finish that thought. You have a day to make your choice, dismissed." She waved her hand the men dispersed. When the last of them left through the large doors she collapsed back into her chair.

"Ugh." She grumbled, hand to her face.

"Good work, I think they're all scared to Hel of you." Vessa chuckled

"That was the idea."

"Aw was someone scared little miss adorable wouldn't be able to pull off scary."

"I can be scary."

"Thus was a one off, you're about as scary as a baby rabbit."

"I am the daughter of Stoick the Vast, I can be scary."

"But you're not Stoick the Vast and you don't even have the energy to stand up right now."

"Just shut up and help me."

"Oh, not sure about that, I got this huge weight attached to my chest!' Vessa crowed dramatically.

"Gods…." Hiccup groused.

"I mean, how did you even pushed the little guy out?!" She continued, bouncing the baby.

"Vessa, stop."

"Oh the humanity!" Vessa cried, bending backwards, putting a hand to her brow in mock distress, but being sure to secure the 'Little Prince'.

"Oh my gods…."

"I'll help you back to yer room, Mistress." Harold offering helping her to her feet. Hiccup accepted his help with a smile.

"Uncle, just call me Hiccup."

"As you say." He nodded supporting her on his massive arm.

"Uncle? When did this happen. You little flirt, getting cozy with the in-laws!" Vessa squealed girlishly behind the Cheiftess and her uncle by marriage. Hiccup looked over her should with an exasperated glare.

"Vessa, it's, ugh, just don't stay that in front of Dagur." Hiccup finally told her, defeated.

"Of course I would never." Vessa proclaimed, putting on her big doe eyes, hand to her cheek.

"We both know you would." Hiccup replied, unconvinced. Vessa's innocent expression melted away with a flirty grin.

"Guilty."

X

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" Astrid asked quietly looking at her once kinsman. Hiccup was dressed normally again, her hair properly braided and tied, her newborn on her lap and the hel-beast curled around her chair keeping a wary eye on them all.

"Oh I'll be fiiinee, the shaman herself said I should be ready for travel in a day or two, Dagur too! We'll be home before long. Bedsides, this way my dad will know about his grandson sooner and make preparation to be there for his naming ceremony." Hiccup waved off their concerns cheerfully, on a high from all her recent success.

"Besides, I bet everyone's worried about you, dad probably heard about my capture by now and I want him to know about the baby before he gets too freaked out."

"What d'ya want us to say 'bout Alvin?" Hiccup's eyes glazed over in an odd way, her glee vanishing and a sort of reserved tranquility in its place.

"It's done, tell him whatever you feel he needs to hear." She said softly, curling her arms around the baby.

"Are you okay?" Ruffnut questioned, watching her strange expression warily.

"I don't like killing people." The stiffness in her tone was an immediate warning to end the conversation in its tracks. Toothless picked up his head and starred them all down.

"But-" Tuffnut tried to speak but Hiccup cut him off.

"I don't like killing people." Then the conversation was over. They watched in shock as the dragon crooned and nuzzled her cheek, Hiccup nuzzled back and crooned in response. Then she turned back to them and gave a weak sort of smile.

"But anyway, be sure Dad knows he's got Mom's eyes, like me."

"Of course lass, he'll be happy to hear it, and even more so ta see it." Hiccup strained her grin.

"I'm sorry I can't see you guys off, if I'm getting outta here soon, I need to rest. I've already pushed it with my little demonstration. I'll be fine." Her kin smiled back, albeit weakly, and left the room, escorted to the dock. Hiccup watched from her window, her attention drawn back at the movement in her arms.

"Hey there, did you like your mom's kinsmen? They're a little rough but you'll find everyone in these parts is. Your dad's are far worse after all. If you live, and I know you will, you'll be their chief, they'll love and respect you as they do for me. Soon you'll get to meet them all, you'll meet your aunt and uncle, your cousins and your grandpa. Your grandpa is a great guy, a little rough around the edges, but he's gonna spoil you rotten. You're going to grow up loved, little one. I promise." Hiccup kissed the baby's brow and look out the window and out to the sea.


	25. Night's Preparation

X

X

The first news of the return of Gobber and the youths from the ill-fated trip to the Berserker islands had been met with excitement. Last he'd heard, Hiccup and her peers had been snatched from a ship passing Outcast waters and taken into custody. He had heard this less than a day ago and had begun mobilizing. There was no way in Helheim he would leave his only child in the grasp of his fallen shield brother. He would use and abuse her, and no matter the issue between them, he would be sure to keep her safe. He owed his late wife that much.

But then came the news. It was met with great relief, when meeting the youths at the docks. The lot of them were worn and tired but otherwise unharmed. Gobber greeted him with a firm grasp at his shoulder. The youths eyed him, with mixed expressions, the dire situation had affected them, being in the hands of an enemy without family names to keep them safe. Stoick would always look out for his tribesman, but his view point would about be respected by the likes of Alvin.

"We need ta talk." Gobber told him and they went to his empty home. The house had felt so much more empty wince the departure of his daughter No fires, dragging in terrors, or scattered drawings and charcoal all over the house. Gobber gave him a full report of the incident, mostly second hand. Stoick listened quietly, taking in very tidbit, once all was said, the pair sat in silence for a good while.

"He's dead." Stoick asked. The whispers of the other man's fate ha saturated the people of his village. There were whispers of his death, of his murder at his daughter's hands. Most had been stunned by the news spread by the village's youths.

"Yah." Gobber confirmed.

"An' Hiccup killed him?" He asked, gently. It couldn't be true. Valka's weak little girl couldn't have been driven to that point.

"The how varies, but the who, everyone agrees she did it." Gobber wasn't telling him everything, a typical thing regarding Hiccup, but this didn't seem a good time for it.

"How?" His voice cracked on the single word.

"Girl 'erself said she cut his throat when 'e had 'is guard down."

"An' the babe?"

"A robust boy, a fine heir for the Berserkers. Dagur is right proud of 'em both."

"I'm a grandfather…"

"Aye, ya are." Stoick removed his helm and put his face to his hands.

"My baby 'as a baby." It hadn't been so long ago that the child had called him "daddy" and spent many afternoons hunting for trolls. It hadn't been so long ago that he had held her as an infant in his own arms. Then her future was still unsure, he wondered if that was what she felt, holding her own child, a son at that.

"Tha she does. An' she sent me 'ere ta tell ya. She wants ya there for her son's namin' ceremony."

"She does?"

"Aye, she made sure to tell me that. She wanted me ta tell ya, 'e's got Valka's eyes." Stoick choked backa sob.

"It's a chance ta mark thin's right, Stoick. Dun fail her here."

X

Hiccup's return had been met with great joy and celebration The return of their Chief, his wife and healthy male heir made the people wish to toast to their glory. The congratulations of her tribesmen had been endless, everyone from youngest children to the oldest crone came with good wishes. There were no gifts, not yet, not until the boy survived a month, such was the way. Stronger babes had died for no reason, healthier ones simply passed in the night. One month was usually enough to determine the babe living at least until early childhood. But that didn't stop the many women of the tribe from holding and cooing over the babe. He was the heir to the chief if all went well. Hiccup was happy to see him treasured.

Her own birth was met with similar joy once she'd survived a month. Their beloved Chief's first and only surviving child, runt or not. Gobber had told her such stories when feeling rejected and outcast from her tribe. He told of how they hung brightly colored banners, held tournaments and rang bells to celebrate. There was singing and dancing in the square and her father had even killed a monstrous nightmare and presented it as an offering to Odin to show his thanks. He talked about how her father had carried her everywhere, eager to present her to all caring to notice and how her mother had been so utterly relived that one child had lived at last.

Preparation from the boy's naming ceremony took full priority. The first heir to be born, the first Chief's child to be born in nearly twenty years. And if nothing else, Berserkers knew how to celebrate. Endless barrels of mead were brewed, countless animals slaughtered for the feasting, goats, sheep, yaks and everything in between. Every person of craft was busy toiling to make a gift for the newborn, clothing, weapons, toys and even a few books. Rooms and bed were prepared in the great hall for the leaders of other tribes. Camicazi and her mother Bertha were the first foreign guests to arrive. The former nearly knocking the new mother down in a tackle.

"Hiccup!" The gleeful girl shouted, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Cami?!" Hiccup questioned trying to regain her balance.

"You guessed right, I would never miss a celebration."

"You weren't there for the wedding."

"Psh, it was pretty short notice, beside Mom is still mad you were married off to him. Said you'd be dead in a fortnight and no point in celebrating." Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, okay…. Just don't say that in front of Dagur. He may not because be able to chase you at the moment but he'll give you hell when he's out of the splint."

"Gods, Dagur in splints, I gotta see that." Camicazi practically cackled. Annoyed by the lack of attention the baby squirmed in his sling, making small noises of discontent.

"Aw is this the little one?" Cami asked poking the baby's cheek. The boy squirmed, his face scrunching up in preparation to wail. Hiccup immediately bounced him to quell his fit. She was otherwise unperturbed by the risk of squalling.

"Yup, my little Pip." Hiccup told her proudly, bringing the boy where Cami could see him more clearly. Cami seemed unimpressed though.

"A boy? Too bad, we need more girls like you." Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"Something you can agree on with Dagur. What do ya know?" Hiccup laughed. This only caused Cami's expression to sour further, then twisted into amusement.

"Pft! You really do have him wrapped around your finger." She laughed heartily.

"Cami, we love each other, okay, nobody has anybody wrapped around fingers." Hiccup scolded. It hardly mattered, the good humor inspired by her friend caused a smile to split her features.

"Boo, still the dull hiccup I've always known." Cami chuckled, poking her cheek.

"Where's your mother?" Hiccup asked, noticing the lack of large hugging arms and smothering bosoms.

"Off bothering Dagur I'm sure." Hiccup rolled her eyes.

"By the gods, I think every chief coming who holds fondness of my tribe is going to do the same damn thing."

"Well, bothering him is just too much fun, not to mention easy."

"You gonna take a shot at it?"

"While he can't chase me, you know it." With a wicked grin, she peeled off into the village, Hiccup staying behind shaking her head fondly. The baby made a curious noise, Hiccup looked down at him, bemused.

"Yeah, that's our friends for you. You're gonna have to learn to run fast." The baby simply babbled in response.

X

Toothless initially had not been sure what to make of the hatchling. Dragon pips were fairly helpless but not that helpless. All this little one could do was flail his limbs, he couldn't pick up his own head or move without the care of his mother. And he didn't even eat his regurgitated fish. Mally was also suitably confused when the pip latched onto his mother's abdomen and sucked. The humans called it "nursing" it seemed strange way to feed. The few times he had tried to show his human how to properly feed pips he got a swat to the head from the brown human as well as shouting from his rider's mating partner. Mally agreed that humans were crazy and had no clue how to raise pips. But they obeyed their rider's requests and refrained from trying to feed the pip. Though it did seem to enjoy their company, making pleasant noises when the dragons crooned or licked it. This the riders allowed.

Usually Toothless won't bow so easily, but he understood the protectiveness of parents with their hatchlings. He would even accept the shouting of Mally's rider. It was their pip, he supposed. Though he felt some bond with it already. Mally and he agreed it would be as though it were their own pip and would protect it as such. It was natural, dragons always looked out for young one regardless of species for the most part. And this little Pip would undoubtedly carry on the work of his mother insuring the well-being of dragon for the future, for little pips not yet even born. This little one was their hope for a world where their kinds could live in peace and they would destroy anyone who got in the way of that.

X0

Stoick arrived until a madhouse, many ships full of different tribes, traders and travelers, all coming to greet the new baby. There were exotic foods and vibrant cloth being carried in as gifts. It took nearly ten minutes to find the auburn head of his daughter mixed into the mess. It took her a few moments to notice him and he simply took her in. The beast was about her legs like a loyal hound, his eyes large and docile. His daughter looked a touch pudgier from childbearing and he saw a tiny bundle huddled to her chest. It was his grandchild, his grandson. Then she caught his eye and smiled. The girl pushed through the crowd with the aid of her handmaid and finally stood before him. Stoick couldn't help himself, he lifted her up into a bear hug as he had when she was a child. He felt her nuzzle in. And he put her back down. The dragon eyed him, unsure what to make of the him. Hiccup led him from the madness so they could talk in peace, outside her home. They sat on a bench by the doorway.

"Hey Dad."

"I'm glad ta see ya well, child."

"Not so much a child anymore. Meet your grandson." She transferred the boy into his arms. He was tiny and delicate, with big green eyes. He looked like Hiccup did as a baby, but with fairer hair. He had to fight back his tears. He looked like Hiccup, he looked like Valka.

"He's healthy, the shaman says she's hasn't seen such a healthy boy since Dagur was born.

"Aye, he's got his ears, and his jaw."

"Dagur adores him, so do I. It won't be long until he starts walking." Hiccup commented lifting the boy a bit to mimic walking.

"Don't get ahead of yerself. He can't even crawl yet."

"I know; I know…. It's weird."

"It will be for a while."

"I mean it never felt real until I was holding him." Hiccup corrected. The lost look on her face so echoed Valka's so many years ago.

"I felt the same way."

"When I was born?"

"Aye." Hiccup cooed at the baby as he squirmed in his swaddling.

"I don't know if you knew this, but yer mother an' I, we had little luck with babes. None even made it to birth. You were the first. Even then, you were small, Gothi didn't think you'd survive the night. I dun know if it was denial or a feelin' but I knew you'd make it. Told your mother tha, she didn' believe me. She was cryin' up a storm. But I said it, and you did. I'm glad, ta see our troubles didn' become yers and Dagur's." Hiccup starred up at him mixed feelings circulating through her expression. She eventually looked down at her son, moving him a bit to cradle him closer.

"He wouldn't have cared if we couldn't have kids…. He told me as much, when I was recovering from the Red Death attack. He said if I had died, he would never have remarried, or had children. He only he wanted it with me."

"He sounds good ta ya."

"He is."

"Hiccup…."

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm sorry." Hiccup tensed, looking ay him with large confused eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for fer everything, every fight, treatin' ya like a disappointment, marrying ye off against yer will and refusing to let ye be happy after. I'm sorry, yer my life, yer my only child and I love ye, I do. I want thing between us ta be good. I want my grandson to see his ma and grandpa getting' along. I dun wanna lose ye."

"Dad…"

"Ye were so weak when ye were born. And after what happened with yer mother, I was so scared of losing ye. I thought Dagur would keep ye safe in a political arrangement, I thought keeping ye from dragons would prevent ye from ending up like yer mother. I thought a lot of things and made a lot of mistakes. And I hope you can forgive your old dad someday." Hiccup looked away and took a bit of time to consider this, opening her mouth and closing it several times before formulating an answer.

"I won't, I won't say that I've forgiven you for everything. I can't promise I will. But I will try. You're my dad, and my son's grandpa. You're going to be a part of our lives and I want you to be. I want to move past this. I love you Dad."

"I love you too, my girl." They remained in the embrace for several moments, thankful for the somewhat isolated nature of the Eldsen home. After a bit, they pulled apart with some sniffled and choked laughs.

"Now, where's yer idiot husband, I need to give him a talking too for nearly getting his fool ass killed." Hiccup laughed weakly, trying hard not to let her unease at the idea show. This was a bad idea, she was sure Dagur and her father had been alone together, well ever. Dagur let his mouth run too often and without her there to regulate him, gods knew what he would say.

"You'd be the third chief today." He looked down at his grandson again, then reluctantly handed the baby to her.

"I'll be talking to him, alone." Hiccup nodded and walked away, glancing over her shoulder once before disappearing into the crowds.

X

Stoick found his son by law sitting in a chair by the fire, a touch better than finding him in a bed. After everything, he could certainly afford no weakness, especially after monumentally failing his wife and son. He was writing documents and sealing them with his crest, trying to look as though he was busy at least. Dagur looked up with slightly glazed eyes. Cleary he had been taking pain tea for his pain. And he looked like he needed it. His arm was clearly badly injured and his leg in a splint. He had heard the majority of his ribs had been broken, hidden beneath too large armor. When he met eyes with the younger chief, there was a beat where they simply locked gazes.

Indeed, his grandson resembled this boy, boy because he would never call him man, his jaw and ear for sure, and something about the overall demeanor. The younger chief put down his quill with a grin. Stoick knew that grin well, the grin of Iona, his mother. Though Oswald came from a long line of half mad warriors, it was not from him his good-son got his madness, but from his mother. Iona was a decent woman, honorable and fair, but the madness was there, especially in battle. It unnerved him then and did the same now. He often wondered how much mead had been in his belly when he agreed to marry his only child, his precious daughter to this beast. Then he seemed a lesser evil than his damnable nephew but time proved him wrong. The boy made her happy, that much was made clear, but part of him wondered how long it could last. Dagur was far madder than his mother and seemed to carry the combined madness of his ancestors, how long until he turned on his family. It wouldn't be the first time in his line. And yet, this boy smiled at him like a friend.

"Chief Stoick, Dad, can I call you dad, I mean I am your son in law and I am quite close with my dear wife as well, not to mention she is your only child and-"

"Shut your fool mouth boy." The grin disappeared in a moment.

"Alright, that may be deserved but-"

"Ah told ya, quiet."

"I entrusted ya with my daughter, mah only child. In your care, she lost a leg, and nearly her life because you couldn' protect her." Dagur took a deep breath, clearly trying to reign in his temper. He stiffened and pulled his posture into one far more authoritative.

"To be fair your daughter got in a good deal of messes because she didn't listen to me. But she's alive, I'm alive and we will live together for all our days and raise our new son and all come after him. You think you're the first to scold me today. Well, I'll tell you what I told them. Imagine someone having your wife or husband, someone you loved very dearly whose health was in a bad place, imagine having no power to protect them from nature and the having to kill someone wanting to hurt them and your only child in the worst way possible. Imagine feeling that letting another win your battle would be nearly the worst idea possible, because frankly, reputation is everything these parts. Though I doubt you can understand that. I believe you let your wife get carried off by feral dragons."

"Watch it boy."

"And sold your so-called precious child in to a marriage with a so-called lunatic, haha. Is that about right, not only that but a lunatic who supported her into becoming better person than she ever was being raised by you."

"You little-!"

"Tell me Stoick, who do you think she loves more, the man who has loved and supported her, making her into a legend and worshiping her for the goddess she is? Or does she love the father, who thought so little of her, he sold her into a marriage where she could very well die within a year, a father who would hand leadership that should have been hers to a nephew who was too fool to see then gem he was betrothed to, a man who failed her and her mother." Stoick punched the boy in the mouth. Dagur's head cracked to the side, but he made no sound or complaint. He simply looked back at him and the grin came back.

"or maybe she just prefers the one that fucks her into unbelievable pleasure." Stoick looked ready to strike again when he heard the door creak behind him. He tuned to see his daughter's apparent handmaid staring with big eyes at the scene, caught between the gazes of the husband of her mistress and her father, unsure which to speak to or defend.

"Vessa, sweetie, come on in, Chief Stoick was just leaving." It was the first time Stoick had really taken a look at the girl. She was hardly older than his daughter her coloring and facial structure spoke of Rome. There was a confidence beneath her demure act, he could tell. Was she Dagur's lover, far too attractive to simply be a handmaid. Perhaps he had what he need to bring his daughter home after all. He watched the girl's amber eyes dart between the two leaders of equal standing to her mistress unsure of herself.

"As you say." She managed eventually. Stoick knew dismissal when he heard it, he let go of the injured boy's scruff and dropped him roughly. He stormed to the girl and towered over her. Yes, too pretty to simply a handmaid, there was no way the girl wasn't bedding Dagur, he bent down enough to speak to her.

"I would speak to you, girl." He watched her eyes dart to Dagur, for defense or excuses.

"Oh go ahead Vessa, I ain't got anything to hide, unlike him." Reluctantly the girl trailed behind him to the bench here he had sat with his child only moments before.

"Start talkin' girl." He demanded.

"About what exactly?"

"Don't play with me, you're beddin' down with Dagur aren't ya?" The reaction was not what he expected. Her face twisted into a strange amusement. Then she started laughing.

"Me and Dagur, are you serious?!

"Pretty comfortable with his name." Stoick replied, but the girl continued to laugh.

"Only because I saved the life of his precious wifey! Me and Dagur, gods I wouldn't go near him that way of my life depended on it! Not that profession anymore?! By the gods, you thought I was fucking him?! Never, gods he so obsessed with your girl the thoughts probably never even crossed his little mind!" Stoick watched in awe as the girl nearly collapsed into laughter.

"I'm not in the mood fer games girl, if that boy by has been dishonorin' mah daughter I need ta know."

"Okay, okay, sorry, just, gods! Have you ever paid attention to the two of them?! I have never seen a pair so obnoxiously besotted before!" With another chuckle she calmed.

"Ask your friend Gobber if you doubt me so much." She told him with a flirty shrug. Not convinced but frankly not sure what to think, he let the girl leave and find her mistress, no doubt reporting what had happened and destroying what little trust had been between him and Val's daughter, his daughter, their only child that lived beyond a day.

X

Hiccup arrived home just before sundown and found her husband in his chair with a nearly broken jaw. Hiccup barely felt surprise at the sight and merely sighed. It was the first time Dagur and her father had really talked since her marriage and a lot had happened since then. Since her homecoming and pregnancy, her father had been weirdly attentive and now she knew why, part of her knew she should never leave her husband and father in a room together. She stared at her now more injured husband with a tired and exasperated look. It had had been hard enough playing hostess to the plethora of people coming for the baby's naming, and now she had deal with her father and husband going at it like a pair of dragons over a mating partner. Okay, maybe not the best analogy, weird thoughts now, weird thoughts. She sighed heavily, adjusting the baby in his sling before talking.

"Oh my gods, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Your jaw says otherwise."

"Hey he was the one being all 'how dare you not keep an eye on your wife every minute of every day' and I was all, 'hey man those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones and he was all 'yer gonna get her killed' and I was all 'you're the one who gave her to me' and then he said 'oooh you should be guarding her and not looking out for other potential threats' and then I was like 'well she loves me more, so how ;'bout that' that pretty much the whole of it." He ranted on, switching between a more innocent tone of his own voice to an exaggerated accent, meant to be her father. She continued to stare skeptically.

"I may have also mentioned that he didn't protect your mother and I'm really good at fucking you." Hiccup took a deep breath letting loose a small frustrated noise while dragging her hand over her face.

"Oh my gods, okay. Now that we've established I can never leave you and my father alone together again, I have to ask if you got any actual work done."

"Of course I did."

"Well then I'm going to go to bed. And I'm going to try to ignore the fact that you talked about our sex life to my father."

"Sure, but come help me upstairs first." No response.

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup?"

"Oh."


	26. Night's Closure

After a long night of little sleep something to be expected with a newborn, Hiccup emerged from her cocoon of blankets and got ready for the day with the aid of Vessa, doing all but her hair. She secured the baby in his sling and descended the stairs to an amusing sight. Dagur passed out in his chair but looking suitably uncomfortable. A mild punishment, in the future he would be less likely to mention their sex life in front of her father or people in general. She felt a little bad, he had gone to sleep in full armor and it probably didn’t help his injuries. Hiccup approached him, gently stroking his jaw to rouse him. Dagur slowly blinked awake, leaning into her touch.  
“Morning.” She mumbled.  
“G’morning.” He replied, tipping bi head into her hand.  
“Sorry, I should have helped you to bed.”  
“I kinda deserved it.” He shrugged, trying to pull her closer into his grip. Hiccup let him for a bit, she had a little time.  
“Well as long as you’re sorry.” She chuckled tipping their faces together. They kissed, slow and lazy, content. Dagur’s good hands fisted into her loose hair pulling her closer. Eventually she knew she had spent enough luxuriating in the safe little net of a family and they both had to return to reality.  
“I gotta go.”  
“Do you have to?” he whined, clutching her arm.  
“Yes I do. Someone needs to keep the tribe running. Vessa received word that the Meathead and Hysteria ships have been sighted and someone has to go greet them. Your sister will already be upset with you, no need to further her anger.” Hiccup was honestly kind of excited to see her good sister, it had been months and she found the woman strange but likable. She was a true Viking cheiftess and Hiccup could learn a lot, not that she says as much to Dagur. Gods know she would never give him an inch on anything, because he would take a mile and more. She pulled back and walked to the polished metal on the wall, picking up the pins lying beside it. Dagur watched with a lazy grin as she wove braids into her hair and pinned it firmly in place. Vessa came down the stairs and smirked at Dagur before helping Hiccup pin her ceremonial cloak in place.  
“Come on, Honey, we gotta go.” She reminded her. Hiccup nodded and walked back to Dagur, cupping his cheeks.  
“Mess up my hair and you’re sleeping down here for a week.” She warned before giving him a kiss goodbye. Dagur heeded her warning but, with a grin, pulled her into his lap. And within moments Hiccup wiggled her way out of his grip to the sound of Vessa’s laughter. Hiccup hurried to fix her mussed garments all while giving him a thoroughly sour look.  
“I’ll send someone to carry you over to the hall, luv.” Vessa teased as the pair disappeared out the door just in time to miss the bolas he’d tossed at Vessa.  
X  
By the time Hiccup and Toothless made it to the docks most of the Meathead and Hysteria tribes had assembled from the ships and clearly one step from a friendly brawl. Friendly as it may be, Hiccup really didn’t want the visitors damaging the docks any more than the other guests had, or tribesman. She managed to see. Fixing them was getting to be a real pain. Mogadon caught sight of her and approached his son, Thuggery. Thuggery smiled at her and bowed in an overdramatic, overly southern gesture. When he straightened again he grasped her forearm. Hiccup was pulled into a fond embrace and she was very glad Dagur wasn’t there. She loved him to death but by the gods, he had a jealous streak a mile long.  
“Good to see you, Hic.” Hiccup grinned crookedly in return, suddenly uncomfortable with their casual exchange. Thuggery had always been exceedingly polite with her, far more than to expect from the heir of an Archipelago Tribe. In her earlier years, she had more than a small crush on him though she’d never admit. Thuggery was an attractive man, tall, taller than her by a good bit, broad like a tree. His hair was fair and blond, with fair blue eyes and white skin to match. His smile was kind, and warm though as it soured slightly as his eyes fell to her son bundled firmly in her arms.  
“Cute kid.” He chuckled and Hiccup smiled proudly.  
“He is, it’s good to see you too.”  
“He’s probably gonna be a redhead like his daddy.”  
“I think so.” The conversation lapsed awkwardly, Mogadon cut in showering her with praise for her and the babe. Thuggery gave her one last grin before disappearing into the crowd. She felt a little sad, wondering what could have been. But it would never have been practical and she was happy where she was. She smiled and continued her talks with Mogadon but eventually something felt like it was missing.  
Hiccup eagerly looked about for her good sister but the redhead was not among the crowd. That was odd, she had seen the Hysteria ships she had seen Norbert leave the ship but Brenna was not at his side. She could feel her brow furrowing in displeasure when Norbert approached her and her son without Brenna at his side. Norbert grinned toothily in a way that reminded her eerily of Dagur, and not in a reassuring way.  
“This is the little lad then?”  
“Yes, your nephew.”  
“A happy boy he chuckled, reaching to touch the babe’s face. Hiccup restrained herself from flinching, with everything that happened, it was hard to trust anyone near her son, save the dragons, Dagur and Vessa, and her other immediate family she supposed. Norbert had always made her uneasy Dagur was mad but there was also a love and passion to her that made it easier to forgive. She saw no such thing in Norbert. He was madness and passion but there was no empathy in the slightest. Dagur for all his flaws felt that at least, Norbert did not. She could see nothing but a sense of emptiness in his eyes. But even in his lack of empathy he realized the need to work together if only to insure his survival. And perhaps so he could continue killing and reaving as he always had.  
X  
Hiccup stood beside her husband in his seat of authority, a tall chair covered in the fur and bone of various beasts, It had been dragons once though a freak out from Mally and Toothless changed that real fast. When Dagur had returned from that hunt, well, if she hadn’t already been pregnant he would have knocked her up then. It was an impressive piece, a display of power and vitality desperately needed by a chief whose bones were being held in place by large, specially made armor. He grinned onto his rowdy audience, a goat stood ready for sacrifice and the bonfire in the middle of the hall roaring. Dagur staggered his way into a tall and proud stance, faltering a bit on his bad leg. Hiccup caught him subtly on one arm with Vessa at the other. He silenced the crowd with a broad sweep of his hand.  
“Today I have the great honor of welcoming the nest member of both my tribe and my clan, my very own son!” He chuckled, ruffling the infant’s fine hair, smiling fondly at him and dragging his gaze up to his wife, smiling proudly at him.  
“It is a great privilege to introduce my firstborn, my son, Orvar of Clan Eldsen, future chief to the Berserker tribe; son of Chief Dagur the Deranged and Chieftess Hiccup the Silver-tongued.” Hiccup grinned and elbowed him playfully. The crowd applauded, many cheering and whooping for the couple’s success. Hiccup knew Cami was one of them despite knowing Cami had been rooting for a female progeny of the two. All the well wishes made Hiccup felt well, she held her little son even closer, kissing the babe on the brow. Dagur wrapped a beefy arm around his wife and son, pressing his face into her hair chuckling.  
“I’m the luckiest man in the world.” He whispered so only she could hear through all the chaos. Hiccup’s face reddened, everything about that statement, the way he said it, the way he was holding her explained their relationship perfectly.  
“Now my friends, let’s party!” The people in the crowd whooped in delight, Hiccup and Dagur joining their cheers.  
Hey now, let the lad’s uncle hold the little blighter!” A voice chimed from behind them. There was Norbert. Hiccup smiled and with a touch hesitation transferred the baby to his uncle.  
“Aye, that’s a strong lad.”  
“Takes after Papa apparently, and his grandpa’s. He’ll be big and burly in no time.” Hiccup cooed, Norbert adjusted his arms in a practiced cradle motion.  
“You’re good at this.” Dagur mused.  
“Lots a practice with other’s little ones. Had a drop a few to get it right.” He chuckled. By the panicked look on her face, Dagur could see Hiccup didn’t find that funny at all.  
“I’ll watch the little one for ya, let the new parents enjoys themselves fer once.” Hiccup despite her reservations allowed it, living among Eldsens had taught her that crazy as the lot might be, they protected their own. Hiccup waved him off, smiling as much as she could. Because by the gods she was uneasy with the idea of letting her boy out of her sight. But then again, she couldn’t coddle him forever, she wouldn’t always be there to protect him and she had to remember that. She wouldn’t be her father.  
It was five minutes of merrymaking before reality made a call. It was in the form of woman, easily twice Hiccup’s size who approached Hiccup and her husband with a solemn demeanor, very unnerving. She towered over the much younger girl and after a moment, Hiccup recognized her. Shew as something of an attendant to Brenna. She held out one brawny hand. In her hand was note, Hiccup took it with a confused smile and the woman nodded.  
“Mistress Brenna sends her regards.” Hiccup nodded back, looking at the note, running her eyes over the text.  
Her heart dropped into her stomach.   
The note slipped from her hands.  
She felt herself running from the crowd.  
Voices called after her, but her ears were ringing, drowning out the voices.  
She prayed with every bit of her soul, please, no….  
Her lone foot was pounding into the ground, her stump ached from the strain. But it didn’t matter, her boy, her baby boy…..  
She saw him, standing there.  
Traitor, kin-killer, madman!  
“Norbert!” She roared. Norbert glanced over his shoulder. He stood at the edge of the cliff, a wriggling bundle in her arms. Norbert took her in, smirking. Hiccup stood tall and proud, no dragons, no armadas no warrior husband at her disposal but any would feel fear at the sight of her. One leg and in nothing but ceremonial clothes, she still looked ready to fight tooth and nail over her babe. Any sane man would have backed down and begged for forgiveness, but Norbert never claimed to be sane.  
“Ello runt.” He grinned at her, further riling the woman.  
“Give me my son.” She cut him off with no patience for games or politics. This was her son, this was her baby that she had fought for almost a year to protect, she had killed one chief for him and she had no issue killing another.  
“Why so agitated little tamer girl, I am the lad’s uncle. Ah merely wanted to show ‘im the view.” So, playing dumb, he knew what was going, Hiccup was sure. As she looked into those eyes and saw nothing, no soul, no empathy just emptiness. The sight chilled her to her very bones. She wanted to scream and bark, threaten him with dragon fire and the armies of her tribes. But it would mean nothing to the man before her.  
“Give me my son Norbert.” She repeated. Norbert grinned in response.  
“You know girl, you must be the luckiest little whore alive. How many times have you cheated death now, your birth, the traditions, your dragons, childbirth, especially your marriage.” She knew, the gods must have wanted her to live, how else would she be standing here after all she had faced. She was of men and dragons and even if all her luck had been used, she would protect her boy by force of will. But she was the wife of chief as well as a chief in her own right, she had to honor custom and give him a final chance, one last chance.  
“We can still end this peacefully.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes fixed on him.  
“Peace, ye just dun get it. And ‘e’ll get bored of ye because of it. Tha’s why yer brat has to go.” The man guffawed and collapsed into laughter, not unlike Dagur. She warned him, because no matter what happened she would be sure he could never rest in Valhalla  
“I’m not asking again.” She warned. The last warning, the real last chance. Part of her knew he wouldn’t, not a man like him. But she had to say she warned him, threatened even before taking action that could bring war to the archipelagos. War was not to be taken lightly no matter how Norbert and Dagur felt about it. But Norbert just kept laughing, he didn’t fear her, didn’t see what she could do, the cruelty she could dredge up from her very soul in the name of her kin.   
“You people, weaklings, soft-bloods, ye’ll never understand. All ye want is peace, when what we need is blood. I’ve humored Oswald’s wished long enough, ‘im and ‘is treacherous little daughter. But Ah think it’s time things got interesting again.” Hiccup couldn’t breathe, he wouldn’t. Norbert grinned at her, all his teeth showing and he took a step off the ledge. And Hiccup screamed. She would see his remains thrown to dogs, she would never let this crime go unpunished. Even if her boy survived she would summon the power of gods to wipe the Hysteria tribe from the face of world if only to prove that none should take her lightly. Hiccup or not she was a daughter of the Haddock clan. She was the dragon tamer, the blood of Loki and Volundr, Bride to Dagur the Deranged and she would not let this go un punished! Shapes blurred around her, she didn’t know how long it was until she came to her senses, kneeling on the hill, strong, familiar hands shaking her.   
“-cip! Hiccup!” Lucidity surrounded her like a wave of cold water, bringing a shudder from her core. She lashed out, latching onto the arms that held her.  
“Hiccup!” The owner of the hands grabbed her harder.  
“Dagur!” She wailed,   
“My baby! He’s gone!” Dagur was talking but she couldn’t hear him over her screaming. She only came to her senses with a harsh strike to her cheek. She looked up blinking, at Dagur staring intently at her.  
“Dagur…”   
“Orvar’s fine.”   
“What?” She whispered. She looked around and spotted her father holding a bundle of familiar furs.  
“You can thank Maelstrom for that, the dragons followed you when you took off. Apparently she knew better than letting some crazed fool hop off a cliff with the baby.”  
“Give him to me!” She barked. Her father timidly handed the baby to her, and Hiccup wrapped the child in a loving embrace crying in relief all the while. She was acting weak, blubbering like the babe was holding, but she couldn’t help it. By the gods, for the past year she had woken every day for the for her son’s safety and now, traitors rooted out, enemies eliminated, they were all safe. Dagur hooked an arm around them, Maelstrom and Toothless following suit embracing them with their wings. Hiccup just kept crying in relief, it made her look weak to everyone there but she couldn’t bring herself to give a damn about it.  
X  
As it turned out, Brenna was alive and well, very well. She was with child, which apparently had been enough to spur her crazed husband into action. Hiccup knew the man was crazed but that was really counting the chickens before they hatched. A more fitting metaphor than it should have been. Despite the offer of Hiccup and Dagur, she refused to leave, instead she took power and authority in the tribe citing a claim by marriage and blood for the sake of her unborn child. Hiccup didn’t want to think what would happen if something happened to the kid. Hiccup reminded herself that Dagur’s mother had little issue bearing a healthy pair of brats in the short time she was married to Oswald, both sides were made up of many healthy births, not like her own family, only plague had destroyed the family tree. Luck and bloodline were on her side and if the worst happened she had her brother’s tribe to back her up. The Berserker Tribe was feared by many, even the Hysteria tribe would think twice before harming her.  
It seemed everything was settling now, the Lava Louts were easing up without their allies and even with their fire proof clothes, they couldn’t protect themselves from the teeth and claws of the guardians. Without the two tribes supporting them and the now numerous supporters of the young couple, it seemed an unwinnable fight. And bloodthirsty as they may be, they weren’t stupid. There were neutralized for the time being but she had sent word to all the tribes about their attacks and with the network of allies, they would cause no major issue in the near future.  
They could raise Orvar in relative peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this is finally done, I can’t believe it, this one didn’t want to be written no matter what I did, I swear to god is fought me with every sentence. There is no excuse for how long this took but I’m glad to finally be posting it and getting the dumb thing out of my life for now. Hopefully the next update won’t take as long but I’m staring grad school in the fall so we’ll see.  
> Anyway the baby Orvar arc is over but there is much to be done. Unfortunately we have to go through a race to the edge rendition before we get to the second movie. There is much to be done. Wish me luck wayward readers…..


End file.
